Getting My Life Back
by Jacky10
Summary: A story of love that never dies. Sharon is determined to find the love of her life Adam. She doesn't care the cost or the time she is willing to pay anything. What Sharon uncovers on her way to finding Adam is a shock. She will solve more then one unanswered question on her journey.
1. Sharon At Newman Enterprises

My story is based on Characters from The Young and the Restless. I own nothing but my ideas.

Getting My Life Back

Sharon sighed as she walked into her office at Newman Enterprises. As she lay down the files she had finished at home the night before, she wondered what today would reveal. It had taken her two months to get her old job back after being away for 3 years. Victor would have a cow when he returned and found her working there. But alas he was away on a long trip abroad with Nikki who was trying to get sober yet again. Sharon wondered about the abrupt trip. There had to be more to it than getting Nikk away from her drinking buddies in town. And the fact that no one knew exactly when they would return added to that mystery.

As it is Sharon was rehired by acting CEO Brad Carlton. He determined she had the qualifications and experience needed to do the job. After all she had ran the company and on other occasions worked with Victor and Adam. Sharon had thought she was in love with Brad a long time ago. How wrong she was. She never knew what real love was until she met Adam.

Ah Adam! Adam had been "supposedly" dead for eight months now. That's right "supposedly" dead to her, even though everyone else had moved on Sharon had not she felt Adam was very much alive.

Chelsea Lawson had acted like there was never a wedding date set even though that was the day Adam and Billy were in the accident. She moved in with Billy Abbot just two months after the crash. Showing all of GC just what she really thought of Adam. This didn't surprise Sharon, Chelsea had wanted Billy from the start but Victoria wouldn't let him go. Now with Billy and Victoria divorced; Chelsea moved right in and is allowing Adams son Conner to call Billy daddy. They are planning a wedding in a few months. Sharon doesn't like Chelsea but is civil to her because of Adams son. Adam had always treated Faith with love and kindness and Faith loved Adam. And Sharon wants to love Conner and be there for him if ever he needs her.

Victor seized Adams accounts and his penthouse. He put some of the money in a trust for Conner and put the sizeable remainder in stocks and bonds and an account drawing very high interest. For him the bane of his existence was dead. Good bye and good riddance. The only man who could stand toe to toe with him and even best him was gone and he was #1 again.

Even after Adam took a bullet for him; Victor had lied and promised Adam he would have his love and be a part of the family finally. In return Adam had to break all ties with Sharon. Which cut him to the bone but he so wanted his father's love and acceptance (something Sharon understood and would never keep from him) he went through with it. Only to find his dad had lied again and cost him the love of his life. What he didn't know was Sharon still loved him and always would nothing could ever break the bond they share. Except death and that leads to why Sharon doesn't believe Adam is dead she still feels that bond to him.

A knock sounded on the door disrupting Sharon's thoughts. Brad stuck his head around and smiled. How are you today? Brad asked. I'm fine how are you? Sharon replied. Hanging in said Brad. Victor called this morning first thing wanting the latest rundown on what Jack is up to. We know he is going to make a play to get Jabot back and this time I believe he will be successful. And between you and me it's about time the Victor against Jack feud was put to rest. I succeeded in keeping your job a secret a while longer. Maybe when he returns he will let bygones be bygones and will appreciate all the amazing work you have done in the last 6 months. We can hope, Sharon said. And I agree the Newman/Abbot feud is way past wore out.

Here are the files the one for Bentley's is there as well as Anthony Stevenson and several others, Sharon said handing them over. Brad said, Sharon you are working way to hard at this. You don't have to prove yourself to me. And when Victor returns he will see that you are an asset to important to lose. She looked up and smiled and said, you know this job gives me a purpose and helps keep my mind off of the last few months with Adams supposed death, Nick and Avery remarrying and getting custody of Faith.

Brad said, I understand that but Nick lying to get custody wasn't your fault. For him to say you left Faith alone unattended in a store was beyond cruel of him. Then he paid someone at the story to testify and to also destroy the surveillance tape showing Faith never left your side. The truth will come out Sharon and you will get Faith back in the end. Thanks Brad I know your right but Nick is a Newman and he uses that to his every advantage. But it is a work in progress my lawyer Rebecca is on the case.

I'll get out of here and let you get on with your work, Brad said as he walked toward the door. Before going he asked Sharon what she was doing for lunch, Sharon said, I have plans and may even be a little late getting back. Brad said no problem take all the time you need. Maybe tomorrow we can go for pizza or Italian then. Sure that would be great, Sharon answered. She and Brad often had lunch together and talked business and she felt she could talk openly with him about Adam and what he means to her. Brad was a great friend.


	2. Joe

Joe was working as a handyman doing odd jobs and trying to get his life back on track. It's hard when you don't know who you are or where you come from. What was he doing in Colorado? So many questions that remained unanswered. Like who is the beautiful blond that haunts his dreams. Why does the name Hope seem so important to him. Why does he feel this tug at his soul on so many occasions? Dusty had picked him up on the road in Wisconsin but Joe didn't know why he was there. Or what happened to him that he couldn't remember anything.

Dr. Harris told him his memory could return. Joe wasn't so sure. Dusty had rented the room above his garage to Joe and helped him to find odd jobs to do. He was saving money and working on recovering his memory. He kept a notebook by his bed where he wrote down his dreams and other things that appear to him. The only things he had written so far was about the beautiful Blond in a red dress with a huge smile on her face. From the decorations in the room it must have been Valentine's Day. Horses running from a burning barn even though he couldn't see them he heard the terror in their whinnies and smelt the smoke. Odd that he couldn't see anything. Then there was a tombstone with the name Hope one it the last name wasn't visible to him _**yet, **_he hoped. He hadn't seen his picture on the news or a milk carton showing him as missing. But he knew he had to belong somewhere. He felt a tie to someone and he felt they were searching for him. Or was that just his mind playing tricks on him? No the tie was real he just knew it. And he wished he could find the person at the other end.

Sharon called to talk with Faith. After a rude Nick gave her the third degree to find out if and who she was dating and Sharon telling him for the hundredth time it was none of his business, he finally gave Faith the phone. Sharon asked, are you having fun with dad and Avery? Faith said, yes but I would like to come stay with you sometimes too. Why can't it be like it used to? Sharon said, just be kind to Avery and your dad they love you very much. Faith asked, why does dad try to keep me from you if he loves me? Sharon said, Oh honey he does love you and what is happening is not your fault at all. He isn't punishing you and we will see each other this weekend I promise. Faith said, I'm so glad, I want you to see all the post cards I have from Grandma and Grandpa so far. They have been everywhere. Some of them are so pretty. Sounds great honey I can't wait, I love you baby, Sharon added. Ok mom, I love you, see you then and she was gone. Sharon sat staring at the phone a tear rolling down her cheek. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry as she did every time. But she had never been able to keep that promise and knew until she had joint custody of Faith back she would never be able to.


	3. Jerry

A few hours later Sharon left for lunch and found herself at the cemetery kneeling in front of the tombstone that was supposed to mark Adams final resting place. One day she would have a stone beside his that's where she wanted to be always by his side for all eternity. She had gone to the cemetery several times but still could not make herself believe he was dead. Which is why she was here now. A man's voice startled her and she gasp turning her head. Oh Jerry! It's you. Sorry to scare you mam but I thought I was on time for our meeting. You are Jerry my mind was just off in thought, Sharon said. Have you found out any new information for me? Well yes mam I have since we last talked. I found a man who says he saw what looked to be an injured man being picked up a mile or so from the scene of the crash. He wasn't sure but it was a dark gray Ford pickup with maybe 552 or 554 in the plate number and he couldn't see the name of the state. I have a friend at the DMV and he is going to work at finding the driver of the truck but it will take some time he has determined it's not a Wisconsin plate so far. He is searching surrounding States one by one but he hasn't come up with anything so far. He has to work on it when he can if you know what I mean. Sharon grinned and said so the injured man report verifies the other two accounts that showed someone walking down the road and acting a little disoriented and bloody. Could my feelings be guiding me to Adam? Sharon thought to herself. Yes mam, ever indication is that someone walked away from the scene of the accident.

But we still need to determine if it's Adam or someone else. It may have been a Good Samaritan trying to help Adam, he said. Sharon said, or it could be Adam and the man who tried to help him is the one who died. Yes mam that is a possibility, Jerry said. We've been at this for months and we are worlds closer to some answers now mam and I won't give up. Sharon said, you can bet I won't either till I have Adam back home.

Could you check stores and other businesses in the area to see if someone left a vehicle there and hasn't returned for it? Why would someone be on the road walking and just happen to see the crash? Did they live nearby? If so you would think someone would report a person missing. Or someone would have come forward to tell their part in trying to help someone injured in the crash. But we can't rule out they were from out of town just walking around. Yes mam, Jerry said. I will definitely check in to that. Well I guess we will meet here in a couple of weeks then for an update thank you so much Jerry you have lifted my spirits. Later mam if something really important comes up I will call. And he walked away. Sharon said a little prayer and sent Adam her love where ever he might be.

There was that feeling again Joe couldn't explain it. He just knew someone was thinking of him. He told Dr. Harris what he was feeling. The DR. said, I believe there are people who have a strong bond be it love or family that just can't be broken far be it from me to call you crazy Joe. But doc I just can't recognize a face or remember a name other than Hope. Since I saw it on a tombstone I figure it's a person but what if it's not. Either way I don't feel it's this Hope I am bound to. It's hard to explain the name Hope brings me peace. Is this someone I knew or my subconscious trying to tell me not to give up hope? Whereas the bond I feel brings longing and the will to live.

Dr. Harris reinforced the fact to Joe he wasn't crazy. Joe this is our final visit your seizures have stopped and your head injury and other bodily injuries have healed nicely. As I told you by your injuries it appears you were in some kind of vehicle accident. Also keep in mind as you search for your past that one of the injuries you sustained appears to be from a gunshot it grazed you head you were lucky. And you have by all indications been shot on two other occasions. Once here pointing to Joes shoulder and here toward his side. So not everyone may be happy to see you return to where ever it is you hale from. Joe left the office with so many questions. He wondered what could have possibly put him in the position to be shot at. And who could have wanted him dead?


	4. Dylan

Sharon stopped by the coffee shop for coffee and a sandwich. Dylan was there and offered her some friendly advice as usual. Get out more Sharon. Brooding won't bring Adam back and it's not good for your health. I know you think Adam is alive but it's not likely. No one else cares it's just you. I know you loved him and have always had his back so I know it's pointless to tell you, you are going to carry the torch anyway.

Sharon likes Dylan she feels like he is her brother or cousin someone she can confide in. But not totally she didn't want to tell him all the info she had about Adam for fear he would ruin her mood. Possibly if he hadn't of gotten married to Chelsea, Sharon might have dated Dylan but not now that con of a woman has a way of destroying ever man she comes in contact with. After treating Adam like the devil and lying about Conner's paternity ( which gave Sharon pause about sending Adam back each time) and marrying Dylan to help hide the lie which almost destroyed Dylan in the process Sharon can't stand Chelsea and rightly so. Sharon let Adam go to be with his son. Adam didn't want to marry Chelsea but Sharon told Adam he didn't want Conner growing up without a father like they had.

Sharon sent him back over and over until Adam decided she was right Connor deserved to have his dad around even though Adam didn't understand why he had to marry Chelsea to accomplish that. A marriage for the child alone was bound to end badly. And then Adam would show Sharon how wrong she was to push him away he loved her more than anything but of course Sharon didn't know that part. All she knew was she wouldn't let herself destroy a chance for Connor to possibly have a whole family something she nor Adam ever had. Even though pushing away the love of her life tore her heart out.

Sharon did you hear what I said, Dylan asked. Sorry no I was deep in thought, she replied. I was saying that Chloe is back in town. She was in here a few days ago. Sharon shes pregnant. When I asked she said all would be revealed in time. She is still so fragile and shaken over Delia's death. And the lack of emotion from Billy makes it worse. She feels Billy has latched onto Chelsea and Connor to ease his own pain and guilt in leaving Delia alone in the car. It was such a needless accident, Sharon stated. We were never the best of friends but I wish her well. Wonder who the lucky dad is? I guess all will be revealed in time as Chloe said. With that Sharon said, I have to get back to work Dylan take care.


	5. Plans

The days drug by so slowly. The weekend had been fun with Faith they went to the zoo. Out to eat and to the park. Faith often asked about Adam what happened to him, why he wasn't talked about anymore. Sharon didn't know what to say to her. She said, Faith Adam has gone away. Many think he is dead. We just have to hope we will see him again one day.

Nick was irate when Faith told him what Sharon had said about Adam. It really got under his skin that Sharon loved his brother so much and still held hope that he wasn't dead. That love was one of the reasons he wanted to punish Sharon by taking Faith away from her. That and the fact that she spurned his affections when he tried to get back with her after Adams death. Sharon had assured Nick he would never take Adams place in her heart.

Nick didn't like to lose much like his dad Victor. He had Avery and Faith but he wanted Sharon to suffer more. He had no love for her she had burned his family home. Which he was willing to get past but he just could not forgive the spurn or the all-consuming love she had for Adam. They shared something Nick would never ever have with Sharon and possible anyone. And it really irritated him. Maybe if he let this vendetta go with Sharon he could have that kind of love with Avery. He really needed to try for Faiths sake and his. But he wasn't sure he could. He wasn't sure he knew how to love like that. He just had an over powering need to control every aspect of Sharons life. Not because he loved her he didn't, but for his own selfish reasons. Maybe he should have checked his self into Fair View instead of forcing Sharon to go.

Sharon was by no means dependent on the Newman's. She didn't need Nick's approval or money to survive. She had recently sold the cottage she got in the divorce settlement from Nick all those years ago for a hefty sum and bought the home she is living in now free and clear. Victor and Nick both busted a gut over that one. Which made Sharon smile every time she thought about it.

She made plans to by a Ranch 40 miles from town. She hoped to one day live there with Adam and the kids. It was located in a beautiful country setting she made several trips through there on business for Newman. And was introduced to the Ranch through a business associate. Instantly she was interested. Sharon had always wanted her own horses and cows, chickens and a dog. A cat for the barn to keep away the mice and a tire swing for Faith. Things you just couldn't get in the city.

The house was beautiful it had 4 bedrooms and three and a half baths. There was two fireplaces one in the living room and another in the master bed room. She could just see herself and Adam lying in front of that fireplace making love then cuddling and talking about their day. One room was for Noah if he wanted to stay for a visit. A special room for Faith. She hoped Nick wouldn't throw one of his fits because it was so far from town. That was something she needed to run by Rebecca.

Sharon also prayed that one day one of the rooms would be a nursery for the baby she so desperately hoped to have with Adam. She realized that some would think she was crazy if they knew her thoughts and actions. But she didn't care as long as that connection she felt with Adam was still there she would continue to search for him. Sharon lay awake thinking of the Ranch and Adam and the life they would have together there.


	6. Victoria

Rebecca called to tell Sharon one of the employees at the store where Sharon allegedly abandoned Faith came forward and disputed the other employee David's testimony about Sharons neglect. It wasn't quite enough to go back to court on but when the time came the lady would testify. They needed some proof that Nick had paid to have David lie. And to destroy the tape. They had to come up with a way to get David to talk. Rebecca said, Sharon don't worry about it we will find away. If we can get David or Nick on tape talking about it we will have him. And my guy and I are working on it. Sharon said, Rebecca I appreciate all you are doing. Just remember its joint custody I am after. I don't want Faith to suffer because her dad is an idiot. Also when we get him between a rock and a hard space I want him to agree to let Faith live with me on a Ranch about 40 miles from town. We can divide up the months where her school time isn't interrupted. I understand, Rebecca said. And I agree this whole thing was ridiculous and should never have happened. But Nick and his bruised ego pushed things way too far. Hopefully when the truth comes out the judge will abide your wishes and let Nick have shared custody. Rebecca's contempt for Nick wasn't masked.

A few days later Victoria came by Newman Enterprises to see Brad who promptly stirred her away from Sharon's office area. As much as he loved Victoria he knew she would blab to daddy about Sharon working there. That was one cat he didn't want let out of the bag just yet. It was one of the best kept secrets in GC. Victoria and Brad had been dating about three months now. It felt like old times they were just as hot as they ever had been. Brad thought so anyway and all indications from Victoria said the same. Brad intended to propose to her if they stayed together for a year. He wanted to make sure she had no baggage from Billy. And by all appearances she didn't. But they were still connected by Johnny.

Victoria doesn't like Chelsea, of course not many do. And Victoria as much as she loves Johnny knows Chelsea and Billy will want full custody of him after they are married. They after all are his natural parents. She is willing to give up legal claim to Billy but will always want to be a part of his life. Johnny of course has always known Chelsea is his mother and calls her mom. He loves Victoria as well though. But she fully intends on moving on with Brad. Johnny will always be a part of her life. And that is just what she came here to tell him. Brad, Victoria said, I want you to know I am committed to this relationship 100%. I have no feelings for Billy at all. I love you and I want to be with you from now on. So glad to hear that baby, Brad said. I realize our lives will include Johnny and I am willing to accept that. I just will not put up with Billy or Chelsea manipulating you in any shape or form. Brad I am going to sign my part of custody back over to Chelsea and Billy. She is his mother and they deserve to be a family. It has hurt me greatly to come to this decision I have spent many nights crying all night long over it. But for us to be happy and go on with our lives and Johnny to be happy and content it is something that must happen. Johnny is older and he knows Chelsea is his mother. He has commented several times that he would like to live with her. He loves me I know but it just isn't the same to him. You are a very strong woman Victoria and you accepted years ago that Chelsea was his mother and they were close. You didn't let that end your marriage to Billy he did that all on his own after Delia died. I will stand by any decisions you make regarding Johnny/Chelsea/Billy. I love you Victoria, Bard said.

Sharon headed out to lunch and when she came around the corner to the elevators there stood Brad and Victoria. Sharon did a 360 and headed for the stairs. Thank goodness she was only on the 3rd floor three flights of stairs in high heels was tolerable. But by the time she got to the second flight she had to slip her heels off and carried them. She was happy that Brad and Victoria had finally found their way back together. But Brad could have given her the heads up that Victoria was in the building. Victoria and Brad deserved to be happy. Just as Nick and Avery. And her and Adam when he finally came home.


	7. Who am I

Joe stood in front of the mirror looking at himself. Joe? Did he look like a Joe? Not really. But Dusty had insisted on calling him that. He wasn't a bad looking man he figured. Rugged and muscled tall maybe six foot. He felt he could be tough if needed but gentle as well. His time in this little town wasn't very exciting but, the strangest thing had happened at the diner yesterday. He was talking to Meg the waitress and she had said, Joe you need to have faith that this will all work out. And you will regain your memory. Why did the word faith bring to his mind a huge barn and a Tornado? A baby crying and the blond bombshell screaming. What could all of that mean to him? He just didn't know. What does hope and faith have to do with his past. Was there a wife and kids waiting for him? Did he own a business or was he just a loner? After all no one was apparently interested in finding him. Except for that tug that he feels daily of someone thinking about him and wanting him home. If not for that tug Joe decided he would have given up and settled down here in Colorado forever.

Sharon hurried through the wrought iron gate at the cemetery she was late the stairs had cost her some time. Then when she got to the bottom who was coming out of the elevator? Victoria and Brad on their way out to lunch. So she had to wait till they were gone before she could have her car brought up.

Jerry was standing under a tree waiting on her. Good day mam, Jerry said. Sharon returned pleasantries for a moment and then got down to business. How is the search coming Jerry. Still an ongoing process, Jerry said. I did find a small café on the road about 4 miles from where Adam and Billy crashed. The owner I questioned said a man did leave his Harley in the lot so long the owner had it towed. He said the young man came in and had coffee. After the coffee he said he was going for a run and take in some sights and asked could he leave his motorcycle there for an hour or so. But the man never returned for it. It was a nice bike so the café owner says not some dumped up cycle. I asked if he knew the guy's name and he said Steve is all he knew. He had it towed to an impound lot near GCPD. It's not affiliated with the cop shop so they won't have to be involved in anyway. I need you to get your lawyer to get a legal document so I can get past the gate to get the owners information I am sure they ran his tags. I will make the call as soon as I can it may take a few days, Sharon said. Keeping the police out of it is a must. And the less people who know we are digging into this the better. I will call you when I have the paper work. For now I want to tell you how thankful I am to you for the great job you are doing. Keep up the great work and keep me informed.

Sharon got back to her office and asked her secretary Brenda to hold calls and not let anyone into her office for the next hour. She immediately called Rebecca. Hello, Rebecca answered. Rebecca this is Sharon. Sharon has something happened with Faith or is Nick giving you a hard time? No Sharon answered. This is about something else. Adam, Rebecca stated. Yes, Sharon said, I need a legal document for my PI to get into an impound yard. There is information there about a man who may have been at the crash site. I need to know what that man saw. It may take a few days, Rebecca said. I will pull some strings and see what I can come up with. And Sharon! Yes, Sharon said. Don't get your hopes up. I know you want this so badly but don't rely on it too much. I would hate to see you fall back into a depressed state like you did when the crash occurred, the lawyer said. Sharon promised she wouldn't and they talked about Faith for a while and she hung up.

She was stronger now and more determined since she realized that Adam had to be alive. She would have felt the loss if he were gone. After the crash she went into a tail spin she was so distraught she didn't pay attention to her gut feeling which would have told her that special bond they shared still felt connected. It hit her like a brick one night. She asked her self why am I crying and acting so lost. I have a connection to Adam no one else has and I still feel it. After that night Sharon picked herself up and set out to investigate Adams death and get a job to keep her occupied.


	8. Chloe

The next several days casually drifted by. Sharon was at home relaxing and thinking about all the events of the last several weeks, when the doorbell rang. She jumped a little but got to her feet and walked to the door. She opened the door and to her surprise there stood Chloe. Chloe said, I know I'm not your favorite person and I really had to push myself to come here. May I come in? Sharon was shocked at seeing her not because of their anti-relationship but how fragile and pale a much pregnant Chloe looked. Dylan had not exaggerated about Chloe's condition at all. Of course come in and sit, Sharon stammered. Would you like some tea or something to eat? Sharon couldn't help herself, she had to offer. No thank you Chloe said, I'm fine.

Chloe said, Let me just get this out. I have blamed Adam for Delia's death. That's understandable Chloe Sharon began. Just wait please and here me out before I lose my nerve, Chloe pleaded. I have information I came by unexpectedly that indicates it wasn't Adam at all. I was at Glow Worm yesterday and I overheard a couple of women who were drinking pretty heavy, talking. Brace yourself for a huge shock Sharon. One I recognized as Anita Lawson the other I didn't know. Apparently they are drinking buddies with Nikki. Anita was saying how Nikki in a drunken state had admitted to hitting a child with her car, it was at night and she was very scared so she left the scene of the accident. At this point Chloe had huge tears running down her face and her voice cracked. But she continued. And that is why Nikki started drinking again. Anita was trying to get this other woman to help her think of a way to black mail Nikki out of money. Sharon's mouth fell open. She knew Nikki always hated Adam because she couldn't stand the thought of Victor being with Hope and having a son with her. And she hated that Sharon had chosen Adam over her own son. But she could not imagine Nikki letting Adam be blamed for this accident.

Chloe said, I am so sorry Sharon and I can't apologize to Adam so I felt you were the next best thing. Sharon said what about Chelsea isn't she your best friend. Best friend, Chloe asked? She is living with the man she knew I loved more than anything. She is reaping the rewards of Billy's hurt and guilt instead of me Delia's mom. I feel nothing for her she stabbed me in the back the day she slept with Billy. Not to mention it was her mother I overheard talking and that woman doesn't need to know we now have this information. Sharon what do you intend on doing with what I've told you, I didn't know where to start?

Don't tell anyone else what you overheard. I will get the info to my PI and let him check into it further. Chloe you look so tired and you really should eat right and take care of yourself for the baby and your own health. Speaking of which if you need to talk please call me. I know we haven't gotten along in the past but it was mainly due to the company you kept. Chloe said, yes I know I let the con, con me. What a bitch I was when I was around her. I will call you if I need to talk and thanks for the concern about my health and that of my child's. I will do better I promise. Will you let me know what you find out about this whole chain of events? Sharon assured her she would then let her out and locked the door.

She was shocked about Nikki and at the same time elated that Adam was not the driver. Of course she never believed it was him. Now there may be a way to prove it to all of GC. Now how to deal with this information delicately. She had to wonder if Victor knew this and that was the reason for the trip. Sharon called Jerry and scheduled a meeting with him at their usual place for the next day.


	9. Real or Imagination

Joe awoke in a sweat. He knew he had dreamed about the beauty again and this time it had been magic. They had danced the night away only to return home and slowly undress each other. He had a sling on his shoulder. Why? The woman removed it so tenderly kissing his wound as she went. They couldn't keep their hands off of one another. He slowly caressed her and she kissed his face and chest. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other. With her his heart came to life. And he had never wanted or needed a woman so much. They made slow easy love for hours. When the love making got to intense, they would back off and slow it down just to prolong the sensation of being fully together. He could see the fire light dancing on her skin and it aroused him so much he couldn't control himself any longer.

Then he woke up. Damn what a way to do a guy he thought. Jumping in the shower to erase the sweat and the lingering feelings the unfinished dream had left him with, he closed his eyes he let the cool water wash over his body. Joe couldn't help but wonder if the dream was an indication of how his life really was or just a fantasy.

He stepped out of the shower wrapped a towel around his waist, spiked up his hair and walked to the table and sat down. He took his note book and wrote about the dream he had. Well some of it. What caught his attention most was the sling on his arm in his dream. Well actually that wasn't true what caught his attention most was the naked blond beauty. But he would not put her in his notes today she was already there from days before. Remembering the dream he determined it was the same arm the Dr. had said he had been shot in as some point. Could the Dr.'s words have caused the dream or was it real? All Joe knew was it had sure felt real and intense unlike anything he had ever felt before. How he hoped that this woman who could make him feel so alive and vital was real and not just some figment of his imagination. Could this dream have been a flash back of his real life? If only his memory would return.

Sharon awoke after a fitful night of nightmares and visions of Adam. The information Chloe gave her weighted heavy on her heart and mind. It wasn't that she cared that much for Nikki they had never gotten along. But she did feel sorry for her and this mess she was in. After all she was Faith and Noah's Grandmother.

The day was rainy so Sharon called Jerry and told him to meet her at a small café on the out skirts of town. She didn't see anyone she knew and that was a good thing. Jerry made it right on time. He sat down and smiled at Sharon. Sharon smiled back they ordered coffee and pie. Then Sharon jumped right in. Any news on this Steve fella. Jerry said the man who owned the impound lot didn't want to give any information till I brought out the paper your lawyer sent. Then he was very helpful. The man's name is Steven Tallow. He lives in Tennessee. We have his address and phone number. Get this. The guy at the impound I think his name was Tony, no, no it was Tom. Any way he said we weren't the first to want the information on the guy. I asked if he knew the person inquiring about Steve and he said no but I think he was lying. I took the liberty of calling the family I told them I was a friend of Steve's and was trying to locate him. The woman I talked to said, like I told the other gentleman a few months ago Steve is on an extended Vacation I don't know when he will return he is seeing the world. Brazil, Niger, China, Australia just to name a few places she said. Sounds like he is having a great time I informed her. The woman was nice enough and seemed sincere.

Well where do we go from here? Sharon asked. Jerry said if it's ok with you I would like to take a set of the dental records from the evidence collected from the corpse and make a trip to Tennessee and see if I can get someone in his dentist's office to compare them for me. I could use some legal looking document to speed the process mam, Jerry said. Sharon said I'll call Rebecca and she will handle that. We are so close to finding out if Adam is alive.

Sharon cleared her throat and told Jerry there was another important matter she needed him to investigate. Jerry took out his note book and said, Shoot. She told Jerry the information Chloe had given her. As Sharon spoke Jerry wrote. Jerry looked a little shocked himself Mrs. Nikki Newman, he said. Yes that's what the person said. Jerry can you see what you can find out about this? Yes of course I will start looking in to this ASAP. I am sure it will take a day or two for your lawyer to come through with the order for the dental records. Good luck in Tennessee Sharon said. Send me the travel expenses and I will reimburse you every penny. And when you get to Tennessee and get the results call me immediately. Sure thing mam let me know when you have the paper. The sun was peeking out from behind a cloud when they finished so Sharon made a quick stop by the cemetery on her way back home. She told Adams tombstone all the information she had and how soon she would know the truth. She was excited but that excitement was shadowed by the fact that either way she would know the truth. But she didn't let it worry her too much. She already knew the answer Adam was alive he had to be. And now she would have proof.


	10. Post Cards

When Sharon got home she was drained after the meeting. She made sure all the doors were securely locked. Then she went upstairs to take a nice hot bath. And think about the day's events. She sat candles around the room and lit them. Then she put some nice bath salts in the tub and ran her bath. She slipped out of her clothes turned off the light and slipped into the tub of hot water. She sank down deeper and deeper and let her mind drift. She imagined Adam being there with her, messaging her shoulders and running his hands over her body. She was thinking about his soft kiss. How he would after their bath carry her to the bed and gently dry her off his eyes traveling the length of her body. Before they eased into love making.

Sharon bolted up right in the tub so fast she splashed water out onto the floor. Post cards she said out loud. Chili, China, Australia. Oh my goodness! Those were some of the same places Faith had received post cards from her Grandpa and Grandma. That would be an awful big coincidence. Sharon jumped from the tub threw on her robe and headed for the phone. She had to call Faith. After words with Nick she heard her daughters' sweet voice. Hey mom are you ok? Yes Sharon assured her. I was just thinking about your pretty post cards and wanted to know where they were from. Mom I told you already, Faith said. I know honey but I forgot can you look at them and tell me again. Sure mom I will get them. A few moments later Faiths voice was back on the phone. I'm not sure if I can say the names mom. Then spell them for me sweetie. One is Chili, one says N-i-g-e-r one is A-u-s-t-r-a-l-i-a Faith spelled. France. Ok honey that's enough. Thank you for helping me. I will see you for our movie date this weekend sweetie. Ok bye mom I love you.

So, it was Victor who found out about the motorcycle man Steve. How far did Victor get on his investigation? Does he already know what I will find out in a few days? Why wouldn't he tell us if there was a slight possibility Adam survived. Sharon shook her head that's a silly question she already knew the answer. Victor hates his youngest son because they are so much alike. Or at least he tries to real hard. Sharon believed that secretly Victor was proud of Adam. And Victor hated that Adam and Sharon loved each other so much.

Sharon had been married to Victor a couple of times business only. Adam understood this both times had been because of Nick trying to jerk her around about Faith or just plain bullying her. She never slept with him as a matter of fact the first time they were married Victor was in jail. Sharon had gone to Newman Enterprises to see Adam and they ended up spending the night making love in Victor's office. When Victor found out he blew a gasket. But Victor had manipulated her and made her think that marrying him was the only way. It was never about love or lust for them just business. It really ruined their relationship that coupled with her love for the son he seemed to hate so badly. She was even more hopeful now that the man who died at the crash wasn't Adam. Victor was trying to keep Steve's family from looking for him.

She picked up the phone again and called Jerry. She told him what she had found out about the post cards. Very interesting Jerry said. Victor may be behind this whole rat chase. I was just fixing to call you Sharon. My friend at the DMV is getting close to the owner of the Ford that picked up the injured man. He lives somewhere in Colorado. Sharon was so happy to hear this bit of information. Jerry if you find out the records match and Steve is the one who died call me at once. When your friend finds out where the person is in Colorado I want to go with you to talk to them. Sure mam anything you want. You are paying for this venture and you have so much to gain. Thanks Jerry talk to you soon she said and they hung up.

It was hard for Joe to sleep each time he closed his eyes the beauty was there. He had also seen a small child a boy. Could this be his son? There was also a light brown headed woman. She was pretty enough but he knew he had no feelings for her and wasn't attracted to her at all. She was continually saying if you loved me. You would do this or that. Was she talking to me? It was all so weird. Why would any man have to continually prove himself over and over to another person? He fit so easy and well with the blond he couldn't imagine needing any other woman in his life. If only he could remember her name and if she was his or not. He had told Dusty all about the beautiful Blond woman of his dreams. Dusty said, I think you are just fantasizing friend. But Joe didn't think so. He believed that his memory was returning slowly. Too slowly for Joe but he couldn't make it happen any faster at least not without any information about who he truly was. Adam drifted off to sleep with thoughts of the woman of his dreams on his mind hoping he would dream of her again.


	11. Rhythm of Love

And dream of her he did. They were in what appeared to be New Orleans. Sitting at a table on the balcony of a plantation house. The biggest Oaks lined the drive. Joe recognized the Oaks as Oak Alley in New Orleans. He and the blond were laughing and joking about a pretend life they wished they could share. Over a dinner of Shrimp Etouffee and Bananas Foster for desert. After dinner they went to their room where desire over took them both. They started tearing off each other's cloths in a fit of passion. This has to be the most sensual and passionate woman I have ever encountered, Joe thought to himself, as he ran his hands over her breast and bottom.

She wasn't holding back anything as she massaged his man hood till he could stand it no longer. He gently entered her and they began the heated rhythm which would bring both of them the relief they so desperately needed. As they rocked with the rhythm of love Joe heard himself say over and over, my sweet Sharon how beautiful you are. Afterwards she lay with her head on his chest and before going to sleep she gently said, I love you Adam so very much and she closed her eyes. He was spent and was drifting off as she said the words. But Joe knew in his heart he loved her as well.

Joe jarred himself awake. He jumped from bed and grabbed his notebook. SHARON and ADAM he wrote in huge letters. Now he was getting somewhere. This had to be real. His name was Adam and the beauty that he hoped was his is Sharon. He took a quick shower spiked his hair which he didn't know why he always did that but it looked good on him, and headed over to Dusty's house. He tapped at the back door. Come on in Joe, Dusty said with a grin. Want some breakfast, he asked? Sure said Joe. I'm starving it was a rough night. Dusty filled a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast and handed it to Joe who took it with a, thank you. Dusty filled his plate and sat down. Whats up Joe?

The most amazing thing, Joe started. I had the best dream last night and now I know what my name is and the beauty I've been telling you about. Really, Dusty said, enlighten me. Well we were, Joe stammered. Come on guy spit it out already, Dusty said. Ok, ok Joe said we were in the throes of passion when I suddenly said, Sharon how beautiful you are. Dusty looked at Joe and said that's a start I guess. There's more Joe said, as we were drifting off she said Adam I love you. Awe man does that mean I can't call you Joe anymore, Dusty grinned. That's what it means sir, my name is Adam and it suits me. Now if the last name would make an appearance I would be on the road to getting my life back. With breakfast over they headed off in different directions for work. The new found Adam started off to a Ranch just outside of town to build fence. With his new found information it was bound to be a beautiful day.

Victor made a trip to the post office in Sweden to mail the post cards for Faith and the rest of the grand kids from grandma and grandpa. While there he slipped in his usual to Steve's family. He got the ball rolling on this and he decided this would be the last post card home for Steve. The family would have to think something must have happened to him here. Nikki had come through with drawls weak and shaken but she was getting better by the day. They had talked at length about the accident that took Delia's life. It was purely an accident but Nikki had broken the law by fleeing the scene of the accident then covering up her part by having the damage to the vehicle fixed. Even Victor wasn't aware she had done that. When he returned to the hotel room Nikki was up eating breakfast.

There you are Victor where have you been? I walked to the post office then took in a few sights on my way back, Victor replied. Nikki are you sure you never said a word to anyone about the accident? It's very important we have to decide what we are going to do. I told you last night I don't recall saying anything to anyone Victor, Nikki said. Alright then we should be fine when we get home then no one will be any the wiser. Shall we get you dressed and go sightseeing for a few hours then. Yes that sounds like a wonderful idea Victor I won't be but a moment. Victor called his goon back home to see if any news had developed regarding Adams or Delia's death the man assured him nothing had been said that he had heard of. And as far as he was aware no one was inquiring into either cases. Victor hung up and he and Nikki went off on their sightseeing tour.

Sharon woke early she hadn't slept well thinking about Victors involvement in the cover up of the crash. She had wondered why it wasn't ran in the paper. She had concluded that it was to draw less attention to the Newman's or to prevent Adam from muddying the family name yet again. That coupled with what she had learned about Nikki it all was just mind blowing. It was Saturday and she had a breakfast date with a cute little blond girl. She showered, got dressed and headed to pick up Faith.


	12. Blueberry Pancakes

Please, don't let Nick be a jerk this morning. When she arrived at the house and knocked at the door Avery answered. Hello Sharon, Faith will be down in a minute, Avery stated. Sharon I've been meaning to call you. Nick is going through some tough stuff. How do you mean, Sharon asked? He has been opening up more to me than ever before, Avery said. He is starting to feel bad about the things he has done to you. And he is trying to get over this vendetta he has with you. That's great Sharon said, if only he would talk to me about it. That's the thing Sharon he is afraid to. He feels like such an idiot and he knows he has acted like one. He doesn't think you would be open to a discussion about Faith or any of the past. He might be surprised Sharon said. Stranger things have happened. Have him call me when he gets the nerve I don't bite.

Right now I have a date with my daughter, so could you call her please? Yes of course and I will tell him Sharon thanks. Sharon heard Avery's voice ring out up the stairs, Faith your mom is hear get a move on. Sharon heard Faiths feet smacking each step as she ran down to meet her. You look lovely sweetheart. Thanks mom, Faith replied. Where are you wanting to go for breakfast, Sharon asked? Let's go to the pancake house we haven't been there in forever, Faith replied. See you later Avery and they were gone.

Faith ordered blue berry pancakes and chocolate milk. Sharon had strawberry pancakes and coffee. They laughed and enjoyed their time together. Sharon asked Faith how her dad was and Faith said he is fine, he has been much more fun lately and he takes me and Avery to the park more. We have lots of fun. Sounds great, Sharon said. Maybe what Avery said was right, maybe Nick is trying to change Sharon inwardly thought. Sharon didn't want a relationship of any kind with Nick she just wanted joint custody of Faith and for him to stop being an ass at every turn. Maybe one day soon that would happen. But when things fell apart with Victor and Nikki's mess she had no doubt he would try and blame her for it. Mom can we go to the park after we finish here, Faith asked? Sure honey then I thought we might go see a movie if you want. Oh yeah Faith said the one about the bear. Paddington Sharon asked? Yes Faith said that's it some of my friends have already seen it and said it is so funny. Ok that's what we will do then.

Faith at eleven years old was quite the little lady. Sharon loved her so much. Hopefully one day soon things would be a little more normal for her. And so their day went park, lunch, movie and back home to her dads. Nick opened the door when Sharon carried Faith up the walk. She is out we had a fabulous day, Sharon said. Glad to hear it Sharon really, Nick said. Sharon I would really like to get with you and do some talking if you would be willing. Sure Nick how bout Wednesday lunch perhaps. Sounds good I will see you at the GCAC then. Nick took Faith and shut the door. Well that went better than expected Sharon thought as she drove home.

She made herself a snack and sat on the couch in the dark thinking about what would happen when the truth came out about Adam, Victor and Nikki. Even though Victor and Nikki were the ones to do bad things Sharon knew somehow the blame would shift to her for her part in the exposure. How was she going to prove any of this and how was she going to explain it all to Faith when the time came? She would think of something right now she had more important things to worry about. Like who could she trust at the Genoa City Police Department? She liked Paul who was chief of police but she had seen him buckle under the weight of Victor Newman too many times. She didn't think he would let what Victor was doing now slide but she wanted more on the right side then Paul alone.

Perhaps Maggie Sharon had always liked Maggie, Paul and Maggie had been married for five years now they made a magnificent couple. They had a three year old son named Max.


	13. Maggie and Michael

She thought she could also trust Michael even though he had been known to cover things for Victor before. But Michael hadn't work for Victor in several years and has really proven himself to be law abiding now. Ok that's where she will start then Michael and Maggie. Ladies first she thought she would call Maggie first thing in the morning. Sharon drifted off to sleep with a definite plan maybe tonight she would get a goodnights sleep for a change.

After 3 rings Maggie answered the phone out of breath. Sharon said hi Maggie its Sharon Newman are you ok? Maggie said, Sharon hello yes I'm fine just chasing after Max. How is he, Sharon asked? Growing like a weed Maggie replied. Looks more like his dad every day. Then he is quite the dashing fellow, Sharon replied. It's been awhile since we talked Sharon how are you, Faith and Noah doing? So sorry to hear Nick took Faith again. The kids are fine and thanks hopefully things will work out with Faith. Nick can't throw his name around forever and expect to win. Yes karma will eventually catch up to him Maggie said.

Now what can I do for you? Well here's the thing, Sharon said. I have some great information, for me anyway and some not so good information and I need a sounding board someone I can trust. Would you be willing to meet with me tomorrow at around twelve thirty to discuss things? Can't you give me a hint Sharon so I kind of know what I'm dealing with? Sharon said, in a roundabout way every piece of information I have is connected with Adam in some way. Good and bad sure sounds like Adam to me, Maggie stated. Don't get me wrong Sharon I know Adam wasn't the worst criminal in GC and most of the things he was accused of doing he was found to be innocent of. And some people keep harping on are just too ridiculous for words. Ashley's accident and miscarriage for example. Ashely admitted to slipping and falling on the stairs Adam didn't push her. But he has had some crooked dealings in the past with Skye and Dian. Not to mention the things he did while being twisted by Victor. And even though he didn't intend to hurt Faith there's still the fact that he tried to replace Ashly's miscarried child with Faith albeit to keep a very fragile Ashley from losing her mind it is still a huge crime. I know it was eleven years ago and you forgave him and refused to press charges but he is still capable of bad things.

I know Maggie but people can change no one is all good or all bad. Adam was hard in business but he didn't feel the need to do off the wall things to get revenge on his family anymore. When we were together he loved me and would have fought tooth and nail for me.

Yes Sharon I know that to be true. He has a son of his own now and he has told me himself how much he regretted the hurt he knows he caused you by taking Faith. He was in a bad frame of mind then and if he had known you like he came to know and love you. And if he would have had your love and support back then none of that awful stuff would have happened. And I believed him but it's still there in the back of everyone's mind. It seems like no one's crimes or past ever gets put to rest, Maggie said. Especially not mine or Adams, Sharon added.

Back to the point of the call Maggie would you please meet and hear what I have to say. Ok Sharon where, I have to say I am curious and I have to wonder why you don't feel you can trust anyone at the GCPD, Maggie replied. The cemetery under the tree near Adams tombstone twelve thirty Monday, Sharon said. Just to let you know I won't be alone my PI friend Jerry will be there and I hope to get Michael Baldwin too come as well. Thanks for letting me know now I don't feel so picked on I will be with some great minds see you then and she hung up.

Next to tackle Michael, he had done some pretty bad things to Christine in his time he had broken out of jail and stocked her as well, so he doesn't hold things against other people. Especially since the love of his life Christine actually forgave him and fell in love and married him. They had one of the biggest law firms together in the state of Wisconsin. Two beautiful children Catherine and Mick.

Michaels little brother Kevin had actually became a PI. He and his wife Jana are happy and well and expecting their first child soon. After Jana's brain tumor returned unbeknownst to anyone and she went a little crazy and held two of her preschool student's hostage with what later was proved to be an eraser. She was thought fatally shot by police but when they entered the building there was no body, no Jana she was gone. It was Kevin how figured out Ryder who thought he was in love with Jana had taken her to London where she had surgery to have the tumor removed. After months of recovery she was as good as new but being held captive by that time by Ryder.

Kevin's investigations lead London police to a flat where Ryder was arrested for kidnapping and Jana was returned to the states. Due to the brain tumor and the fact that she had an eraser not a gun, charges were dropped against Jana she and Kevin were reunited and Kevin started studies to become a PI. After he started his own business Jana became his secretary and assistant. Sharon had been wrapped in a cocoon since Adams death and she hadn't thought about other people in ages. She needed to get out more. She definitely needed to send some baby stuff to Jana. She after all was a good friend when I was going through my tailspin. She came by to talk and made sure I had food, Sharon thought.

Back to Michael. He doesn't condone murder by any means even though he could see how under certain situations a person may not have any other choice but to kill. And he knew Adam would not murder anyone but if pushed to protect his child or the woman he loved like any man he could kill if need be. He and Adam had actually had a good talking relationship. They weren't best friends but Michael would help Adam in business and personal matters. Michael was a lawyer and he fought hard after his missteps with Cricket to regain his pride and reputation.

So if anyone knew how a person could be in a bad way and do things they regretted it was Michael. When Michael saw it was Sharon calling he grabbed the phone and with a smile in his voice said, hi gorgeous. Sharon laughed and said hi! Michael asked how she was doing after losing Faith. Sharon said, I'm actually doing very well. Faith and I had a terrific day today and I plan to have many more with her. Glad to hear it! I've been worried about you since Adams death and then Nick taking Faith. It was hard I will admit, Sharon said. But I picked myself, up shook my self-off and come to a few personal conclusions and decided to live rather then become a butterfly in a cocoon. You are definitely a butterfly Michael teased.

Sharon laughed and said Michael why I called was I really need to discuss some things with you, I don't have a lot of people I trust. I need some legal help and some advice. It's a very difficult and shocking stuff would you please help me? Sounds intriguing, Michael said. Sure I would love to help if I can.

Just to let you know I also talked to Maggie she has agreed to meet as well, Sharon informed him. So we will meet at the cemetery Monday at 12:30. Why the cemetery Michael asked does this have something to do with Adam? Yes in a way everything connects to Adam. But Jerry my PI and I meet there for the privacy mainly. Ok then I will see you there Sharon. Sharon hung up the phone and felt relief that she was going to share her burden with some people she trusted. This would be a stress filled weekend.


	14. Sunday Morning Coming Down

She decided to call Faith. After their conversation she made herself dinner. She had a salad and some homemade lasagna for dinner one of Adams favorites he loved her lasagna. After the dishes were washed and her shower was over. She pulled out her photo album of Faith and Noah and all the pictures of her and Adams first marriage. Her hopes were so high hopefully she wasn't in for a fall. She was working so hard. I am so close to getting my life back, she said out low to an empty room. Hopefully the room wouldn't be empty for much longer. How was she going to explain to Adam about Chelsea? How she turned her back on him and jumped in the bed with Billy knowing Billy was the one driving when Adam supposedly died. And that Billy had wanted him dead because of Delia.

How she hoped Adam would understand why she had sent him back to Chelsea. Hopefully he wouldn't still want to marry her for his son. It was stupid of Sharon to think that was the answer to ever thing for Connor. She had lived with Nick again and again for the kids and it just never worked. Without love and trust she knew Adam and Chelsea didn't stand a chance but she felt obligated somehow to make Adam try for the child. What was she thinking she and Adam were the loves of one another's lives! They deserved to be just as happy as anyone. Hopefully if he is alive as I feel and we find him he will want to be back with me, Sharon said to herself. She knows she might have hurt the trust part of their relationship by trying to force him to do something he didn't want to do over and over. But she would show him how sorry she was and he would see he could trust her again. Crawling into her bed alone as she had done every night since long before Adams death Sharon said a prayer that Monday would be productive and tomorrow would be a good day for her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She dreamed that Adam was stuck somewhere and wanted to come home but he couldn't get away. She tossed and turned most of the night.

Adam was excited he finely remembered his first name. And the lovely woman of his dreams name was Sharon. After his hard day's work building fence he went by the diner and had a hot meal before heading home. Meg asked him why he was smiling he told her he remembered his name. It's Adam, he said. That's a strong name and it suits you better then Joe, Meg said. Don't tell Dusty that Adam warned. He sure likes the name Joe. Thanks for the heads up Meg said. Adam would you like to come to our little country church tomorrow? Everyone's real nice there and who knows a little prayer might help your fight to regain your past. Adam said, you know I believe I will me and the good Lord haven't talked in a while. See you there Meg said. Adam ordered desert and coffee to go and headed home.

After getting there he jumped in the shower and let the warm water flow over his tired muscles. With his head leaned against the wall he thought about would happen when he finally remembers ever thing? Will he be married to the blond or someone else? Will his family want him back? Will the blond care if he is alive or dead? Does he have a business or a job? So many questions with no known answers? He finished his shower threw on some pajama bottoms and turned on the TV.

While watching Big Valley he ate his peach pie and drank a tall glass of cold milk. He grabbed his lap top and looked at the missing person pages again. Still no one with his name or face in Wisconsin or the states between Colorado and there. If only he knew what his last name was. And the blond he needed to know who she was. Adam was off tomorrow. Its Sunday he thought. His Sundays have been uneventful. He usually just tinkered around the house helped Dusty with odd and end jobs around his place. But tomorrow he was going to go to the chapel he told Meg he would be there. He needed all the help he could get getting his memory and his life back. He flipped off the TV and went to bed.

Sunday morning arrived. Sharon took advantage of the day with nothing to do, she threw on her running shoes and headed out the door. She ran the two and a half miles out and back to make her five mile run. She showered and changed then scrambled her some eggs and made bacon and toast. After the dishes were done she got her lap top out and looked up some of the furniture she wanted for the Ranch. The deal should close this week. And she was ready to start decorating the place the way she wanted. But she was going to wait so she and Adam could do it together. But it wouldn't hurt to get some good ideas going. She looked at colors and patterns and made notes. A few hours later the phone rang it was Rebecca. Sharon I have the documents your PI needs for the dental comparison. It took some string pulling but I have a friend who has a friend from Tennessee and he was glad to get the paper work we needed. Sharon said thanks I will pick it up tomorrow around twelve if that's ok. Jerry and I are meeting at twelve thirty. Sure I will leave it with my receptionist Rebecca said. Sharon told her about what Nick had said to her and about their meeting Wednesday. Rebecca warned her to be cautious. I will Sharon said and hung up.

This was going to be a busy week and she would find out some information she needs to know in the middle of it all. Could things finally be coming together for her? And for Adam as well if Jerry can find evidence to back up Chloe's story. She couldn't hardly wait for Monday to come.


	15. Bell Tower Rope

Adam made his way to the gate of the church. As he walked through he felt a tingling sensation. And looking at the bell tower made him a little dizzy. How long had it been since he had been to church? Like ever thing else he couldn't remember. Meg and her family were standing just outside the door waiting on him. Adam shook Bills hand and said hello to the kids and Meg. We're so glad you decided to come Bill said. Hope you enjoy the sermon. I'm sure I will Adam said. They sang a few songs country gospel is the best Adam thought. He could hear his mom softly singing Rock of Ages. Before he had time to think about what he had just though about the Pastor started in on helping our fellow man. All in all a good lesson Adam had enjoyed it.

During the Bible reading Adam looked up at the rope behind a flower arrangement and as he stared at it he saw himself climbing down it or one like it. The church was full of faceless people. A man stood up and said Adam you are not wanted here get out. How could you intrude on Sharon's memorial like this with her kids here and all? Who was this man? And Sharons memorial oh no could she be dead? The beauty he felt so connected to? Adams head started throbbing and he felt sick. He had a vision of a beautiful bouquet of Roses and baby's breath lying tossed in the garbage bin outside the church. Roses he had gotten for Sharon. Adam started praying harder than he ever had. Oh Lord please don't let her be dead I don't think I could handle that. A calm came over him and he thought to himself the tie I feel to her is strong if she were dead I would know wouldn't I? When Adam opened his eyes Meg was standing there. Are you ok Adam church services ended some time ago!

Yes I'm fine I was just praying and thinking. As he got up to walk out the door he gave one last look at the bell tower rope and knew he would be thinking even harder to remember the full story about his climb down that rope. He went home made a sandwich and grabbed a soda. He walked out onto the balcony and sat down. It was such a beautiful day. How could such a day be the day he had such a worrisome vision. I need to remember the story behind my trip down the bell tower rope Adam thought. My life must be something else if the memories are anything to compare to. Oh and today he had thought he could hear his mom singing Rock of Ages. Who was she and where did she live. Was she worried about him and what about his dad? Did he have brothers and sisters? He had thought about these questions till his head hurt. Dusty had invited him over for dinner so he needed to get ready to go over.

Sharon went to Glow Worm for dinner. She loved it there it reminded her of when Adam proposed to her there. It was Valentine's Day and he was so handsome down on one knee in that suit. Gloria came by for a friendly chat. She said Sharon I realize that Chelsea is my step daughter but I want you to know that her actions of the last several months have appalled me. She was acting so put out by your relationship with Adam. Even though it was you sending Adam back to her time and time again. It was quite plain to her she would never have his heart. That is why she acted the way she did. And treated you so badly. But for her to jump into bed with Billy just two months after the accident. Billy, the person no less who was responsible for the accident. After what he did to Adam it is just unforgiveable. She acts like Adam never existed. She has no respect for Adam or his memory.

I am sorry Sharon I can see this subject is still so very hard for you. I will take your order. But I have to say each time you come in I am reminded of that special Valentine's Day with Bananas Foster and you're your gorgeous engagement ring. Sharon said I am reminded of that day ever time I come here Gloria that's why I love this place. Thank you Sharon, Gloria said. That makes me proud. She took Sharons order and left Sharon to her thoughts. Sharon agreed the lack of respect or regard to how Adam shown by Chelsea or how Adam would have felt about Billy raising his son was appalling. Sharon ate her dinner bid Gloria a good night and headed home.

She got her thoughts together about her meeting the next day and took a shower and watched a movie before bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Her sleep was disturbed by dreams of the past, present and future. She dreamed about the many times she had let Victor and Nick make her leave Adam and the others in GC who tried to destroy them with their lies and unforgiving manner. Even though they had done just as bad if not worse.

She dreamed that she found Adam and when she brought him back to GC she shoved him back into the cons arms. That was a nightmare. There was no way she was making that mistake again. What really jarred her awake was the dream she had that she was pregnant. In her dream it was Nick who was the father. That was a night mare as bad if not worse than sending Adam back to Chelsea. She and Nick hadn't been together in years and she didn't want to ever be tied to him again. Even if Adam never came home or if he didn't want her when he does; she doesn't want a child by anyone but Adam. If he didn't come home she would be fine with Faith and Noah. It was around two in the morning she got up for a drink of water and stepped out onto the balcony. As she was looking up at the stars she wondered if Adam were somewhere looking at these same stars and moon.

Adam was indeed looking up at those stars and the moon? He had been awakened by a dream in which he had dived in front of a dark haired man and took a bullet in the side. And being in the hospital and every time he opened his eyes the blond was by his side holding his hand or napping with her head on his chest. She never left his side. When he woke he knew it had to be a memory because he had the scar to prove he had been shot in that exact spot. Who was this man and why did he risk his life to save him? It seemed like flashes and dreams were coming faster. Perhaps it wouldn't be long now before he remembered everything. Right now he wanted to think of the blond and hopefully have a much better dream when he returned to bed.


	16. The Meeting Gets Underway

Adam woke and ate breakfast he had to head out to finish the fence he had started a few days back. He was actually making pretty good money building fence. And he was quite good at it. Which lead him to believe he had done it in his real life as well. He had invested his money and actually had a great return on his investments. It wasn't making him rich by any means, at least not yet he laughed to himself. He wanted more out of life then an apartment above a garage. He already knew no matter what his real life was like he wanted a ranch of his own with horses and cows. Farm fresh eggs and cows' milk. He also wanted to put in a garden full of fresh vegetables. Life on a farm or ranch just seemed to suit him. I think I can run a business and work a ranch as well. With some help of course. That was his goal and he wrote it in his note book along with the dream of being shot he had. Then he grabbed his lunch and headed off to work. Little did he know what this week held in store for him and his future?

Sharon bound out of bed got dressed and grabbed the files she had finished over the weekend. The drive to work wasn't bad. Brad was just getting out of his car in the parking garage. He saw Sharon pull in and walked over to her car. Let me take those Brad said taking the stack of files. They are for you anyway, Sharon smiled. Brad said Victor called again over the weekend and I told him Jack was going to get his company back. I also told him there was nothing we could do to stop him. He was upset for sure. But by the end of the call he was resigned to the fact that Jack was finally getting Jabot back for John his dad.

John had never shown disappointment in Jack but told him over and over that his need to best Victor was what caused him to lose the company in the first place. Finally John felt Jack was going to let the feud with Victor go and put the company first. John couldn't be more proud of his son.

Sharon was secretly happy for Jack she cared about him and his dad. And Victor had bullied and pushed Jack to the breaking point to many time for her taste. But Victor was fixing to take a hit if she had her way and so was smug Nikki. And at lunch today the ball would be put into play.

Brad left Sharon at the elevator and headed to his office. Sharon went to hers and made business calls and took care of more paper work. The clock was slowly ticking the time away. Sharon didn't think lunch would ever arrive. But when it did she jumped and ran.

She went by Rebecca's office and picked up the legal document they needed. Grabbed her yogurt from the lunch bag and ate it as she headed to the cemetery and her meeting with Michael, Maggie and Jerry.

Sharon was a little early for the meeting so she approached the tombstone that was Adams. She said, today is an important day. We have so much to do and I just hope I can convince both Michael and Maggie to help. And that the information we have is sincere. Hopefully Jerry has some new information on the info we learned from Chloe and it will be in our favor.

She heard the wrought iron gate squeak and turned to see Jerry, Maggie and Michael all three walking toward the tree and the benches sitting there. Sharon walked over and said thank you all so much for coming. They exchanged hellos and sat down to begin what Sharon felt was a stressful meeting. For her anyway. She started with Jerry. Here's the documents you need for Tennessee, Sharon said handing Jerry the envelope. Wonderful Jerry said, I will head out first thing in the morning.

Michael said ok Sharon start from the beginning and tell us what you know. Sharon said, brace your selves. I will start by saying there is a huge possibility Adam is still alive. Michael shook his head and Maggie had a look of sympathy on her face. I know, I know Sharon said just hear me out. Jerry found not one but three witnesses who saw an injured man walking on the road where Adams accident occurred. The last one said the man was picked up by someone driving a steel gray F150 from out of state Colorado to be exact we just don't know where in Colorado yet.

Maggie said that could have been anyone Sharon. Yes your right but we have more. Jerry found a man who owns a café a few miles away from the accident who told him a man left his motorcycle there to go for a run and site see and never returned for it. He had it towed. Legal documents were obtained for Jerry to get the information from the impound lot. The man's name is Steve. Jerry talked with the family who said two things one that Steve was on and extended vacation she didn't know exactly where because he was moving all the time. And two someone else had also inquired about Steve several months ago.


	17. The Meeting Goes Well

I see where you are going here, Michael said. But just because Steve didn't come back for his bike doesn't mean he is the one who died at the accident scene. Again you are right, Sharon said. But it is a possibility. Because we believe Victor is involved in this somehow. We believe Victor found out about Steve and is sending post cards to his family so they don't search for him. How did you come up with that idea, Maggie asked? Jerry got the names of some of the places the post cards sent to the family were from. And Faith showed me her post cards and several of them were from the same places. That could be just coincidence, Michael piped in. Yes but if you get to thinking about it the accident wasn't ran in the paper and it was buried at the GCPD no investigation followed the accident. Victor had to be behind that as well. He must know Adam alive. Oh and I forgot to mention that the man at the impound lot said someone else had inquired about Steve's information as well. We believe that someone to be Victor.

Jerry said he now had a legal document that would get the dental records from the burned victim and the dental records of Steve compared for identification. That is my reason for the trip to Tennessee. I should find out Wednesday if they match or not. And my friend at the DMV is getting closer to the town the driver of the truck is from in Colorado. Just what do you need me for Michael asked? Sharon said we want you to make sure Victor doesn't get away with any of this is Adam is found alive. I understand Adam would have to press charges but would you handle things. I will dig around and find out if Victor had the case buried. And his part in the cover up of Steve's where bouts. This all hangs on whether Adam is alive or not. And Victors part in covering that fact as well. I will start a file send me all the info you have and copies of ever legal document you have acquired to now. Maggie is a criminal investigator and will help me as well I hope. Yes I will help Maggie said. As soon as you find out if the dental records match or not call me and fax me the findings as well.

Michael started to rise and Sharon said, Michael there is more. He sat back down and waited for Sharon to continue. Sharon said I am going to let Jerry take over as he has been doing some digging on the matter for a few days now. Jerry said, a friend of Sharons overheard a conversation at Glow Worm. In the conversation two women were talking about a night out drinking with a friend of theirs who in a drunken state said she had hit a child and was so scared she left the scene of the crime. Later the child died. And that is why she started drinking again.

Sharon's friend said the two women were trying to figure out how to blackmail the woman for money, Jerry said. I have talked to the one woman whose name was given. I used my powers of persuasion to obtain the name of the second lady. She verified everything that was said in both conversations. The first lady is Anita Lawson the second Barbara Bennett. The lady in question drove the same make and model that hit the child. So I did some investigating and found out that she had the vehicle there for repairs the day after the child's death. The reason it wasn't reported will become clear.

Ok who was the child and who was the driver, Michael asked? I have a feeling I'm not going to like the answers. It was Delia Michael, it wasn't Adam that hit her, Sharon said. It was Nikki Newman, Jerry added. Michael and Maggie both sat with shocked looks on their faces. I can understand the secrecy of your investigations now Michael said. I will get the ball rolling on this ASAP fax me copies of everything and I will get Anita and this Bennett woman to come in and fill out sworn affidavits. Even if Adam is dead we will be able to clear his name in regards to Delia's death. Nikki I just can't wrap my brain around that one, Michael said. She will be in trouble for leaving the scene of the accident. And for setting by and letting Adam take all the heat.

Question is did Victor know about it and cover for her, Sharon said. Is that the reason for their sudden trip? Please keep all of this between us four for now, Sharon said. Yes of course Michael and Maggie agreed. Who knows how this will all turn out but I want to thank you for meeting and talking about this with us Sharon said to Michael and Maggie. I know it is a lot to take in but we are on the road to solving more than one case here, Sharon stated.

They all left the cemetery and headed in their different directions. Sharon back to work. Jerry to his office to fax all he had to Michael on the two cases. And call for a flight to Tennessee the next day. Maggie to her office to await further instruction from Michael.


	18. Michael Gets Started

Maggie hadn't been back to her office long when Paul came in. What was the meeting about Paul asked? This is one of those cases I can't discuss with you Paul. You know I hate to keep secrets but you also know with our jobs that comes with the territory sometimes. I know, Paul said, just thought I would ask. Michael is supposed to call me in a bit so we can work on the case together, Maggie said. Our client asked to remain secret and the case to be kept between Michael and me so I have no other options. Its ok Paul said, I won't pressure you. Thanks, said Maggie. This case is going to be hard enough without it causing tension between us. It won't baby we've had many cases like this. I know but my worries will become clear when the case is finished, Maggie said. Just be careful and don't do anything to endanger your life Mag. Me and Max need you to much. The phone rang and it was Michael. I really love you and Max Paul but I have to get back to work now. Paul kissed her and left. Whats up Michael, Maggie asked? I just wanted to touch base with you and see what you thought of all this, Michael said. It is mind blowing and has so many possible repercussions for people we know. I know said Michael and even though Victor and I are not close he is my friend. I know he has done some downright underhanded things but if he is behind letting Sharon and most of all Adams son believe he is dead then that is about as low as he can get. To let a son go so easily is awful even if they didn't get along. Of course this is all conjecture at this point. Until I speak with the people involved and get verification of the evidence any way. Are you sure you want to follow this case through Maggie? Yes she said I am in to the end.

Victor isn't going to be too happy with us. Nikki either for that matter. But if what Sharon and Jerry sends us proves true we have no choice but to follow through. Well the truth will speak for its self and Sharon will need help to get things figured out legally. She needs us on her side she has no one to help her or stand by her with Adam gone, Maggie said. I have the faxes coming in Michael said. Why don't you start by picking up Anita Lawson and this Barbara Bennett woman bring them to my office and we will have a talk with them. While you are doing that I will get the faxes separated and put together into case folders. Our job is to verify what we get and then I will figure out how to proceed legally, Michael said.

What if they refuse to come with me Michael? Then I want you to tell them we are aware of their plot to bribe Nikki Newman out of some money. Tell them they can come talk to me or we can get the police and Victor Newman in on things. If they threaten to go to the police on Nikki remind them what a ruthless man Victor is and that it would be in their best interest to talk with us instead, Michael told her. Ok I'll head over to Anita's she can show me were Barbara is. Michael hung up and retch over to the fax machine and grabbed the stack of paper containing the faxes sent by Jerry.

Michael took a folder and wrote Nikki/Delia's hit and run at the top of it. He sorted through the faxes and found all pertaining to Nikki and the accident and read through them. Jerry had done a thorough job and everything was quite in order. Michael picked up the phone and called the garage where the repairs were made on Nikki's vehicle. Mr. Sims my name is Michael Baldwin I am an attorney I am checking into some repairs you did for Nikki Newman. Is she unhappy with the repairs, Sims asked? No nothing like that I just need you to email me a copy of the repair bill and any and all pictures you have before the repairs. Do I need to get a legal paper or will you send me the information. Mr. Sims didn't know Michael wasn't Victor's lawyer any more so he didn't hesitate. He said no I realize you work for Victor and I don't have a problem sending you what you need. Could you send a paper stating that you willingly sent the information and sign it for my records? Yes I will, it will probably be forty five minutes or so, Sims said. Thanks a lot Mr. Sims that would be great.

Michael got another folder and at the top wrote Adam Newman. Inside the folder he put the remainder of the faxes and read them through. From what he read he could see how Adam may have survived the accident. And how Sharon, knowing her like he does and how much she loved Adam would continue to dig into the accident and events after. Sharon was a fighter she wouldn't give up on Adam that easy especially with the evidence she and Jerry came up with. Sharon is very intelligent and very passionate especially about Adam. There really wasn't a lot he could do on Adams case until Jerry got the dental comparison on the corpse and Steve Sexton. If they were a match then Michael would push forward on the case. And determine Victor's part in keeping the secret. And what criminal activity he did if any.

Sharon returned to work but accomplished little. She was so happy Michael and Maggie were on board. And she was anxiously awaiting for Jerry's trip to Tennessee. Her future and life depended on what Jerry found out. Two more days the longest of her life. She couldn't concentrate for thinking of Adam and his handsome smile. She couldn't wait to see that smile again. And given the chance she was going to make him hers and never let him go again. I know there is so much to work out Conner and everything that was happening before Adam's accident. He was after all fixing to marry Chelsea. But after all she has done I just don't see that happening Sharon said to herself.

Brad knocked and then stuck his head around the door. He asked how she was then said Victor will be home in three weeks. Their trip is almost over. He called this morning, he wasn't happy about Jabot but he is resigned to the fact that Jack will be CEO of the company once again. Hopefully with having his hands full with Nikki he won't attempt to regain Jabot for a while anyway. You know as well as I that he will eventually try and get Jabot back. Yes I know, Sharon said. I have a feeling he won't keep me working here when he returns Brad there is some heavy stuff fixing to happen and he won't be happy with me. You know I will try my best to get him to keep you Sharon. All I can say is it just won't be possible Brad. I can't go into details right now but you will see I am right. And its fine it's not like I need the money I just needed the distraction. But if things go the way I hope I will have plenty to distract me without the job. Sorry I can't tell you everything but I wouldn't want to put your relationship with Victoria at risk I will say she will be needing you more than ever in the next few months. I won't push Sharon but just know I will always be here for you. Thanks Brad. I guess I need to get some work done before time to go home. Ok Brad said I will let you get back to work. Just remember I am here if you need to talk and with that he left. Sharon returned to the file in front of her and began to focus on work.


	19. Anita and Barbara

Maggie pulled up in front of Anita's penthouse and rang the bell. Anita opened the door. May I help you she said? Yes, Ms. Lawson you can I am Maggie Williams PI. I am currently working with Michael Baldwin on a case and he requests your presents at his office. What on earth does Mr. Baldwin want with me? I am not at liberty to say Ms. Lawson. Well I don't think I need to go if I don't know why, Anita said. Michael told me to tell you if you refused that we are aware of your plot to bribe Nikki Newman. We can get the police involved if you want. No, not at all Anita said. She grabbed her purse and followed Anita to the car. After they were buckled in Maggie asked Anita where Barbara Bennett was. She's at Glow Worm I talked to her not five minutes before you came. We will be stopping to pick her up on the way. It is imperative that you two do not speak to each other at all. Michael will be the one to talk with you while I talk with Barbara.

Maggie and Anita pulled into Glow Worm. On entering Gloria approached them. Would you like a table she asked? Anita said no Barbara is here and she is who we want to see. Ok, Gloria said. She is over there in the far corner. Anita and Maggie approached the table Barbara looked up and smiled. I thought you weren't coming, Barbara said. I'm not here to drink Barb. This is Maggie she is a PI. She is taking me and you to Michael Baldwin's office for a talk. Why do we need to do that, Barbara asked? It's about Nikki Newman, Anita said. And let's just say it's in our best interest to go quietly, Anita told her. Barbara finished off her drink and followed Anita and Maggie to the car. How many drinks have you had Barbara, Maggie asked? That was my first one Barbara said. Barbara crawled into the back seat and put on her seat belt. Anita started to crawl in beside her. Maggie tapped her on the shoulder and said I need you to sit up front. As they pulled out on to the highway Maggie said please do not talk to each other from here on out.

They pulled into Michael's office area. Maggie introduced Michael to Barbara he already knew Anita. Have they spoken to each other, he asked. Not one word since we left Glow Worm, Maggie said. Great grab a recorder and go into that room over there with Ms. Bennett and I will talk with Anita here I am all set up. He handed a piece of paper to Maggie listing questions and other information, along with a legal pad and pen. Get the answers to the questions on camera and have her write up an affidavit. My secretary will type them up and they can sign them. Get the original signed and dated as well. We will keep both copies. I know you know all of this already but we have to make sure we cover everything. Understood, Maggie said. Maggie set up her recorder and had Barbara take a seat.

First thing I need you to do is write at the top of the paper your name and birthdate. Also date it. Then write To Whom It May Concern I am writing this account of my own free will. You are here on your own volition correct. I'm not sure Barbara said. I don't know what this is really about. Ok before I start the camera I will tell you. Michael and I are aware you were planning to blackmail Nikki Newman. That is a crime. One we are willing to let slide if you will answer some questions and then write your account of where you obtained the information you have. Will you cooperate of will the police have to get involved? Barbara thought about jail and Victor Newman she knew he was a powerful man. What will keep Victor Newman from turning this all back on me and Anita, Barbara asked? With you swearing an oath and answering your questions truthfully, writing up your affidavit and getting it signed and interred in as evidence you will be safe. Do not mention anything about the black mail in your affidavit and tell the truth. Victor is out of the country right now and has no idea you are here. Barbara agreed to the questioning and wrote what Maggie told her at the top of the page. Maggie turned on the camera and began her questioning. At the same time Michael was having a go at Anita.

Do you recall talking to Nikki Newman at a bar called The Blue Bird? The time in which Nikki Newman told you she had hit Delia Abbot. If so do you recall the date? Yes Barbara said it was February 13th because we were making plans for the big Valentines' Day dance. We sat there way to long and Nikki was drinking a lot. She got all sentimental and started to cry. Anita and I coaxed her into telling her secret, stating that she would feel better if she did. What exactly did she tell you? She said it was a cold night and she was driving rather fast she wasn't feeling well her MS was really bothering her and she was trying to get home so she could take her medication and lay down for a while. Good Maggie said. Keep going what happened? Nikki said a dog ran across the road and when she got closer she was looking in the direction the dog had gone and out of nowhere ran this child. All she saw was a black outfit and a little white face. Before she could slow down enough she hit the child knocking her back from the road. Did Mrs. Newman stop and get out to check the child? No Barbara said. Nikki said she was so scared and she wasn't thinking clearly she was in so much pain. But she said she stopped at a pay phone later put a rag over her mouth and called in an anonymous call about the hit and run. Then she waited in a parking lot till she heard the sirens and knew that help was on the way. She said took her vehicle to the garage and left it there and took a cab home. Did Mrs. Newman say anything about telling Mr. Newman what she had done? Nikki said she didn't tell him she was afraid of what he would think of her. She heard in a few hours Delia had been hit and that she had died. Nikki said she started drinking again at that moment and when a few months later Adam Newman was thought to be the driver she hated him so much she let him take the blame. So Victor didn't know and she told no one but you and Anita? Yes that's correct, Barbara said. Maggie turned off the Camera. Now I need you to write your account down on the paper you started. Don't leave anything out and if you remember something add it. Sign it and let me know when you are done. Barbara said just to let you know when Anita and I were talking about blackmailing Nikki we were not serious. We were just going on about her and all her money and joking about how we could blackmail her. But she is our friend. Just write the paper and let me know when you've finished it.

Maggie walked out into the reception area and Michael was there talking with Shana his secretary. He saw Maggie and walked over. Sounds like what Sharon said was true Maggie said. Yes I got the same from Anita she is writing now Michael said. Barbara also Maggie said. When they are finished get them a coffee or soda and tell them to wait while Shana types up the affidavits and after they sign get them a cab. Then we will read their accounts and see what we have. Sure thing Maggie said. Within an hour Anita and Barbara had finished. The secretary typed them up had the ladies to sign them and Maggie had a taxi waiting on them. Thanks ladies Maggie said. The taxi fees have been paid and the driver has been instructed to take you where you need to go.

Michael passed Anita's account to Maggie and he began to read Barbara's. They aren't identical but they give a close account of what Nikki said. It appears Victor didn't know anything unless Nikki told him later. And if she did he didn't go to the police like he should have he was willing to let Adam take the blame as well as Nikki, Michael said. Something sure made him take her on that long trip, it couldn't have been just to dry her out there are places for that, Maggie added. I guess when Victor gets home the police will want to pull him in for questioning after we find out who has been helping him from the GCPD that is. Michael placed the papers in Nikki's file. Shana tapped on the door and entered this was just messengered to you Mr. Baldwin, she said. Michael took the envelope and opened it. Out fell pictures and a repair bill from Sims garage. There were four pictures showing in great detail the damage to Nikki's SUV. Michael was shocked that Nikki had covered the accident up. Scared or not she should have stayed at the scene. The more evidence that comes out the more the truth of the situation becomes clear. Well Maggie its quitting time I need to think on how to proceed. Be thinking about who we can and can't trust at the police station and we will talk tomorrow. Ok Michael good night.


	20. Restless Sleep

Adam finished his work day. He went home and heated up some left over pot roast Meg had brought by for him. He showered and jumped into his pajama pants and hit the couch for a little TV. What else could he do but wait for another dream or flash back. So far he had a lot of information but no way to tie it all together. And his dreams were irregular most of the time. A man waving a gun at him in the truck. Flashes and flames screaming which he thought might have been coming from him. Which they could have been but he hadn't been burned all that bad his blisters had been mild and healed with little scaring. The real constant he had was Sharon he liked dreaming about her. He just couldn't believe she might be dead. He felt like she was very much alive. He flipped the TV off and went to bed. Hoping he would rest well and not have any bad dreams.

Sharon got home late she wasn't real hungry so she had some fruit and cheese a glass of wine and a good hot bath. She got ready for bed and lay there wide eyed thinking about everything. Michael and Maggie would be a huge help. Tomorrow Jerry leaves for Tennessee, Sharon thought. Wednesday I will know one way or the other if the body was Steve or not. And all that information will bring. I can't let it get to me now I am so close and I feel Adam I know he is alive. With that Sharon closed her eyes and hoped for happy dreams. Adam holding her and telling her things were going to be just fine would work, she thought.

Michael said very little over dinner and Chris was worried. Are you ok she asked him? Yes fine he said. I just have this really hard situation that I can't talk about. At least not right now. Well when you can talk she said I am here. Michael finished dinner and then he went into Micks room and kissed him on the forehead. He did the same with Catherine. He just could not fathom someone hitting a child and leaving them there. He went to his study and pulled out Nikki's file. When he found out who he could trust at the police station he would have to talk to them and show the evidence against Nikki. He was hoping to also be able to tell them Adam Newman was alive as well and about the cover up of his "death". It would be up to Adam if charges were filed against Victor. Michael didn't know what he would do about Steve's family if it was true Victor had sent the post cards. He would have to answer about that either way.

What a restless night this would be for a lot of people. Sharon, Nikki, Victor and Adam, not to mention Michael, Maggie thought. She so wanted to tell Paul everything but she promised Sharon she wouldn't. She knew Paul would help. He had stopped letting Victor control him. He had become a model Police Chief. But she understood why Sharon couldn't trust him yet. He had sided with Victor way to many times before against Sharon and Adam. Who did she know she could trust there? There was Chase he was a loner and tuff guy. He was a police investigator. She thought she would recommend him to Michael. Maggie kissed Max good night went to her room and slipped into bed beside Paul. Paul turned to her softly and kissed her. They made love and Paul assure Maggie she would never lose his love. She fell asleep unafraid of anything as longs as she knew Paul was by her side always.

Jerry packed his suitcase, laid out his ticket and put his essential papers in his briefcase. He was sure hoping this would turn out in Sharons favor. He really liked her she was good to him and he wanted her to be truly happy again. He like her other friend hoped things went as she wanted. Relationships are sometimes shaky at best. And she really didn't know what was around the corner if Adam were still alive. But he would help her find the answers even if they were answers she didn't want to hear. Jerry just wished he could have gotten an early morning flight and then he could have found out something by Tuesday afternoon. As it was he could only get a late evening flight and would have to wait till Wednesday morning. His appointment was at eleven o'clock Wednesday. He hated his job when it involved people he cared about. Jerry fell asleep easily this was his job and he would follow through with it.

While the citizens of GC settled down to sleep Victor and Nikki without a care in the world were having dinner on their private yacht. Starting their long journey back to New York and their flight back to Wisconsin. After Nikki dried out the trip began to be a lot of fun they saw places they had always wanted to see. Nikki was better but she still had nightmares about the accident. The fear of being found out was taking its toll on her. She didn't know how much longer she could keep the secret. Little did she or Victor either one know that the secret was out. At least seven people knew about the accident one was Chloe, Delia's mom.


	21. Chase Cahill

The sun was breaking over the ridge of the mountains in Colorado. Adam had been awake for a few hours. He couldn't sleep he had a dream about a little baby his baby. A son the boy's name was Conner. But Sharon wasn't the mother. It was the brown haired woman Chelsea was her name he remembered that much about her. How could this have happened, he thought and then kind of laughed to himself? He knew full well where babies came from. But why wasn't the woman he loved the mother, that was the question? Could they have used a surrogate mother? He couldn't see that being the case Sharon was too young and healthy looking not be able to bare children. Unless there was more to the story. He had pondered the question as he wrote the information in his note book. But came to no conclusion. Things were coming back he just had to bide his time. Now time to get ready for work, Adam thought.

Sharon was up early she made breakfast and then called Jerry. Jerry assured her he would not miss his flight and that he would call her first as soon as he had the results. He told her his friend was making fast work of the license plate numbers and had narrowed it down to twenty people. He would be checking each one until he found the right one. Hopefully he would have the information soon. Sharon told Jerry to have a safe flight and hung up. She dressed and headed off to work it was going to be a long two days. And she still had her meeting with Nick tomorrow to contend with. She wandered how that was going to go. Things were fixing to start moving fast and she hoped Nick didn't blame her for putting things into play. The truth had to come out and be dealt with. No matter if it was the truth she wanted or something she wasn't expecting, she was ready. But she prayed it would go her way she really needed it to.

Maggie met Michael at his office. She said, Michael I've been thinking about who we can trust at the GCPD. I believe Chase Cahill the criminal investigator of the department is our guy. He hasn't had any dealings with the Newman's yet even though he knows who they are. He's been an investigator for fifteen years, three of that here. Would you like to meet him or do you know of someone else.

Yes, I want to meet him Maggie if you thinks he's ok I will give him a shot. I do know that Victor has eyes and ears at the GCPD, Michael said. And they are liable to get wind of what we are doing. If they do Victor will know what he is walking into when he gets home. Let's hope luck will be on our side then Maggie, said. I will give him a call and see if we can meet today. Your office ok Michael? Yes, that would be fine just let me know when.

Maggie went into the room she had been in the day before with Ms. Bennett. As she waited to be put through to Chase she went over what she would say. In less than two minutes a husky voice came on the line. Maggie, how are you? I'm good Chase and you? I'm doing great so good to hear from you Maggie. Well Chase I was kind of hoping you would do me a favor. There is this case that's really sensitive and we need to get someone we can trust with the information to help. We, who's we, Chase asked? Sorry Michael Baldwin and I. Of course there are others involved as well but I won't go into that just now. If you come on board we will tell you all then. Sounds intriguing Chase said, where and when do we meet. When can you get free Maggie asked? Anytime Chase said. How about now the Maggie asked? Michael Baldwin's office. Ok I will head there now, see you then, Chase said.

Maggie was waiting outside the building when Chase arrived. They walked into Michael's office together. Michael this is Chase Cahill, Chase this is Michael. Maggie seems to think you are the guy for our case or cases as the case may be. Michael laughed at his own joke. Maggie rolled her eyes. Chase said I think I am going to like you Michael. That's a start Michael said. Let's get down to business Michael said. Is it ok if I ask you a few questions, Michael said? Sure I can take an interrogation as well as any criminal, Chase laughed. Maggie rolled her eyes, men and their not so funny jokes. It is plain Michael and Chase are going to work fine together. Michael smiled. Nothing that bad Michael said. I just wondered what your take on Victor Newman is. Can't say as I think anything of him he is a ruthless sort he has done some questionable things. Funny how someone else always gets the blame but him. I personally don't think any man is above the law. Good answer Michael said. Are you willing to hear our evidence and help us make sure justice is served? Can you take heat from Victor Newman and not back down? Yes I will and yes I can. People like Victor Newman don't run my life. Great then let's begin.


	22. Michael and Chase

Michael filled Chase in on the Delia Abbot hit and run and the evidence they had showing Nikki Newman as the driver not Adam Newman. Chase's head was spinning. Did Victor know he asked? We are not sure if Victor is aware or not. They are on an extended vacation abroad, Michael said. That's convenient for us Chase said. Still not sure what part you need me to play. Well to be honest with you we know there is someone in the GCPD who watches out for Victor and does his bidding. We don't know who we just know someone buried the files on Adam Newman's accident and made sure the story was not run in the newspapers. So someone is answering to Victor feeding him information and aiding in his cover up, Chase said. Yes so we need you to be the one to reopen the hit and run, also Adams case as well we have evidence indicating that he is still alive. You would have to do so discreetly. Here are the files for you to read we can fax you copies later.

Make Paul believe that you stumbled onto some new information. We whole heartedly believe that Paul can be trusted but the less who know about all of this right now the better. I can understand that, Chase said. Ok now that I am in the mix who else is in the group. Michael said our client's name is Sharon Newman. She is Adam Newman's ex-wife. Yes I know who she is. I saw pictures of her and Mr. Newman's wedding they were in a magazine of most beautiful weddings they. They had that beautiful snow covered wedding as I recall. Yes that was them Michael said.

Well Sharon and her PI Jerry, kept digging around until they found the information that Adam may be alive and Victor covered everything up. That and Sharon was made privy to the information about Nikki. So she is in with both feet as well as her PI, Chase finished. Yes that's it and she didn't know where to turn so she came to me and Maggie. I will call Sharon and let her know that you are going to be helping us, Maggie said and left the room. This is some big stuff Michael, Chase said. Nikki will have to face charges of hit and run and possibly vehicular man slaughter.

Not saying that the woman shouldn't go to jail or be punished Michael said. But she is ill. Maybe the courts will go easy on her. From the testimony in the briefs you read you can see she was in a bad way that night. Yes perhaps you're right but once we get the ball rolling on this there is no turning back Michael. Yes I know Nikki should have thought about the consequences of her actions she will have no one to blame but herself, Michael said. And I am sure she will blame Sharon as well for bringing the information to the authorities.

Maggie dialed Sharon's office number. Sharon said, oh hello Maggie is everything going good with the cases. Yes Maggie said we have been quite busy. I just wanted to let you know we have brought Chase Cahill the criminal investigator in to help. He can be trusted. We need him to reopen the hit and run and the accident Adam was um, killed in. Hopefully we will find out tomorrow it wasn't Adam but till then you know what I mean. Yes I know and thanks for letting me know about Mr. Cahill. I am sure he will be a big help.

That's all I needed Sharon I know you didn't want anyone else to know but we really need Chase. That's fine Sharon said I understand things are going to change the closer we come to the truth. Also we have brought in Anita and Barbara they have given their sworn affidavits and signed them. That was fast Sharon said. Michael didn't want to delay he brought them in yesterday after our meeting. That's great Sharon said their information is now in the case files. Well Sharon I will go take care and when we are ready to meet again I will call you. Sharon said, wait Maggie I need to let you know Victor will be home in around three weeks. Would you let Michael know and please keep me informed of Mr. Cahill's movements? Yes of course Maggie said and hung up.

Sharon was happy Michael and Maggie had jumped right in. She was curious about Mr. Cahill and decided to look him up on the internet. She was quite impressed with his achievements. She recalled several of the cases he had closed or help close. Who had tried to kill Victor a few years ago, when Adam had taken a bullet for him was one of those cases. He had also helped clear Adams name in the SEC case and that helped Adam retain his fortune. Little good it did Victor now controlled it. Chase seemed like a standup guy and Sharon thought she would like him. Her day was going so slowly. She called her secretary and had her go out for some lunch for her and Sharon. Sharon asked her to bring back some coffee she needed something to keep her focused the rest of the day. Sharon called Chloe and updated her on the case. Sharon asked her how the baby was and if she was eating properly. Chloe assured her she was. Sharon could tell Chloe wanted to talk just not now. Sharon told her to call anytime she needed to talk.


	23. Chloe's Secret

Adam had rounded up all of Jims cattle for him and had them in the corral. Branding the new additions would start in the morning. One day Adam hoped to have a brand of his own. If only he could remember his last name. Until then he would keep on working he was getting tired of all the questions with no answers. Maybe he should stop trying to remember apparently no one cared enough to look for him anyway. Enough with the self-pity Adam thought. Time to get the horses rounded up into the adjacent corral. That would take up the rest of the day.

Chase approached Paul casually. Paul shook his hand and said Chase what can I do for you? Not sure how to ask Chief. Just ask Paul said. Ok, I would like to reopen the Delia Abbot hit and run case. Why asked, Paul, you know I can't let you do that without good reason. I know you can't, said Chase, but I have some new evidence in the case that will prove Adam Newman didn't hit the child. New evidence, Paul said what evidence. I can't say right now. I just need to open the case and follow my nose. I would also like to open the file on the Adam Newman accident. Maybe the two cases are linked.

Paul got a strange look on his face. He was thinking to himself that Maggie might be behind this. She was working on a new case herself. It bothered Paul, Maggie didn't feel she could come to him, herself. But she had told him some of the things brought to lite he would not like. Chase said Paul, Paul. Paul shook his head and turned his mind back to Chase. Ok, Chase but I will need to see new leads and your reports as you move on with the two cases. Yes sir, thank you. Chase walked out of Paul's office thinking that Paul knew Maggie was involved with all this somehow. Paul had to know she was working with Michael. And hopefully soon they could bring Paul in. Problem was he and Mrs. Nikki Newman were an item a long time back or so he had heard. Long before he met Maggie and married her.

Chase dialed Maggie's cell phone. When she answered he said Maggie this is Chase. Just wanted you and Michael to know I talked to Paul. He didn't fight me on opening Delia and Adams cases. Maggie I think he knows these are the cases you are working on as well. Did he say something, Maggie asked? No nothing but it was just the way he was acting. We may be able to keep him in the dark for a few days but no more than that. Thanks Maggie said I will walk softly.

Chase took the files Michael had faxed him read them all through again and put them in the newly opened files pertaining to Delia and Adam. He went to Sims garage and verified the information he had received. It wasn't that he didn't trust anyone in the group, it was his job what he did and he would verify anything before using it. Mr. Sims showed him the same pictures and the repair ticket Michael had faxed him earlier. He also gave him a copy of the credit card receipt where Nikki Newman had used her card to pay for the repairs.

Chase faxed a copy to Michael for his records. There is something to be said for talking to a person face to face as compared to faxing and telephone. The man had forgotten about the credit card receipt until Chase had asked about form of payment. The information sure pointed to Nikki Newman he felt he would bring her in for questioning and see if he could get her to confess. That is when the Newman Jet landed. He still had weeks to plan the way things would go.

That evening Sharon was thinking about how all of this would affect the lives of people in GC her own kids also. But the truth had to come out and each person involved had to face their part and their punishment. Sharon still couldn't understand what Adam was doing on that road. The wedding was supposed to be held at a church in the opposite direction of the way he was going. Was he running? No that wasn't like Adam. He had resolved to marry Chelsea even though he didn't love her. He wanted Conner to have his dad always in his life. Why had Victor pushed to have the story kept out of the papers and the case closed so fast?

While she was thinking about this the phone startled her. It was Chloe. Chloe said, Sharon you said to call if I needed to talk. Yes of course Chloe how can I help? I know we aren't great friends Chloe said. Maybe that is why I feel I can trust you with my secret. I am tired of carrying it around by myself. Let me start by saying I am sorry I went along with Lilly and treated you so badly back when you were going through so much. I thought she was my friend and so I played along with her. Turns out she was feeding Chelsea information about Billy. Billy confided in me when he and Victoria were having problems and divorcing. I was so hoping he would turn to me for support and it would lead to us getting back together. But Lilly was telling Chelsea everything I told her in confidence. Chelsea was taking advantage of Billy's weakness and wormed her way into his bed.

I am sorry to hear that Chloe, Sharon said. It's over and done now, but to get back at Lilly for her betrayal, I slept with Cane. Cane is the father of my child. I told him yesterday about the baby Sharon. And about what Lilly had done to me. Sharon he wants to leave Lilly and marry me. I am so confused. I loved Cane at one point so much as to try and trap him with Billy's baby. But I'm not sure I would be good for him. He thinks we can work things out and fall in love with one another. He thinks when Lilly hears about the baby she will hate him enough to just push him out. They haven't had the greatest of marriages. The age difference seems too great. Lilly acts and dresses like a teenaged teeny bopper and Cane is an adult business man. Total opposites and they don't mesh well. That's it Sharon that's my secret do you hate me. Of course not, Sharon said. I hope things work out the way you want. I am the last person to cast stones. Just eat right and take care of yourself you have a month or so till the baby is here then you and Cane can decide what is best for you. Thanks for listening Sharon I feel much better just knowing someone else knows. Your welcome Chloe call anytime you need to. Also know we are still working on Delia's case. Thanks Sharon, Chloe said and she hung up.

Wow, Sharon thought. She hated that so many people were going through such bad things.


	24. Nightmares

Adam came in turned on the kitchen light stuck his head in the refrigerator. Seeing nothing in there that appealed to him he decided to go to the diner for supper. He showered and slipped on his blue jeans and boots. Grabbed a tee shirt and cap and headed out the door. He crawled into his ford pickup and took off to the diner. Meg wasn't there a new girl took his order. She had brown hair and eyes a huge smile and reminded him some of the woman he dreamed about. When she brought his steak and baked potato he said, whats your name miss. She said Leslie. Nice to meet you Leslie I am Adam. He finished his meal ordered coffee and pie to go paid his ticket and headed home.

He sat the pie on the coffee table took a swig of coffee and cut into the apple pie. Homemade and so good. Every time he has pie from the diner he has visions of a woman smiling at him it has to be his mom. He cleaned up his mess went for a short walk came back and went to bed.

In a fitful sleep Adam was having flashes of proposing to the brown haired woman. No, no this isn't what I want he thought. They were supposed to get married the day of his accident he remembered telling the man who was waving the gun at him that he had to get to the church. He remembered the crash and the smell of fuel. The screaming again, this time he knew it wasn't coming from him. There was someone on fire several feet from him. He couldn't get up to help the person. The screaming stopped there was total silence. Adam jarred himself awake. Someone had died at the accident. Was it the man who had the gun or someone else? Did everyone think it was him that died? They must otherwise someone would be looking for him. That tie he has with the blond it has to be her searching for him. He wrote about the man who had died in his dream. Closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Sharon was dreaming as well but tonight it was about searching for Adam and not being able to find him. Nick was in the dream telling Sharon to leave things alone. Everyone was better off with Adam dead. Sharon screamed at him No, Nick I am not better off without him he completes me. I need him. Nick just laughed and walked away with Faith at his side. When Sharon woke up she thought what a nightmare. She went into the bathroom for a drink of water then walked back to the bed and though I sure hope the rest of the night I can rest easy.

Jerry had made it to Tennessee without a hitch. His room was nice and he had visited the bar in the restaurant. He had a few drinks and though about what the next day would bring. He ordered dinner and ate alone in the silence of the restaurant. He could just imagine how hard it was going to be for Sharon to sleep tonight. Tomorrow would be an important day for her. As he rode the elevator up to his room and bed, he so hoped he would bring the answer to Sharon she so needed to hear.


	25. Branding Day

Sharon drove to work and parked in the garage. Surely he would see that his mom and dad would have to take responsibility for their own actions. She knew full well he would not be happy Adam was alive. He didn't love her any more but he hated the fact that she loved Adam so much. So many things had happened between them they could forgive each other but could never forget.

She got her files from the in box and laid them out she made a few calls and put some faxes in the files she had opened. Then her mind drifted back to her morning thoughts.

Nicks brother was everything he wasn't. Adam had a good education, was great in business and could go toe to toe with the great Victor Newman. Nick on the other hand had one failed business after the other. Nick and his sisters Victoria and Abbey had sued Victor for their trust funds and won that is why Nick had money otherwise he wouldn't have any. Adam and Nick were polar opposites. Even in bed Nick was so demanding and controlling. While Adam let her be in control sometimes and he let her be herself. Adam made her sizzle like no other man ever had.

Sharon wondered to herself how she had ever thought she loved such a man as Nick. He treated her more like a possession than a wife. And she couldn't speak for herself or do anything without his opinion.

She sure was she glad the only dealings she had with him were about Faith. Sharons mind had wondered she didn't remember getting to work or opening the files laid out across her desk. It was already eleven o'clock. She really needed to stop with the distractions and get some work done. But it was going to be such an important day for her it was hard to concentrate.

Adam was knee deep in cow dung and loving every minute of it. Ok maybe it was only ankle deep, Adam laughed to himself. They had branded 30 calves and had at least 20 to go which needed banding and branded. After lunch they would start on the colts. His day was going to be long. But at the end of his days he always felt a sense of accomplishment.

He remembered his first full day on a horse, he knew right away it had been a while since he rode. He was so sore he could hardly get out of the bed the next day. He had actually soaked in the tub for an hour the night before. And it was still hard.

But I have earned my horse legs and butt, back, Adam laughed to himself. He had broken a total of 10 mustangs for different Ranchers now that was a job and fun at that. He was paid well to risk his life doing it too. He couldn't believe the money he had acquired and how well his investments paid off. He didn't know why he was so good at investing or handling money period, but he was doing well. He branded and banded calves and finished a little before lunch. The chuck wagon cook Ron rang the bell that signaled lunch was ready. Everyone went to wash up and then headed to the lunch line.


	26. Proof Positive

Sharon snapped the folder closed she had just finished and grabbed her stuff. She had to meet Nick at twelve thirty. She headed to the GCAC and absently set at the table she always shared with Adam. When Nick arrived he said, Sharon perhaps we should sit at a different table. No this is fine unless it makes you uncomfortable Nick. Nick sat and Sharon asked him what he need to talk to her about? Nick said Sharon there is some things going on that really have opened my eyes. Just know I am sorry for how I have treated you. I realize how bull headed I've been. Both of us have done things and I shouldn't act like I am so above you. I know you would never put Faith in danger and I shouldn't have took her from you.

I will go by Rebecca's office in the morning and have her draw up a joint custody paper. Oh, Nick do you mean it, Sharon asked? Yes Sharon I do. When dad, Victor returns from his trip things are going to change, Nick said. Can you tell me anything Sharon asked this all sounds so different from you?

Well the truth is Sharon mom's lawyer came to me needing some documents since mom is on this trip. I went over and did a search for them. In the process I had to get into moms private safe. I found love letters in there from Jack. I knew they were married once and that she loved him. I got nosey and read them. What I found there shocked me and has changed my life forever. This was several months ago Sharon. The letters reviled some things that did in fact change so many things, it already has and it will affect everyone.

At that moment Sharon's phone rang she jumped and took her phone out of her bag. Sorry I have to take this, she said. She stood and walked across to the windows. Sharon said Jerry did you get the information? Yes mam I just got out of the dental office. Sharon the dental records are an exact match. It was definitely Steve Sexton that died and not Adam. Sharon's heart started hammering so hard in her chest she couldn't breathe.

Her legs felt as if they were going to give way. When she finally calmed down she said, thank you so much Jerry you have made my day. When she turned back to the tables Nick was there Sharon are you ok. Yes, I'm fine I just got some news I've been waiting for. She had a huge smile on her face and she told Nick she had to go but she wanted to finish their conversation soon. Call me she said and left for her car.

Sharon pulled into the parking lot in front of Michael's office building. When she entered the secretary told her Michael was on the phone. Sharon could see that from where she stood. Michael looked up and saw her and waved her in. She closed the door and sat down. She heard Michael say, Jerry fax everything to me then he hung up. He turned to Sharon with a grin. You were right it wasn't Adam at the accident scene. I know Jerry called me right before you.

What now Michael? Well I will definitely get with Chase and we will have to notify Mr. Sexton's family of his death. What about Victor and the post cards, Sharon asked. That's going to be hard to explain but I am sure Chase will be a delicate as he can. And hopefully he can obtain the post cards from her so we will have them to compare to Faith and the other grandkids cards. We are on the road to getting this mess cleared up Sharon. Now to find Adam and hopefully bring him home, Michael said.

Sharon was so excited about the news even though she knew it all along it was finally confirmed. Thank you so much Michael. Please call me as you gain information Sharon said. Sharon headed back to work. Both of the main things in her life went so well today. Adam was alive. Sharon's heart was so full of love for him. Nick had agreed to joint custody of Faith. She was so happy the rest of her work day and the days that followed just flew by.

Michael called Chase and told him the news about the dental records being those of Steve Sexton of Tennessee. Since he was a member of the GCPD he would be able to visit Steve's family. Please get those postcards I am sure his mom will bring them up. Ok, Chase said.

Sharon went by Rebecca's office a few days later and had her add that she wanted to have Faith even though she would be living a ways out of town. Rebecca had her secretary re type the papers while Sharon was there. Rebecca said I guess this means we won't need to go back to court. Yes Sharon said I want to drop my case against Nick. He willingly gave me joint custody and He is sincere this time. Just make sure he sees the added request before he signs the petition. We would have won the case so he was smart to do it willingly Rebecca said.

The secretary entered with the documents and Sharon re read them and signed on the line. Rebecca said I will call him and let him know they are here. Be careful Sharon after Nick signs the papers it will take a week or two for the Judge to make a ruling on them until then things will stay as they are. Nick could try anything. It was apparent that Rebecca didn't trust Nick. Thanks Sharon said, I will be very careful till the Judge makes the ruling. She took her copy of the papers and left.

Three days later Chase returned with postcards in hand.


	27. Secrets

Sharon knocked on the door and Nick answered. High Sharon was the document for joint custody to your satisfaction? I see you added something about being able to still have Faith if you moved out into the country. I was agreeable to that and signed it. Yes I saw that you had Sharon said. Thanks Nick. Come on in Sharon and have a seat, Nick said. Thing is Nick I have bought a Ranch out of town I heard yesterday that I was successful in the purchase. I just wanted it made clear I could take Faith there when I have her. Yes of course Sharon the country would be better for her then the city anyway. We have always been on the outskirts of the city. Yes well it's a little farther then the outskirts. It's around forty miles or so. That's fine Sharon it's not that far away, Nick said.

Nick I've had so much going on that I completely forgot about the talk we were having. I'm so sorry can we finish it now. Is that why you stopped by, Nick asked. Well no, Sharon said. I actually came by to see if I could get Faiths postcards I want to start a scrap book for her. Sure Nick said I will get them. Faith and Avery are out shopping. Nick returned and handed Sharon the postcards she stuck them in her purse.

Sharon thought she would initiate the conversation so she said, Nick do you want to tell me more about the conversation we were having a few days back. You were telling me about Jacks love letters to Nikki. Would you like a drink or coffee, Nick said? A glass of ice water would be great Sharon said with some lemon it you have it. Nick returned handed Sharon her water with a few slices of lemon and said, as I was saying those letters have changed a lot. What could possible been in them to cause you so much, concern Sharon asked?

Well the thing is in one of the letters Jack told mom he wished they could raise their son together. Nikki had a baby back then I didn't know that Sharon said? No Sharon when I checked the date on the letter it was written after they had divorced and mom and dad had remarried. I don't understand, Sharon said. Nick said well as I said the dates were post-divorce. That got me thinking so I went to Jack with my speculations and he confirmed them. What speculations, Sharon asked?

Jack is my father Sharon. Sharon grabbed her mouth and sucked in a huge gulp of air. How can that be Nick? And why would you take his word for it? Jack says that a few months into mom and Victor's marriage Victor had gotten into one of his moods you know how he treated mom like a procession. Yes I am well aware of the way he treated her just as you treated me Nick.

I know Sharon and I am sorry about that. He said dad, Victor was complaining about everything even the clothes mom wore and how she did her makeup. He really hurt her feelings so she ran out of the house and ended up at a bar. Instead of taking a drink she called Jack who came there and picked her up. They went back to his place and one thing lead to another and they slept together.

Victor was such an ass that mom moved out into an apartment and she and Jack continued to see each other secretly. Eventually, Victor came around apologized to mom and promised things would be different if she came home. So like she has done some many times since she went back to him. A week or so after she moved back home she found out she was pregnant. The doctor told her she was only a few weeks along and she instantly knew "it", "I" wasn't Victor's child. She panicked and told Jack who agreed to let her and Victor raise me. Sharon just sat staring at him. She couldn't get her brain around all of what he was telling her. She was truly shocked.

And in answer to your second question I didn't take his word for it I told him I wanted a paternity test done. He didn't falter at all he agreed to one. We went to Minnesota to have it done. Yes I remember when you went there I got to keep Faith for the night. That was six months ago Nick. I know Sharon I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. I just needed time to deal with it myself.


	28. Nicks Journey

Three weeks later the results were in. They sent us each a registered letter. When mine arrived I called him and we met to open them together. Sure enough the letter said Jack was 99.99% my father. After that Sharon it occurred to me that since Phyllis and Jack had been together that, Sumer, might indeed be his because we share the same DNA. So Phyllis and Jack took Sumer and they were all tested. It turns out Sumer is my half-sister not my child. It took me forever to accept that. And that is part of the reason I lashed out at you and took Faith. I am sorry Sharon that was wrong of me.

Oh, my goodness! Sharon said, that brings up a question about Faiths paternity as well Nick. We should get the test done also because as you recall I was with Jack, and you're now Uncle Billy as well. Something I am not proud of but I was in a bad way then. I know Sharon I was thinking about that when Phyllis and Jack took Sumer to be tested. I don't think I could stand to lose another child but this is the hand I have been dealt and we have to know for sure.

You told Avery right, Sharon asked. Yes, not right after I found out but within the week. That's great Nick, you would have kept it from me forever. I am glad you told her that is what you should have done. I have been adjusting to the changes this means for me and my family and spending lots of time with Jack, my dad, Nick said. He has been great with me through all this he is glad the secret is out. He told me he tried to always treat me like his son even though he couldn't say anything. The kids are still trying to take in the changes. Summer has finally accepted the facts and we are all going to counseling.

We are in the process of changing my name from Newman to Abbot and Avery as well. Oh my, Sharon said Victor isn't going to like that. We need to change Faiths last name as well Sharon she is an Abbot not a Newman. Yes I just hope she understands. She does Avery and I have talked to her about it and she has talked to the counselor as well. I know we aren't married anymore but I wish you would have told me Faith was going through this, Sharon said. I know Sharon, I just couldn't.

But I realized now that things are calming down that I needed to tell you because Faith would have been saying some pretty crazy stuff to you if you didn't know. Yes I could see that, Sharon said. Sharon said Nick I just can't believe this is happening.

Victor is going to have a fit when he returns, Sharon said. Brad just told me a few days ago that Jack has regained Jabot, Sharon said. He still hasn't figured out how Jack got the capital to buy it back. Well Sharon, I gave it to him Nick said. I took some of the trust money I had left and gave it to Jack so he could get Jabot back. That is my family's company Sharon. Oh Nick Victor is going to be so mad. What can he do about it the tests are positive Jack is my dad and to be truthful Sharon Jack always treated me more like a son than Victor ever did. When Jack and mom remarried he was so good to me and I hated when mom left him yet again for Victor.

It is so strange calling Victor, Victor and Jack dad, Nick said. I can imagine, Sharon said. This is all so mind blowing. But I am glad you are adjusting well. I know you have had months to take it all in. My head is spinning as we speak, Sharon said. Nick said I am so glad to finally tell you and to know that you are ok with the changes coming. Nick, Jack is your dad and if anyone deserves to have a relationship with you Jack does. It is kind of strange that I was married to him years ago.

We should have Faiths test done soon, Sharon said. Now that we know that Jack, Billy and you have the same DNA, we all need to give samples. Set up an appointment and let me know when it is Nick. I am really glad you have been so open with me about all of this and I didn't have to hear it second hand. And there is a lot I need to tell you but right now I have to go, Sharon told him.


	29. The Sextons

On the drive to Michael's office, Sharon thought about all that Nick had told her. Nick was not a Newman how had they managed to fool Victor all these years? What would Victoria think and how would it affect Adam and Nick's relationship. Would Nick soften to him a little or hate him even more because he is a Newman. And Faith what would happen if Jack turned out to be her dad as well or Billy for that matter. Sharon wasn't in love with Nick any more but she hated that he was going through so much. But it was changing him for the better in her opinion.

Sharon pulled into a craft store and bought a scrap book along with stickers and other decorations. Then she stopped by Michael's office to drop the postcards. Michael's secretary ushered her in. He's been waiting and is growing impatient she said. Michael looked up at Sharon and said do you have them? Yes they are right here sorry it took so long but Nick needed to tell me some very important stuff. Michael said what stuff.

He didn't tell me not to say anything so I guess its ok to tell you but please don't tell anyone else till it breaks. Ok, Michael said spill it. Rather fast; Sharon said Nick is Jack's son not Victor's. Come again, Michael said. It's true Michael, Nick just told me. He and Jack had the DNA test done to prove it. Wow, Michael said. Victor is going to get it all the way around. Let's see those postcards. Chase brought a couple for me to compare. Michael took Faiths cards and spread them out on the table and took the two Chase had left and added them into the mix. 

What do you think Sharon the same writing? Looks exactly the same to me Sharon said. Me too, Michael said. But we will have to get these to Chase and he will have their handwriting expert verify for us. I don't need all of these Sharon I will keep these three take the rest. Sharon took the cards told Michael to call with any news and left for home.

Michael slid the postcards into an envelope and called to have them messengered right away to Chase Cahill GCPD. He wasn't sure how to proceed with this but from what Chase said the family was quite upset that someone had made them believe their son was alive and well when in fact he had died months prior. Chase had explained that they didn't know the body found burnt beyond recognition next to the vehicle was Mr. Sexton. Police had assumed it was the passenger of the vehicle. The driver of the vehicle had given them the information. If they had known they would have informed the Sextons sooner. Chase assured them he would make plans to have the remains exhumed and sent to the family as soon as possible.

Michael knew they were going to have a hard time keeping the exhumation under wraps. Chances were someone would find out and get word to Victor.

Chase had told the Sextons that possibly Mr. Sexton had gotten a friend to mail the postcards because he was not going on that extended trip and he didn't want them to worry. He told them if they would like he would take the postcards and check into it. The family said that sounded like something their Steve would do and willing handed the postcards over. A few days later he had called them and said that a friend of Steve's had indeed sent the cards and he sends his sincere apologies and sympathy to the family if he had known of Steve's death he wouldn't have sent them.

Chase felt bad about the fib but the family accepted it and said it gave them comfort knowing their son was thinking about their welfare. In this way Chase hoped to contain the problem with Victor and the postcards and not have to drag the Sextons into another hurtful situation. One their son was used as a pawn in. He wasn't trying to get Victor off by any means and he would still be held accountable but the Sexton family would not have to suffer any longer. Michael thought Chase had handled it well. There was after all incidences' where a little fib could save a lot of unnecessary heartache.


	30. Pleasure

Sharon had dinner and decided she deserved to relax a bit. She went in and ran a nice bubble bath. Lit her candles as usual crawled into the tub and closed her eyes. Her thoughts were running rampant.

Victor is losing so much. It kind of makes me feel sorry for him, Sharon thought. I just can't think that way Sharon said Victor deserves everything that is coming to him. He has treated so many people badly. He has no respect for his own kids let alone someone who isn't a member of the family. Even if there was nothing they could do to Victor losing Nick and his granddaughters, Sumer and Faith as well to Jack would be punishment enough. And what would happen when everyone found out Adam was alive? What about Faith would things change even more for her after their test? Sharon just needed time to wrap her brain around all of this. After a not so relaxing bath she decided to go to bed.

As she drifted off to sleep that night she had visions of the Ranch and Adam. She could just see the fire blazing in the fireplace a blanket spread on the floor a bottle of wine with half-filled glasses, grapes and cheese. All abandoned as Adam took her in his arms and they started the slow, wonderful melding of their bodies.

It didn't matter how close they got it was never close enough. They felt as if they needed to crawl inside each other's skin. Both knowing that even that wouldn't squelch the desire, the need they had to be even closer.

Adam gently lay her on the blanket spread her legs with his knee and slid into the soft, warm, moist spot waiting eagerly for him. With moans and gentle cries of ecstasy and desire they started their familiar rhythm of love. They rocked back and forth touching and remembering ever spot that brought the other pleasure. As they rose to the ultimate height together it seemed as if they were the only two people in existence.

Sharon eagerly arched her body to meet his thrusts of passion. Until both erupted into the most magnificent climax imaginable. As they lay exhausted on the blanket Adam ran his fingers through Sharon's hair. You are so beautiful he said. I love you more than life its self. I love you too Adam I have never loved anyone as much or the way I do you.

Sharon woke feeling as if things were going to turn out just fine. Memories of the dream she had bringing a smile to her face. She wanted to snuggle back down deep into the covers and think of Adam all day. The events of the last week or so made her get up make coffee and think. She couldn't wait for Jerry's friend to find that truck. She also thought about what would happen with her job. She didn't really need the job but she did like working at Newman.

Newman, Nick wasn't a Newman the implications that brought were enormous. And to think that Nick used his trust fund money to help Jack get Jabot back. Wow, since Nick wasn't Victors son Nick had just used Victor's money to buy back Jabot for Jack. Sharon had to laugh at that one a bit.

The Ranch she so hoped Adam would want to live there with her. She decided she would pick up Faith and take her to see the house and her room. It was Saturday no work. Sharon called to see if she could have Faith for a few hours.


	31. Nicks Attitude About Adam

It wasn't her weekend but Sharon hoped Nick would give in. Avery answered the phone. Avery high its, Sharon is Nick home? Sorry Sharon he is out with Jack. Darn I was hoping to take Faith for just a few hours. Should I call him on his cell?

That won't be necessary, Avery said. Nick let me know he told you everything and I am sure with the custody agreement being changed in a few weeks it would be fine for you to take her. Sharon said I will be there in about half an hour then. When Sharon arrived Avery said, Faith is out in the back yard right now so we have a little time to talk if that's ok? Sure, Sharon said. Sharon I want to thank you for listening to Nick and not judging anyone. It was so hard for him at first. But he has finally come to terms with it. We all have even Faith. She still wants Victor and Nikki to be her grandpa and grandma and Jack doesn't object to it. I guess it will be up to Victor and Nikki on that one. But I don't see how they could look at that beautiful face and say no.

Also Sharon I hope you don't mind but Nick told me about the DNA test you are going to have done. I hope it turns out well for all concerned. Its fine Avery. We really do need to know for sure, Sharon said. Nick is changing Sharon, for the better. It's as if he was trying to live up to being the son of the great Victor Newman and he was never able to. Finding out now that he doesn't have to live in that man's shadow, he is becoming the man he always felt he could be. But he was always too afraid of displeasing Victor. Nick has never felt like he was Victor's son. He just never had the business drive or the cunning Victor has.

That is one reason he was so jealous of Adam. Adam was definitely Victor's son. Adam didn't feel the need to constantly please Victor. Adam could stand toe to toe with Victor and never back down. Nick couldn't do that, Avery said. Nick let Victor control his life. Adam never let Victor do that. Adam had Victors respect and probably his love too Victor just wouldn't admit it. Nick couldn't earn Victors respect he felt like a failure in Victors eyes. He could never make a business work and had to run back to Victor for a job at Newman. Nick knows now he is better working for someone then trying to have his own business. He is actually with Jack now discussing a job at Jabot. That's great Sharon said. Nick just needs to find something that interests him that he is good at.

Nick told me that after it was proven that Sumer is Jacks daughter he realized that he had lied for all those years. If he had made them redo the test he would have known then Jack must be his dad. And that Sumer was possibly Jacks. He hates the way he treated Adam so badly for him keeping Faith away from him for just a few months. He kept Sumer away from Jack for years. He hates the fact that Adam died without Victor telling him how much he loved him. He still gets a little miffed at the way you loved Adam but only because he knows you two shared something he has felt was unobtainable to him. But now he is beginning to realize he can have that kind of love with me if he will just let himself. I am so glad Nick is coming around, Sharon said. I just hope he doesn't let Victor get to him when he returns. Which should be in a couple of weeks. Yes I am dreading that myself Avery said.

It's been great talking with you Avery but I really need to get Faith and be on my way. I have a surprise for her. Is it the Ranch, Avery asked? Nick told me and I haven't said anything to Faith Nick said not to. Yes it is I am taking her out to see it. Let her pick some colors and decorate her room. Sounds like fun. Let me get her for you. While Avery was gone to get Faith Sharon was trying to absorb all Avery had said. She could see the truth in what Nick had told her. And she so hoped that Nick would be happy Adam was alive.

Faith came flying into the living room. Mom I am so happy you're here. Do you have my postcards? Yes I do they are in the car. I thought you and I could work on the scrap book together. Yay Faith said. I want to make it real pretty. Grab what you want to take honey we will be gone for a few hours. Faith disappeared up the stairs to her room. In a flash she was back with a bag full of things. Bye Avery she said as she went out the door to the car. Thanks Avery I will bring her back no later than six that will give us plenty of time. I will let Nick know have fun and be careful.


	32. Sharon And Faith

Sharon had brought snack foods and sandwiches. She planned on having a wonderful day with Faith. As their journey began Sharon said Faith I had a great talk with your dad. He told me everything that was going on. Are you truly ok with all of it? Yes mom I am ok with Jack being dads, dad. I just don't understand about Sumer being my aunt and not my sister. Well honey Sumer's dad is Jack not, your dad. Now Jack is your granddad as well honey. I realize it's hard. I love Jack Faith said he has always been nice to me and I am glad he is my grandpa. But I want to keep my other grandpa and grandma too, Faith said. I am sure they will still be your grandma and grandpa Faith even if you don't get to see them much. Faith you know when Jack and Phyllis took Sumer, to do the test that determined Jack was Sumer's dad. Yes I remember Faith said. Well me you and dad are going to do the test as well. Yes dad told me we were, Faith said. Does it bother you Faith? No mom I know dad is my dad.

Twenty miles into their drive Sharon stopped by this little park area she had seen on her trips through the area. She and Faith got out took a blanket and their picnic basked down by a little creek flowing softly by. They had their picnic and then Sharon brought out the scrap book and post cards. Along with the decorations and some colored pens. She and Faith worked on the book for a while. Faith said mom some of my cards are gone. I forgot to tell you Sharon said. Michael has three of them. He only needs them for a while and then he will return them. Did he think they were pretty or something Faith asked? Yes, he liked them he wanted to borrow them for a while is that ok? I guess so Faith said we can always add them to the book later. Thanks honey Michael will appreciate that. They worked on the book and talked and enjoyed their time together. Finally Sharon said, I guess we should pack up and get started back on our drive. Where are we going Faith asked for the tenth time? I told you it's a surprise, Sharon said we don't have a long way to go we will be there soon. Faith put her seat back and fell asleep. Sharon

Adam was recuperating from all the hard work of the week. He had accomplished so much. He decided to rest for the day take it easy. His flashes and dreams had slowed way down. He had tried to make sense of the information in his note book he had remembered. But still had no answers. He had been thinking for a while about traveling to Wisconsin asking some questions. But the words of Dr. Harris kept coming to mind every time he thought of it. "You have been shot three times someone from where ever you come my not want you back" Doc had said. He in no way wanted to walk into something without knowing what was what.

He got out his check book and savings book. He went to the bed room and got his investment portfolio. With everything he had close to one hundred sixty thousand dollars. He had done well on the investments he made. They were where most of the money was.

Monday he was going to pull some of his money out of the bank. He had already made a trail on his map of his bank. But he knew if need be he could get money from any bank. He had been thinking a lot about going to Wyoming or Arizona maybe even Nevada he could play some Texas Hold'em and win some good money he knew he was good at cards. Surly there were farms for sale out there. Adam loved ranching and he loved making money. And his goal was to make enough money to buy his own ranch. He was saving every penny he could and taking on as many jobs he could handle in a week. He only made one obligation this coming week for a short stent of fence building he planned on slipping out Wednesday afternoon.

He had been here since his accident and didn't want to rely on the good people of this town forever. Dusty had helped him get a driver's license and banking account. Everyone tried to help him all they could. He had thought about having the police department run a check on him but he was afraid to since he didn't know what it was that got him shot. No one had come to look for him in all this time. Maybe if he move on someone from another state would recognize him. By the end of next week he planned on being somewhere farther out west. He wasn't going to tell anyone he was leaving. He was just going to leave a note for Dusty and be on his way. He had made his mind up and he didn't want Dusty or anyone else to try and change it.


	33. Faiths Surprise And The Exumation

Sharon pulled into the long driveway leading up to the big main house. There was a small cottage off to the right it was cute had its own garden spot. She retch over and shook Faith. Faith we are almost there wake up. Look at the cottage. Oh it's so pretty mom. They drove on up the drive Off to the right again was a huge deep red barn with a metal fence all around it just as the fence around the out skirts of the property. Just over the fence from the barn about thirty feet or so was two sets of bunk houses. It looked like they had been well maintained. Sharon stopped and she and Faith got out to go take a look.

She got in her purse and took out a ring of keys they were all marked. She found the one for the bunk houses and let herself in. There were five cots per house, a stove refrigerator, radio and TV set in each house. Table and chairs also. She thought a little remodeling was in order but just curtains and bedding. She went into each bathroom and checked them out. The plumbing worked fine as well as the kitchen sinks. She would have to get dishes and some pots and pans for them as well. They wouldn't be used much just when they needed help haying and also branding each year. Hopefully they would have a few hands for running the ranch day to day. But they could stay in one house. Sharon made some notes in a small note book she had in her purse. Then she and Faith headed back to the car to finish their drive.

When they round the last corner and started toward the house Sharon said Faith would you like to live here. Yes it would be great the house is so pretty. I am glad you like it Faith because I bought it. That's great mom I hope I get to spend a lot of time here. You will Faith, Sharon said. Let's take a look inside. She got out the keys and opened the door.

There is a room in the attic part of the house and these three rooms down here of course the Master bedroom is mine but you can choose from the other two. Aren't I old enough to have the attic room mom? Well I thought I might see if Noah would like to stay there some. But you know what you will be thirteen before we know it so yes I think you are old enough. You can always change rooms if you decide you don't like it. Let's go up and take a look.

Michael and Chase stood by as the back hoe pushed into the ground and removed the dirt from the grave site. Chase said so far so good no one knows we are here and what we are doing. Michael said, I was hoping doing it on a Saturday might keep word from spreading. Most people come on a Sunday to the cemetery after church. Adams plot is in a good spot as well with the rock fence blocking the main road. But more than likely we will still be found out. I made arrangements with the airport as soon as the coffin is out it needs to be sent to the airport. The flight leaves in a few hours and the Sexton family will be waiting when the plane lands in Tennessee.

I think I am getting closer to finding Victors guy at GCPD Chase said I've narrowed it down to two people Doug Rogers and Justin Sanders. I am leaning more toward Sanders then Rogers. It is imperative that we find out who it is Chase, and stop them from relaying any more information to Victor. I should be certain in a few days. I fed some false information to each of them and Victor will definitely be getting ahold of someone with it and I will be able to tell by the person he calls who it was. Sounds like you set a good trap Chase. If you take the person before Paul and he is threatened with losing his job and jail he might end his relationship with Victor. That's my hopes Chase said.

The vault lid has been removed and the crane has finished loading the casket on the flat bed and it's covered and ready to go. Thanks guys Michael said. Make sure your men know to keep this under wraps if it's leaked we will be back. Also have them replace the lid and cover the grave back up make it as normal looking as possible and thanks. Michael and Chase went their separate ways.


	34. Paul Corners Maggie

Paul and Maggie were relaxing while Max took a nap. Paul said Mag I am just going to ask you straight out are you and Chase working on the same cases. Well I guess I have to come clean Paul. Yes we are working on the same cases. And you will have to be involved so I guess it's time to fill you in. When you hear what I have to say you will understand why we have been working in secret. Ok! Paul said, I am all ears. First of all, Maggie said Adam is very much alive. Nope, no way Paul said. Billy and Adam were the only ones in the vehicle. I know Maggie said but another man came upon the scene a runner from out of state.

Apparently he managed to get Adam out of the car and in so doing he caught himself on fire and is the one who died. We know the man's name Paul, its Steve Sexton. And we have confirmed that his dental records and the ones from the autopsy are 100% a match. Paul sucked in a breath Adam is alive somewhere? Yes Maggie said. He is probably on the run since he hit Delia and left the scene of the accident, Paul said.

That's the other case Paul, Adam didn't hit Delia we have more than enough evidence to prove it. I need you to put your personal feelings aside on this one Paul can you promise me you will. Yes ok, Paul said, I must not be going to like this. No Paul, you're not. Paul it wasn't Adam that night it was Nikki Newman. Paul sat with a look of shock and disbelief on his face. Maggie gave him a moment then she said, Paul are you ok. I know you have always cared about Nikki's wellbeing. Paul finally said what is the evidence? Maggie gave Paul the run down on the evidence and then said, Paul it was her. Paul was hurt that Nikki would let someone else take the blame for what she had done. He knew she hated Adam but she still should have come forward when he was fixing to confess to something he didn't do.

I knew you would be upset Paul that's one reason why I just couldn't tell you. The other was we think someone in the GCPD is feeding Victor information. Someone was quick to bury the case file on the accident Billy and Adam had. We just couldn't take the chance that they would pass on that we had re-opened the cases. Well it's not me, Paul said defensively. We never thought it was you Paul we just had to wait till the time was right to bring you in. It may not be exactly right but I am glad you know. You will have to prepare for the arrest of Nikki Newman and determine Victor's liability in all of this. She told him about the postcards and his part in covering up the accident. It's sure not something I am looking forward to but I know it will have to happen. We really have to keep everything under wraps till right before the Newman jet touches down in GC. I understand Paul said, before that jet lands we have to take the information and evidence to the DA's office so they can determine if there is enough evidence to proceed of course we can see there is. Then a warrant will be issued for Nikki and Victor each will have to pay for their part in this mess.

I love you Paul and I am sorry I couldn't say something sooner but our client asked that we keep things secret and use as few people as possible to check into these cases. Who is your client, Paul asked. It's Sharon Newman, Paul she never gave up on Adam she pushed to get to the truth and it paid off. She has evidence that Adam was badly hurt he may not know who he is Paul or he would have come back for his son. I don't believe he is on the run. Sharon has always been one determined lady where Adam is concerned, Paul said. She loves him with such passion. I would be the same way about you, Maggie said. Paul took her in his arms and kissed her. And I you, he said.


	35. Vengeful Victor

Victor and Nikki were sitting on the deck of the yacht having some caviar and crackers with some cheese and fruit. Victor said, Nikki we will be home in a week or so are you ready? Yes Victor I think I can handle it. I am ready to see the kids and grandkids. I feel better now than I have in months.

Off handedly Victor said, Jack has regained Jabot. How did he manage that, Nikki asked? An anonymous person gave Jack the money to get Jabot back. I've had people looking into it but none have found the name for me yet. Whoever it was will have a battle when we get home. I am going to take Jabot back you watch. Also I have a spy at Newman and he informed me months ago that Sharon is working at Newman again. Firing her will be one of my first acts. Apparently Brad re hired Sharon not long after we left for our trip and has been trying to keep it under wraps. Victor maybe you should just let things go with her. She lost everything when Adam died. Yes and I am going to make sure she loses even more.

Along with Billy who has as my man has told me married Chelsea a few days ago. After everything Victoria did to help keep him out of trouble he leaves her for Chelsea. I don't care for Billy or Chelsea either one, Victor said. Now Victor you know you carry some responsibility in that. You paid that woman to come to town knowing she was pregnant by Billy to break up him and Victoria. When that didn't work you paid her more to get her clutches into Adam to keep him away from Sharon so you could marry her to get back at me. I accepted my part in it when I kept Billy out of jail for killing Adam. Adam was no good for Sharon she should have been with Nick, Victor said.

Why are you so bent on getting Sharon back with Nick you didn't have any regard for your son when you married her not once but two times. Not to mention the fact that Sharon doesn't love Nick and hasn't for years. And Nick hasn't loved her either he just wanted to control her life. You try to interfere in every ones lives Victor when will it stop. It will stop when I say so Victor shouted. I know whats best for my kids. Victor stop and think you tried for years to control Nick and Victoria's lives. It didn't work. Now neither want to work at Newman Enterprises with you. The one person willing to work there Sharon you want to destroy. And your own son is dead and you don't' seem to care.

All Adam ever wanted was your love and respect he was willing to work with you at Newman and you pushed him out. Forced him to give up Sharon the love of his life with a lie. You promised him your love and then you jerked it back after he did exactly what you wanted. After you hurt him so bad when you married Sharon to keep her away from him he still loved you and needed your love and he never stopped loving Sharon either. Sharon and I were married for business reasons only. Sharon and Adam spent our wedding night together in my bloody office for peat sakes, Victor said. And you couldn't tell by that they loved each other more than they feared you.

Victor became sullen and said lets change the subject before we say things we can't take back. Fine Victor I think I will lie down for a while before dinner. Victor stood on the bow of the yacht looking out over the water. He was thinking about his enemies and how they would pay.


	36. Sharons New Home

The Attic room was big for an attic room it had a bathroom and a double window with a window seat. Sharon got into the bag she had brought in and got out the color samples and told Faith to pick the color for her room. She picked a very light violet color. Sharon said how about an off white for the trim. Yes Faith said and I want off white for my bed and dresser. That would look great Sharon said as she wrote it down in her note book. And we will have you an off white book shelf made for your books and movies. What about the rest of the house mom. I have some ideas Sharon told her. But I'm not going to make any decisions right now. I have time to decide. Sharon so wished she could tell Faith Adam was alive but she knew she couldn't. Faith would be sure to tell Nick and Sharon wasn't ready for Nick to know.

Faith called Sharon from the kitchen. Mom come look how big this kitchen is. We will have to get a stove and refrigerator there's not any here. Yes and I think I am going to have more cabinets added Sharon told her. And I want to have shelves added in the pantry. I also want an island in the center of the kitchen with a dish washer. An island Faith said? It's a place to cut up and wash food you can make it any way you want. It will have a cutting block and maybe an indoor grill on the end. I would also like one of those racks hanging above it to hand my pots and pans on.

Sharon walked into the very large master bedroom. In the huge bathroom was a walk in Shower in one corner and a big old fashioned claw foot bathtub it had to be at least six foot long. There is a double sink that matched the tub. Above the sinks is a large mirror on the wall it has an etching around the sides with wild roses and vines. Lots of cabinet space and a large window to let in sun light. She could hardly wait to decorate the rooms. She couldn't wait for her and Adam to share a big king sized bed in large bedroom.

As she walked back into the living room Faith was standing at some sliding doors. Whats in her she asked. Sharon said it's a study remember Grandpa Victors study. Faith said yes can I see inside this one. Sure Sharon said and she pulled out the keys. She turned the key and slid the doors open. She hadn't paid much attention to the study. When they walked in and took a full look she was shocked to see a huge fire place in this room as well. Ah ha she thought the reason for the lock on the door and she smiled to herself. She was definitely going to buy a big fluffy floor rug to go in front of this fireplace. And she hoped Adam would help her make use of it.

She knew Adam and if things went the way she hoped she knew he would have leather furniture in this room. There were three tall windows in the far wall and lots of book shelves. And since she and Adam both liked to read she knew they would eventually fill them. She had her leather bound set of the one hundred greatest books ever written. And she had bought Adam the leather bound Louis L'Amour set for Christmas a few years into their marriage. It was one thing Victor didn't get. Sharon had paid the bell hop to retrieve the books for her. She figured Victor would burn them. Not to mention all the other antique books she had bought at antique and moving sales. She had carefully read everyone and stored them just as careful when she moved from the cabin to her house she lived in now. She had not unpacked them and now she wouldn't till she moved here.

She liked the two back bedrooms they were connected by a bathroom a door leading to each room. They were pretty big for regular bedrooms. She reminded Faith she could always change her mind if she wanted one of these rooms instead of the attic room. Faith lets go look at the back yard then we really need to head back home. Sharon unlocked the back door and opened it wide to a huge back yard. It was fenced in with a tall wood fence. We can have cook outs out here and birthday parties, Faith said. To the left side of the yard was a swimming pool not a huge one but one they could mess around in and have fun. Sharon made a note to have someone come out and check it out and clean it. She also made a few notes for the handy man, one was to hang a wing in the huge tree out in the back yard and one in the front yard as well. Ok Faith lets lock up and head back now.

As they drove back Faith was all a chatter with ideas for the house. Sharon was glad she was as excited about it as she was. When Sharon got her home Nick asked Faith what she though its wonderful dad and I got to pick the color for my room. That's great Nick said go wash up for dinner. Ok, bye mom thanks for the surprise. I love you Faith see you soon. Sharon said how did it go at Jabot? Great Nick said I think there is a place for me there not anywhere near to running the place. But something I think I will enjoy doing while I learn the business. That's great Nick I wish you the best. Sharon went by Glow Worm for dinner then home to bed.


	37. Sharon Sells Her House In Town

Monday morning came to fast for Sharon. She headed to work. She stopped by the coffee shop for coffee and pastries for her and her trusty secretary. Dylan asked how she was. I'm great how are you? Good, Dylan said. Chloe was in a few days ago she is looking so much better. That's good to hear Sharon said her baby could come any day now. Did she tell you anything Dylan? Yes she told me about Cane and I didn't know what to tell her so I just said she should follow her heart. Chloe's love was Billy she knows now he didn't feel the same for her so I believe she will be fine with Cane she loved him at one point and I believe they can rekindle their love. I hope your right Dylan said Chloe's not a bad person. Sharon headed to the office.

She hadn't been there long when Brad knocked and entered. Yummy donuts Brad said taking a chocolate pastry from the box. Whats up Brad, Sharon asked? Life is great Sharon, Brad said. Victoria and I are doing great we are fixing to buy a house if we can find one we like. And then we are moving in together after six more months we are going to get married. And I also want to know why you have been so chipper lately. Sharon said, can you keep a secret? Of course, Brad said.

This one you can't tell Victoria for sure. Ok Brad said just tell me already. I won't tell anyone as long as it isn't something that is going to hurt Victoria. I'm sure she won't like it but it has nothing to do with her. Then let's hear it, Brad said. Adam is alive Brad. And before you start in there is proof he didn't die in the accident. I won't go into detail but he is alive and we are trying to find him. And then there is the ranch I bought. Wow, Brad said. You and I are both happy people then. I understand that light in your eyes and smile on your face. Yes I hope to get a good lead soon.

They talked about work for a while and Brad started for the door. Sharon said Brad what do you think of my house. I love it Brad said it's a lovely two story Victorian. White picket fence, huge front and back yards and the works. Would you and Victoria be interested in buying it? I would for sure can't speak for Victoria but I can call her and ask. She has seen the house several times, Sharon said. She has brought Faith by before for Nick. Are you really going to sell it Sharon, Brad asked? Yes I don't need it since I have the ranch now. If I ever need to stay in town I can get a room at Gina's. I love the food she serves there anyway. When are you moving Brad asked? Soon Sharon said. If you and Victoria are interested I won't put the house on the market, let me know.

Brad headed for his office he picked up his mail at reception and went in and sat at his desk. He signed a few important things and called a few clients. Then he dialed Victoria's number. Brad is everything ok, she asked. Yes fine baby, I just heard it through the grapevine that Sharon was going to be selling her house and I wondered what you would think about us making an offer on it before she puts it on the market.

It is a beautiful house Brad big and spacious. I like the way it's designed and where it's located so yes I guess I would be interested in it. They juggled around an offer and finally made a decision. Brad had priced a few houses in a neighborhood across town from Sharons and he felt their offer was fair.

At lunch Brad made his way to Sharon's office. When he arrived there was a pizza box sitting at reception. He had ordered it to be delivered for him and Sharon to share for lunch. He tapped on her door and entered. Lunch is here he said. I was wanting pizza, Sharon said. You read my mind. It's a supreme with extra cheese, Brad said. Sharon laid out the paper plates and napkins. Brad went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of bottled waters and they dug into the pizza. After they had finished and the mess was cleaned up Brad said, Sharon I talked to Victoria and she is really interested in your house. We talked and came up with an offer, Brad told her what it was and Sharon said yes that's quite agreeable. I will call Rebecca and have her draw up the papers and we will set things in motion Sharon said.

That's great Sharon let us know. I have a meeting in a bit so I really have to go, Brad said. But thanks for having lunch with me and for accepting the offer Sharon. Your welcome, Brad and thank you and Victoria for buying the house. It saves me the trouble of finding a realtor. I have some important things to finish up my self before the end of the day. So I will see you later. Sharon called Rebecca and told her Brad and Victoria would be buying her house and asked if she would do the paper work. After she hung up she thought to herself how she had sold the house for more then what she paid for it and that was always a good thing.


	38. Packing Up

Sharon finished work and headed home. Along the way she stopped by a moving company and picked up boxes and tape. She made arrangements for them to move everything out to the ranch. The lady behind the desk said we had a cancellation for Wednesday would you like it. Just to let you know if you can't do Wednesday it will be a couple of weeks before we can get to you. Yes Sharon said Wednesday would be great. They will be there at nine o'clock then, the lady said.

Sharon took the boxes and left. When she got back in the car she picked up her cell and called Brad. Whats up, Brad said? I need to know if I can take Wednesday off Brad. I got an early appointment with the movers. Otherwise it will be at least two weeks. That's fine Brad said that means as soon as the ink is dry Victoria and I can move in. Yes we should hear something tomorrow, Sharon said. Well I have to go pack all I can tonight and the rest tomorrow night after work. The moving guys will help me with the rest Wednesday. Ok, Brad said, if you want help just yell. Thanks Brad see you in the morning. Sharon went home and rummaged through the fridge for leftover meatloaf to make a sandwich and poured a glass of milk.

Adam brought in a couple of boxes and packed what few dishes, books and tools he had. He put his linens in the other box and taped them up. He packed his clothes in his suit case and his toothpaste, tooth brush, deodorant and razor in a small bag. He gathered up his boots and shoes and stuck them in a canvas bag. He didn't have much no pictures or keepsakes he wondered what kinds of things he had in his other life. There really was no need for that kind of stuff until he was ready to settle down for good.

He left one set of clothes in the bathroom for after work tomorrow and the other laid out across the chair for work in the morning. He would finish up work and shower and head out after dark. He had written the note to Dusty thanking him and explaining to him why he felt he had to move on. He wondered about the blond and where she was tonight. Was she thinking about him? Was he headed towards her or farther away? He had mapped out his route and he was definitely going to Las Vegas. Then he might turn around and head by to Wyoming or go up to Montana and have a look around. Just one more night and a day and he would be off looking for what he did not know.

Sharon packed all her pictures family and other wise. She started in on the dishes and kitchen fare. Next her nick knack's and other accumulated decorations. She picked up an angel its wings spread. Sharon immediately thought of Adam. He had given her the angel in New Orleans some of their most amazing times were there. Shrimp Etouffee and Bananas Foster. Walking hand in hand exploring the city. Watching the sun go down on a park bench in the park. Making hot, steamy love in their room at Oak Alley Plantation. They had made so many memories good and bad in their 5 years of marriage. She picked up their wedding book and slowly turned the pages. Oh how she wanted to start again with Adam.


	39. Miguel And Marie

While she packed boxes she tough about who she could hire as a butler, she would need a maid/cook as well to do light housekeeping and cooking. She wanted some help with the household duties so she could work and devote time to fixing the place up.

It occurred to her that Victor had fired Miguel because he refused to testify against her when she burned down Victor's house. Miguel had been there that night he saw Adam carry Sharon out of the burning house. Miguel was in his car in the drive he is the one who called 9-1-1. She was having a Bi Polar episode and was imagining things. She thought Victor and Nick were trying to hurt her. In what she thought was self-defense she had set the house on fire. She didn't realize she was the only one there. Victor wanted to crucify her and he wanted Miguel to testify that he was inside the house when Sharon started the blaze. Sharon had thanked Miguel for not siding with Victor.

Sharon went into the bed room to get her address book she hadn't heard anything about Miguel in a long time. She really thought Victor had black balled him for his refusal to do Victor's bidding. Sharon could have kicked herself for not staying in touch with Miguel she adored him. She dialed his number a lady answered. Hello, Sharon said, this is Sharon Newman. Oh yes Sharon, Miguel has told me a lot about you. I am Miguel's wife Marie. I really have been out of touch I am so sorry I didn't know Miguel had married.

Is he around I would really like to talk with him. No, sorry he is working, Marie said. He has a job, Sharon said. She was feeling disappointed. That's great who is he working for now, Sharon asked? He is working part time for a Doctor, as a Chauffeur I guess you know he can't get a good job because of Victor.

I didn't know but I was afraid that might be the case. I really need to talk to him would you have him give me a call please? Sure Sharon he had to take the Doctor to a convention this evening and should be back in an hour or so if that's ok, Marie said? Yes that will be great I will be up. Sharon resumed her packing waiting eagerly for Miguel to call. It occurred to her the electricity may have been turned off at the ranch. She called the electric company and left a message. She would call from work tomorrow to make sure her lights had been transferred and make sure they didn't turn the lights off in town till after she was out.

She was actually moving right along on the packing all she liked in the kitchen was food. She had wiped out the bathrooms and the linen closets. She was fixing to start in on the bedding in the spare bedrooms when the phone rang. She glanced at the clock and ran for her cell. Miguel was on the line, with a smile in his voice he said Sharon how have you been? Great Miguel I have missed you, Sharon said. I am so sorry I haven't talked with you sooner, she told him. I understand Miguel said, you had a lot on your plate with holding your own against Victor, then Adams death.

Thanks for being so understanding Sharon said. I am happy to hear you got married, a little jealous too Sharon laughed. She sounds lovely. She is, Miguel said, she saved me when I was at my lowest. She keeps me going now. This isn't totally a reconnect call, Sharon said. Miguel I was wondering if you would like to come work for me? I couldn't pay you as much as Victor did but it would be good wages and a permanent job if you want it. Sharon gave him an estimate of his yearly wage. I have seen your house Sharon and I can't imagine you needing a butler. Sharon laughed and said I forgot to tell you I bought a ranch way out of town. It's big enough to need a good man to keep the house in order.

I could also use a maid/cook if you know of anyone. My wife is a chef at one of the local restaurants would that work. That would be great Miguel if she is interested.

I just don't know about the drive Sharon if it's a long way out. Sharon thought about the little cottage at the beginning of the drive. She said Miguel I have a cottage on the property and you and Marie could fix it up and live there for free in addition to your wages. I didn't look inside but I did see a well house and a central heating and cooling unit. And if anything needs fixing I will pay for it. We can make it really nice. If you don't like it I will build you a house on the property.

I'm serious Miguel and I really need the help. I plan on establishing a Gypsy Vanner horse business. And one day if things work out the way I hope, I want to have some purebred cattle. I want to turn it into a working ranch. With my investments and other money I am financially ready to start building my business. I have been around horses all my life and I love them. I sold all the horses I had when I sold the cabin at Victor's ranch. The Gypsy Vanner are a very popular breed of horse and they sell for an unimaginable amount of money. I believe I can make a go of it with all the people I know from working at Newman and Jabot and other people in general. That sounds exciting Sharon. I will talk with Marie and see what she says and let you know. Sharon said, just think of the blow Victor would get if you decide to work for me. Miguel laughed and said that would be a bonus. I will call you soon.


	40. Preparing For The Move

Sharon was so excited. She so hoped Miguel took her up on her offer. She started packing again she was taking one of the beds for her and Faith to use till they redecorated. The other furniture she was selling. She planned on buying new furniture for the ranch the Victorian type furniture wasn't what the ranch needed it had come with the house. And she was sure Victoria and Brad would want to decorate the house themselves. She decided to head to bed she could finish the rest the next night. She took the Angel figurine and set it on the bed side table. Her last thoughts were of Adam as she drifted off to sleep.

It was a peaceful sleep all through the night something she hadn't had in quite a while. The Angel Adam gave her had watched over her she thought. Now for another day of work and packing.

As the sun rose all the way above the cliffs. Adam had already been on the job a few hours. He was anxious about his plans if from excitement or fear he wasn't sure. Five more hours of pounding fence posts and he would head home to finish getting ready for the drive. He had to start somewhere he couldn't hide here forever. Beautiful as it is, he thought. He had to try and find a place of his own to start some kind of life. He wasn't running at least he didn't think he was. He wondered as he walked the wire for the fence, was he running toward his old life or farther from it. Time would tell.

Sharon piled the folders on her desk she was bound and determined to get todays work and most of tomorrows done since she was taking the day off to move. At ten she stopped for a break she dialed Brad's extension. Hello Brad Carlton can I help you. With a smile in her voice Sharon said, well yes you can. Brad chuckled and said how can I help you mam? I was wondering if you wanted me to tell the telephone and electric company you had bought my house and wanted to just transfer the lights and phone into your name instead of me having them turned off.

Good idea Brad said. Tell them I will call this afternoon. Ok, Sharon said. While I have you on the line I have a stack of papers awaiting your signature before days end. I am trying to get as much of tomorrows stuff done today since I won't be here. Sharon you don't have to work so hard the work isn't going anywhere. I know but I don't want to be behind when I return. Alright Brad said I will be by before the end of the day. Sharon called the utility companies and gave them her information and asked they transfer the lights to the ranch. She told them Brad had bought her house and he would be calling to give them his personal information to put the utilities in his name. I also would like a telephone and the lights in the cottage on the property, she said. Even if Miguel didn't take her up on the offer she was going to use the cottage for a guest house or something.

Sharon was a little disappointed she hadn't heard from Miguel yet. She figured the longer it took him to call the less likely it was that he would accept her offer. She called the appliance story and ordered the stove, refrigerator, dishwasher and washer and dryer she had picked out. She asked them to deliver them to the ranch the next day she hoped she would be there when they arrived.

The day drug on she had talked to Jerry and there still wasn't any word about the man who had picked Adam up. Sharon finished the last of the files and called Michael he assured her they would have the paper work needed for the DA's office when the time was right. We have to wait till the last minute Sharon when we know they are on their way. That way the less likely word is to get back to Victor about it. I know Sharon said I just want Adams name cleared and everyone to finally know he was innocent. Especially Billy. I still havent figured out why Adam would get into a vehicle with Billy to begin with. Well Sharon when we find Adam we will get some answers.

Thanks again Michael for all you, Chase and Maggie have done. I don't know how I will ever repay you all. How about a nice dinner party at your new ranch when you are all moved in and situated and this whole mess is over, Michael said. Now that I can do and with pleasure Sharon said. Brad stuck his head around the door. Sharon said Michael I have to go talk to you soon. Sorry Sharon I didn't know you were on the phone. No problem we were finished anyway, she said. Brad took the stack of files, all of these really Sharon? I was trying to stay busy I wanted to keep my mind off of things and stay caught up in the process. Well great job Sharon I will go over these I know you always do a thorough job.

I will have my stuff out of the house in a few days Brad I have a dealer coming to look at the furniture at the house and make me an offer. I figured you and Victoria will want to decorate yourselves. Yes Victoria is already going crazy with ideas. Sharon laughed, that's me with the ranch she said. I'm going to head out Brad see you later.

Sharon stopped by Glow Worm for dinner to go. Gloria was as nice as ever to Sharon. What can I get you sweetie, she said? Sharon gave her order and took a stool to wait. I am in the process of moving Gloria could you put a rush on it. Sure, Gloria said. As Sharon sat there she kept looking towards the table she and Adam always shared. The memories flooded her. He had proposed to her at that table on Valentine's Day. They had planned the perfect life together at that table. She didn't hear Gloria return. Sharon, Sharon Gloria said I hate to interrupt your thoughts but your order is ready. Thanks Sharon said as she took her order and left.

Adam stopped by the diner for dinner he ordered the open faced roast beef. Meg and Leslie are both here he thought when he left he would be saying good bye to them for what might be the last time. He ate his meal and asked for his usual pie and coffee to go. Strawberry tonight, Leslie said as she batted her long thick eye lashes at him. That sounds great, Adam said. She took his money got his pie and change and Adam left. Man, Leslie said, I was pouring it on thick and he didn't give me the time of day she said. Dusty said he is having dreams of a blond with blue eyes, Meg said. He said from the way Adam talks about her she is the only woman for him.

Adam showered and changed threw his towels and clothes in the washer and came back upstairs to wait for them to get done. He ate his pie and drank his coffee. Cleaned up his mess threw the clothes in the dryer and though about where he was going. Las Vegas, gambling, drinking and money all things Adam liked. He had the strange want for a shot of whiskey. He hadn't even thought about alcohol in so long strange. It had to be a thing from his past. None of his friends in this town drank. More than a few beers. He thought about the Sharon what kinds of things would she like? She looked like a classy lady did they like the same things?

Sharon put her dinner into a plate, laid out some silverware and a napkin. She got a chilled bottle of red wine out of the fridge and poured herself a tall glass. She felt disappointed that Miguel hadn't called. She finished her meal and cleaned up her mess. She started in on the packing again. She didn't realize she had so much stuff.


	41. So Many Journeys

She decided to sell a bunch of it to the dealer. When he came in the morning. In the middle of her packing the phone rang. Hello, Sharon said. Sharon, its Miguel. I have been trying to reach you on your cell phone to no avail. So I decide to try your home phone. Sharon's spirits lifted some.

I'm so sorry she said I must have left it in the car. Its ok, Miguel said. Marie and I have decided to accept your job offer. That's wonderful, Sharon said. Marie has to give notice but I am ready when you are. Sharon said how about tomorrow then. I need someone to be at the ranch when they deliver the appliances I ordered. I am going to re do the total kitchen so just hook the fridge up in a corner for now we won't need the dishwasher for a while.

There is a utility room over from the pantry for the washer and dryer. Feel free to take a tour of the place. If you come by in the morning I'll give you the keys. I will be there thanks for everything Sharon. Thank you Sharon said you are a life saver. Tell Marie I am so glad to have her aboard and of course you as well Miguel. You have made my night. See you in the morning and good night, Sharon said. She hung up the phone and danced around the living room. Things were falling into place. She just needed Adam back that would make things so much better.

Adam got the rest of his stuff together and put it in the truck. Time to go he put the letter up where Dusty could see it. He Locked up the door and climbed into the cab of the truck. As he headed out, the town was getting ready to turn in for the night. He drove on through the dark night. He passed the Nevada line stopped at a motel and got a room and slept the rest of the morning. He would head on into Las Vegas later on.

Sharon jumped from the bed she had slept in. The movers would be there any minute. She dressed and headed down the stairs. She made herself some toast and coffee. Rinsed out the pot and stuck the toaster and coffee pot in a box.

Someone knocked at the door. Sharon opened it to Miguel who had a huge smile on his face. So good to see you again Sharon, Miguel said. You're just as handsome as ever, Sharon said. I would offer you coffee but I just packed the coffee pot. Don't worry about that Sharon I went by the coffee house on the way. Sharon grabbed her purse and fished out the keys she wrote the address and directions on a piece of paper. Feel free to stop and look at the Cottage if you want, Sharon said passing him the keys and directions. Thanks Sharon I may do that. Make yourself at home there Miguel I will bring some lunch for us when the movers and I get there. It may have to be a late lunch hope you don't mind.

Miguel took the keys and started on his journey to the ranch. He was relieved to be working at his trade again he had missed it. Victor had made it impossible for him to get a job as a butler or house man. He had tried many other small time jobs he even worked in a grocery store bagging groceries for a while. He met the Doctor there who eventually offered him the chauffeur position. Marie had supported him no matter what. He loved her dearly they had met not long after Victor had fired him. She was beautiful and easy to talk too. They started dating and he told her the story of how he had ended up losing his job. She married him anyway and here they are. Both fixing to embark on new jobs for a lady he holds dear.

With Sharon's plans for the ranch this should be a really exciting time for all of them. He was glad to see her moving on after Adam's death. Even though they weren't together when he passed, she mourned more than anyone else did over him. Miguel said out loud to himself, Adam was the love of Sharon's life. He didn't like that Adam had given Faith to Ashley and hurt Sharon. But he had decided if Sharon could forgive him he could as well. He and Adam had been on friendly terms he even went to his service. Adam after all had always treated him with kindness and respect. Not many people were there just Sharon, Rebecca, Michael, him and some out of towner's who knew Adam. None of his family. His so called fiancé didn't even show up. She was already busy chasing after her next conquest. Everyone knew it too. Miguel checked his GPS he was over half way there. He stopped by a gas station filled up and bought a snack and some bottled water and continued his drive.

Adam decided to drive for a while before eating anything, his stomach was in knots. He was away from the security of his little garage apartment in Colorado. What if the person/people who wanted him dead were out here looking for him. Knock it off Adam, he told himself. He had to get on with his life and deal with things as they came. He was really close to Vegas. He could feel the energy bursting from that place. He decided to find a motel behind the main casinos. He didn't want to waste his money staying at the casino. He checked in and went across to Casers Palace to see when the Texas Hold'em tournaments would start.

He registered for a game and paid his entrance fee. Two hundred dollars, Adam thought he sure hoped he wasn't out of touch with the game. There should be 500 players that's a one hundred thousand dollar pot. The game will pay first place-fifty thousand, second-thirty thousand and third place will pay twenty thousand. All he had to do was make it to one of the spots that paid. He had a few hours till game time so he started walking around playing slots in different casinos, The Flamingo, Planet Holly Wood, Joker's Wild he walked out with a pocket full of money from the blackjack tables. He decided to go to the Hard Rock Cafe to check out the casino and possibly get a burger and beer. There were so many restaurants to choose from he decided on the smallest he was tired of the big crowds. He was going to be closed in and crowded enough with the poker tournaments he planned on playing.

He took a bar stool and ordered a tall mug of beer, a cheeseburger and fries. He looked around the cafe no one caught his attention. There were only six other people in the place. He ate his meal in peace. Had another beer and stood up to pay. At the register he had to wait for the waitress to take his money.

A dark haired lady was standing just out of Adams view as he paid and walked out the door.

I haven't seen Adam Newman since Harvard, She thought as she followed along behind him at a safe distance. Adam made his way back to Creasers Palace. He headed for the roulette tables took a seat and ordered a scotch. He started playing high/low and even/odd that's where the good payout was. The dark haired lady came up on the side of the table and sat down his scotch. She had intercepted the waitress and gave her a huge tip retrieved the scotch and delivered it. She gave him a huge smile. Adam looked up at her and said thanks and put his money on black. The way he looked right through her made her think something is not right here.


	42. All Moved In

Sharon met with the dealer and he gave her a nice sum for the Victorian furniture. He even took all the odds and ends stuff off her hands. The movers had already loaded the truck full and she took the remainder of the boxes in her car. They were ready to head to the ranch. Sharon stopped halfway there and picked up food for her and Miguel. She knew they were going to have a long afternoon ahead. As Sharon pulled into the drive she saw the moving van already backed up to the door. The drivers were carrying things in and Miguel was directing them to the appropriate rooms. Sharon had marked the boxes by room when she packed. They finished unloading the truck helped Sharon carry the boxes in out of her car and they left. They had sat the refrigerator and stove in the corner as Sharon wanted. She and Miguel put up Sharons bed and she made it. He went into the study to put the books and what knot's on shelves. Sharon unloaded the boxes for her room.

She had one high backed chair and a recliner that was her furniture for now. Sharon unpacked a few plates and forks brought out the food and she and Miguel had a late lunch together. She sat in the high back and Miguel in the recliner. They ate their lunch and reminisced about old times. Miguel said I am impressed with the house Sharon it's practically as big as Victors. I'm sure you will decorate it and having it looking the way a country ranch should in no time. Just curious how much land do you have. Twelve hundred acres Sharon said. Plenty big enough for cattle and horses, Sharon added. That's about four hundred acres more than Victor has, Miguel said. I am impressed. I really wasn't trying to outdo Victor it just turned out that way, Sharon said. It feels good anyway doesn't it, Miguel asked? Getting the better of Victor any way feels good, Sharon said. He caused me and Adam so much heartache.

I won't ask you what you paid but I hope you got a good deal. I did Sharon said. It sat empty after the owners died and the kids didn't want it. They were in a hurry to sell they wanted the money, Sharon said imagine that. They couldn't get a buyer so they kept dropping the price. I spoke with a real-estate agent friend of mine and she said it was a really good deal and to grab it before someone else did. So here I am. After they finished eating they went back to putting stuff away. It occurred to Sharon she should have told Miguel, Adam was alive and that he might soon be working for Adam as well. She knew they were on speaking terms but she didn't know if Miguel would want to work for him.

Victor and Nikki were getting closer and closer to New York. Victor was plotting his revenge on Sharon, Billy and Chelsea. He had paid the con to come to town and she had been nothing but trouble for the ones he loved since. Why he had kept Billy out of prison for attempted murder he didn't know. He never should have listened to Victoria. Now Victoria was with Brad again. He was a way better choice for her then Billy. He would love to see Victoria come back to Newman Enterprises and help him and Brad run the company. He had not been able to get in touch with Justin in a while he wondered what could have happened to him. Nikki interrupted Victor's thoughts, how much longer till we are in New York, she asked? In approximately two weeks, then the flight to GC, he replied. Then I will make sure things get back to as close to normal as possible. Close to your idea of normal, Nikki said. How can anything ever be normal again? With Adam dead and what I've done I just don't think it will be possible, Nikki said. I have tried to deal with the accident and Delia's death but I don't know how long I can keep this up. I thought we had been over this and decided you wouldn't say anything, Victor shouted. No! Victor you decided it for me. I'm the one who has to live with this not you. This can't come out Nikki it would be bad for you and the family. You mean it would be bad for you Victor. And your image and maybe the company. Victor frowned and walked up on deck. When were people going to realize he knew what was best for them?


	43. Skye

What was she going to do about Adam they had been engaged in college he had given her his class ring as well. She had it to this day. Yet he looked at her as if he didn't know her. What had happened to him? Should she push him or could that do more harm than good? She decided just to sit next to him and carry on a casual conversation. Hi my name is Skye, Skye Lockhart. Adam gave her a little smile and said Adam Reardon nice to meet you. As he looked at her he thought she kind of looked familiar. He placed his bets and watched the wheel spin. She said you always could take ten thousand and turn it into one hundred thousand.

That struck a memory in Adams mind but he didn't act like he thought anything of it. He wanted to try and see if he could remember who this woman was and why the phrase she said sounded so familiar. He was positive he had said it he just couldn't remember when. So she does know him then. Or she is running a con. Or both Adam thought. Why that had occurred to him he didn't know.

It was time for him to head to his tournament so he said good evening to Skye and took his chips to the cashier's window and cashed out. He headed in to his tournament it was packed. He took his seat and waited for the game to begin thinking about taking ten thousand dollars and turning it into one hundred thousand and one hundred thousand into a million. Making money seemed to be something he was really good at.

Skye headed for her room at the Venetian. She got in her jewelry case and pulled out the Harvard ring the year was on the side and Adam Newmans name was engraved inside it. He was either acting like he didn't know her which she doubted, or he had amnesia. She started hatching a plan if she could just get him to fall for her, she had done it years ago. They had almost married. But she messed it up by trying to force him into a con with her and he didn't want to do it. He told her, he could take ten thousand dollars and turn it into one hundred thousand. And if she tried to jip the old couple out of their money, he was done with her. She didn't believe him and went through with her plan to take an old couple for their money. They didn't fall for it and Skye barely escaped jail and was kicked out of Harvard. Adam called off their engagement and after he graduated put as many miles between them as he could. Last she heard he had took on the Newman name his father's name. He was doing great things for himself making money hand over foot. She on the other hand was still into the petty cons. This might be her big break.

She knew he was worth a lot of money and if she could work her way in and end up married to him when he got his memory back she could come away with a huge settlement. If he determined he didn't want to be married to her any longer. She didn't know how long he would be here so she had to act fast. She knew him and he was here to make money so she figured he would be around for a bit. When she saw him again she would try and talk him into dinner. She would work her magic on him. And when she had won his confidence she would drug him and head for the nearest wedding chapel.

Adam was done with his tournament he had made it to third place that brought him twenty thousand dollars. That was a huge gain on two hundred. He would make his way around the casinos tomorrow and try and play a few more. He started back to his motel there was a small diner not far from his motel. He stopped and ate dinner and headed to his room. Today had been a good day he had made close to thirty thousand dollars. He would definitely hit the blackjack tables again in his spare time. As he lay in his bed he tried to remember if he knew this Skye woman. So far he couldn't think of anything about her. If she knew him why didn't she say so? Could she be working for the people who want him dead? He would definitely keep his guard up around her. He had a feeling he would be seeing her again.


	44. Sharon Tells Miguel Adam Is Alive

After Miguel and Sharon had put away all the stuff they could Sharon thanked him and asked him if he looked at the cottage. I'm not too sure it classifies as a cottage Sharon it has three bedrooms not huge but big enough. And the kitchen is just awesome Marie will love it.

Remember if for any reason you are not happy with it I will build you a house, Sharon said. I really don't think that will be necessary Sharon. The cottage/house is well built and has been well maintained. I see the lights and telephone are on will you call and tell them I will be changing those into my name, Miguel said? Yes first thing in the morning Sharon said.

You and Marie are free to move in as soon as you like. Thanks Sharon, I will start tomorrow on getting things packed we should be moved in with in a week. Marie has made arrangements to stay with her sister in town next week. I plan on having most of it unpacked and put away by the time she finishes giving her notice at work. Sounds great Miguel I won't be back till the weekend Sharon said I have a room booked at Gina's for the rest of the week.

There will be some carpenters out to begin work on the kitchen Friday. If you don't care would you let them in? Sure I plan on bringing all I can in the SUV, Miguel said. I will get keys made in the morning for you if you wouldn't mind swinging by work to pick them up. I am working at Newman Enterprises on the down low, Sharon said. Victor won't let me continue to work there for long when he returns from this trip he's on. Call me when you get to the parking garage and I will meet you there.

There really is something I need to talk to you about Miguel I should have said something when I offered you the job. I hope it doesn't change things and you are still ok with working for me. I just got so excited at the prospect of having you at the ranch that I didn't think to tell you. Tell me Sharon and then I will know it can't be all that bad, he said. It is really a great thing for me M anyway if things work out the way I want. Miguel, please don't say anything to anyone but Marie if you want of course.

Adam is alive I know you will think I am crazy but there is evidence to prove it I will tell you everything soon but just know he is alive Michael, Maggie and my PI Jerry along with an investigator with the police department know and I am in the process of trying to find him. Miguel was shocked. I hope one day to get him back and have him run the ranch with me. Will it make a difference to you Miguel? And before you answer you should know Adam wasn't the one who hit Delia. The police also know who did hit her and an arrest will be made soon.

How about that Miguel said with a smile. I am happy he is alive I know that makes you happy. I am so glad Adam didn't hit Delia. He has always treated me with respect and kindness Sharon. I don't see any reason why I couldn't work for the two of you if he returns. What does Victor say about Adam being alive, Miguel asked? He already knows Miguel and he can't find out we know right now. All will be revealed soon. I am so glad it won't make a difference to you Miguel. I will see you tomorrow then.

Miguel started his trip back to town. It was amazing Adam being alive, he thought. Sharon is so much happier. And he hoped Sharon and Adam would have their reunion. He did wonder about the mystery surrounding all of this. Hopefully things would get back to normal soon.


	45. Sharon Determined

Sharon grabbed her suitcase and closed up the ranch. She started her journey back to town and Gina's. Along the way she stopped and had triplicate keys made for the ranch. She found a key chain with wild mustangs on it and put one set of keys on it. She picked up another key ring for Miguel and paid for her purchases and went on her way. In the car she put a set of keys on each key ring. She stuck the one with horses on it in her purse they would be for Adam one day soon she hoped.

Gina smiled as Sharon entered. She gave her the room key and asked if she would like dinner delivered to her room. That would be great Sharon said. I will have spaghetti and garlic bread with a salad please. Sure Gina said I will have it sent up. Sharon unpacked and jumped into the shower. She put her night clothes on and turned on the TV. Room service brought her food and she had her meal in silence thinking about all the work she and Miguel had accomplished.

She slipped into bed closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes. Her dreams were peaceful. Faith playing in the yard. She and Adam sitting at a table drinking lemonade and talking about the future they planned to have together. He looked so handsome and she couldn't help but kiss him. He squeezed her to him and nuzzled his face between her breasts. He said you smell so good. He let go of her and whispered I can't wait till tonight. Sharon woke up and lay there thinking about her dream. She couldn't wait for many more nights with the real Adam instead of the dream Adam.

Sharon arrived at work the next morning and called the utilities companies for Miguel. Then started in on the day's work. She was so glad she was moved into the Ranch and once the kitchen was remodeled she would be staying there full time. It would be a longer drive into work but she didn't think she would be working at Newman Enterprises after Victor returned any way. She would need to buy some horses to get her business under way. She had all the paper work done she needed to do all the red tape and was ready to dive right in.

She called a horse broker and set up a lunch meeting with him at Glow Worm. She would have him look into a couple of Stallions for her and at least six mares to start with. She was anxious to get things under way she had to do something to occupy her time till Adam was found. She wasn't going to brood any more she was going to start making things happen. What if Adam didn't want her? She was going to make a life for herself either way.


	46. Adam Is Suspicious of Skye

Adam was happy with his second win. Still third place but he had more tournaments to enter. Even though he had lost a couple he was still by far ahead on money. He went to the buffet to eat. He loved it a little bit of something from everywhere. Mexican, Chinese and Italian you name it. After he filled his plate and sat at his table he saw the woman Skye heading his way. She asked if she could sit with him and he thought about saying no. But then again he wanted to see if she might give information about him. So he motioned for her to sit.

She took a seat said hello and started eating her food. Adam asked if he could help her somehow. No, Mr. Reardon, I just wanted to invite you to dinner tomorrow night, she said. That won't be possible sorry. I have a poker tournament for the next two evenings. That's a shame she said. I was hoping to get to know you better. With that comment Adam was sure she knew him.

She must have not realized her slip when she told him he always could take ten thousand and turn it into one hundred thousand. He didn't remember her but he was definitely going to be alert as long as he was here. He so wished he could just tell her he didn't remember who he was but he didn't know her or if she was working for someone else. Someone who wanted to do him harm. Maybe she wanted to do him harm. After all she knew him and she was hiding that fact. Hoping to gain more information he accepted her offer for dinner on the third night. If things got out of hand he would make it clear to her he wasn't interested in a relationship with her.

They carried on a casual conversation. He tried his best not to let her know he was on to the fact that she knew him and she knew he didn't know who he was. His answers to her questions were vague. After their meal he excused himself and headed off to play blackjack. It seemed like everywhere he went she turned up she was definitely dogging him.

The only time he could be certain she wasn't watching was during the poker tournaments no one not playing was admitted into the room. After his tournament which he finally hit first place in he was wore out so he headed to the restaurant for a sandwich and coffee. He ordered his food and took it across to his motel. Little did he know Skye was following his every move? She had convinced herself she had to act fast things could change in a heartbeat. She had to make a move and soon.


	47. Mr Littleton

Sharon took a seat at her lucky table the one she and Adam shared. Gloria came by and took her drink order. I just want water with lemon for now Gloria. I'm expecting someone we are going to have a business meeting. Coming right up Gloria said. While she was gone Mr. Littleton came in and made his way to Sharon's table. When Gloria returned she sat Sharon's water down and asked Mr. Littleton if he wanted his usual. Yes, thanks then he asked Sharon what she wanted for lunch? She ordered a salad with chicken. Mr. Littleton had a stake and baked potato. They carried on a friendly conversation while they ate. Then they got down to business.

She brought out her folder and showed him several printouts of stallions and mares. She had marked the ones she was most interested in and she asked him to please try and purchase them for her. The coloring on these mares is just beautiful. And the stallions are really colorful as well. I would be happy to own any of these they are beautiful and they have outstanding health records, Sharon said. I want two Stallions from different farms. I also want at least six mares but would be willing to get up to ten if the price is right, Sharon said.

I can make it happen Ms. Newman. The sellers I like the most and do the most business with are like me they understand a satisfied customer will be a returning customer, he said. This business is very important to me Mr. Littleton and I trust you will do your best. Mr. Littleton knew a few of the sellers. He said their horses were excellent. And he would check out the other sellers before wasting his time with them. They set a price range for each horse. Sharon said he could go over some if need be. He told her he had done so much business with some of them they gave him good prices he thought she would be pleased.

You make the rounds and know a lot of people, Sharon said. Do you know of any good ranch hands that need work, she asked? Let's see I do know of two good men, they are very trust worthy and had working. They are brothers Arron and Anthony Ober. Arron is 42 and Anthony is 48. They have experience and knowledge of horses and cattle. They were working for a large ranch in Wyoming the owner died and the ranch was sold off to pay debts. Could you give them my number and have them call me? I will need to have hay and tack for the horses delivered before they arrive. And I will need some good men to take care of the horses and get the hay in the barn. There is two large hay barns and two horse barns on the property. If you learn of any more men let me know I may have use for them. Especially once my business starts to grow.

Call me when you find out about the horses. Gloria brought the tab and Mr. Littleton insisted on paying for their lunch. They parted ways and Sharon headed back to Newman Enterprises.


	48. Cattle Creek Colorado

She had been hard at it for an hour or so when her phone rang it was Jerry. Sharons breathe caught. Sharon are you there. She took a deep breath and said yes I'm here. Sharon, we've found the man his name is Dusty Hawkins. He lives in a little town called Cattle Creek in Colorado. Sharon's heart was beating so fast she thought she would pass out. When can we leave she asked? How about tomorrow at two o'clock? Nothing sooner Sharon asked? Nope sorry I knew you would want to go as soon as possible so I called for a flight after my man called me. And the closest one was tomorrow. I guess that will have to do then won't it, Sharon replied? Afraid so Ms. Newman. Ok Jerry I will meet you at the airport at one thirty. If you will give me your man at the DMVs address I will send him a bonus for his hard work. Jerry relayed the information and hung up.

Sharon couldn't believe it they finally had a name and town. She was more than ready to head to Colorado. She needed answers and soon she would have them. Hopefully they found Adam safe and sound. Her prayers were fixing to be answered.

She called Brad's office number. When he answered she asked if he could come see her quick. She didn't go to him out of fear of being seen by Victor's minions. She had a feeling Victor already knew she was working there and she knew he would end that as soon as he returned. Especially when he found out she was the one behind Adam being found and Nikki being outed for hitting Delia. Victor was going to go after her with both barrels blazing.

Brad knocked at the door and entered. What can I do for you Sharon? Brad I just got a call from my PI Jerry. They found the man who picked him up. He is in Colorado. I really have to go with him to find Adam. Is it ok if I take off for a while? I don't know how long I will be. Sure Sharon anything you need. I can pick up the slack for a while. And Victor should be back in a week or so. Back to that Brad I feel he knows I am working here his first rule of business will be to fire me if he gets the chance. I told you I won't let that happen Sharon.

There are extenuating circumstances Brad there won't be anything you can do. He will be home in a week or so can't you tell me now Brad asked. It would be something you can't tell Victoria. And I don't want you to take the chance on messing up what it took so long for you guys to rebuild. And this could tear it all apart if she found out you knew and didn't say anything. There is no way I would let that happen Sharon. Just because she is alright with me working here against Victor's wishes doesn't mean she would back me in bringing out the information I have, Sharon said.


	49. Sharon Tells Brad About Nikki

Even though Victoria tries to hate Adam she just doesn't Sharon, Brad told her. He is her brother and she has cried many times over his death. She regretted not getting to know him and telling him she loved him. No matter what her mother said. She only kept him away because of Victor and Nicki's attitudes toward him. She has always tried to please them. When she found me again she went against what she knows will be Victor's wishes. She loves me she and I both feel we are each other's true loves. She has told me several times that she knew Adam was your true love and he felt the same about you.

I am so glad Victoria cares for Adam but that is not what I am referring to. Even though if we find him I hope they can be brother and sister. I am sure Victoria will work on that Sharon. Go ahead and tell me the rest please. Ok Brad but you can't say anything to anyone. And there is no way you can ever let Victoria know you knew. Ok Sharon I promise.

Sharon said, Adam wasn't the one to hit Delia that night Brad. It was Nikki. No way Sharon, you must be mistaken. No Brad I'm not. There is undisputable evidence against her Brad. She did it. I realize it was an accident Nikki still fled the scene and she will face charges for that. Ok Brad said, I can understand now why you didn't want to say anything. But I won't tell a soul. Sharon I know now why you said Victoria would need me more than ever. Yes Brad you will have to see her through the hard times to come.

Brad said, Sharon have you talked to Nick at all in the last few weeks. Yes I have why? Did he tell you what is happening with him and the Abbots? If you mean he is an Abbot yes Brad I know. Good Brad said. Victoria took that pretty hard and I hate to see what happens when the rest of this comes out. I assume Nick swore her to secrecy for now Sharon asked? Yes and it is hard for her not to tell her parents but she won't go against Nick's wishes. As far as she is concerned he is her brother. That's understandable Sharon said. I feel for Nick and I hate what pain this will cause. But it is best that it came out now.

Nick and I took Faith for a DNA test as well the results won't be in till next week. As you know Jack and Billy had to have the test as well. Hopefully Nick won't be hurt yet again. He has already lost Sumer and he may lose Faith as well, Sharon said. Brad said when you did the DNA test years ago you said Nick was the father? Yes but we didn't know he was an Abbot then and that he shared DNA with Jack and Billy. That changes everything. Now they have to be tested as well. I see Sharon what a messed up deal. Good luck on finding Adam and with Faith's paternity. Thanks Brad either way she will be an Abbot. I will keep you informed on my trip and if I have to extend my leave. Brad left and Sharon took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

She picked up a huge stack of folders work that was meant for the rest of the week and part of the week after. It was going to be a long night. But she just didn't feel right about leaving Brad holding the bag. She worked a few hours over and then took the rest of the stack and her lap top and headed to Gina's.

She sat at a table and ordered Gina's famous lasagna and garlic bread, extra cheese and some red wine. While she ate she made some business calls and cleared that part of her work away. She explained to them how she had to leave town for the next week or so and she wanted to get their orders or investments handled before she left. They were more than happy to answer her questions and get what they wanted done, done much sooner than expected. She finished her meal ordered a piece of peach pie and a glass of cold milk to go. She carried everything up to her room.

She worked as she had her pie and milk. Then she showered and slipped into her night gown. She headed back to the small table in the corner of the room and began to work through the folders one by one. When after three hours later she decided to take a break it was already after ten. She was close to half done with the work. She went into the bedroom and packed her suit case. She would need to buy more jeans and shirts, underwear and socks also before her trip tomorrow. She hadn't brought much with her she wasn't expecting the trip and couldn't take the time to drive all the way to the ranch and back just for extra clothes.

She couldn't sleep so she worked on for an hour or so more. The next thing she knew she was waking up still at the table with the pen in her hand. At least she hadn't drooled on the documents, she laughed to herself. It was four in the morning she got a drink of water went to the bathroom and headed to bed finally. As she lay there trying to fall asleep she thought of what tomorrow held. Would she finally come face to face with Adam after all these months? She turned to the bed side table, she had brought the angel with her the one Adam had given her. She hoped the angel was looking out for Adam as well as her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with Adam's handsome face in her mind.


	50. Skyes Plans For Adam

Skye had found out where Adam was staying and even what room he was in. People were just too gullible she though. She had told the motel manager she was Adam's wife and had come all the way to Vegas to surprise him. The guy bought her story and told her exactly where to find him. She didn't actually want to see him she just needed the room number. If her first plan didn't work she had a plan B. She was bound and determined to become Mrs. Adam Reardon before he left Vegas.

Back in her room she got her lap top out. She had checked up on Adam Newman. He had gotten a divorce from Sharon Newman a couple of years ago. Adam was supposed to have died in a vehicle accident eleven months ago. He had been engaged to another woman but had died on his way to their wedding. Some piece of work this Chelsea woman was she didn't even go to his funeral. There was scandalous articles about her and Billy Abbot the man she was now married to.

Skye had to do some deep digging for the information but she finally found it all along with his obituary. As she read it she knew it had to have been his ex-Sharon who wrote it. It listed all of his achievements and told what a fantastic man he was. There was a very handsome picture of him along with the obit. It was well known his dad Victor treated him like an outcast. So she knew he didn't write it. And with the so called fiancée running after another man just months after his death it was a given she didn't write it either.

It took a lot of looking it was as if the information about his death had been buried at the bottom of the pile. There wasn't any newspaper articles about his death. Someone didn't want it plastered everywhere. The one picture she found was the only one attached to the information. She could understand how if Adam didn't know what his last name was he would more than likely never find it. Skye made copies of all the information on his death and the status of his betrothed. If he did happen to remember she could always show him the information and possibly comfort him into marriage. Of course he might remember who she is at the same time. It was a chance she was willing to take to become Mrs. Adam Newman.

She had the meal planned and a bottle of wine. She planned on slipping a couple of pills in his wine and when he was out of it she planned on talking him into a trip the alter. Everything was ready she order their meal right before Adam arrived.


	51. The Plane Takes Flight

Sharon climbed out of bed she was tired she hadn't gotten much sleep. Even though she had showered the night before she decided to take another this morning just to wake her up a bit. She let the water run over her body taking the soreness away and renewing her spirits. It was seven o'clock and she had more work to do. She had to make a few more calls then she finished the last of the files it was ten o'clock when she checked her watch. She had to hurry she dressed and headed down town to get the clothes she needed for her trip. She bought two pairs of boots and a pair of tennis shoes. She bought some laundry soap stopped by the laundry mat and washed her new clothes. It was already noon she was running late.

She rushed to her room packed her new clothes and grabbed the files and headed to Newman Enterprises. She called Brad and asked him to meet her in the garage. When he arrived she handed him a box with all the folders. She said, Brad I worked on these they're all done. I have notes on some that I had to make calls to this should get you through most of next week. Sharon you really didn't have to do this you have so much going on. I really didn't feel good about leaving you to deal with everything on such short notice, Sharon said. And if Victor does return he may not be able to come to work right away. Well thank you Sharon I will make sure you are compensated for your work. I will miss you have a safe and productive trip. Thanks Brad, I hope we find Adam soon.

Sharon pulled out of the parking garage swung by a fast food place and grabbed a salad. She headed for Nick and Avery's she had to tell Faith she would be out of town for a while. She took Faith her Christmas presents and told her she might not be there for Christmas. Faith was upset. Mom Christmas is just a couple of days away, I know but it is very important that I take this trip, Sharon assured her. Avery told her she would let Nick know. Have him call me when the DNA results come in Avery, Sharon said. I will, be careful on your trip. Sharon hugged Faith again and asked her not to be upset. You will have a great Christmas with Avery and your dad. I think Noah is coming as well. I love you and will see you as soon as I get back.

When she got back to her room she called a cab she took her suitcases down stairs and checked out. She told Gina she would let her know if or when she needed a room in the next week or so. And she asked if she could leave her car in the parking garage of the restaurant? Yes of course, Gina said. Thanks Sharon told her, I have to go out of state and don't know when I will return. Sharon walked out the front door. The cab driver put her suitcases in the trunk and they headed for the Genoa City Airport.

Jerry was waiting for her at the entrance. He handed her ticket to her and they went to baggage check. As they took their seats on the plane Sharon said I sure hope we find what we are looking for. Jerry said so do I Mrs. Newman, so do I. The plane lifted off on their journey to Colorado.


	52. Missing Christmas With The Family

Victor we are going to miss Christmas with the family, Nikki said. It can't be helped love, he said. I think you bought everyone something in every area we visited. They can wait till we get home for their gifts. Yes but you know Christmas is my favorite holiday. I love to decorate and wrap gifts. I know, I know Victor said. There will always be next year. Will there Victor? Yes, if you keep your mouth shut, Victor shouted.

Why does every conversation we have turn back to my secret, Nikki said. I don't know Nikki maybe because you want to tell it and I want you to keep it between us. We have to let this go and put it behind us Nikki. Otherwise it may destroy us. Everything I have done is because I love you Nikki. I know you think I am saving the Newman name but that is just not so. Ok, Victor I love you too and since Adam is dead I guess there isn't any reason to go forward with my part in the hit and run. Now you are talking sensible, Victor told her.

I know you are in a hurry to get back home but when we get to New York I have a couple of meetings to attend there. So it will still be a couple of weeks before we actually get home. There goes New Years as well Nikki said. I know my love, we can spend New Year's in Time Square though. That will make you happy won't it? I suppose so Victor. I love Time Square all decorated and it will be fun. It will give us something to look forward to.

Victor was looking forward to the meetings in New York. They were going to brain storm and try to figure out a way to get Jabot back from Jack. Victor was also trying to pick up a major acquisition of a company on the market it was going to be a steal. Due to miss management the company was faltering and Victor wanted it. It was a chemical company and he wanted it to accompany the cosmetic part of his own company. That company could produce ever chemical he would ever need to create his products. Baxter Chemical he couldn't wait to acquire it and change the name. Life goes on and he intended on taking advantage of the moment.

He would have to plan something special for Nikki in the meantime to keep her mind off of missing Christmas with the family. He knew she would love time square but he would take her out to eat and buy her a new outfit. No matter what she has done he loved her she was his soul mate. And even though she didn't believe him he wanted to do what was best for her.


	53. Ready And Waiting

Maggie, Michael and Chase met to discuss their plan for when Victor and Nikki returned. I have the packet ready to go to the Prosecuting Attorney's office Michael said. We have your input and Paul's recommendations as well. There should be no problems when that plane lands. I have word that they will be in New York for a while before they return to GC. I have a friend who will keep us updated on Victors flight plans. That's a letdown Maggie said I thought they were coming in next week. Yes me too Chase said. But I guess another week or so won't make any difference. Nope no difference at all. We have the evidence and it will be up to a jury to determine Nikki's fate it will be out of our hands, Michael said.

Victor will have to face charges for obstruction of justice and possibly aiding and abetting. He will see a court room. And my guess is they will both see a jail cell. It may not be a long stent but there will be one. If Nikki is charged with vehicular manslaughter she could face up to twenty five years in prison. All we can do is hope it won't come to that.

When the plane lands Chase and Paul will be there to make the arrests. They will be taken to GCPD and questioned separately. And the rest will be determined by the judge. I have already made a request that a judge be brought in from out of this district one who doesn't know Victor or Nikki and will judge fairly. One Victor can't line the pockets of, Michael said. My guess is the jury will be handpicked by that Judge.

Ok, I guess that means we should turn in the paperwork to the Prosecuting Attorney's office about a week before they get here, Chase said. I will make sure they get it, Michael said. Then the warrants will be issued and you can pick them up at the airport when the Newman jet lands, Michael said. As for now you all have a great Christmas with your families and enjoy your time off for the holidays. I'm kind of glad we won't be doing this over Christmas or New Year's Maggie said. It's going to be hard enough on the family without that. Yes Chase agreed. You have to wonder why people put themselves in this kind of situation. We all make mistakes Chase, Michael said. We just have to pay our dues and get on with our lives as best we can. Speaking from experience, it can be done, he told them. And I know after Victor and Nikki face their punishment they will bounce back as well. Instead of worrying about them let's enjoy the holidays we can deal with this stuff after.


	54. Dinner With Skye

Sharon and Jerry spent Christmas day looking around Colorado. They didn't get to see much due to the holiday. But the decorations were nice. They decided to wait until the next day to start to Cattle Creek. That way they wouldn't be disturbing anyone during Christmas celebrations. They ate dinner and Sharon gave Jerry a small gift in appreciation of all he had done and Christmas of course. He in turn gave her an Angel which she thanked him for. It would fit nicely with the one Adam had given her. The one Adam gave her was a girl and this one is a boy. Maybe she should start a collection. Especially on her trip. They would be going through a few different states.

Adam played in a huge tournament on Christmas day. He won fourth place which paid forty thousand dollars. It started early in the morning and didn't end till late that afternoon. He had made quite a bit of money since he had been here. Most of it he had in cash in a lock box in his room. Some he started accounts with at a few of the casinos. He planned on going up to Wyoming for a few days just to look around a bit. Then back to Vegas for a few more weeks.

Tonight he had his dinner with Skye. How he wished he hadn't of accepted her invitation. Tomorrow he would head out on his trip. He headed for his motel to shower and change. He had to be at the Venetian at seven. He had spent Christmas Eve alone and couldn't help wondering what past Christmases were like with Sharon. And the rest of his family. He had day dreamed to long he had to rush or he would be late. Hopefully Skye would let something slip that would be useful to him tonight.

Sharon was just getting out of the tub and headed to bed it was early but she wanted to read a little before she went to sleep. She had several books on Gypsy Vanner horses and their care she wanted to read. It would help pass the time and hopefully she could keep her mind on them. All she could do was think about Adam and couldn't wait until they found him. In the morning they would drive to Cattle Creek and see if anyone knew where he was.

Dusty's head was still reeling from Adam being gone. It had been close to a week since he found the letter Adam had left for him. He understood Adams reasoning though he couldn't rely on odd jobs all his life. He needed to make a life for himself somehow. Everyone in town that knew him was sad that he had left. He wished Adam would have at least told him in which direction he was heading. Hopefully he would be back one day. He was so hoping to have Adam around at Christmas but that didn't happen. Hopefully his Christmas was good where ever he was.

Skye was ready for Adam. When he knocked on the door she opened it with a huge smile and friendly hi, come on in. Adam entered and took a quick look around the room. It was nicer than his motel room. Perhaps now that he was so ahead he would spring for a room at Cesar's Palace.

Skye interrupted his thoughts. Adam I was asking if you wanted wine with your dinner. Sorry, Adam said. No I don't think so I have an early day tomorrow. I plan on going up to Wyoming for a couple of days to look around a little. Oh, you're leaving Las Vegas, Skye asked? Only for a few days I will be back. Skye went into the kitchen and grabbed the rolls. Darn she thought this put a ringer in her plan. She needed him here for a few days. She would have to put her plan on hold till he returned.

They had a good meal and good conversation. Nothing personal but still interesting. Skye is a very smart woman, Adam thought. If he had to leave his old life behind, even though he didn't remember what it was, Skye would be the kind of woman he might like to form a relationship with. Sharon was the woman he wanted but if he couldn't have her he had to move on with his life somehow. He asked her if she had ever been married. She looked a little shocked. Adam said sorry if I am prying, I just thought I would like to find out more about you.

Its ok Skye said. No, I've never been married. I was engaged to this great guy in college. It didn't work out. And I haven't found the right man yet. How about you she asked? Now it was getting personal for him, Adam thought. What was he thinking asking such questions? What should he say should he lie? Then he thought of Sharon again and he just knew he had to have been married to her or maybe he still was. Yes I've been married, he said. What happened Skye asked? I'm not sure Adam said. A number of thing's I guess. Skye could tell Adam was grasping at straws. Let's talk about something a little less depressing, Skye told him.

What is the purpose for your trip to Wyoming, she asked? I am looking at cattle and property. I hope to buy myself a ranch. Colorado is beautiful, Utah was ok I might even drive on up to Montana and back I haven't made up my mind. But you will be coming back Skye said. Yes I plan on at least another week in the casinos making more money. I will be here Skye said I work for myself so I am on an extended vacation. Must be nice, Adam said. Sometimes it has its advantages she smiled. Thanks for dinner Adam said but I really need to go and get some rest for my trip. Thanks for coming Adam, good night. Good night Skye.

The dinner had went better then Adam had expected. But he still had eyes for Sharon only. If he could find her and she wasn't married to someone else he hoped to make her his if she wasn't already. He still wondered if Skye knew who he was. She had not pressed him for information. But she had not revealed any either. He would only be gone maybe three days he planned on being back before New Year's. They had some great tournaments leading up to New Year's and he planned on playing in some. He drifted off to sleep with visions of Sharon in his mind.


	55. A Strong Lead

Sharon and Jerry started from Colorado to Cattle Creek. It wouldn't be long till they either found Adam or had a lead on where he might be. Sharon could not wait to see his handsome face. She only hoped he would be happy to see her and that he remembered her. Their trip was uneventful. When they pulled into the quaint little town Sharon felt like she had stepped back in time. They found a bed and breakfast at the North East side of town. They rented a couple of rooms and cleaned up a bit. They started at this side of town asking questions. The lady who owned the bed and breakfast didn't know an Adam Newman but she thought the picture they showed her looked a little familiar. She might have seen him in church once. Thanks Sharon said.

They started out to the church next. Jerry walked up to the preacher and asked if he had seen the man in the photo. It's hard to say young man I see so many people in a week. I understand Jerry said. He told Sharon what the preacher said. She said let's go to that diner down the road and have some lunch and then continue our search. As they entered a pretty waitress said, sit where you like I'll be right with you. She brought coffee and water Sharon said no thanks to the coffee but sipped on the water. Jerry took his coffee black. The waitress introduced herself as Leslie and took their order. Sharon took the picture of Adam out and laid it on the table. When the waitress brought their food she noticed the picture laying there but said nothing.

As she entered the kitchen area she told Meg about the picture of Adam Reardon the lady had. Should I answer questions if they ask? I don't know maybe we should get ahold of Dusty and let him know. Ok I will go out and avoid them while you call. Let me know what he says. Meg called Dusty and told him about the two strangers in the diner and the picture of Adam. Did you say one was a pretty blond with blue eyes? Yes and the other is an older black gentleman. What should we do? I'm a good three hours away, Dusty said. I won't be of much help but I do want to meet these people. Give them my address when they get there they won't find me at home so maybe we can put them off another day.

Meg came out and helped Leslie clear a table. She told her what Dusty said and told her to come to her for the address if they asked. Leslie approached Sharon's table and gathered their empty plates would you like pie we have some really good homemade apple and peach pies today. Jerry took apple and Sharon ordered peach and a small milk. Hum Leslie thought Adam ordered milk and pie quite often. She returned with the pie and milk, then retrieved the coffee pot and filled Jerry's cup. He thanked her. Sharon said excuse me but do you know this man, as she held out the picture of Adam. Leslie took the picture and looked at it. Hold on she said and she took the picture over to Meg. They spoke a bit and Meg came up to the table.

He looks familiar she said. I think he may have worked for Dusty Hawkins at one point. Do you know how we can get in touch with him it's really important Sharon said? I don't know it might go against some privacy law, Meg said. Don't worry we don't plan on hurting anyone and we are not bill collectors. Alright then Meg said and she took her pen out and pretended to write Dusty's address and directions on the paper she had written it on earlier. She handed it to Jerry and asked if there was anything else they needed. Just the check please and thank you very much for the information.

They were hopeful as they followed the directions to the house. When they arrived and knocked on the door no one answered. Sharon was disappointed. Of course they couldn't guarantee a quick fix but she was hoping for a better lead.


	56. Deja vu

Sharon and Jerry decided to drive around to different houses and ask about Adam. Several of the ranchers said he had built fence for them or helped them brand cattle but they hadn't seen him in a while. Later they drove back by Dusty's. Again no one was home. Let's call it a day Sharon said. They picked up some dinner on the way back to the bed and breakfast. Sharon was disappointed but Jerry told her, we have good leads surly something will turn up tomorrow. Thanks and have a good night I will meet you down here for breakfast in the morning, Sharon told him.

Adam had left while it was still dark he was in way through Idaho by midafternoon. Idaho Falls was great and he had made a few stops here and there inquiring about cattle and land for sale. He liked the country but didn't think this was where he wanted to be. As he drove on he was bound and determined to make it way over the Montana line before he stopped for the night. He decided to go up and work his way down.

As he drove he thought of the money he had won, it was more than enough to buy a place and a few cattle. But he wanted more so he wouldn't have to scrape until the cattle paid off. Sharon was also on his mind what was their life like? Were they together? Were they married to other people? Would she still want him if she was single? Had they really been married and if so what broke them apart? Why did he still feel so bound to her? He didn't realize he had past the Montana line miles back. He pulled into a motel in Virginia City got a room and showered then went to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

He dreamed that someone knocked on his door. When he opened it there stood Sharon a huge smile on her face and with a trench coat on. He took her hand and pulled her into the living room. She slowly untied the coat and let it drop to the floor. Man she was gorgeous in a pair of heels and a smile. He let his eyes drop from her smile down her breasts, to her thighs and then to the heels. Sharon laughed at the look of satisfaction on his face.

He led her to the bed room where he helped her out of the heels and into his bed. She watched him undress and scanned his body with her eyes. Then he slid in next to her and kissed her long and hard on the mouth. They started the slow and easy rocking and caressing they were so used to. He knew even in his dream that he had never shared himself so fully with anyone but Sharon. He woke with the feeling of deja vu. It felt so real he had to wonder if it was a dream or if it had happened in real life. He could just imagine the hundreds of times he had made love to Sharon in just this manner. Thinking of her he knew no other woman could make him as happy.


	57. An Ally In Dusty

The next morning Sharon and Jerry met in the dining room of the bed and breakfast. They had a quick meal and headed for Dusty's house. He was just coming out the door as they arrived. Sharon and Jerry got out of the car and started walking toward Dusty. He looked up and smiled and said, can I help you? Mr. Hawkins, my name is Jerry Steven's and this is Sharon Newman. We would like to ask you a few questions about a man we are looking for.

Dusty looked at the blond and right away knew it was the Sharon of Adam's dreams. But he was also leery about Doc saying someone had shot Adam. Come on in and we will talk, Dusty said. After they were seated and coffee retrieved, Dusty said what is this all about? Jerry took out the picture of Adam and showed it to Dusty. Do you recognize this man? Before I answer Dusty said fill me in on why you are looking for him and just who you people are.

Jerry said sure, I am a PI hired by Ms. Newman to find her ex-husband. Sharon said, it's nothing bad Mr. Hawkins. Adam was hurt in an accident and feared dead. Through unfortunate events we thought he was dead but after digging and investigating we figured out it wasn't him that died in the crash, Sharon said. That's right Jerry said. Ms. Newman has been relentless in trying to find Adam. We feel he must have amnesia to have stayed away from home so long.

Let me get this straight, Dusty said. You are his ex-wife and you are trying to find him? Why you and not some of his other family, dad, brother and so forth. It's a long story sir but none of the other family members know we are trying to find him. They believe he is dead. I love him, Mr. Hawkins Sharon said. And I will walk to the ends of the earth if I have to, just to find him. Dusty believed every word this woman was saying. Sharon continued, would you please tell us what you know. He has been gone so long and I can't wait to see his face.

Dusty said first let me ask you why someone back where he came from would want to shoot him. When the Doc here in Cattle Creek checked him out he said the injury to his head was caused by a bullet. And there was scars giving the indication that he had been shot in the shoulder and the side at some point. I accidentally shout Adam in the shoulder, Sharon said. I was at a cabin in the woods and Adam came there unexpectedly I thought he was a prowler and I accidentally shout him.

Adam took a bullet in the side which almost killed him, he jumped in front of his dad and saved his dads life. The head wound I don't know what happened there but I can guess. Adam was accused of a hit and run of a child back home. He didn't do it Mr. Hawkins. We have found the real hit and run driver. But I figure the child's dad may have tried to shoot Adam and that is when the accident occurred. They were in the accident together. Wow, Dusty said. I knew there had to be more to Adam than what meets the eye. He saved his dad that makes him a hero. Jerry asked, is there anything else you can tell us? 

Adam lived above my garage up until a little over a week ago. He did odd jobs for the other ranchers. He actually had a dream or flash back and remembered his first name Adam. And he remembered you Sharon just not your last name. Where is he now, Sharon asked? I don't know, Dusty said. Sharon felt like crying. Dusty got up and found the letter Adam had left, he handed it to Sharon. She read the letter and tears rolled down her face. What do we do now, she asked? I am so sorry, Dusty said. He just up and left. He kept saying he felt a bond with you and that you were looking for him.

Jerry said what name was he using? I called him Joe when he first arrived but when he remembered his name was Adam he took up the name Adam Reardon. He has a driver's license and a bank account under that name. I don't think he has any credit cards but perhaps you can find out through the bank if he has been using his account in other states? Good idea but we would have to get a warrant to get them to do it. Well Dusty said I have a lady friend at the bank she is the one who helped Adam set up his account she did it for me. Shes kind of sweet on me he grinned. Maybe we could tell her the story and she would do it for us. When can we do this, Sharon asked? My guess would be tomorrow. I will go by and see her this evening and tell her what is going on and see if she will meet with you guys. I am really sorry and will try and help all I can. Adam is a great guy and I hope he gets his life back soon. But I have really got to head out to work. Thank you so much Mr. Hawkins I can never repay you for the kindness you have shown Adam and thanks for the information and help. We are staying at the bed and breakfast if you need us. Sues place, Dusty said, I know it. Sharon gave him both her and Jerry's cell phone numbers and they shook hands and left.

Dusty was so relieved that Sharon and Jerry weren't out to do Adam harm and he wished Adam had a phone it would have made things so much easier. But people in these parts didn't use cell phones much. Adam where are you, Dusty thought? Your lady love is indeed looking for you. Slow down and let her catch you buddy.


	58. Skye Gathers Information On Sharon

Sharon drove Jerry back to the B&amp;B and she decided to check out the little town Adam had spent so much time in. It was a quaint little town and the people seemed friendly enough. She stopped on the town square and walked along the stores window shopping. Something caught her eye and she entered one of the stores. They had a shelf of angels she picked up one a little girl with long blond hair. Then she saw some cute ones that were babies she took a boy and a girl of those. They were so cute with their chubby cheeks and little grins and tiny little wings. She paid for her purchases and walked back to the car. She understood why Adam had spent so much time here it was almost like stepping back in time.

She went by the diner and picked up some food for herself and Jerry. She thanked Meg again for sending them to Mr. Hawkins. Meg said, may I ask how do you know Adam? I was married to him for over five years, Sharon answered. You must be the blond Dusty told us he was dreaming about. Sharon smiled at that. I hope I'm the one, she laughed. I'm sure you are Meg said and don't worry he didn't spend any time girl watching or woman chasing. That's good to know Sharon laughed again. I love him very much and hope to find him soon. I was so relieved when I learned he wasn't dead. I can just imagine how you felt, Meg said, I hope you do find him soon.

Sharon was full of hope for finding Adam. She still couldn't help but wonder how all of this would play out when Victor found out Adam was alive. And that Nick was actually Jacks son. So much had changed in the time since Adam was supposedly killed. She was still trying to get use to all of it. All she really knew was people were going to be devastated by all the events. And a few ecstatic that Adam was alive. She was more than ready for Adam to return. She was also ready to start her business and to work on the ranch.

Sharon arrived back at the Bed and Breakfast she took Jerry his dinner and they talked while they ate. What do we do if Adam hasn't used his checking account or visited a bank? I don't know Sharon he could have headed anywhere when he left. Maybe we will get a lead at the bank. If not maybe Mr. Hawkins may have more information that may tell us approximately where he could have went. I guess we will just have to wait for Mr. Hawkins to call in the morning, Jerry said. Okay Sharon said. Good night, see you down stairs in the morning for breakfast then. Good night Sharon, don't worry we won't give up.

Sky had been busy while Adam was away she had called Viva Las Vegas and booked a wedding for four 'clock on New Year's Eve. She planned to invite Adam for lunch slip him a benzodiazepine for anxiety and another hypnotic inducing drug later at the party. Together in larger doses than necessary they should have him feeling disoriented and confused and willing to get married. Or at least be out of it enough he won't know it's really happening. She planned on taking him to a dress up party at the Planet Hollywood. She had a nice suit for him and a dress for herself. She had another friend/con of hers coming to witness the blessed event. Now if Adam comes back early like he said he would things should work out great. She planned on waking up next to her new husband on New Year's Day.

Being the con that she is she dug up the dirt on Sharon and why she and Adam had divorced. Amazingly they had never cheated on one another throughout their whole marriage at least they weren't caught if they did. Victor had helped his other son Nick, take Sharon's daughter away yet again. Causing Sharon to slip into a deep depression. Adam tried his best to help her but she burned down Victor's house. Victor played with Sharon's mind and convinced her Adam was the reason she lost Faith. Victor also convinced her Adam was having an affair with his secretary Liz. Of course to Sharon in her state of mind it was all true and Adam couldn't convince her any different. Sharon divorced him and continued on her path of self-destruction.

Finally her friend Dru Winters intervened and forced Sharon to go to a doctor. She was diagnosed with Bi Polar Disorder. With medication and counseling she finally came to grips with her illness and realized she had pushed Adam away. By that time he had gotten involved with a con Chelsea Lawson paid by Victor to keep Adam away from Sharon. She knew Adam was her ticket to money and the power of his name was enormous so she intentionally got herself pregnant. According to some people Chelsea had also slept with a guy named Dylan Mac Avoy. Skye's money was on Dylan being the true dad of that boy. Being a con herself she knew what she would have done.

Skye was amazed at the information she found on the web about the Newmans but when you are as rich and powerful as the Newmans the press jumped at stories. She made copies of all the information and added it with what she already had. She made notes of key points in the margins. Including her opinion that the cons son was more than likely this Dylan guys. She slipped it all into a manila envelope along with Adams class ring. She slipped it into the bed side table next to the Gideon's Bible. If she needed to she would use it to weaken Adam's resolve. She would show him there was nothing to go back for.


	59. Kelly Agrees To Listen

Dusty got off work and headed home he quickly showered dressed and headed to Kelley's house. He stopped along the way and bout her a bouquet of flowers to soften her up a bit. He rang her door bell when she opened the door she had a huge smile on her face. Why Mr. Hawkins what are you up too? He handed her the flowers and she invited him in. Well Kelley I have a problem, well not me exactly but this lady Ms. Newman does. I don't know anyone by the name of Newman. Wait a minute I do know of a Victor Newman he is mentioned in the bank meetings and Financial Weekly all the time but I have never met him. He is a business mogul one ruthless man I hear.

Okay Kelly I get the picture. But you do know a different Newman you just didn't know it at the time. And who might that be, Kelly asked? Adam, Adam Reardon he is actually Adam Newman, Victor Newman's son. Impossible it was stated in a meeting almost a year ago that Adam Newman youngest son of Victor Newman was dead no details were given. I have a lady here who can positively identify Adam as Mr. Newman, Dusty said. She was married to him at one point. Through extenuating circumstances they got that Adam was still alive. Well I'll be, Kelly said. What does this have to do with me Dusty? Will you meet with us in the morning at the bank and talk with her and her PI? Please, for me Kelley. Let them tell you what they know and then they have a favor of you. Is it going to be illegal Kelley said? Yes I think it is. But it would be a huge help to her. Okay for you Dusty I will meet with her and hear the story. If I can't help, I can't help though. Deal, Dusty said. If you get there at seven thirty we can talk before the bank opens, she said. We'll be there Dusty said. He went home and started supper. Then he picked up the phone and dialed the PI's cell phone. When he answered Dusty told him he had gotten his friend to agree to meet with them at seven thirty in the morning at the Wells Fargo Bank before it opened. I will let Ms. Newman know and we will be there thanks.

Jerry walked down the hall and tapped on Sharon's door. She stuck her head out. Do you want to come in Jerry? No I just wanted to let you know we have a meeting with the lady at the Bank at seven thirty in the morning. I will be up and ready we will have an early breakfast then head over, Sharon said. Sounds good Jerry said see you then.

Adam had seen all he needed to see of Montana and had across into Wyoming he turned and headed back to Idaho. He was Vegas bound. If he was going to buy a ranch it would be Wyoming or he would go East and check things out. He had to live without being afraid someone was always looking for him to kill him. He would drive on most of the night. He wanted to make it back to Vegas. The tournaments would be wound up and going and he wanted to try and win his part.

Bright and early the next morning, Sharon and Jerry arrived at the bank at the same time as Dusty. He walked over and went the rest of the way to the doors with them. Dusty knocked on the glass and Kelley let them in. Come on back to my office please. They followed her to the back of the bank down a hall and into a room. Dusty introduced them all and Sharon got down to business telling the story of Adams supposed death. Showing the picture and their marriage certificate along with other business articles and reports with Adams picture. Proving it was him and telling all that had happened that lead to being here with her now.

Kelly was amazed she knew Adam didn't know who he was but she would have never guessed he was the son of Victor Newman of all people. Please don't tell anyone about Mr. Newman being alive for now It is imperative we find him and get him home before anyone knows, Jerry added. I won't tell a soul, Kelley said. But what can I do to help. As you know Dusty said Adam left almost two weeks ago. We don't know where he went. I was hoping, well we were hoping you might look into his checking account and see where he might have made purchases using his account. Kelly said, I was afraid it might be something like that.

We could always go to an attorney's office and get a legal document and have it authorized by a judge if you want Ms. Ryan. But we were hoping to avoid getting more people involved and since you opened the account for him we were hoping you would help. It would save a lot of time and hassle. I understand you need to find him and the sooner the better I will take a look for you I can't let you see the actual account but I can write down the dates and areas. I have never done this before and I feel a little awkward doing it now but I know Mr. Reardon, I mean Newman and I know he has been trying to find out who he is for almost a year now. I don't think he would mind me giving you the information. If he does he is free to come back and sue me I won't fight it. Sharon thanked her and promised they wouldn't use the information to harm anyone. And they would never tell anyone what she was about to do.


	60. Las Vegas Bound

Kelley turned to her computer and started typing and making notes. While she was doing that Sharon asked Dusty if he and Adam had talked about anything that would give them some kind of idea where he was headed. Well mostly he talked about you. And he mentioned several times he wanted a ranch and cattle of his own. Some of the best ranch land is in Wyoming, Dusty said. But those places would cost a lot of money. Kelley said it's not much but here is a list. She stuck it in an envelope and sealed it. Please don't open it in here let's make this look like business. I hope you find him. Sharon took the envelope shook Kelley's hand and they headed for the door. Thanks Dusty for everything. I will have Adam call you when we find him.

Sharon and Jerry got in the car and started driving back to the B&amp;B. When they arrived they went to Jerry's room and pulled out a map. With shaking hands Sharon pulled the list out of the envelope. She's right not much but something any way, Jerry said. Look he filled up here pointing to Mont Rose Colorado, then a purchase was made in Monticello Utah, from there he went here to Cedar City Utah. Nothing for a couple of days then Idaho. The most recent purchase however was Wyoming yesterday. We have to remember he could have went anywhere and paid cash for other gas or purchases. I'm going to go lie down for a while Sharon said. If you come up with anything let me know. Sharon lay on the bed thinking about the information they had something is just not clicking I should know but it's not coming to me, she thought out loud. She dosed off.

When she woke up it was dark in her room. She lay there in the dark thinking. He wants his own ranch. He was in Utah headed west. Then he was in Idaho and Wyoming had he heard of a ranch for sale there? He doesn't know who he is why would he be looking for a ranch, land or cattle? He can't afford it right now according to Dusty. The prices would be way out of his reach. He was always the type to use money to make money though. That's when it hit her. He would have went where he could make money and he loved playing poker. Las Vegas, Sharon yelled and she jumped up and headed to Jerry's room.

She knocked on his door no answer. Oh no, where could he be. She ran back grabbed her cell and called him. I'm on my way back Sharon I am bringing you dinner, Jerry said. I think I figured it out Sharon said I will be waiting for you. Fifteen minutes later Jerry tapped on her door. Sharon open the door and told him to come on in. They went to the little table and chairs in the room and sat down. Jerry handed her the container and plastic wear.

What have you figured out Sharon, Jerry asked? He's in Vegas, Sharon stated. Las Vegas how do you know, Jerry asked? It occurred to me that if he were looking for a ranch in Wyoming or anywhere else he would need money. Adam always liked to play poker the guys used to get together a couple of nights a month and play. Yes I remember that I sat in on a few games myself. And Adam was good at it that's for sure, Jerry said.

Sharon said, Adam could always turn money into even more money in a short amount of time. It stands to reason if he made some good money building fence and other odd jobs he would try to turn that into his dream. What better way than Las Vegas, Sharon asked? They have lots of special holiday tournaments in Vegas during Christmas through New Year's. Do you feel like driving part of the night Sharon asked? We can take turns and we can be there in around ten hours or so depending on how many times we stop. Sure Jerry said lets go for it.


	61. Skye Invites Adam To The Costume Party

They were packed and checked out and on their way by eight. Sharon called and made reservations for them at the Flamingo. She explained that they would be arriving at seven in the morning, driving a strait eleven hours. She wanted to book the rooms tonight she didn't know for how long yet. She gave her card information and wrote down the confirmation number. When we arrive in the morning we can shower and sleep for a few hours. Then we will start our search. Sharon and Jerry alternated driving every few hours each trying to nap in turn until it got so late that they had to talk to each other to make sure the driver didn't fall asleep. They pulled into the parking garage next to the Flamingo at seven ten. Sharon went ahead and paid for three days she didn't really have any idea how long they would be there. The clerk told her they could always extend their stay if they needed to. They made their way to their rooms. Jerry in 204 and Sharon in 206. See you after a while, Jerry said. When you are ready to start give me a call. Every feeling Sharon had told her she was right Adam was here somewhere. She showered and slipped between the sheets and fell fast asleep.

Skye had been walking the floor if he didn't make it back her plan's would be ruined. Tomorrow was New Year's Eve. She had kept an eye on Caesars Palace for the past few days. And again she was at her regular seat where she had a good view of the door and the people coming and going. Sure enough around ten she saw him come through the doors. She wanted to jump up and intercept him but she decided to play it cool and see if he would come to her. There was no way he could miss her.

Adam saw Skye playing video poker at a table it was good to see someone he kind of knew. He walked over to her not realizing that she had seen him coming. Skye the con she is jumped a little like he had startled her. Adam bought it why would he not, she thought. Hey stranger, Skye said. How was your trip? Uneventful he told her. Do you like ranch life he asked her? I'm a city girl at heart she said but for the right man I could learn to love it. Did you find what you're looking for she asked? Not really Adam said with visions of Sharon in his head. Wyoming is a possibility. Or I may travel to the East and see what that's like.

Adam would you have lunch with me tomorrow? And then after that they are having a dress up party at Planet Hollywood and I was hoping you would go with me and we could have a little fun.

I have an early morning tournament but it should be over in time for lunch. Then you can talk me into going to the party Adam laughed. Skye smiled and said I have a suit for you so I hope you will go. You are apparently looking forward to it so yes I will go. Sounds fun. Who we are going as, Adam asked. I figured I would be Cinderella and you could be the handsome prince. Seriously, Adam said. Yes, Skye replied. They were the costumes with the least get up if you know what I mean. I have a wig, a tiara and a dress, but you just have to wear the suit.

Adam gave her a knowing look. Okay the suit is a little old fashioned and royal looking but it's really not that bad, Skye said and laughed. It's better than having to wear something utterly ridiculous like Tarzan and Jane isn't it, she asked? Yes indeed, Adam laughed. I guess I will settle for Prince Charming, Adam said. The party is supposed to start early and end at one am. We could ring in the New Year there possibly, Skye said. We'll see how it goes. But if everything goes well we may just do that, Adam told her.

Adam headed to his room to rest before his tournament. Little did he know Sharon was in a room at the Flamingo? He lay on the bed thinking about the invitation to the party. He needed to do more fun things. He didn't remember the last time he had some real fun. Playing poker didn't count it was fun but it was also serious work. He felt himself getting closer to Skye, but a part of him still felt there was something about her. He still didn't feel like he could confide in her. And he thought she might know who he is but wasn't saying. Maybe what he thought was a slip might not have been a slip at all he might have just taken it that way. Either way he would make sure to listen for clues when they talked.


	62. The Big Paternity Reveal

Nick and Avery were sitting on the bed in their room. Nick was holding the envelope in his hand and staring at it. Avery said, come on Nick you can't put it off forever. You know you have to open it so let's get it over with. I am here for you. I know but I have lost so much in the past several months, he said. Yes but look at what you have gained and what a better man you have become. You can handle anything you have proven that, Avery assured him. Avery put her arm through his as he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. He imagined Jack and Billy were in a similar situation as well. As he unfolded the paper and began to read, Avery took his other hand. Dear Mr. Newman, in regards to the tests you submitted. You are 99.99% not Faith Newmans father. Be assured the test was ran three different times with the same results. Neither the blood nor the hair samples match. If you have any questions feel free to call our office. Nick was shaking when he finished reading the letter. He had lost another daughter. How could this happen. How was he going to make Faith understand?

At the Abbot house Jack and Billy sat together their envelopes in hand. I just couldn't open mine alone, Billy said. And Chelsea doesn't know about this so I couldn't spring it on her now. If Faith is mine I will tell her then. Jack said I understand. I have gained one daughter Sumer. And if Faith is mine I will be thrilled. I can't imagine what Nick is going through. They opened their letters and read silently. It's not me, Billy spoke up relief evident in his voice. Jack what does it say? It's not me either. I guess I should call Nick and congratulate him, Jack said. Tell him I am happy for him as well, Billy said. Jack picked up the phone and dialed Nick's number. Avery answered the phone.

Avery, its Jack is Nick around. Hold on Jack and let me see if he wants to talk to you.

Wants to talk to me Jack thought? Nick got on the phone, I assume you got your letter as well, he said. Before you say anything congratulations. Please don't try and pacify me like you did with Sumer. Hold on Nick I was calling to congratulate you. What, it isn't me it must be Billy then, Nick said. Nick I'm with Billy and we have both been ruled out. How can that be all three of us have been ruled out and the tests were conclusive? That's what our letters said, Jack told him.

Sharon assured me that there was no one else just us three. Nick did you see the letter Sharon got all those years ago when she said it was you? No I didn't I just took her word for it. I will get to the bottom of this Nick said, talk to you later. Nick don't be too hard on her you know she was having Bi Polar episodes back then as well. We just didn't know what was wrong with her. Maybe she was with someone and she just doesn't remember. And maybe in one of her Bi Polar states she convinced herself the letter said you were Faiths dad. Your right I will not jump to conclusions, Nick said and hung up.

Avery asked him what was wrong. Apparently neither of us are Faith's dad, Nick told her. You have to let Sharon know give her a chance to digest this. She must be blocking something out. Only she knows the truth. Your right Avery, I will call her, he said.

Nick slipped into the bedroom and closed the door. He dialed Sharon's cell. Sharon took her cell out of her purse first thing she saw was the time. It's four in the evening, she thought. Then she saw Nick's name. Nick is Faith okay she blurted as she answered. Yes Sharon shes fine don't worry. What is it then, Sharon asked? The results of the paternity test are in Sharon. Oh, from the sound of your voice I guess it wasn't you. I'm so sorry Nick.

Not only that Sharon but it wasn't Billy or Jack either. What Sharon shouted, sounding truly shocked? Remember you were having BP episodes back then as well we just didn't know what it was. And you were drinking a lot as well. I realize a lot of that was my fault with what happened with Phyllis and I am sorry about that. You must have convinced yourself the letter said it was me when in fact it said it wasn't. Oh Nick I am so sorry, what have I done? I have messed up Faith's life. Will she forgive me? I understand you were sick back then Sharon it doesn't make this hurt any less but I do understand the effects of your illness. This is something you will have to deal with yourself. I am sure Faith will understand you were sick.

Let's wait until I return to tell Faith please Nick? Okay, Sharon we will tell her together. Do you know how much longer you will be gone, he asked? No I'm not sure, Sharon said. I will let you know when I am back in town.


	63. Needle In A Haystack

Sharon hung up the phone confused. Her illness had made her do some crazy things. But right now she had to get Jerry and hit the casinos looking for Adam. There was nothing she could do about the paternity test for now. They would check to see if Adam had a room in each casino as well. Sharon knocked on Jerry's door. He opened it and invited her in. Sorry I slept so long Sharon said I guess I was exhausted. Then Nick called. No problem Sharon we can think better well rested. We can check off the Flamingo for a room I already checked to see if he was staying here, Jerry said and I showed the picture around down stairs and they hadn't seen him.

This is going to be like looking for a needle in a hay stack, he said. There is so many people going through here daily. I know Sharon said, but it's the only chance we have unless we just happen upon him. That is if he is even here Sharon thought to herself. She couldn't think that way she could feel it he was here somewhere. Let's start on this side of town and work our way over. I'm sure we won't get far anyway as late as it is. Let's go over to the Hard Rock we can get dinner while we're there. Then work our way over to the strip. As they ate they asked the waitress if she had seen Adam. As they paid Jerry showed the lady the picture. She said it's hard to say I see so many people. But it does seem like he was here a maybe a few days back. That's a start, Jerry said. You just might be right Sharon he may be here. I would like another conformation or two to be certain.

Adam was just entering his last tournament of the evening. He hadn't placed in the first one but this one should be better. Lots of people and a great pay out no matter what place you got in the top four. He was kind of looking forward to the party tomorrow it would be fun and he needed some fun. All work and no play as they say, he thought to himself. Of course playing cards to make money wasn't all that hard if you got the cards. They game started and Adam had to put everything out of his mind especially Sharon. He played his best and kept advancing to the top.

Jerry and Sharon decided to try the Venetian then call it a night they hadn't had anyone else confirm Adams presents yet. They walked up to the desk and passed the picture of Adam around. They got one possibly but as Jerry said it was a needle in a haystack and Adam was the needle.

They sat down in the lobby of the hotel and discussed their next move for tomorrow. While they were going over their plans Skye walked into the lobby. Sharon caught her eye. Skye had seen enough pictures of her to know immediately who she was. This is bad Skye thought. She saw Sharon showing a picture to people and she figured it was of Adams. She had never met Sharon personally and she didn't know if Adam had ever mentioned her to Sharon.

She slipped on through the lobby and headed up in the elevator. As the doors closed and the elevator started its ascent Skye was already planning on how to avoid Ms. Sharon Newman tomorrow so her plan could go off without a hitch. Adam said he had a tournament in the morning and so she would make sure he came right to her room for lunch and to change. Hopefully no one remembered seeing him go through on his way up to her room.

She would stretch lunch out have room service deliver it late and tell him there must have been a mix up. She would give him a little bit larger dose than originally planned. And then keep him occupied so their stint at the party wasn't long. She had made arrangements with a taxi service to have a taxi waiting around the corner at the back to take them to Viva Las Vegas for the nuptials. Skye was ready she was used to working under pressure. She would make this work. If it worked out the way she planned she was going to hit pay dirt. Either a settlement to end the marriage or married to one of the wealthiest, most influential men in the business world.

Sharon and Jerry headed back to the Flamingo. They checked out a couple of small casinos on the way. They had made a list and checked them off as they visited. They still had a lot of ground to cover. Their prospects weren't looking good. This is wearing me down Sharon said. Between Adam and the new problem Nick presented me with today I have almost had enough. If at any time you want to call it quits and head home just say the word. Don't get me wrong I will never give up on Adam. I just wish we had some leads to follow.

Jerry said, Sharon is it okay with you if I play for a while I'm not tired and I won't get the chance to come here again anytime soon. Sharon said of course Jerry have some fun. I may watch you for a while if you don't mind. That would be great Sharon would you like to go to Planet Hollywood, he said? We might actually meet some movie stars there. That sounds like fun and while we are there I can keep an eye out and ask if anyone has seen Adam. Okay, Planet Hollywood it is, Jerry said. They got a taxi to drop them off close to the casino.

The casino wasn't as big as some of the others but it was nice. Sharon ordered a Strawberry Daiquiri and she got Jerry a beer. She asked the bartender if he had seen Adam with no luck. I'm sorry he had said, I see so many people in a day. I understand Sharon said with a smile. As Sharon walked away the bartender watched her go. That is one fine looking lady he thought to himself I don't think I would have a problem remembering her. Sharon sat down at the Black Jack table to watch Jerry play. She looked around the casino periodically looking for Adam. After an hour or so Sharon told Jerry she was going to the hotel and rest.


	64. Lasagna

Sharon took a taxi back to the hotel. She went up to her room it was late and she was wore out. She got into the show and let the hot water wash her stress away. She thought of Adam and hoped he was thinking of her as well. She put her night clothes on and slipped into the bed. The phone call from Nick kept running through her mind. How could she have made such a mistake about the letter? What had she done and who had she done it with. She remembered that time in her life. She was drinking pretty heavily. Hard liquor not just beer. Nick had ran off with Phyllis yet again. And she was at one of the lowest moments in her life. Phyllis used every opportunity to flaunt Nick in her face along with Sumer. Why can't I remember everything that happened back then? Sharon drifted off to sleep with Faith and the paternity fiasco on her mind.

Sharon hadn't slept much the night before so she was late getting up. She ordered a very late breakfast and dressed while she waited. Breakfast arrived along with Jerry. Jerry said I slept way later than planned I played Black Jack until one this morning. It's okay Jerry. I didn't sleep well last night and I kept having this dream about a barn. I was with someone there but I don't know who. Any way it's nearly eleven shall we get back to our man hunt. Yes let's head to Caesars Palace. By the way it's New Year's Eve Sharon. Let's plan on looking for Adam until midnight, Sharon said. Starting the New Year with Adam would be wonderful. It's huge and we will have to cover a lot of ground in there. Looking in all the shops and restaurants, Jerry said.

Caesar's Palace! It was big and beautiful! They had worked their way from the parking garage through a few of the restaurants before deciding just to sit and get a drink and take a break. So far no one in the restaurants had seen Adam. They started walking and looking again. They were getting close to the end of the eateries and shops.

Adam's tournament had ended and he had signed all the necessary paper work, made sure the taxes were paid and had his winnings deposited into his bank account. He was heading out the door just as Jerry and Sharon came around the corner heading towards the casino.

They were lost in the crowed in seconds. Adam didn't see them but he turned their way. He had felt a tug in his chest. What was he thinking it was probably just the kick he felt with his spectacular win? He had made it to second place with a huge pay out. He looked around one more time shook his head and left the casino. At the same moment Sharon felt a twinge a pull. We have to go back this way, she said at a trot. But by the time they got back to the front of the casino, Adam was gone. Sharon ran through the big door to the outside. People were everywhere if he was there she couldn't see him. One of your feelings Jerry asked? Yes and a strong one.

Adam was late for lunch it was close to one before he made his way to Skye's hotel room for lunch. Sorry I'm late Adam said. The tournament took a little longer than planned Skye said they mixed up my order and it's not quite ready yet anyway. Would you like a Scotch while we wait, she asked? Sure Adam said we are going for fun the rest of the day right. Yes and the night too its New Year's Eve remember. Skye stepped into the kitchenette and poured the crushed up pill in a glass then a double scotch. She stirred it up and made sure nothing looked suspicious about the drink. She poured herself a glass of red wine and went back to Adam. She handed him the glass and sat in the opposite chair. So how did you do in your tournament, she asked. Quite well he said. I came in second the payout was pretty good. I am happy with it anyway. Room service arrived with the trays. I didn't know what you liked Skye said as she lifted the lid off the plates revealing what she knew was one of his favorite foods.

Lasagna and garlic bread along with a salad. Okay with you, she asked? As a matter of fact I love lasagna. It may not be as good as some I have had but I love it any way. Thank you. Your choice is just great, he smile. Half way through the meal, Skye brought Adam another Scotch only a single this time. She could tell the pills were having the desired effect on him. Whats your New Year's resolution Adam, she asked? I guess it would be to get my life back, he told her. What's yours? I guess mine would be finding the right man and starting a family, she replied.

They finished up and Skye got in the closet and handed Adam his suit. He went into the bathroom and put it on. He had some trouble with the buttons and his hands felt awkward. It must be the Scotch he told himself. He had drank the two drinks quite fast. When he came out Skye was in her dress and was putting on her wig and tiara. The wig was blond which immediately made him think of Sharon. You don't look half bad handsome Prince. Your quite the lady yourself Cinderella.

They headed back to the casino and started making their rounds. Sharon said I don't know why I didn't think of this but if Adam had been in a tournament they might tell us. They made their way back to the tournament room. Sharon entered and started to the front. Jerry said, Sharon look. She turned and saw an information board on the wall. The names of the top four winners were still flashing there. First place Dan Bryant, Second, Adam Reardon, Third Tim Sutton, Fourth Mike Muldoon. Sharon couldn't stop staring. After all of the walking and talking with people and doubts about him even being in Vegas. Finally solid proof he was here somewhere. Sharon was smiling at the board and the same time tears of relief and joy were pouring down her face.


	65. Little Bo Peep

Adams eyes were playing tricks on him he kept seeing Sharon, then Skye then Sharon always with a little Cinderella mixed in. We need to rush Skye said. Adam could tell he was staggering just a bit. Take my arm Skye I think the Scotch kicked in to fast, Adam said. Oh, you just want a reason to get close to me, she teased. Adam looked down at her and smiled you may be right, he said. They arrived at Planet Hollywood at around two in an hour or so and they would have to leave. They danced a little and then sat down at the bar. They ordered drinks another Scotch for Adam and a virgin daiquiri for Skye. Adam hadn't noticed she didn't order alcohol.

A woman dressed as Little Bo Peep had made her way through the crowed and asked Adam if he would like to dance. Is it okay with you Cinderella, Adam asked? He was slurring his words pretty good. Sure just remember who's taking you home handsome, Skye said. As Adam started toward the dance floor he looked back and could have sworn Sharon was sitting on that bar stool smiling at him. Skye immediately grabbed their drinks and made her way to a table. She took the bottle with the crushed pill out of her pocket poured it in the Scotch and swished it around. Bo Peep and Adam had returned to the bar and Adam asked the barkeep where Cinderella went? The barkeep pointed in Skye's direction and noticed how Adam appeared to have had a little too much to drink. He was leaning on Bo Peep quite a bit. He sat down next to Skye, Cinderella/Sharon. Wow I feel good he thought to himself. He took the Scotch and took a few swigs.

Sharon and Jerry had made their way to one of the restaurants in Caesars Palace. They ordered a little food and started trying to make a plan. They had looked in every corner of the casino. No luck, what now. There is supposed to be a costume party going on at Planet Hollywood. They were talking about it last night while we were playing Black Jack, Jerry said. Yes, let's try maybe he will show up there, Sharon said. We can give it a try it can't hurt but I am not dressing up, Jerry laughed. I'm not going to either, Sharon said. You know it occurred to me Adam may have gotten a room at one of the motels behind the strip. If he didn't have a lot of money it stands to reason that is what he would do, Sharon said. Good thinking if he doesn't show up for the party we will start with the motels in the morning, Jerry said.

What do you want to do tonight my love, the Handsome Prince asked? I think, you my Handsome Prince pointing at Adam and I, Cinderella pointing at her own chest, should tie the knot. Really Adam drawled. Sure why not, Skye asked. It's all in fun. You are having fun aren't you, Skye asked? Yes of course I am Sharon, I always have fun with you. Skye looked over at Bo Peep and nodded her head. Her friend she had asked to help her and be a witness for her was dressed as Little Bo Peep.

She wasn't going to correct his mistake she would be Sharon if that is what he wanted. Whatever it took to get them married. One more drink first Adam said making his way back to the bar. They sat down and Skye/Sharon said let's do it then, let's go to Viva Las Vegas and tie the knot. As the barkeep sat their drinks on the bar, he looked Adam up and down and thought to himself, man you are in no condition to be doing that. But it wasn't his business he saw this type of stuff all the time here in Las Vegas.

Let's go Adam its time, Skye said. She looked over at Bo Peep and pointed at her watch. Adam kicked back his drink, when he got off the bar stool he was a little shaky. I think I need a little help Sharon he said, looking at Skye and slurring his words even more. That's fine love, my friend Peep here is going to help us as well. They made their way out the door and around the corner where a taxi sat waiting. Bo Peep slid off her disguise and into a dress. The taxi driver wasn't fazed he had seen it all. Adam on the other hand started laughing and couldn't stop. He didn't know why he thought it was funny, it just was. They were headed to Viva Las Vegas, it was only a matter of time now.

Sharon walked around one side of the casino and Jerry the other. They met at the bar. It's going to be hard to tell if one of these guys is him or not with the masks and get ups, Jerry said. Well if I know Adam he won't get all decked out he doesn't like that kind of stuff kind of like us, Sharon laughed. The bartender asked them what they would like to drink. Beer for me, Jerry said. I'll have a Fuzzy Navel, Sharon told him. What in the world is that, Jerry asked? Its Peach Schnapps and orange juice with a little Grenadine mixed in. It's really good, she said. Sounds like a girly drink to me, Jerry teased. When the bartender sat their drinks in front of them he looked at Sharon I remember you he said.

You were in here a few days ago. Looking for someone right? Yes that's right, Sharon said. Could I see that picture again? Sure Sharon said handing it to him.


	66. Skyes Plans Foiled Again

The barkeep looked at the picture and handed it back to Sharon. Can I ask why you are looking for him? He's my ex-husband and we have reason to believe he might have amnesia. Well that would explain a lot the barkeep said. What do you mean, Jerry asked? Well not long ago this guy in the picture and his friend were here in the bar. He was pretty drunk and apparently couldn't remember his date's name. He had a date Sharon said, disappointment evident in her voice. Yes two in fact one was Cinderella the other Little Bo Peep they all three left arm in arm not fifteen minutes ago. Do you know where they were going, Sharon asked? As a matter of fact yes, they were headed to Viva Las Vegas to "tie the knot" as Cinderella had said. Thank you! Could you have a taxi waiting for us out back, Sharon said as she jumped off the bar stool and made for the door. Yes of course, the barkeep said as they were leaving.

Skye was having a hard time keeping Adam awake on the ride. She hoped she hadn't over done it on the drugs. When they pulled up in front of Viva Las Vegas her and Gail, her friend helped Adam out of the car. She decided to walk him around the parking lot to wake him up just a bit. He after all had to stand up and say I do.

The taxi was there thank goodness, Sharon thought. They jumped in and Jerry said to Viva Las Vegas and pronto. There's and extra fifty in it if you can get us there yesterday, Sharon coaxed. The cab took off like a flash. Sharon was talking ninety miles a minute. Calm down Sharon we are on the way we can't get there any faster than we are.

Skye, Adam and Gail walked into Viva Las Vegas. Skye made sure everything was in order. It will be just a few minutes the attendant said. We are putting the finishing touches on your decorations. A little while later, they were ushered in to the chapel Skye had Gail take some pictures of the scene. The attendant asked her if everything was to her liking. She assured them it was beautiful. Especially with Adam standing at the front with the preacher waiting on her to walk down the aisle. Skye was having her Cinderella wedding literally. Gail handed her the bouquet. And she followed her down the aisle.

Adam was barely hanging in. When he saw Skye coming down the aisle it was Sharon and she was beautiful. He was satisfied to marry her and live happily ever after. That was what his New Year's resolution about getting his life back had been. Sharon was his life.

Sharon's taxi came to a stop she threw the cab drive a hundred dollar bill sprang from the taxi and headed to the door with Jerry on her heels. When she got to the door she looked at Jerry and said, what if this is something he really wants. What if he is in love with this woman? Sharon you're just nervous, how he could love her he didn't have a woman back in Colorado so this has to be someone he just met. Your right she said and pulled the door open.

Adam was saying I Adam take you Sharon I mean Skye to be my….. When Sharon heard him say her name she yelled stop this can't happen. Skye spun around saw Sharon and started toward her. What are you doing and who are you? I am Sharon the Sharon apparently Adam thinks he is marrying unless your name is Sharon as well. No my name is Skye. Then why are you trying to marry a man who doesn't even know your name. Adam was transfixed on Sharon. Finally he got his footing and started towards her. Are you real, he said? Yes Adam it's me Sharon. I know you don't remember who you are but I am here to tell you.

She turned back to Skye and said Cinderella I believe you and Little Bo Peep here need to leave now. Jerry said, if I were you I would listen to her and go before the drink or whatever drug Adam may be under wears off. Or we can call the police, Sharon said. With that Skye jerked her head at Bo Peep and they started for the door. Adam started to speak he was so groggy and confused. Sharon said call us a cab please. They took Adam back to Sharon's room. Sharon ordered coffee and Jerry helped Adam into the shower. Jerry went to his room and retrieved a pair of slacks and a shirt. Adam was a little more muscular then Jerry the clothes might be a little tight but he thought they would be better than the Handsome Prince's cast offs.


	67. Sharon Tries To Answer Questions

As the water hit Adam his mind slowly cleared and the events of the afternoon started to unfold in his mind. How could he have been so stupid? He felt like he had been drugged. And when he got out of the shower and looked in the mirror and saw his eyes he knew for sure he had been drugged. And now he had to dress and face Sharon the woman of his dreams. Maybe she had been a hallucination as well. But this wasn't the tiny bathroom in his motel room. And the beautiful blond was definitely there. He looked a mess and looked around for a comb at least. He couldn't find one so he spiked his hair and braced his self he would have to go out and meet his destiny.

Skye was irate that Sharon had spoiled her plans. She didn't know if Sharon would tell Adam everything or not so she took the envelope with all the information in it about Adams life. She wrote Adam's name on it and took it to the motel where he was staying at. She told the manager to make sure Adam got the envelope. She wanted revenge on Sharon. She had cost Skye money and a prestigious name. One that should have been hers years ago. She hoped the information would cost Sharon any chance of reuniting with Adam.

Sharon was pacing the floor. What if Adam didn't want to be found? I love him so much what if he can't recapture the love we shared. Jerry said, take one step at a time Sharon. I will stay if you want me to, he told her. That won't be necessary Sharon said. Adam won't hurt me. And we need to talk. Adam was pacing as well it had not occurred to him that possibly Sharon was the one who wanted him dead. And that the man with her could be her hit man. What had he gone and gotten himself into. Come on don't be silly, he told himself. Every time he had visions of Sharon she was always happy and loving. There was only one way to find out anything. He slowly turned the handle trying to prepare himself in case the man tried to jump him. He was met by a pacing Sharon which made him laugh in a worried sort of way. He saw that the man was gone and they were alone.

When Sharon looked up and saw him she couldn't help herself she ran to him and threw her arms around his body and pressed him to her. She started crying in huge shaking gulps. What could he do? He held her and shed silent tears of his own that slid sown his face and mingled in Sharon's hair. The electricity between them was so amazing. But he knew there had to be more to the story. Gently he removed her arms from his waist and eased her back. He looked into her face and he knew this was the all-consuming love of his life. But what was the rest of the story?

I remember your name and the fact that we were lovers, Adam told her. But not much else. We were more than lovers Adam. We were married for over five years. Sharon went to the table and pulled out their marriage certificate and their wedding photo and showed them to him. They looked so happy. You said were married Sharon what happened. It's a long story Adam. And until you remember who you truly are you won't understand. I don't want to force too much on you at once. You have to take your time ask questions and I will answer as much as I can, Sharon told him.

Whats my real name, Adam said? Your name is Adam Victor Newman. Your mother's name was Hope Wilson. Hope, so that's the reason that name touched me. My mother is dead? Yes sorry I should have worded that a little differently. She died of cancer a couple of years into our marriage. Is that when things started going downhill for us, Adam asked? Yes that's part of it Adam but not all. After your mom died you fell into a depression and you fought harder than ever to gain your dads love and respect. Let's not dig to deep right now there is just so much story. And I honestly don't know where to start.

All I know is that I am so happy you are a live and I love you so very much. Even though we are not together you love me, Adam said. We have been divorced for two and a half years or so.

But I never stopped loving you Adam. Did I, he asked? Did you what, Sharon said? Did I stop loving you? That's a question I guess only you can answer Adam. I would like to think you still love me our divorce was never really about that, Sharon said. A lot has happened in the last two and a half. Getting your memory back and knowing the truth will help you answer that question, she told him.

My head is clearer Sharon, Adam told her. I was definitely drugged by Skye. I guess she planned on marrying me and then what who knows. What was her name, Sharon asked? Skye Lockhart, I don't remember her but I think she might have known my real name, Adam said. That's a possibility Adam whether you know it or not you are a wealthy man. Really, Adam asked? Yes your dad is Victor Christian Newman. He owns a huge business called Newman Enterprises. He also has many other companies under his umbrella. You worked for him off and on a few times. But you made your money in hedge funding and other investments. It's all a big mess right now your dad took over everything when you "died". But when you show up alive you will get it all back and more. Well I guess that's good to know.


	68. Clothes Required

I'm hungry, Adam said. It has to be getting late. Yes it's after ten, Sharon said. Wow I must have really been out of it. Yes, Jerry helped me with you and then he finally put you in the shower. Who is he by the way your body guard? Sharon laughed no he's a PI I hired him to help me prove you weren't dead. How long have you been trying to find me? Well I went into a tailspin right after the accident. But then I picked myself up called Jerry and we started our search so just about ever since the accident. I felt this connection to you I just knew you could not have died in the accident.

They went out to one of the many restaurants on the strip. And talked a while longer. It's New Year's Eve Sharon reminded him. We will be ringing in the New Year soon. Adam looked into Sharon's eyes and had a flash back of New Year's Eve at a different restaurant. She had on an amazing blue dress and her eyes stood out even more. He didn't know all of his past but he did know one thing. He wanted her more than ever. And he saw the longing in her eyes and the fact that she wanted him as well. They enjoyed each other's company. She told him funny stories about their marriage hoping to jog his memory. I have a daughter named Faith and a son named Noah. Faith I remembered that name as well, I thought it was just my mind telling me to have Faith and not lose Hope. That sounds logical, Sharon said.

They exited the restaurant and walked down to Caesar's Palace to ring in the New Year Together. Adam ordered a beer at the bar, Sharon said make it two. They did a toast together and each silently said their New Year's resolutions. When the countdown got to one Adam grabbed Sharon and kissed her. She wasn't expecting it and at first tried to push him away. He held fast to her until she melted into him and returned his kiss. By the time they stopped and looked up into each other's eyes people had already started leaving. The heat danced between them. Wow! Adam said. Is it always like that between us. Sharon smiled and said, yes always! Even when we are apart we are together. I like that saying, Adam said. You should, you said it to me first, and Sharon laughed.

They walked along the strip till they came back to the Flamingo. Sharon started to open her mouth and Adam covered it with his. I know I don't know all the story but I do know I want to be with you tonight. I have dreamed of being with you for months. I have dreamed of you too but there really is a lot you need to hear, Sharon told him. Sharon started toward the door and Adam grabbed her hand. I need you Sharon, and I know you need me. I don't know my back story but I do know we are not strangers we were married. And I know we had a loving relationship.

We just can't Adam I don't know if it would be right. I would feel like I am taking advantage of you. You can't take advantage of a willing soul, Adam said. Let's just say good night and we can talk more tomorrow. Sharon turned and walked away. She rode the elevator up to her room kicking herself all the way. She threw her coat and purse on a chair. She kicked off her boots. Man why hadn't she took him in her arms and said yes. As she was turning down the bed there was a knock at her door. How bad of me I should have let Jerry know I was okay. She pulled the door open saying I'm sorry, Jerry I…. You what, Adams voice made her jerk her head up. She looked into those blue eyes and was lost. He grabbed her and kissed her pushing his way into the room and shutting and locking the door behind them. I thought we agreed we didn't need to do this Sharon said. No, there was no agreement you walked away, Adam said.

He found her mouth with his again and started directing her backwards towards the bathroom. While moving he slipped out of his shoes and pulled her shirt over her head. She in turn unbuttoned his shirt, then slipped his belt off and unfastened his jeans letting them fall to the floor. As undergarments fell to the floor Adam retch in and turned on the water in the shower. He guided Sharon back under the water. As they lathered each other up and caressed each other unspoken words hang between them. It felt like old times for both of them. Even though Adam didn't remember who he was he seemed to remember every single part of Sharon. Every place to touch to arouse her and bring her pleasure. They did the dance of love under the warm water. He lifted her up against the wall of the shower and eased her down on his throbbing man hood. It felt for both of them they had found the other half of themselves. The half that finally made them whole. Their love making continued from the shower to the bed. Adam eased her down and slowly entered her. She met each of his thrusts with her own arch. It felt as if they had never been apart.

At last they lay burnt up in each other's arms. Sharon couldn't believe they were together here like this. When Adam opened his eyes he saw her staring at him. What's wrong, he asked? I just can't believe we are here, she said. I wondered if we would ever make love like that again. She started to cry and all of the stress and tension of the last several months fell away as Adam held her in his arms. They fell into that slow easy rhythm of love they were so used to. They always brought pleasure to one another. Adam dosed again. Sharon slipped out of bed and showered.

As she came out drying her hair, a knock came at the door. Sharon put on a robe and answered the door. Sharon it is eleven o'clock are you okay, Jerry asked with worry on his face. Then he saw Adam heading to the bathroom with a sheet around him. Oh, Sharon was that a good idea, he asked her? Probably not, Sharon said. But Adam and I needed each other he remembers me just not all the stuff that went on the last couple of years. You are both adults Sharon, but we need to get together for lunch and discuss what we are going to do next. We will meet you at Paradise Garden in twenty minutes, Sharon said. Jerry said, clothes required Sharon, and laughed. Then turned and headed for the elevator.


	69. Trouble With The Elevator

Sharon grabbed clean under clothes, jeans and a shirt. She could hear the shower running. She knew if she went in they would be way more than twenty minutes getting down stairs. She dressed quickly gathered Adams cloths off the floor and smoothed them out as best she could. He would definitely have to go to his own hotel and change when their discussion was over. Adam emerged wet and gorgeous Sharon took the towel and slowly dried his back and front. Then she said Jerry is waiting down stairs we have to hurry. He said I can hurry and smiled. Sharon said I don't mean that I mean we have to go. He will be waiting. He's already upset I didn't let him know I was okay before now, Sharon said. And I am sure he was a little disturbed to know I stayed the night, Adam said. Yes, he questioned our judgment but he said we are adults. Adam finished dressing and they headed to the elevator.

Inside the elevator Adam couldn't keep his hands off her. As the doors slid open they re- adjusted themselves and stepped out headed for the nearest restrooms. I told you I could hurry, Adam said. Yes and it didn't hurt you were leaning on the emergency stop button. We were stopped so long the maintenance man asked three times if you needed help, Sharon laughed. I told the truth, Sharon. I told him I didn't need any help I had you under control, Adam laughed. This was the real Adam the one she loved so much. What would happen when everything came out? They found the public restrooms and then they made their way to the Paradise Garden.

Jerry had two plates full of food setting in front of him already. Sharon and Adam made their way through the buffet and sat down. Jerry looked at his watch and said twenty minutes huh. We had some trouble with the elevator, Adam said. Jerry arched an eyebrow at Sharon, she shrugged with a smile on her face. Jerry said what are we going to need to do first? Adam said fill me in on what happened to cause someone to try and shoot me in the head. And why no one looked for me but you two?

Well, Sharon said I never thought you were dead. Everyone else does. I had Jerry do some investigating and through a lot of hard work on Jerry's part and luck we found out you were picked up just after the accident. Through further digging we had his dental records compared to the corpse and they were a match. We found a witness that had partial plates of the truck but did not know what state they was from. We finally got information made our way to Cattle Creek Colorado found Mr. Hawkins and finally found you here. The barkeep at Planet Holly Wood recognized you and pointed us to Viva Las Vegas. We had been here looking for you for three days.

That's helpful information Sharon but not what I asked. Why did someone shoot me in the head? Well Adam, you were accused of a hit and run of a little girl, Delia Abbot. She died and her father was distraught. So apparently he had you at gun point in the vehicle whether he shot you intentionally or accidentally during the crash I don't know.

Oh, no Adam said, I killed a little girl? Adam was shaking and had gotten up and started pacing. Adam I said you were accused, but now we have conclusive evidence it wasn't you. Your name has been cleared of the crime. Not publicly yet but GCPD knows it wasn't you, Jerry said. Thank goodness, Adam said still shaking a little. What is GCPD, he asked? Jerry said the Genoa City Police Department. That is where we are from Genoa City Wisconsin. We should have told you that from the start.

We were the only ones looking because you and your estranged or strange, however you want to say it family either thought you were dead or didn't care if you were or not. You and your dad Victor didn't get along well and he couldn't stand your being with Sharon. Because Sharon was married to your brother Nick years ago, Jerry told him. Of course Adam said, Noah and Faith's dad. Well Noah anyway, Sharon said. Jerry cut her a look and she said, a story for another time. Give us another question, Jerry said.

Do I have any children, he asked? There is a boy Conner. It is questionable if you are the father, Jerry said. Chelsea the mother slept with another man while you were seeing each other. You were determined that the child was yours. Why wouldn't I have a DNA test done? At that time you were bound and determined to win your dad's love. You have been trying to gain it for the last few years, Sharon said. He kept making demands on you and promising you and you would do what he said then he would jerk his love back. Sounds like a dandy dad, Adam said. Did he have something to do with our divorce, Sharon? Yes but it wasn't the only thing that caused it.

I had a dream about the boy. Probably his mother as well. Did I love her, Adam asked? That will be a question you will have to answer yourself, Sharon said. When you get your memory back. I love you but I will not influence your own memories and feelings. That's why I tried to avoid, well you know Sharon. Yes I know Adam said, but I just couldn't help it I feel so bound to you and I had to connect with something real from my past. I love you Sharon I know that much. You don't know the whole story Adam. I know Adam said but surly nothing is bad enough to keep us apart. Another thing you will have to determine for yourself, Sharon said.


	70. The Manilla Envelope

I will need to figure out what to do about my banking accounts, Adam said. I guess I will have to legally change the name on my investments. You have investments already? Sharon said, that is so like you. But you really don't have to worry about money. You will get back your fortune when you get back to GC. Fortune really, Adam said. Well you didn't think that Skye was trying to marry you for love do you, Sharon asked? I thought it was my good looks and charm, Adam said and laughed. So Skye did know who I was from the start she was playing me. My guess is you know her too you just don't remember, Jerry said. Well I'm going to my motel and change Adam said then we can meet later for dinner if you want. He told them the motel he was staying at and kissed Sharon on the cheek she turned to him and left.

Jerry said, there is so much he needs to know. Its' hard to say what should be told first and what should not be told at all. I know, Sharon said. And I am afraid I may have made things more complicated by not being stricter with the no sex speech. It's not like he is a stranger Sharon you guys were married for a long time. He just doesn't remember who he is but he does remember you. And he apparently has had a dream relationship with you for months. Still I wish he, well we would have waited until his memory returned.

Adam walked into his motel room a note was on the bed side table from the manager. Adam opened it and read, come to the office when you can there is an envelope here for you. Adam decided to walk down and get it before he showered and changed. The manager fumbled around for a while then popped up with a large manila envelope with Adam's name written across the front. Adam returned to his room and set the envelope on the bed side table. He showered changed and made himself a cup of coffee. He walked over and picked up the envelope and took it to the table he ripped the top off and pulled the contents out. It felt like something else was at the bottom he shook the envelope and a ring fell out onto the table.

He picked the ring up noticing it was a Harvard class ring. Adam had a flash of himself walking across the campus of Harvard. He looked inside the ring and sure enough there was his name Adam Newman. He said, I paid my way through Harvard dear ole dad wouldn't even help with that. Wow another memory, keep um coming, he thought. Then he picked up the two inch stack of papers and started reading. An hour later he had his bags packed. He had called the airport and booked a one way flight to Wisconsin he had checked out and was waiting on a taxi. The taxi pulled up and Adam climbed in.

Sharon and Jerry were at the designated rendezvous spot. They had waited an hour for Adam before going to his motel. When there was no response to the knocking they made their way to the manager's office. Have you seen Mr. Reardon, Jerry asked. He was supposed to meet with us for dinner and he didn't show up. Mr. Reardon has checked out I saw him get in a taxi about an hour ago. Was he acting strange or different? Did he seem upset, Jerry asked? He was acting a little off, maybe preoccupied. Do you know of anything that might have happened to upset him? Do you know if he had company, Sharon asked? No I hadn't seen him in a few days. This black haired lady came by yesterday and dropped of an envelope for Mr. Reardon. She told me to make sure he got it. Do you know the woman's name or anything about her? Yes her name is Lockhart. Last name I assume, Jerry said. I guess the man said, I heard Adam talking to her one day and he said Lockhart.

My guess is Skye Lockhart, Sharon said. And she left something for Adam that shook him up. Where would you go if you learned a lot about your past? Back to where it all started Jerry said. He immediately called and booked a flight to GC, Wisconsin for first thing in the morning. Hopefully Adam won't make a grand appearance, Jerry said. He will give people heart attacks. We have to find him Jerry, Sharon said. Yes and fast. We have to be at the airport no later than eight. I will be up and ready Sharon said.

What could Skye have possibly said to make Adam abandon me and Jerry, Sharon wondered? It had to be bad and it had to be lies. She knows him somehow and she may have given him information about our divorce it was all over the internet. With a lot of untruths added in. If she totally misconstrued everything, Adam could think the worst of me, Sharon thought. If this Lockhart woman cause me to lose Adam again there is no place she can hide that I won't find her. I have worked too hard to find him just to lose him again.

This has the potential of being bad, very bad, Jerry thought to himself. If Adam shows his face to soon the cat will be out of the bag to Victor about Adam being back in GC. Billy might make another attempt at taking the law into his own hands. Even though the first attempt was a disaster. And I made the mistake of saying the boy Conner may not be his. He refused to have a DNA test done because he wanted to give his dad a grandchild. He was hoping that would bring them closer together and that he would finally be accepted into the family. Just as everything else Adam did to try and gain his dad's love and respect it didn't work. The kid was only three months old when Adam was supposedly killed. Now he is just over a year old and doesn't look like Adam at all. His facial features definitely look like MacAvoy. If he were Adam he would be having that DNA test done first thing. Hopefully Adam won't ruin the element of surprise with whatever Michael has set for Victor and Nikki when they return.


	71. So Much I Dont Know

Adam asked the taxi driver to make a quick stop by the bank Adam. Then to the airport and his flight to Wisconsin. He didn't have a plan he was going to watch from the shadows. He couldn't believe some of the stuff said about Sharon, their divorce and his dad. She had married his dad not once but twice. Something she didn't tell him of course there could be extenuating circumstances he didn't know the whole story. And he didn't remember any of it. Then there was this Billy Abbot that was now married to Chelsea and raising his son. He didn't think he was ever in love with this woman but he had cared about her enough to sleep with her apparently. He didn't think he would just sleep with someone.

Jerry and Sharon had warned him there was a lot he didn't know and they had to be careful, of what he hadn't stuck around to find out. So he would have to wait and stay in the shadows for now. Skye had done a number on him. He did know one thing he could not abide by was being made a fool of. He would destroy her. Wow where did that come from. Did he have a ruthless side if so did it come from dear ole dad?

He hoped to remember who he was soon. He wasn't mad at Sharon exactly. He didn't know what to feel. There were other things, she had burned his dad's house down no reason given. She had lost Faith to Nick (his brother) several times which had to say something but what? He knew in his heart he loved her and would never love anyone but her. But he had to figure out if he cared enough about Connors mother to stay with her and raise the boy. For that matter he had to figure out a way to tell if Conner were his child. Jerry had insinuated he wasn't and so did Skye Lockhart a con apparently. And the info on Chelsea shows her to be a con as well. Skye would know a con when she saw one or read about one. It definitely appeared Chelsea had conned him. Skye had conned him. He couldn't trust anyone.

Sharon didn't say a word about Conner's paternity, other than I had really been trying to please my father at that time, Adam thought. She wasn't trying to sway me where Conner was concerned and that was good. Dylan MacAvoy was a middle classed man from what Jerry had said. And my family and I are apparently rich. It stands to reason she would point me out as the dad. And I could even understand how in a low point I would accept the child as my own no questions asked, he told himself.

So he would try and understand how Sharon could have done some of the things she was accused of. He didn't know what the future held in store for them if there was a future. He would have to work it out and hope his memory returned. His plane was landing he unzipped his carry on and took out a cap and sunglasses. It was the best he could do for now on hiding his identity. Tomorrow he would get something better.

On the taxi ride to a small motel just outside of Genoa City he kept going over everything in his mind. He didn't know if he was running to something or running away from Sharon. What we have is special I know that. She is an amazing woman. But we divorced for a reason and I'm not sure I can trust her now after all the information Skye left for me, Adam thought. I should find out all I can before I decide which way my life will go. I have to determine if I have a son. If he is mine he has to be a part of that decision.

Michael, its Sharon we have a problem. Whats wrong Sharon you don't sound so good? We found Adam, Michael it's a long story one I will tell you another time. Something happened and Adam knows his name and has all kinds of information about me and several other people in GC. He is running blind and on his way back to GC. We didn't get to tell him about Victor or Nikki's part in this whole mess. And I just thought I would tell you so you could have Maggie and Chase keep an eye out for him. I don't know what he will do. That's not good Sharon hopefully he won't show himself and spoil the element of surprise for Victor. I know Sharon said I just wanted you to know he is out there somewhere. He is close to home by now very close. We will be returning in the morning. I will have Jerry come by and tell you everything. I have some things I need to do tomorrow. That will be fine Sharon.

It was a sleepless night for Sharon and Adam. Sharon worried about what Skye had left Adam and why he took off without a word to her. She knew if Skye had gotten hold of some stuff it would look really bad for her since Adam didn't remember anything. Sharon felt so bad for him and hoped he would remember all and soon. She slipped into bed the bed she and Adam has spent the night making love in. Tears fell down her face. He was gone again. At least this time she knew he was in Genoa City and not lost somewhere. But she felt the pain of separation any way. When he had answers what would he do? She felt like her dream of being with him was short lived. She just didn't know what lay in store for their future now.


	72. Nick Keeps His Promise For Once

Victor and Nikki had a great time on Time Square for New Year's Eve. Victor had taken her out to dinner and dancing before the countdown. In a few days he would be done with his meetings and they would fly home to see the children. There was so much he was going to have to deal with when they got back home. He would fire Sharon and make sure she never saw Faith again. Billy and Chelsea's marriage would be short lived if he had a say in it. He would take Conner away from her and he and Nikki would raise him as their own. Then there was Nikki's secret and he had to keep her away from her drinking friends and safe.

The next morning Adam was up and out early. Out of habit from the farm work or excitement he didn't know. But he figured a little of both. He found a shop that specialized in wigs and toupees. He picked out a couple of different wigs, one blond and one black. Then he got a beard and mustache a long with a goatee to match each. This should keep him in disguise til he got his memory back and let him gather information about his life. He waked back to his motel and put on the blond wig and mustache. He called a cab and had him take him to a used car lot. He found a nice looking midnight blue Ford it would fit right in with his clothes and looks. After getting insurance and license and tags for the truck he went to a drug store and bought blue and gray colored contacts. He slipped in a pair of the blue contacts and headed to Genoa City.

Sharon and Jerry caught their flight and were on their way home. Sharon was apprehensive about what was to come. Jerry was a little worried about her. Sharon don't worry we will find him. He can't hide as well in our back yard. We know the name he is using and that will make it easier, Jerry said. I know your right but why did he just up and leave without discussing things with us first? What did he think he learned that would cause him to do such a thing? And when will he get his memory back so he will know the truth, Sharon asked? I don't know al the answers Jerry told her. But we will try and find out.

I have a lot of things I need to take care of back home Jerry. I want to extend your services would you find him. And after you initially make contact follow him and keep track of what he does. I need to know what direction he is going in. Should I tell him why it is imperative he isn't seen for the next week or so? Just tell him we can't publicly clear his name just yet and he needs to wait about letting people know he is alive until after his name is cleared and the responsible person is arrested. Okay, Sharon anything else, Jerry asked? Yes tell him I love him whether he wants to hear it or not. As you wish mam. They disembarked and caught a cab together into town.

Sharon got out at Gina's restaurant and Jerry kept going on his way. Sharon rented a room and let Gina know she was back for a few days. She unpacked and then called Faith. Hey honey I'm back home, how are you? I'm great mom, I have missed you though. How did your trip go? It went very well, hopefully in a few weeks you will see why it was so important I went, Sharon said. Is Avery there? Yes she is hang on and I will get her. Avery said, hello. Avery, I would have asked for Nick but I didn't know if she knew anything yet, Sharon said. She doesn't Sharon, Nick promised you he would wait and he did. Avery I would like to come over for dinner one night and we can tell her then. If it's okay with you? I thought you and Nick might want to tell her in private just you three, Avery said. Nick will need your love and support Avery. I won't keep that from him. Thank you Sharon. Let me know when you decide, Sharon said and hung up.

Next she called Miguel. Newman Ranch may I help you, Miguel's strong voice came across the line. Yes, Miguel it's me Sharon. I would know that voice anywhere Ms. Newman. How are things going, he asked? Very good Miguel, Adam is alive we found him and he is now somewhere in GC. Don't tell anyone yet though, she said. I am in GC as well Miguel I wanted to touch base with you and find out how the ranch hands were doing and see if the carpenters finished with the plans I had for the barns? Yes they are all done and everything looks great.

Arron and Anthony are doing a fantastic job. They have painted the barns and built a very nice chicken coop with a fence around it. Is it okay for me to give them the money to buy some hens and a rooster? Of course Miguel, I gave you the authority on the account so you could pay everyone and do what you think needs to be done. That account is for the expenses of the ranch so we can keep track for taxes. Chickens, pigs, feed anything pertaining to the ranch. You know what needs to be done and I trust you completely, Sharon said. When will you be coming to stay for good Sharon? Soon I hope possibly in a few weeks but I will be there on the weekend. By the way I am having some furniture delivered for Faiths room the kitchen and living room. Do you or Marie need anything at all? No Ms. Newman we are fine and have all we need. Okay, if everything is good I will talk to you in a few days.


	73. Sharon Gets Horses

Sharon called a cab and had the driver take her to a car dealer. She bought a Ford, a King Ranch pickup perfect for ranch work and trailer pulling. She ordered a horse trailer to be picked up when it arrived. After she had insured, licensed and tagged her vehicle, she went by Dylan's coffee house to touch base and see what was happening in GC. Dylan smiled when he saw her. You look radiant, Dylan said. What has got you glowing so? My ranch is picking up I am in the process of acquiring several Gypsy Vanners and after a year or so of breeding I will be in the horse breeding and selling business. Sounds exciting, Sharon congratulations!

So any news around here? Only that Chloe and Cane are doing great they had the baby in a few days ago she looks just like her dad. So it was a girl? What did they name her? Rachael Dee Carlton. Cane and Lilly divorced and Chloe and Cane are planning a wedding soon. That's great, Sharon said. Lilly didn't even put up a fight come to find out she had been having an affair with a guy named Tyler. So it all worked out for the best.

That is good to hear, Sharon said. How about you anything new with you. Nothing, you know me Chelsea was the love of my life. After Adam was determined the father of the child I bowed out. I wasn't aware a paternity test had been done, Sharon stated. Well Chelsea asked for blood and hair samples from me and afterwards she said it was Adam. I wonder if Adam is aware of that, Sharon thought. Well hang in there I'm not too sure how her marriage to Billy will hold up in the weeks to come and when Victor returns. I don't want Chelsea unless she truly loves and wants me Dylan said. I know how you feel, but never give up the con may have a heart in there somewhere. If she can just get past her want for money and a prestigious name you never know what could happen. Take care Sharon. Talk to you later Dylan.

Sharon dialed Mr. Littleton's number. Hello, he said. Hi, this is Sharon Newman. I know you said you would get in touch with me but I have been out of town for a while. I wanted to make sure we didn't miss each other on accident. I was about to call you Ms. Newman. Due to the Holidays it took a little longer than I had planned to get business done. I was successful in getting both the Stallions you wanted three of the four mares and an additional seven well bread beauties for you from three different stables.

Oh, I am so happy I really wanted those Stallions and I am pleased you got the mares as well, Sharon said. I think you will be well pleased and it was a considerably lower price than we had first anticipated, Mr. Littleton said. I just emailed you all the information right before you called. Pictures and prices. If you aren't pleased with any of them let me know we have eight days left to return any of them for a refund. Really they usually don't do that do they, Sharon said. Well I told them you were starting a new business and wanted the best so they agreed to a ten day view for you.

For the last two days they have been in holding pens at a local vet's here in GC. He has been checking them all out extensively for you. He has determined that three of the seven mares are pregnant already which means you got three free foals out of the deal as well. Sharon whooped with excitement and pride. That's spectacular, she said. Apparently the sellers didn't realize they were with foal which is good for you, Mr. Littleton said. It's not uncommon for that to happen. The vet has made sure all their vaccinations are up to date and none of them are sick in any way. He said they can be picked up as soon as you like. The Vet's name is Melton, Dr. Randel Melton. He's new in town but so far has a good reputation. The name of the clinic is Melton Veterinary Clinic.

Sharon called Miguel and told him to tell Anthony and Arron to be prepared for the horses in two days. She had already made arrangements with a stock hauler and they would be delivering bright and early. Sharon told him to let them know that three of the mares were with foal already and the numbers of the ones Mr. Littleton had said. Tell them to put one Stallion in each of the big fields split the seven mares between the two. I am sure they know but I want the three mares in the smaller field for now. Make sure you keep track of the numbers of the mares with which Stallion. We are going to try for as pure of a line as we can get.

Also have the guys write down anything they need and you email it to me. Sure thing Ms. Newman sounds like you are under way. Yes by this time next year we should have a great start and possibly be ready to name the ranch. That is something I am hoping to share with Adam when the time comes. There won't be any selling until our stock is built up. Also could one of the guys get ride into town Friday morning I bought a truck and horse trailer and the trailer won't be here until Friday morning. I will get the supplies and put them in the truck. And I need him to drive it back to the ranch. Sure, Ms. Newman I will bring him in we will need groceries anyway. Thanks Miguel for everything. Talk to you soon.

Sharon couldn't believe it she had horses and three foals on the way. Her business was starting out good. It would be a couple of years but her stock would build. She called Mr. Melton at his office and made arrangements for the pick-up of the horses. Mr. Littleton spoke highly of you Mr. Melton. I own a ranch about forty miles out of town. Can you recommend a vet that practices that far out? Stan Breckenridge would be the closes to you in an emergency. But if you want a steady vet to make house calls just to make sure everything is going smoothly I would be more than willing. I would also make the trip for vaccinations, births or illness, he said. Sounds good you are already up to speed on my first twelve. I want to swing by and look at the horses and if things work out we can agree on terms, Sharon said.


	74. GCAC

Jerry didn't wasn't any time. He told his wife he was still on the job and would have to leave again. I will be in and around town so you can contact me if you need to hon. I will be back later today. Okay, Jerry I miss you when you're away and I am glad you're back in town to stay on this job, Zelma said. Ms. Newman is paying a fair price for my services and after this is all over we can take that vacation to Hawaii you've been wanting. Really, can I start planning now, Zelma asked? Sure honey buy some new clothes and a bikini for sure. Plan on the time you want to go. It may be a few months yet. But I promise as soon as this job and the surrounding business is done we will go. I can't wait baby I love you so much, Zelma said. I love you too, Jerry said as he headed out the door.

He drove out of town and searched the motels in the closest proximity to town. After an hour he found the motel Adam Reardon was staying at and the room number. Adam wasn't in so Jerry climbed back into his car moved down an alley next to the motel. It was blocked by a growth of vines all over the fence. He sat and waited. What seemed like hours later but was actually only about forty five minutes or so a dark blue truck pulled in and a blond haired man got out and opened the door to Adams room. Jerry had never seen the man before and wondered what business Adam could possibly have with him. Jerry called in a favor at the DMV and had the truck plates ran. Twenty minutes later his friend called and said newly registered to one Adam Reardon from Colorado. Of course Jerry said what better way to walk in the middle of GC than with a disguise. Jerry got out and walked up to the motel door and knocked.

Adam answered the door. Hi Jerry I wondered how long it would be before you were knocking on my door. Sharon asked me to find you and explain why it's important for you not to be seen. Well why, Adam asked? Because your name hasn't been cleared publicly yet. And until the guilty party is arrested you need to stay hidden. Don't worry Jerry I have disguises and will not let anyone know who I am for now. I will tell Sharon what you said Jerry told him. By the way she told me to tell you she loves you. And he left. He went back to his car and waited.

Adam hung his head. He knew Sharon loved him and he loved her. But was that enough? He absolutely hated he was causing her pain. There was so much against them. Victor, Conner's paternity, the con Chelsea, Sharon marrying Victor and burning down the family home. And so many other unanswered questions, he thought. He decided to go back into GC and have dinner at one of the prominent places surly he would see someone or hear something there. Jerry saw Adam climb into his truck and after Adam hit the highway Jerry gave him some distance and he fell in a couple of cars behind.

Adam pulled into the GCAC. He went inside and knew right away this was a fancy restaurant. He should have dressed a little more important looking. He went to the bar and ordered a scotch and asked the barkeep if he had extra jackets. Yes of course the barkeep said and found a dark blue one for him. He slipped the jacket on it went well with his jeans. He looked around the room. A blond with a young girl. A red headed woman with a middle aged man were dancing. There were two elderly couples at different sides of the room. He didn't recognize any of them. As he walked across the room to a table close to the blond with the child no one seemed to recognize him or pay him much attention. The girl waved at him and he waved back.

He ordered his meal and ate in silence. He noticed the child looking at him several times through the evening. Not long after his food was delivered a man had entered and headed to the blonds table. Hey dad it's about time you got here. Sorry Faith I had some important stuff to do at Jabot. He waved for the waiter and they all ordered dinner. Avery said, Nick, Sharon is back in town. Adam strained to hear what was said when he heard the name Sharon and Faith's name. Sharon's daughter he should have known Faith had her mother's features. He hadn't caught the man's name but he knew it was Nick his brother.

She told me to tell you she wanted to come to dinner one night when we were ready to discuss that important matter. Nick looked up in surprise. I know I was surprised as well but she said she wanted me to be there for you. That's great Avery, Nick said. Well when, do you want to have her over, Avery asked. The sooner the better, Nick said. How about tomorrow night? Yes that would be fine with me, Avery said. I will call her and let her know.


	75. Dr Melton And The Horses

Sharon made her way to Melton's Veterinary Clinic. It was impressive at first view. Large lots for Animals and most were full. Goats, sheep, cows, horses. There were kennels with dogs. This guy must be good to have all these clients. She went in and introduced herself. Nice to meet you Ms. Newman. Let's take a look at your horses then we can talk. He told Sharon about all the animals they passed. These pups here Collies. They make excellent stock dogs. Cows, sheep goats etc. They aren't sick they are being sold. The Sheep and goats are being vaccinated. We have some cows over there with pink eye and respiratory problems in the quarantined area. All contagious animals are quarantined there in that barn and lots away from the other animals.

Here we are this is your first batch of mares. This is the three that are expecting. Sharon looked at the horses with a huge smile on her face, the beginning of her legacy to her kids. When will they foal, Sharon asked? These two here the black and white and the multicolored mare are due about the same time in August. The mixed gray which is quite beautiful and not as common in coloring as the other mares possibly in September. My guess is the person who sold you this horse did so to guarantee future business. And if I were you I would not hesitate to do business with them again. The mare is not only beautiful but is in excellent condition.

Horses can carry their foals eleven months or longer Ms. Newman. So it is really up to the foal when it will arrive. Yes I was aware of that, Sharon told him. I have been around horses all my life. I just never had any of my own until now, Sharon said. I have given them their vaccines to help prevent the loss of the foals. If we come to an agreement I will be out to give the vaccines needed before foaling and the worming of the mares. And to take care of the other horses as well, Dr. Melton said.

Over here are the other mares they are all beautiful. Mixed colors from gray, black, tan and rust. I am quite impressed with your broker he got you some prime stock here. All your mares are between the ages of three and four. Perfect for breeding and your stallions are both around three. We have them around the other side of the barn. Easier to maintain away from the mares, he smiled. As they walked through the barn Sharon asked several questions which Dr. Melton answered with exemplary knowledge? He was kind and genital with the animals. He wasn't much older than her and he seemed willing to help her in any way possible.

They exited the other side of the barn and on either side in pens were her Stallions. They were huge and powerful. And even more beautiful in person. I have checked all of the horses out from head to toe. Speaking of which you will need to find a farrier. It appears that all the horses have been shod regularly and it is a good practice to have. Especially if you are going to be showing any of your horses. Thanks Sharon said, can you recommend any one? There is a list in reception back at the clinic, he said.

They had a good conversation and Sharon determined she would use him as her Vet. They agreed on a yearly sum for his services and she signed the contract wrote him a check and was about to leave when she remembered the farrier list. Ask Sue at the receptionist's desk before you leave. Sharon took a card and asked for the list of farriers. There were about twelve names on it as she read the list one caught her eye Anthony Ober. That was great her head ranch hand was a farrier she would give him a little more money to keep the horses shod. She went by and picked up the appropriate sized shoes for the horses. She had been given the information on the itemized statement and information sheet from the vet. She ordered a kit and all the essentials for Anthony to use. Now she would have to talk with about the extra work.


	76. Faiths Encounter With Adam

Nick and Avery along with Faith finished their meal and headed to the door. Adam noticed Faith had left her sweater hanging on her chair. He took the sweater and headed toward her calling. Young lady you forgot your sweater. Faith turned toward him with an odd look on her face. She took the sweater and said thank you. Your welcome sweet one, Adam said. The look on Faith's face became even more intense. Whats wrong Faith, Avery asked? Nothing Faith, said. As they walked out the door Faith kept looking back at Adam.

What if she recognized my voice? Did I say something that might have given me away? What could it have been? All I said was your welcome sweet one. Perhaps I called her sweet one all the time? I have to be more careful. He hadn't noticed Jerry sitting in a corner in the shadows. Adam returned the jacket to the barkeep gave him a tip and went out the door. Jerry eased out the door behind him and made his way to his car. Adam stopped at a convenience store and filled up his truck and bought a bottle of water.

Apparently he had asked for directions to the Newman ranch. When he left the store he headed that way. Jerry was worried he was headed there to reveal himself. But Adam just drove by. He couldn't see the house from the road. And he would have to get past the guard at the main gate so now was not the time. He decided to go on back to his motel room and start again in the morning. When Jerry realized Adam was going back to his motel he stopped following him and started towards his own home. He would be up and on the watch by seven in the morning. No telling where Adam would go next. He would imagine Adam would try to see the boy. But no one knew for sure what he would do but Adam himself.

Adam kept going over the encounter with Faith in his mind. She looked at him like she knew exactly who he was. Some believe kids have a sixth sense that adults don't. He would have to watch himself around her if he ran into her again. She was a pretty girl with her mom's features. It was strange how his memories had been of Sharon, Faith and his mom.

He showered and prepared his disguise for the next day. Tomorrow he would be black headed blue eyed and have a small mustache and goatee. He was going to head into the heart of the people who knew him and professed to either love or hate him.

Sharon filled the back of the truck with tack for the barn. Saddles bridles, cleaning supplies and blankets. Salt blocks and other things off the list Miguel had given her, from her foreman. It appeared Anthony was thorough. She figured why pay to have it delivered when one of the brothers was going to be driving the truck back to the ranch. She added the boxes of shoes, nails and shoeing kit to the rest of the load and strapped down a tarp over it all. She parked the truck beside her car in Gina's garage. She was sure they would need more but would let them figure it out after this load was put away.

There was all kinds of farm equipment that came with the place they would have to do an inventory of it and make sure it was in good running order. Miguel had told her they ordered hay for the horses and stalls. And anything else they needed for feed until the spring. And they would be ready for the horses when they arrived. Sharon couldn't wait things were going to be wild around the ranch for a while until they got the horses settled in and a routine going.

Sharon's phone rang. Sharon its Avery, would tomorrow night be fine for dinner? Sharon had been dreading the call. Yes, Sharon said. We might as well get it over with as soon as possible. Yes that was mine and Nick's thoughts as well. We will see you at five for dinner and you guys can talk afterward. Thanks, Sharon said.

Sharon opened her lap top and clicked on the email from Mr. Littleton. As he said there were pictures and pedigrees on all the horses in the file. Sharon got a package of folders and started one for each horse she added the original pictures and pedigrees to each file. She put in their vet records and stuck them in her travel file carrier. She also made a file with all the pictures she had taken of the barns and machinery and the house it's self. She would take after pictures later and add them to the file. She fell asleep with the angel Adam had given her on the bed side table and the new once she had acquired in Colorado. She fell asleep with dreams of her new ranch and horses in her head.


	77. DNA Test For Conner

The next morning Adam had a doughnut and coffee for breakfast. He would have to have a good lunch later. He dressed and put on his disguise and headed out the door. He didn't really have a plan he was going to try and hit the high spots of the town and see what he could over hear. His first stop was a coffee shop. Jerry eased to the edge of the parking lot and poured himself a cup of coffee from his thermos and ate a doughnut. He made note of Adams new disguise in his book. Adam had missed pie and coffee since leaving Colorado. A decent looking fellow took his order and brought it to his table. Apple pie and Coffee. As he was eating the pie he thought, first a doughnut now pie I am going to have to balance my diet more. The mustache kept getting in his way he wasn't use to having one.

Not many people in the shop. He sat and waited and had another cup of coffee. After a while a dark haired woman came in and stood at the counter. The man said, what can I get for you Ms. Newman? Victoria ordered coffee to go. There was something vaguely familiar about her. When she left Adam asked the guy at the counter if that was Avery Newman. He had just seen Avery the night before so he knew the guy would correct his mistake. No that was Victoria Newman. Oh right the daughter of Victor Newman. Yes that's right, Dylan told him.

Not long after that a dark haired man came in. Hey Billy the usual? Yes thank you Dylan. I saw my ex-wife leaving, Billy said. Guess she was afraid of running into me. Billy left and Adam again asked the man, Dylan as he had just learned, about Billy. Is he the one married to the Lawson woman? Yes that's him they have been married about three months now. Thought I saw them in the paper, Adam said. He paid his bill and left. He fell in behind Billy Abbot's car. And Jerry fell in a few cars behind Adam. Adam was surprised to find Billy had turned into the park. Adam parked took a book and headed to a nearby picnic table to eavesdrop and to see the boy that was supposed to be his.

Conner was on the swings and a woman apparently Chelsea was pushing him. When they saw Billy they headed toward him. Billy handed the woman a coffee and Conner what appeared to be milk. He lay out a few cookies and pastries. The woman said, I thought you had to be at a meeting Billy? I decided to take the morning off. I couldn't stand the thought of you and Conner here having a good time without me. Adam was watching the boy out the corner of his eye. Jerry was right the boy didn't look like him at all. He looked like, well like that guy back at the coffee house. Then he remembered Jerry had said the other man's name was Dylan MacAvoy. It had not occurred to him it was that Dylan. But the resemblance was there.

He had to get DNA from this child and his mother to have the test done. He would wait and see what transpired. He was definitely going to get the coffee cup and milk bottle when they left.

As luck would have it Billy left and the woman, I guess I should call her Chelsea, he thought to himself, and boy stayed. Conner was on the swings, the teeter totter and back to the swings, the slide and rocking toys. He didn't realize children had so much energy. In the middle of the bustle Chelsea got a call on her cell. While she was on the phone, Conner jumped on a rocking toy without Chelsea at his side and he fell. Adam rushed to his side and took out a hankie and put it over the scrape on Conner's knee. Chelsea ran over to make sure he was okay. Jerry had gotten out of his car and move to a closer view point to make sure Conner was okay as well.

Adam made a move with his arm and intentionally caught Chelsea's hair in the button on his jacket sleeve. He came away with three or four strands of her hair still attached to his button. I'm so sorry he said in his best western drawl. No problem Chelsea said, we are both trying to check him out. Yes I will back off its your child, Adam said. Is he okay, Adam asked her? Yes she said thanks for the help, as she handed him back his bloodied hankie. Just a scraped knee. Your welcome, Adam said. Chelsea picked Conner up grabbed her purse and headed for her car. Jerry retraced his steps back to his own vehicle and watched Adam.

Adam lay out some napkins he placed his bloody hankie in one and carefully folded it. Then he walked over to the table Avery and Billy had used he picked up a bottle and one of the coffee cups. He carefully wrapped each one and stuck them in his pockets. He walked up to his car and took a plastic container out and pulled and twisted at the hair on his button. He put the hair in the container and put the lid on it. As he worked he thought I sure hope I disguised my voice enough I have had lots of practice in Colorado with the cowboy accent.

Jerry was fast to discern Adam was gathering DNA for a paternity test. He slid down in his seat and let Adam drive past him then he fell in behind him again. Adam made a stop at the Wells Fargo Bank. When he came out he didn't get into his truck. He walked straight at Jerry's car opened up the passenger side door and climbed in. I saw you at the park Jerry. I know your following me I noticed you once yesterday. I realize Sharon is worried about me but I promise I won't do anything stupid.


	78. Dinner With Nick And Avery

Instead of following me why don't you help me learn what I need to know? As you just saw this worked out perfectly for me to get the DNA I needed to see if Conner belongs to me. I need paper evidence. And you can help get the tests done. Surly you know someone who would do it for money. I am not a Victor Newman I work on the favor system I help people and they pay me back when I need something. Well do you know someone who owes you a favor that can run the test? Yes I do I have bargained with this person several times and they are quite reliable and discreet.

Would you please help me with this, Adam asked? Okay I will help you but just because you need to know if that boy is yours or not. I will help you all I can but I can't give you your memory back and that is what you need more than anything right now, Jerry told him. Jerry put on plastic gloves retch into the glove box and pulled out some zip lock bags. He took the blood stained hankie and stuck it in bag. Then the hair and the coffee cup and milk bottle into separate bags. Then he took a marker and labeled each with the name and title of the person.

He said Adam give me some hair, your real hair by the way and laughed. Now take that box out right there. Yes that one, take one of the lancets and vials prick you finger and let the blood flow into the vile cap it and drop it in this bag. Adam did as he was told. Jerry labeled the bags with Adams real name and put all the bags in a larger evidence bag and zipped it shut and applied a seal on it that read not to be used if seal is broken.

Michael got the call from his friend in flight control. The Newman jet would be landing in four days. Michael grabbed his brief case and headed to the PA's office. The Newman jet will be landing in four days, he told the Prosecuting Attorney, Jed Ramsey. The police department will need the warrants issued by then. I will send them over the instant they are drawn up and signed, Jed told him. Thanks, Michael said, all hell is fixing to break loose. Yes Victor Newman is not going to be a happy man, Jed said.

Michael left the office and headed to Glow Worm. He ordered a drink and lunch. He called Sharon and told her Victor and Nikki would be back in four days. It's about time, Sharon said. The sooner this mess is out in the open and being dealt with the better. You're right about that Sharon. The sooner Adam is cleared publicly the sooner it will be safe for him to come out of hiding. Jerry knows where he is Michael. I asked him to find him and keep an eye on him. That's probably for the best, Michael told her. Keep me posted please, Sharon said and hung up. Sharon had just left Newman Enterprises when she got Michael's call. She had worked for most of the day trying to get through some of the files on her desk. She wasn't looking forward to what was ahead for Faith. It was going to be so hard telling her. She hated the thought of Faith's heart breaking.

Sharon went home showered and changed and left for dinner at Nick and Avery's. She knocked on the door and Faith answered. Mom I am so glad you are home. We are having pot roast tonight with mashed potatoes and gravy. Sounds great, Sharon said. Nick looked pretty good for what he was going through but she figured it was just one more thing on the long list over the past several months. She hated to be the one to add more to his pain. Avery called them into the dining area. They all sat and carried on a casual conversation. After dinner and the dishes were cleared away. Avery moved closer to Nick. Sharon decided to start the conversation. Faith I am here because, we have something important to tell you. You know we did the DNA test to find out who was your dad, Nick said.

It's not Nick honey, Sharon said. No that can't be, Faith said tears starting to run down her face. Its true baby, Nick said. I am so sorry Sharon said, I was ill back when I got pregnant with you. Well if he's not my dad then who is Jack or Billy. Avery put her arm around Nick, the tears were falling down his face. Sharon was shaking and crying as well. It wasn't Billy or Jack either Sharon finally managed to get out. Then who, then who, Faith screamed. I can't remember, Sharon said. But I will undergo hypnosis or whatever it takes to find out. I am so, so sorry.

Does this mean I get to come live with you now? Yes, Faith that is what this means, Sharon said. But you can come stay the night with Nick and Avery occasionally, Sharon said. Do you want to come with me now or would you like a few days to get use to the idea? Faith looked at Nick can I stay a few days. Yes of course baby, even though you are not my biological child I will always love you. I know you are upset with me Sharon told Faith. But I love you and we will get through this together.


	79. Changing The Subject

Faith put her arms around Sharon and said I love you mom and I will get over being mad. I am old enough to understand you were sick back then. I just really want to know who my real dad is. Nick, Rebecca has the papers when you are ready to sign them. No rush. I will leave her name Newman like mine for now anyways, Sharon said. I will be here in a few days to pick you up love, Sharon told Faith. We will be in town for a week or so then we will move out to the ranch. I forgot to tell you I hired Miguel to work at the house. That put a little smile on her face. I love Miguel, Faith said.

Is the ranch you bought that big Sharon, Nick composed himself enough to ask? Yes its quite big around the size of Victors the house anyway. I have about twelve hundred acres most prime land. I plan on having a horse ranch. Really Faith said I love horses. Yes I know, guess what? We already have horses being delivered in the morning. She took out her lap top and showed Faith the pictures of the horses. Faith showed Nick and Avery. It felt good to be off the paternity subject and on to something happier to talk about. Something to put a smile on Faiths face and ease the tension in the room.

Twelve hundred acres that's bigger then da… I mean Victors ranch, Nick said. He only has about eight hundred I think. And you got Miguel to come work for you that's outstanding. Not only Miguel but his wife Marie as well. Miguel has a wife, I didn't know that Nick said. As you know after Miguel stood up for me when I set fire to the ranch. Victor fired him and made it where no one would hire Miguel as butler. When I bought my ranch I knew I just had to offer him the job. I didn't know that Sharon. I'm glad to hear you hired him, you are fixing some of the things Victor has destroyed.

Aren't those Gypsy Vanner horses, Avery asked? Yes they are and three are with foal. Wow those are expensive horses and they sell for an even higher price as foals, Avery said? Yes the better the markings and more unique the color the higher they sell for. I plan on selling and breeding. I am well on my way in a few years I should be doing great. I hired a horse broker and he worked wonders getting these horses for me. Well under the price I set. It's always good to find the best broker you can Sharon they usually have connections and can get you discounts, for bringing new business, Nick told her. Yes I was lucky to find Mr. Littleton, Sharon said. He has proven himself.

I really have to go thanks for dinner and again I am sorry Nick and Faith. Faith I will be here to pick you up in a few days have your stuff ready to load. Okay, mom she said as her lip trembled. Honey if you need me to I can stay till you fall asleep? No I want to spend some time with dad and Avery Faith said. Alright then if you need me you call.

Sharon got in her car and the tears started to flow. She had caused so much pain with her drunken Bi Polar episodes. How would she ever find out what man she had been with eleven years ago? She hadn't slept with anyone but Billy, Jack and Nick she would have sworn to it. She knew it would take some time but they would all adjust. She headed to her room at Gina's and wished Adam would be there waiting for her. But he wasn't. She had no sooner got in the door and kicked her shoes off when her phone rang. Sharon its Jerry. Hey Jerry something wrong. Well not exactly, he said. What is it?

Adam made contact with Chelsea and Conner today Sharon. He didn't tell her who he was did he? No but through unforeseeable circumstances Adam was able to acquire DNA samples from both Chelsea and Conner. How on earth was he able to do that, Sharon asked? Jerry gave her the run down on Conner's fall and Adams quick thinking. I took blood and hair samples from Adam as well. I called in a favor at the clinic and we dropped all the samples off. They will give me the results when they are done. It sounds like Adam had a productive day, Sharon said.

How is it you ended up with the samples, She asked? I am a little ashamed to say Adam caught me following him, Jerry told her. She laughed and said, I should have told you how smart Adam is and he doesn't let anyone get the best of him. Like father like son I guess, Jerry said. Adams not as ruthless as Victor but he can stand toe to toe with him and not back down, Sharon said. What was his reaction to Chelsea, She asked? He really didn't pay a lot of attention to her, Jerry said. He had his eye on Conner mainly.

Sharon, Adam asked me to help him find out the information he wants/needs. He said instead of following him we should work together, what do you think? I guess that sounds great, Sharon said, at least you would know where he is and what he is up to. And you wouldn't have to try and outsmart him, Sharon laughed. I'm just teasing you Jerry, Adam is one smart man. Just know that when you think about him calling you on the tail. Thanks a lot, Jerry laughed. I guess tomorrow we will be working together on his next project then. I will call you if there is anything to tell. Wait Jerry, I've had a pretty stressful evening and I almost forgot to tell you. Michael called and said Victor and Nikki will be home in four days. He got the ball rolling and things will be ready for when they arrive at the airport.


	80. The Dinner Party

I guess we should fill Adam in on Nikki and Victor's part in all this? Do you want to tell him or do you want me to? Well why don't you bring me to where ever he is staying tomorrow? I have to pick up a horse trailer at eight and send my ranch hand back with the trailer and truck. Call me when you're ready and I will meet you at the vet's, Jerry said it's on the way. Okay Sharon said, I want to head out to the ranch after our meeting with Adam anyway and it sound like his motel in in the same general direction.

Jerry I want to go to the airport when the arrests are made I want a front seat view. I want to see when Victor is handcuffed. I am sure that can be arranged just talk to Michael. Sharon I don't mean to pry but what happened tonight? Well you know I made the comment about Nick being Noah's dad "anyway" the other night. Yes I wondered about that, Jerry said. Well it turns out Nick is not Faiths dad. And neither was Billy or Jack. I must have been drunk and in a BP stupor when Faith was conceived. I just can't remember. It's a mystery one maybe you can help with after all this other stuff is dealt with. I'm sorry Sharon I will help in any way I can have a good night.

Sharon lit some candles and slid into the tub. It would be so much more fun with Adam in here with her, she thought. The warm water was erasing the tension she had built up since the start of dinner at Nicks. She felt so bad for Faith. But she would adjust she handled Nicks paternity well and Summers. Now Adam is getting a paternity test done on Conner. I am absolutely sick of paternity tests, Sharon thought. The last one will be when I figure out who Faiths dad is.

Sharon let the water sooth and lull her into a light sleep. Faith was asking over and over who her daddy was. Then it was quiet. She was at a dinner party at the Newman Ranch. The one she had burned to the ground not the new one. Nick was there with Phyllis. Sharon was there alone. Why was she there? Apparently Victor had invited her to get under Nikki's skin. Or maybe to flaunt Nick and Phyllis in her face. Victor, cruel Victor had his son Adam under house arrest up stairs. He didn't even invite him to the party.

Sharon and Adam had talked a few times she liked him he was straight forward and very smart. Sharon made Adam a plate of food, grabbed a bottle of expensive scotch and took up to him. He thanked her and asked how she was enjoying the party. By that time she had already had more than a few glasses of wine and campaign. She figured if she had to put up with seeing Nick and Phyllis flaunt around. And being made a laughing stock of she was going to drink their drink and eat their food. It's a hoot, she said. I just love seeing my ex flaunt that floozies Phyllis around. Adam laughed an easy laugh. Enjoy the food and the scotch Adam. Later beautiful, he said.

Sharon made her way back down stairs. Nikki was waiting for her in the hall. Listen here Sharon, I know you have been seeing Nick. I know all about the secret trysts you two have had. He is with Phyllis leave him alone. I haven't been with Nick in a month or more. When I saw he was not going to leave Phyllis I broke things off with him. She can have him he is no prize anyway. She felt the sting as Nikki slapped her. Why, don't you mind your own husband and his wandering eye and his insatiable thirst for power? Even at the cost of his own family, Sharon said.

You tramp, Nikki said raising her had to slap Sharon again. This time it was Nikki that felt the sting of Sharon's hand. I am no tramp! I haven't had sex with every man in the county as you and Victor have spread. Just three men since Nick and I divorced one of which was Nick himself. Don't you ever raise a hand to me again, Sharon told her. She grabbed a bottle and walked out slamming the door behind her.

The water had turned cold. Sharon awoke. That was a dream but it really happened, Sharon said to herself. I remember that dinner party. How could I forget Phyllis and Nick were together? Nick and I had a couple of secret rendezvous. But they had been a month or more before I became pregnant. How could I not remember that? She got in bed and pulled the covers up. Adam calling her beautiful still ringing in her ears. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Early the next morning Gina rang Sharon's room. Sharon a nice looking fella is here, who says his name is Aaron Ober. Tell him I will be right down, Sharon said. She offered Arron breakfast which he being a man accepted. Gina brought out their order. Sharon told him we need to go by the vets they will be there to load the horses and you may need to take a few of them in the trailer I bought. We should be on our way to pick up the trailer now we have to be there by eight. Sharon led him through the parking garage to the pickup. Nice truck, Arron said. It's the ranch truck you, your brother, Miguel and I are on the drive list. The supplies are in the back under the tarp. She tossed him the keys and said follow me.

When they got to the vets the hired hauler wasn't there yet. Sharon took Aaron and introduced him to Dr. Melton. Then they walked back and she showed him the mares. They are truly magnificent, Arron said. Just wait till you see the stallions, Sharon told him. They walked through the barn, there they were both so majestic and beautiful. Arron said, I believe you got two of the finest animals there I have ever seen. The haulers had arrived and were backing up to the loading pen. Sharon spoke with the driver. She called Jerry and told him to head her way. She told Arron he would be taking four of the horse's three mares and a stallion.


	81. Adam Finds Out More About Victor

After the horses were loaded Sharon walked over to the truck. Arron would you please tell Miguel I will be out later today and will be staying the night. Sure Ms. Newman. Also after the horses are settled would you and Anthony take an inventory of all the farm equipment we have? Miguel will have a box with the keys. Make a list of any that need to be replaced or fixed. Okay will do. She you later Ms. Newman I hope you are pleased with the work we have done so far. I'm sure I will be Miguel said you guys were doing a fantastic job. I can't wait to see the place, she said.

Sharon headed to her car. Jerry was there waiting on her. Did you see the horses, Sharon asked? Yes I watched some of the loading they are all very nice! I think you will do very well. Thanks, Sharon said, I will follow you.

As they headed out of town Sharon couldn't help but wonder what would happen when she saw Adam again. Jerry had told her he didn't tell Adam she was coming just that he needed to talk to Adam. Would he reveal what Skye had left him? How would he act towards her? A little while later as they pulled into the parking lot of the Blue Skies Motel, Sharon thought I guess I am about to find out.

Adam was sitting in a chair outside the door of his room. He looked into Sharon's eyes then quickly looked away. That can't be good Sharon thought. He is apparently fighting something, she thought. Something that only his real memories will help him with. I will not push him, she told herself. This is his journey as much as I would like to be by his side every step of the way I know I can't. They walked up to Adam and exchanged short hellos. Adam told Sharon to go on in and have a seat. After she went in he turned to Jerry and said, you didn't tell me she was going to be here. Sorry Adam, but I think there are things you need to hear from her, as opposed to someone without a dog in the race.

Adam picked up his chair and carried it back in and sat it down. Here Jerry take a seat. Adam sat on the end of the bed facing them. But not looking into their eyes. Since no one spoke for a bit, Sharon decided to start the conversation. Jerry tells me you have collected DNA for a test on Conner? Yes, Adam said but I don't think it is really necessary I met Dylan MacAvoy at the coffee house and it's clear to me that Conner favors him. Hair, eyes and nose.

I'm sorry Adam. I think I could have saved you all the trouble. I saw Dylan today and he told me Chelsea had a paternity test done not long after Conner was born. She told him you were the dad. If you were keeping in touch with me I could have told you and you could have waited till your memory returned and called Chelsea on it. So you think I am right that Conner looks like this Dylan guy, Adam asked? Yes, Sharon said point blank. But I loved you so much I went along with your insistence he was yours. And I let you have your dream.

Was things between us that bad, Adam asked her? No Adam we had been divorced for over a year but I believe our love was still as strong as it ever was maybe even stronger. Then why did I sleep with her? I know even without my memory that I do not love this woman, Adam stated. Adam I would so much rather you let your memory return, Sharon said. Tell me that much at least Sharon. I would never betray you without a reason. Okay Adam, I will tell you. Your dad couldn't stand the fact that we were together. He did everything in his power to split us up. Right after we divorced I started drinking again.

Without you my life was nothing. I haven't told you yet but I have Bi Polar Disorder. I am not making excuses for my actions just letting you know the reasons for them. I was on BP medication and that mixed with my drinking enhanced the BP episodes. They started coming more frequently. As a result Nick took Faith away from me again. Again, Adam asked? He took her away when I was having episodes and we didn't know what was wrong with me after I started the medication I got her back. Isn't there something you are leaving out, Adam said?

Adam you really need your memory back to understand all of this. Tell me Sharon! Alright I married Victor so he would helped me get Faith back he also gave me a huge settlement to get the fake marriage annulled. It was a business arrangement only Adam. We never slept together. The doubt in Adams eyes was breaking her heart. Then Nick took Faith away again when I first started seeing you. After we were married you helped me get joint custody back. Nick was purely jealous of you. He couldn't stand the fact that I loved you so much. Neither could your dad Victor. What about after we divorced Sharon? We still wanted to be together for months we fought our feelings.

After a year or so your dad in a last ditch attempt to destroy us convinced you we did have sexual relations when we were married. He had paid Chelsea to come to town to break up Billy and Victoria that didn't work. So he paid her more to get close to you to keep you away from me. He told you if you let me go you would be welcomed into the family and you would have his love and respect. Something you have worked hard to acquire through hard work and dedication to him and his company. It wasn't enough.

You have lied for him, you have done his dirty work. You even took a bullet for him, you saved his life and he still treated you like an out cast. The scar in my side, Adam asked? Yes, Sharon said. You almost died. None of it mattered to him.


	82. Why Did You Marry My Dad

Then you went ahead and started dating Chelsea and apparently slept with her. She ended up pregnant and you were named. You thought having a grandchild for Victor would seal the deal and you would be a part of the family. So when she named you, you jumped on it. I have to say I wondered if you ever really slept with her. She was paid by Victor to chase you.

She is a con and I don't believe a word she says. You kept coming back to me time and time again. I was the one who pushed you to her believing you might actually be the child's dad. And neither of us wanted the baby to grow up without a dad like we did. After he was born you made plans to marry her. Then the whole Delia thing happened and the accident.

This is a lot to take in, Adam said. I can understand that, Sharon said. It's the reason I said we should wait till your memory came back. Tell me about the second time you married my dad Sharon. Victor and Nikki were divorced and he wanted her back. He paid me a lot of money to marry him to make her jealous. Nikki, Nicks mother can't stand me, there is no love lost between us, I can't stand her either. Victor lied to me about some of the reason for the marriage. It actually had to do with you and keeping you off the board of directors of the company. And him trying to set you up. And of course to keep us apart. You were CEO and he wanted you out. As his wife I had to vote the way he wanted. It was another business arrangement only marriage. No sexual relationship at all. As a matter of fact I came to you and told you what he was doing trying to set you up. You and I spent my wedding night with you. We were together in each other's arms. If only you could remember that.

I know that the stories on the internet twist things and they have done a number on everything concerning my life and yours. And ours together for that matter. The Newmans as a whole get trashed. But Adam you can't rely on the gossip and lies you have to wait till your memory returns and follow your own knowledge and truths.

So tell me why I can't be seen, Adam asked her? It's just for a few more days Adam then you can do as you like, Jerry said. Sharon said, I am not asking you to believe all I have told you. I ask you only to not do anything drastic till you get your memory back. As I said your dad treated you like an outcast. He wanted you gone. And when you had the accident and were presumed dead he covered up the accident. He made sure it wasn't in the papers and that the case was closed fast. He did some digging of his own in secret and he found out you were alive months ago. Long before Jerry and I discovered for ourselves. He knew you were alive but made it appear you weren't. He will be arrested for the cover up and impeding justice, bribery and anything else they can get him on.

My dad hates me that much, Adam asked? I can't speak for Victor about why he does anything he does or what he truly feels, Sharon said. That's not all Adam. I told you about Delia's hit and run. You thought you did it. But it wasn't you it was Nikki. She let you take the fall for it. She and Victor have been away on an extended vacation and they are coming back. Nikki will be arrested for leaving the scene of an accident and possibly vehicular manslaughter.

While Jerry and I were trying to prove you were alive the information about Nikki and the hit and run came to light. That is why you don't need to be seen until the arrests are made. If Victor finds out he will leave the country with Nikki in tow and they won't have to face the music for what they have done. Unbelievable, Adam said.

I know it's a lot to take in but in a few days you will see it's true. Keep a watch on the news. We will let you know when it happens. It will be up to you if and when you show yourself. You may want to wait until your memory returns, Jerry said. You have to get your memory back to get your life back Adam, Sharon said. That make take months. And I am willing to give you all the time you need.

I think that is enough information for now. I really need to go, Sharon said. Adam stood up and opened the door for her. Her arm brushed his ever so lightly but the electricity buzzed. How he wished he could remember. How he wished he knew the truth about her and his dad. The reason she burned the house down. If the ugly stories about her were just that gossip and lies? He loved her but he didn't know if he could get past her possibly sleeping with his dad. And the rest that happened after wards. He didn't remember anyone but her. But he knew as a man that if they did have sex that was something he couldn't forgive. He could love her and not be with her. He had done it for months now and he could keep on doing it.

Sharon was exhausted all the emotional talking. She hoped Adam understood. She was never so happy to see the ranch house. She pulled into the garage and parked. Miguel was at the door to the garage to let her in. Ms. Newman so glad your home. Thanks, Miguel it's good to finally be home again. He took her bags to her room.


	83. The Comforts Of Home

The furniture had arrived and looked great. There were still a few areas in the sitting area that needed something. She walked into the kitchen and was amazed at the differences with the changes she had made. She loved the island. And the dining table and chairs as well. The china cabinet and buffet. She felt she had chosen well. Marie was standing at the island cleaning vegetables. Hello Ms. Newman so good to see you home. Thanks Marie it's good to be here. It's still a while before dinner unless you want it now. No I'm not hungry yet thanks though, Sharon said.

She climbed the stairs to the attic room. Faith's room. Sharon thought Faith would be pleased with it. It seemed age appropriate not to childish not to adult.

Miguel I am going to go down to the barns and have a look around before dinner. Fine Ms. Newman again glad you're here.

Sharon walked around the barns and the newly built chicken coop. The ranch looked so bright and new. The guys had done an extremely good job. They seemed to take pride in their work. She saw them in the smaller pasture with the three mares. They were brushing them down after the ride apparently. Anthony saw her and walked over. Ms. Newman how are you, I'm fine thanks. You guys have done an amazing job here I am very pleased. Thanks, Ms. Newman. I gave Miguel the list of machinery and what needs repairs he told her. Thanks.

Anthony there was something I wanted to talk to you about. I saw your name on a list of farriers at the vets' office. I guess you saw I bought all the shoes and tool for the job. Would you be willing to shoe the horses? If so we can come to an agreement on additional pay. And depending on how many horses we have I will bring in more farriers as well to help you. When my business really takes off. For now with only twelve can you handle the job? I have decided to hire a few more hands to help maintain things around here. The more horses we have the more help we will need. They walked into the barn and sat down. Yes I will do the shoeing as you said with many more horses we will need to get some outside help, he said. They agreed on extra wages and went to see the horses together.

Sharon could stand and watch the horses run through the fields all day they were so beautiful. The wind flowing through their manes and tails. She went down to the barn and helped Arron put out some feed and hay. Then she walked back to the house and sat on the steps and looked out over her ranch. My ranch she smiled to herself. The only thing missing was Adam by her side. Faith would be coming in a few days. Life would be great here when both came to live here with her. Miguel found her and told her dinner was ready.

Sharon sat at the dinner table alone. The meal was excellent. And she made sure Marie knew she was pleased. After this exhausting day all she wanted to do after dinner was take a bath and go to bed. After getting into bed she couldn't sleep for the conversation she had with Adam kept running through her head.

She knew he was struggling with the fact she had married Victor. And she knew there were a few ugly articles where she was supposed to have gotten pregnant by Victor an aborted the baby after their quick divorce. It wasn't true first off she would never have sex with Adams dad never. Secondly even if she had she couldn't ever abort a child willingly. Adam didn't say he had seen those articles but she felt he had from the way he was treating her. He wouldn't look her in the face. Damn that Skye Lockhart anyway. She was a con and had played every dirty scrap of lies, gossip and trash she could find on Sharon.

Sharon awoke to a rooster crowing. Her rooster amazing. She loved the sound. The sun was just breaking over the mountains. She dressed and put on her boots. She walked to the barn and helped with some of the chores. Then she went back up to the house for breakfast and to put her things away from her trip. Thank you Marie breakfast was perfect. Farm fresh eggs Ms. Newman. Arron set up a lighting system in the coop they will lay year round. That's wonderful we will never be short of eggs then. And in the spring we will start a huge garden and then we will have plenty of vegetables. I feel as if I am living in a dream everything is perfect here. Well almost she thought of Adam alone at the Blue Skies Motel. She hoped he had a wonderful day and that something would jar his memory.


	84. Victoria Hears The News

Victoria was watching TV while Brad showered. The program was interrupted by a special news broadcast. The announcer came on and said. Genoa City was rocked today when members of the prominent Newman family were arrested. Renowned Business Tycoon Victor Newman and his wife Nikki Newman were arrested after exiting their jet at the Genoa City Airport. Victoria let out a yell. Brad came bounding into the living room in nothing but a towel. What is it? Shhh, Victoria said watch. Brad turned his attention to the TV. Nikki Newman is said to have been arrested for the hit and run of Delia Abbot that occurred a little over a year and a half ago. Victor Newman has been arrested on several counts of bribery, aiding and abetting a criminal and possible cover up of a crime.

Victoria jumped up and got dressed. Hurry Brad I have to get to the Police Station and see if I can help in any way. How can this happen? It can't possibly be true. Mother wouldn't have done such a thing. And for her to let Adam take the blame. I just don't believe it. Brad had to talk to Victor and see what he wanted him to do to safe guard Newman Enterprises. He already knew about Nikki but he didn't know Victors was going to be arrested as well. Now he fully understood why Sharon couldn't tell him everything.

They headed to GCPD. Paul saw them walk in and made his way to them. Paul it can't be true Mother would never do such a thing. I'm sorry Victoria we have all the evidence we need to convict her. She admitted it and has already given a sworn statement. Come this way and this officer will take you to a room where you can speak with Nikki. Victoria. Yes. I am really sorry, Paul said. This is going to get ugly isn't it Brad said to Paul when he returned. Yes, I am afraid it is Brad. I need to speak with Victor and determine what he wants to do about his business, Brad said. Jeff take Mr. Carlton back and set him up with Victor please, thank you.

Tears were running down Victoria's face as Nikki was brought in. Handcuffs and an orange jump suite was her attire. Victoria jumped to her feet and threw her arms around Nikki. No physical contact Ms. Newman, the guard said. Victoria let her go and they took their seats. I love you mom. I love you to darling. Paul said, you admitted guilt, why would you do such a thing? Because I am guilty, it was an accident.

Delia ran out of the bushes and into the street chasing a dog. I hit her knocking her back into the bushes. I panicked I didn't know what to do. I went a little farther down a road and called 911, I stayed there until I heard the ambulance then I took off. I didn't realize it was Delia until I got the call from you telling me she had died. I waited for a week or so and was about to turn myself in then I found out Adam thought he had done it. I accidentally saw a tape he had made showing Delia's hat he said it was stuck under his SUV. And so I decided to just let him keep on believing it was him.

How could you do that to another person mom? What were you thinking it was an accident? Now there is no telling what will happen to you. I wasn't thinking Victoria I was too scared to think. What about dad did he cover this up for you? Did he take you away because he knew the truth? No Victoria he took me on the trip to get me away from the girls I drank with and to get me sober again. He didn't know about Delia until I accidentally blurted it out during my withdrawals. He knew how it made me look to be gone if the police should find out what I had done but he wanted to make the best of the time. Get me sober so if I ever did have to face the consequences I could. You know your father he would say it was him in a heartbeat. But I won't let that happen.

Besides apparently they know about Victor covering up what Billy did and bribing people to keep it quiet and close the case. He did that for you remember. Yes I remember, Victoria said. The sacrifice and Billy and I aren't even together anymore. Life has a way of coming back and biting you, Nikki said. Remember that darling. Victoria went out to wait on Brad. When he came out she said how is dad? He is holding up. I have to go by Newman Enterprises there is an emergency board meeting. Victor will be temporarily removed until after this all blows over.

Sharon had heard the news and she felt the need to call and check on Faith and see how Nick was holding up. Nick said Faith knew about Victor and Nikki but seemed to be handling it well. She has her stuff packed Sharon I assume you will be picking her up tomorrow. Yes Nick sorry. When are you going to talk to Victor, Nick? Not for a few days I think. This was what you were talking about a few months back Nick said. You knew this was going to happen didn't you? Afraid so Nick and I was stuck I couldn't tell anyone. I understand Sharon they are in some pretty hot water. Yes but hopefully the judge and jury will go lightly on Nikki it was an accident after all, Sharon said. I will be going to see mom in a little while I want to tell her about finding the letters and the paternity reveal. And about having my name changed. Good luck with that Nick. See you tomorrow.


	85. Nick Confronts Nikki

Sharon's phone rang. Hello, Sharon this is Chloe I just saw the news thank you so much for helping me. Your welcome Chloe did you get the box I sent you? Yes I did thank you so much all the clothes will be a big help Sharon. You're welcome for everything Chloe good luck to you and Cain. Are you going to stay in GC or leave town? I think we will be staying Sharon. Lilly and Tyler have moved to Ohio. That's apparently were his family are. I'm glad to hear you are staying. Can't wait to see that baby, take care tell Cain I said hi.

The next person to call her was Miguel. Wow Sharon I knew you said things were fixing to happen I didn't realize it was going to be this big. I know Miguel and I am sorry I couldn't tell you everything. This isn't going to affect your working for me is it. Of course not Ms. Newman and he laughed. I am glad that Victor might be getting a little payback for all he has done to us. Yes a little payback would be nice I will agree, Sharon said. Believe me Victor will be getting more than his share. I will tell you more when next I see you. I will be bringing Faith with me Miguel. That's fantastic Miguel said. It will be permanently. She is going to be a little out of sorts Miguel. We will make sure she gets settled in and adjusts, Miguel said. I will have to go to GC school tomorrow and transfer her to the new school in Lake Mills. She will start there next week. Okay, Sharon we will be ready for her see you soon.

Well is there anyone else I should call before they call me, Sharon thought. Noah for sure she dialed his number in Illinois. Mom is everything okay? No Noah your grandma and grandpa have been arrested. Why mom. Well Nikki has confessed to the hit and run of Delia Abbot. And Victor for harboring her and bribery. Noah I have also been wanting to talk to you about your choice to keep your name Newman. Are you sure that's what you want. Yes mom. I love dad and I can get use to Jack but even if grandma and grandpa don't want me as their grandchild I will remain a Newman. It's your choice son you are too old to be told what to do. Is there anything I can do, Noah asked? No son we have to just wait and see. I hope you get to come to the house soon son. I really want you to see the house and the horses. Faith told me you hired Miguel that's great mom I would love to see him as well. Anytime you are ready son we would love to have you. I love you son. I love you too mom if you need me call.

She knew Brad would be calling. I am sure Victor's first order of business would be to make him fire me, she thought. Adam calling would be great he had her number, but she wasn't holding her breath on that one. What a day. The only shining spot was seeing Victor's mustache twitch as those handcuffs were slapped on his wrists.

Nick was waiting in a visitation room for Nikki. When she came in he asked how she was. She said, I am fine son. Mom why didn't you come to me and confide in me. I would have helped you. We could have gotten help they would have seen it was just a sad accident. I know son I panicked. You panicked that's all you can say? If you have never been in my position you don't know what you would do. It's a very scary and emotional thing and your mind kicks in to the self-preservation mode.

I hope to make them see I was scared. You do realize the penalty for hit and run with a death aren't you mom. Yes your father looked it up its bad honey I know. And I am sorry. You could get charged with a Class D felony charge with a possible sentence of 25 years in prison and fines in the thousands of dollars. Twenty five years mom! I know, I know please don't keep beating me up over this. I told you I am sorry. I panicked I made the wrong decisions. I am ready to face the consequences of those decisions. Were you drinking mom? No son I started drinking after the accident to dull the pain and lose my self, so I wouldn't have to relive it over and over in my mind. It's a plus you weren't drinking. And that you called 911. I believe you will still have to go to jail mom. But hopefully they will see things your way and it won't be for long.

Mom there is something else I need to tell you. What has happened is Faith alright? Faiths fine well as good as can be expected considering. I'm sure mine and your father's arrests have up set her. That's not all mom. Well tell me, Nikki said.

Mom your lawyer came by and asked me to find some important papers you had. I went to the ranch and searched everywhere. I finally had to get into your private safe where I found the papers she was talking about. Thanks Nick I appreciate that. Don't thank me too soon. While I was in there I came across a stack of letters to you from Jack. Nick visibly saw all the color drain from Nikki's face. I read them mom I found the one where Jack was telling you he wished you guys could raise your son together.


	86. The Arraignment Hearing

Nikki sucked in a deep breath. I took it to Jack and he admitted everything to me. How could you keep something like that from me? Jack and I had a paternity test done and I have proof he is my father. Oh Nick it was so long ago. We felt we were doing the right thing for you. Right thing? For years I have tried to live up to the expectations, and make a man respect me and all the while he wasn't my dad at all. I understand now why I could never measure up. I had my name changed to Abbot Mom! And I have a job at Jabot working with my real dad. I am glad you know and that you are adjusting so well, Nikki said. This will kill your Father I mean Victor. I suppose you will be changing Faiths name as well and Noah's.

No mom that's another thing. We have proven that summer belongs to Jack and that Faith isn't mine either. And Noah wants to keep Newman as his name. Faith doesn't belong to either of you. Oh honey that can't be right. It is we had the DNA tests done.

Well who is Faith's dad then Billy or Jack, Nikki asked? Neither one mom we don't know who he is. Sharon was drinking and having BP episodes back then remember. She blocked it out of her mind I guess. She must have imagined the letter named me. At the time you know she and I did fool around while I was with Phyllis. Yes, yes I remember all that. I can't stand that woman but at least it broke you and Phyllis up. I like her even less then Sharon. Yes I know mom. I am glad for Noah let him know Victor won't care. Same with Faith I'm sure, Nikki said. Victor would not disown them. He may disown me though, she said.

I really have to go Avery will be waiting. If I can do anything let me know. All you can do is be there for me always, Nikki said. I love you mom no matter what I will stand by you. Give Faith my love, Nikki said. No matter who she belongs to I would like to continue to be her grandma if she will let me.

So you're not going to see Victor you're not going to tell him about Jack. Not now mom it might destroy what you two have. And you need his support. He will find out when he makes bail any way. I hadn't thought of that, Nick said. I wasn't thinking he might get bail. I think I will just let him find out on his own, Nick said. Another thing mom I guess Victor told you Jack got Jabot back. Yes, she said. Well I took part of the money I won with Victoria and Abby and gave it to Jack that is how he got Jabot back. Since Jack is my dad Jabot is my future. Victor will never get Jabot again. You know he will try especially after everything else comes out. He will get a fight if he does, Nick said. I will see you soon mom. The guard took Nikki back to her cell.

It took several days for the judge chosen form another district to finish up other cases and get to GC for the arraignment hearing. When court started there was three other cases before Victor and Nikki. Victor was looking pretty confident he knew this judge, Judge Billings. He had worked with him before. After the three cases the judge excused himself. The bailiff said all rise. The honorable Judge Franklin presiding. Victors face fell. When called to order. Victor was first. His charges read and without a beat he pled not guilty. He caught Nikki's eye and tilted his head at her. The judge placed bail at $500,000, Victor was free to go a court date would be set and he would be notified. As Victor was lead out the bailiff called Mrs. Nikki Newman. Victor turned and saw her just as he was pushed through the door. He could not read her face. But he thought she had the look of determination.

Nikki's charges were read. Hit and run resulting in the death of one Delia Abbot. How do you plead? Guilty your honor. It has been brought to my attention that you and your husband Victor Newman just returned from a trip abroad. Yes, your honor. I have noted that you and Mr. Newman have a personal jet and yacht. Yes, your honor. With the nature of the crime and the possibility of flight bail is denied in this case. A court date will be set for your formal sentencing and you will be notified. Nikki was lead out and escorted back to her cell at GCPD.

Victor was irate when he heard Nikki had plead guilty. He had to find a way to help her. There is no way Paul told him. Come into my office Victor we need to talk. Paul took out the evidence and Nikki's sworn statement. Victor looked at every piece of evidence and Nikki's confession. Paul was right it was open and shut. All we can do is hope that when the judge hears her and examines the evidence she can get leniency on the sentence. The judge we had I have never seen him before Victor said. He was brought in just for you. No need for you to get a lawyer either Victor. One has already been appointed to you from outside GC. Nikki's as well. The jury will be handpicked by the judge and they won't be people who know you know. Nikki will have a different judge for her sentencing. You will get just as fair a chance as possible. You have many enemies here Victor and this is the best way to go. You may be right about that, Victor said.


	87. Victor Asks Avery To Call Nick

Victor asked if he could see Nikki. Are you sure that would be wise Victor. It might hurt her case in some way, Paul said. I will not try and sway her if that is what you are worried about Paul. I just want to let her know I am here for her. I will give you five minutes. Say what you need to say and go. Nikki came through the door Victor hugged and kissed her. No physical contact permitted the officer said. They sat at the table. I don't have much time Victor said. I just wanted you to know I am here for you and I love you. Deliver all the packages to the kids and grand kids. Show them the pictures of the wonderful time we had. Try and keep their spirits up. I love you Victor never forget that. Things are changing and you won't like it. I'm glad you're out make the most of it. Take care of the business and the kids.

Victor went home showered and loaded all the packages in the SUV. He headed to the post office first and mailed the box to Noah. The he went to Newman Enterprises. Brad told him he and Victoria had bought a house Sharon's house and they are doing fine. That's great Brad. I had the meeting and everything went as planned. All your paper ties with Newman are severed for now. You are still the owner but you don't have anything to do with day to day business. Good Brad. Now there is the business of Sharon. Common Victor I told you she has been indispensable. She does more work than three workers put together. That may be so but I want her out Victor said. She would really be a big help to me while your trial is going on, Brad said. I am in no mood to debate Sharon's value with you, Victor said. That woman is trouble and I want her gone. Okay, Victor whatever you say. I will see to it.

Victor knocked on the door and Victoria answered. Dad I am so glad to see you. How is mom? She's hanging in, Victor said. She didn't get bail. Understandable, Victoria said. I suppose Johnny is in school, we have late Christmas gifts for him? Here is your and Brads as well. Your mother insisted I give these to you. She also told me to show you the pictures of our trip. He retch her the scrap book Nikki had made. While she thumbed through the book, she said Johnny is with Billy and Chelsea dad. I signed him over to them.

They are his biological parents and he wanted to live with them. Since when does a six year old know what he wants, Victor asked? He knows and he is quite happy there. I see him on occasion. It was hard for me dad, but it was the right thing to do. Brad and I want a baby of our own. Well then walk me to the car and you can get Conner's gifts as well and take them over for us. Victoria followed him to the car retrieved the box with Conner's name on it and kissed her dad good bye.

Victor made his way to Nick and Avery's. Avery opened the door. Victor gave her a box and carried another one in as well. Hello, Avery he said handing her the box. This is for you and Nick, the other is for Faith. Thanks, Victor. Faith in school? Yes she is, Avery said. And though that wasn't a lie she was in school. Even if it wasn't GC Middle School. Where is my son? He is working Victor. Working where? He got a job at Jabot. Well I'll be damned, he said. Victor remembered Nikki's words things are changing and you won't like it. What in the hell has happened to these people he thought. Why on earth would he do that? That is something you will need to talk to Nick about Victor I'm sorry, Avery said.

Will you call him and see if he will meet me at Glow Worm, Victor asked? Avery got her cell and hit Nick's number. Hello love of my life, Nick answered. She couldn't help but think to herself he was really trying and she loved it. Hon, Victor is here he wants you to meet him at Glow Worm. I guess it's time, he said? Yes I guess it is, Avery answered. Okay tell him I will be there in an hour or so. I love you Avery. Okay, I love you too. Victor he said he would be there in an hour or so. Thanks, take care Avery.

All hell was fixing to break loose and there was nothing Avery could do about it. Victor was going to be hurt and hurt bad. Not that he didn't deserve it but maybe not in this way. Avery had lost her dad years ago and since Phyllis had married Jack and made a life for herself long before Avery married Nick. She and Phyllis had finally made amends. They were sisters again and both happy in their lives. Avery wanted things to stay that way. Hopefully Victor wouldn't reek nine kinds of hell into everyone's lives when he finds out the truth. That Nick is not his son. All she could do is wait for Nick.


	88. Brad Takes Care Of Sharon

Brad called Sharon and asked her to come to his office. When she knocked and entered he said take a seat. Sharon said, its Victor isn't it? Afraid so he said. I tried to get him to let you stay but he was most adamant you leave. I told you Brad. I knew he would send me packing. Well you were right Sharon he left a few hours ago. I have been busy using my position to get you the best severance package ever. The best part is there isn't anything he can do about it.

Brad as you know I am quite wealthy I wasn't here for the money just the distraction. Through two divorces from Nick one of which I got 10 billion of his 500 billion dollars he sued his father out of. That was my lawyers doing. Nick was so hot for Phyllis and wanted to marry her so bad. I am sure he would have given more if asked. And then two well-deserved settlements from Victor I am in no need of money. What about your divorce from Adam, Brad asked? Adam was and is the love of my life. I didn't ask for anything in our divorce. I don't need money.

That's true but this is pay back Sharon. You worked your butt off and he didn't care one bit. So this is what I am doing for you. You have two weeks paid vacation coming here's the check. Your final pay check will be mailed to you. Everything you put into your 401k from Newman in the last year I am doubling it. Plus handing you this check for $100,000 severance pay.

Oh my goodness! Brad, Victor will fire you over this. I put practically all of my earnings into my 401k as I said I wasn't here for the pay. That's a lot of money in its self, Brad that would be plenty. No way Sharon you are an asset I hate to lose. I can do what I want as CEO. I haven't broken any laws and the funds are there for this purpose. Anyone who quits or is fired gets their 401k matched. After I saw just how much you put into it I just couldn't resist, he laughed.

Roll it over into a retirement account and set it up where your kids have access to it if something should ever happen to you. I have a retirement account Brad. He called accounting and gave them her account number. Thanks Brad I don't know what to say, you shouldn't have. Victor is a quadrillion air. This isn't going to hurt him financially, Brad told her. It will just hurt his pride if and when he finds out, Sharon said. Exactly Brad said. Here take this it will buy more horses and help with your ranch.

And this as well, he handed her a large envelope. She unclasped it and slid out the paper. A recommendation for hire. Just in case you ever need it Sharon you know it's there, he told her. I will be cleared out in less than an hour Brad. Come get the files I have left and give them to Julie. Brad followed her to her office. They had stopped by the supply room grabbed a box and tape. In her office she slipped the checks into her purse. She handed him the files and started putting her belongings into the box. She didn't have much. She put the letter in and taped it shut. It was great working for you Brad thank you. Does security need to walk me out? Brad picked up the box and said, no I will walk with you. Be careful Brad, Sharon said. I am his, to be son in law Sharon. Well that's true you are rescuing Victoria from the other person Victor hates almost as much as me.

Sharon drove to the bank and put the check in her money market account. She cashed her two week vacation pay check and slid the money into her wallet. She made sure her 401k had been rolled over from Newman into her retirement account. It had she had a very hefty sum in there. She made sure Faith and Noah were the beneficiaries of the account and left the bank. She didn't notice the black haired man with blue eyes watching her as she exited the bank. Adam had just started his truck when he saw Sharon pull in. He couldn't help himself he had to see her. Not talk to her just see her so he waited till she walked back out to her car and drove away. When would his memory return? He had to know what his true feelings were for this woman. Right now he was madly in love with her. Would that change? He had no ties now that Conner wasn't his and he already knew he didn't love Conner's mother. His memory could not return soon enough.

Well it was official she didn't have a job anymore. She felt a little nauseous at the thought. Even though she didn't need the money the job was special to her. Now she would have all kinds of time to work on the ranch. For that she was grateful.

She went by Glow Worm to eat a bite hopefully it would settle her nerves and her stomach. She sat in a corner and ordered a grilled chicken salad. To her surprise Victor walked in and took a seat facing the door. Gloria took his order and walked back to the window and handed the order to the cook. She got the whiskey Victor ordered and took it to him.

She made her way to Sharon's table. Is everything to your satisfaction Gloria asked her? Yes perfect except for the company, Sharon said. He can't see me and let's keep it that way. Sure Sharon, when you're ready to go let me know I will let you out the back way, Gloria winked at her and laughed. A few moments later Nick walked in and sat with Victor.

Oh no I think there is fixing to be fireworks she thought. She couldn't hear every word but she could tell by Nick's facial expressions it wasn't good. Oh to be a horse fly on the wall over there.


	89. Nick Meets With Victor

Nick took a paper out of his pocket and handed it to Victor. Victor looked at it and tossed it on the table. Hog wash, the test was doctored. Jack will try anything to get to me. Not this dad... Victor this is real. I have legally changed my name to Abbot. Summer has been proven to be Jacks daughter as well. And while we are on the subject Faith isn't mine either. Who does she belong to then Jack as well? No her father is unknown at this time. Just like Sharon she lies and uses people Nick I am glad you are finally away from her, Victor said. No Nikki has pulled a page from Sharon's book, Victor said. She lied to me all these year's unbelievable. I believe mom must have wrote the book Victor. Sharon just found a copy of it lying around somewhere.

Sharon couldn't see Victor's face but she could see his shoulders shaking he was crying. How she hated all the pain even if it was Victor. He was losing so much. Will he finally be happy when he gains his real son Adam back? Will he learn to live and be happy with the family he has?

There is one more thing you should know, Nick said. Now Sharon could here quite well their voices were raised. I am the one who gave Jack the money he needed to get Jabot back. It is our company not yours and I will help him fight you tooth and nail if you ever try and take it away again. Preposterous, Victor shouted. Nick got up and walked out. Victor got up threw some money on the table downed his whiskey and went out the door.

Gloria returned to Sharon. What do you think that was all about, she asked? I'm afraid all will be made clear in the months ahead Sharon said. Do you have my ticket? Yes of course they walked to the counter and Sharon paid and left. The down fall has started she thought. No man deserves it more but it is still so sad. Sharon stopped by the store and picked up a few things for herself and somethings she knew Faith would want and she headed to the ranch.


	90. Sharon Fills Miguel And Marie In

I wanted to talk to you guys. There is some things going on that I want you to know about. First off I will be here permanently from now on. As I figured when Victor made bail his first order of business was to force Brad to fire me. I'm sorry Sharon I know you liked working at Newman, Miguel said. Thanks, it's okay though I was expecting it. It's not like I needed the money it was a distraction for me one I loved to do. And I am happy to be able to be here and work on the horse business full time now. I really want to make a huge success of it. I'm sure you will, Miguel said.

Also as you know Victor and Nikki were arraigned. Victor got bail, Nikki didn't. She plead guilty so there will be no trial just a sentencing. You both have seen how Faith is upset over this whole mess. What you do not know is Nick is not Victor's biological son. She saw the shock on Miguel's face. Jack is Nick's father. And Nick is not Faith's dad. That's weighing heavy on Faith as well. As you recall Miguel I was in a bad way back then. Apparently I was in a bipolar state and I can't recall sleeping with Faith's dad. I have tried and tried but it just won't come to me. Poor Faith is the one suffering for my memory loss.

I will figure it out I am determined. By the time she had finished tears were running down her face. I really don't feel well Sharon said. I think I need to lie down for a while. She went to her room unpacked her bags put her angels on a shelf and took the one Adam gave her and set it on the bed side table. She took a quick shower and put on a flannel shirt and crawled into bed. She definitely had the flu. She felt so bad and her head wouldn't stop hurting. She pulled the covers over her and fell asleep.

Faith woke her up a couple of hours later. Mom, mom are you alright? Yes I'm fine honey I just have the flu. Don't get to close to me baby. Miguel said you had something to tell me. How would you feel about me being her all the time, Sharon asked her? I would love it mom. Great I will be here. I don't work at Newman anymore. That's great you will be here when I get home from school every day. Yes and we are going to have so much fun. Marie brought her a cup of tea and asked if she wanted dinner. Maybe some broth and toast Sharon said. Everything I had earlier came up. Sorry Ms. Newman I know it's awful to be sick.

Sharon tossed and turned for almost a week. Getting up only to shower, go to the bathroom and throw up. She ate only jello and broth. She had never felt so sick in her entire life. Finally the bug was letting up she hadn't had to get up in a few hours the first time in days. She fell asleep and actually dreamed. She fell back into the dinner party dream from weeks back. She had just slapped Nikki and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and went out the door. She gave it a hefty slam.

She started walking and drinking. As she headed to the back of the property she saw a faint light in the barn. Curious she headed towards it. Before she got there Nick came up behind her in the darkness and took hold of her arm. It was all she could do to stifle a scream. I am sorry about mom, Nick said. It doesn't matter we aren't seeing each other anymore Nick. Sharon took a few swigs from the bottle. You really should not be drinking so much Sharon. And you don't need to be our here alone.

I'm fine Nick you don't own me. If it's one thing I have learned in the past year it's that I don't love you or want you anymore. And why I believed you when you said you wanted me back. And why I let you talk me into sleeping with you knowing you were married to Phyllis is beyond me. As quick as a blink she slapped him as hard as she could. He grabbed her and kissed her.

When she work up she way lying naked in the hay. Covered in a blanket in the dark. The silhouette of a man in the moon light pulling on his pants. She still felt the sluggish effects of the whiskey she had drank. Everything was fuzzy. The man said, I love you. Later beautiful. Then he was gone. Back to the red headed fire breathing dragon I assume she said to herself.

After a full night's sleep for the first time in days. She opened her eyes. She remembered her dream. The test has to be wrong, Sharon said it was Nick. We were in the barn together. The test has to be wrong! She got up showered and put on a gown and robe. She felt weak but decided to make her way to the kitchen to see what was going on with everyone. Marie was teaching Faith how to make pancakes. Mom you're up! Would you like some breakfast Ms. Newman, Marie asked. Some toast and coffee sounds good for now, Sharon said. Miguel walked into the kitchen and noticed Sharon up. Don't over tax yourself Ms. Newman you have been so sick. I won't Miguel I promise. He gave her the run down on the machinery they had repaired while she was down. Anthony said Mac and Daniel were working out very well. Thanks Miguel.

Sharon went back to her room dressed and made her way to the barns. After Faith finished her breakfast she joined her mom. They walked around to the stables and watched the horses romp and play. They were so beautiful and well taken care of. She had hired a few more hands to help with the ranch. She had noticed they had tilled a huge garden spot at the end of the back yard. They had put a nice fence around it and a pretty gate. They had also made some flower beds around some of the trees. Sharon couldn't wait to plant some flowers there. The farm was ready for spring.


	91. The Secret Garden

Ms. Newman did you notice the small orchard you have, Mac asked. No I didn't see it, Sharon said. If you will follow me I will show you. Sharon followed Mac and Anthony back behind the house. Just past the far end of the yard where the garden was they took a path around the fence and sure enough there it was. It was a mess when we found it mam. We cleaned it out and had to replace several apple and peach trees. It's plenty big enough for fruit and jams and jellies.

Over in this corner is a strawberry bed we may have to add plants. We will have to wait and see. See those posts with the wire ran through them? Yes, Sharon said. My guess is it is a black berry bed. Really, Sharon said? Yes like the strawberries we will have to wait and see if they come up on their own or if we will have to replace the vines. I can't believe this is here, Sharon said. Thank you all so much for the work you put in on it. Well when we found it we decided to put the garden where it is. It will make harvest easier. Good thinking, Sharon said. I really need to go in now and lie down a bit. Yes of course we know you have been sick. So glad you are getting better. Tell the guys I am very pleased with the way things are going. With that she made her way back to the house.

Faith was swinging on the tire swing. I'm going to go in and rest, Sharon told her. Stay in the yard where Miguel can keep an eye on you. Okay mom I will.

Sharon made her way to her room and lay down. She just felt so drained. Oh how she wanted to get back on her feet and help the hands work the ranch. She was so over whelmed by everything that was happening and the hurt everyone was feeling. She wished she could change things but she hadn't put Victor or Nikki in the predicaments they were in. No, they had done this to themselves with their lies and actions. She hoped for better days ahead for everyone.


	92. Victors Trial

Have you seen Adam, she asked? Yes Sharon we have figured out what we have to do to get all of Adam's investments and other valuables back plus interest. But we will have to wait until Victor's trial is under way. How is he? Also Sharon we talked about Billy's part in this. Billy after all did shoot him. He said he didn't want to press charges he understood how Billy must have felt. That won't hurt the case against Victor will it. It shouldn't Victor covered the accident up to keep people from finding out Adam was alive not just to protect Billy. Adam has been busy trying to regain his memory. I took him to the ranch to try and jog his memory. He said his old room brought up a flash of the house arrest collar for his leg and being partially blind but nothing more. He will get there Sharon it will just take some time. Thanks, Michael.

The next time Sharon saw Adam was close to a month later. He was sitting just in front of her at Victor's trial. She wasn't sure it was him until he turned when he heard a voices, he apparently recognized at the back of the room. Sharon recognized them as well Nick and Victoria. Adam didn't see her but she knew it was him. Nick and Victoria made their way closer to the front on the defense side. Nick noticed Sharon siting on the opposite side in the back of the room. He could understand that.

Sharon could see the back of Victor's head from where she sat. She recognized most of the people in the courtroom. Another door opened at the front and the jurors filed through and took their seats. The bailiff appeared. All rise for the honorable Judge Franklin. Everyone stood until the Judge was seated. Be seated the, Bailiff said. The prosecuting attorney took the floor. We will prove that Victor Newman bribed several people to cover up the accident and bury the case of Billy Abbot and Adam Newman. Where in Adam Newman was supposedly killed. A rustle went through the court room. Sharon knew it was because the attorney had used the word supposedly.

We will show that Victor Newman bribed a police officer to bury the case to keep people from questioning if it was Adam Newman who died in the accident. He also bribed a member of the medical examiner's office to say the body that was burned beyond recognition was his son. Who knows what Victor Newman saw that let him know it wasn't his son that burned to death. But he saw something. He did his own investigation and found out the body was not Adams. The dental records did not match. The defense attorney took the floor. We will attempt to prove that Victor Newman is innocent of the charges brought forth today. Mr. Newman has been away on an extended vacation abroad. How could he possibly have bribed anyone and he didn't know until he was arrested that his son was alive.

They called the first witness who was afraid to say anything from fear of what Victor would do. He kept looking at Victor and tried to avoid the questions. Judge Franklin made it clear that he had sworn under oath to tell the truth. He said when this case was over it would be on record. And if anyone tried to retaliate in any way against any of the witnesses Victor Newman would be brought up on further charges. The witness answered the questions and some papers were entered into evidence. The judge smacked the gavel and said court is adjourned until after lunch. We will reconvene at one o'clock sharp. I want to see both lawyers and all the witnesses in my chambers now. It was clear he was going to give the speech to all the witnesses at once to avoid having to repeat himself. He was one tough man and that was exactly what was needed.

Sharon felt Nick looking at her. He knew! He knew she was the one to find out what Victor had done. And now he knew that Adam was alive somewhere. Not only was Nick staring at her but Adam was staring at Nick staring at her. The tension was in the air. They were on their feet filing out with the rest of the on lookers. Adam walked past her and gave a faint smile. Nick didn't walk past he stopped letting all of the people out of the pew until Sharon was in front of him.

He led her out the door and toward his car. Once inside he said, tell me Sharon. Tell me what you know! Um, Adam is alive. He is here in GC. He has amnesia though and can't remember who he is or what happened in the accident. So dad.. Victor did cover things up and hope that Adam never returned. Yes that's how it appears. Who knows though he might have found Adam later and brought him back? Knowing him that's not likely Sharon.

What else do you know I assume it was you and your PI that figured all of this out? This was what you told me you couldn't talk about right. Yes, Sharon said. We found out he had bribed a lot of people to cover things up so no one would think to look for Adam. He even found the family of the man who had died helping Adam. Nick he sent post cards while on his trip to keep them from looking for him. I can't believe he would go that far. If push comes to shove the post cards will be brought in. Please don't say anything about Adam just yet. I am sure people are speculating but not many have seen him yet. Will he be a witness in the trial, Nick asked. No not unless it is necessary to prove he is in fact alive.


	93. The Verdict Is Read

Was he here today Sharon? Yes he was in the crowd. I didn't see him! You weren't expecting to, Sharon said. She knew if he thought about disguises he would be looking for him. Instead he changed the subject to Nikki. Did the fact that mom was the one to hit Delia come up during your investigation? Well we didn't uncover it the information came from an outside person. And Chase from GCPD and Maggie Williams followed through on it. They found the evidence.

I am sorry about your mom Nick. I hate it too Sharon. But I will be there for her no matter what. As you should be Nick. Nick I was at Glow worm the other day when Victor came in waiting on you. I was out of sight but heard a little of your conversation. How did it go? It was hard Sharon I tried to be kind to him but he was hurt and angry. I understand Nick I actually felt sorry for him myself. But he has to face what is coming and everything that has happened. He stands to lose everything, Nick said. Mom has lied to him I don't see him getting over that anytime soon. I would say their marriage will end. If they truly love one another they will find their way back together, Sharon told him. It's almost one we need to get back inside. As they walked into the court room Victoria waved Nick up. Sharon scanned the room for Adam. She saw him in the corner of the fourth pew back. She squeezed her way past the other people on the pew and sat down by Adam. She told him Nick had grilled her about him. I didn't tell him you were in disguise. But he knows you're in GC.

I gather brother-Nick doesn't like me much. I would assume he is Daddy Dearests favorite. I don't think it was you he disliked as much as it was the love you and I have. But Nick isn't your brother Adam. He found out last year that Victor isn't his dad. He asked me not to say anything until he was ready to tell Victor. Now he has so I am telling you. You mean I am the only son of Victor Newman. Do you think he will accept me now? I don't know Adam we will have to wait and see. That was supposed to be sarcasm Sharon. From the sound of it Victor can't stand me. I don't think that is true, Sharon said. I think you are so much like him he sees himself in you. You think like him and you can stand up to him. And he doesn't like it. You won't let him run your life. I hope you are right, Adam said.

All rise for the honorable Judge Franklin. Be seated. As they sat Sharon's leg touched Adam and the heat was unreal. She could tell Adam was feeling it also. The witnesses were filed through one after the other. Each answered questions and did not look at Victor. Further verifying Sharon suspicions that the judge had given them a speech. Victor's lawyer was quick to point out that the only one to say he had actually seen Victor was Jacob form the police station. The others did business with him over the phone or by third party.

After all the redirects the prosecuting attorney decided the post cards should come into play. He approached the bench with the defense attorney. He told the judge that further evidence had come to light in the case. And he would like to submit it. I have filled all the needed paper work he handed it to the judge. We will want to review this evidence as well the defense attorney said. Very well we will take a twenty minute recess make the most of it and I will make my decision on returning. He smacked the gavel again and said we will take a twenty minute recess. Adam said I wonder what is up. Sharon said, I have a feeling the post cards are going to be brought out.

I have to go to the ladies room Adam I'll be back. She got back just in time for the all rise and be seated. She made sure she wasn't touching Adam this time. It was just too hard to be that close to him. New evidence has been made available in this case. I am ruling that it be submitted. Both lawyers and the defendant have seen it. The prosecutor stood with plastic bags in hand and explained what they were to the jury. The Judge Franklin obtained a handwriting sample from Mr. Newman before being given the evidence. He as well as the defendant, and his lawyer and I have carefully compared the evidence. Now I will pass it around to each of you to view. After the evidence was viewed the post cards and they were returned to the evidence table. The judge called for any witnesses on the defense side. We have none the attorney said. Very well the jury will be excused to weigh the evidence and return with the verdict.

The jury was sent out. They were only gone about an hour when court was called back into session. Gentlemen and ladies of the jury have you come to a decision in the case of people vs Victor Newman. Yes, your honor. The bailiff took the paper to the judge he read it and sent it back. Foreman of the jury would you read the verdict out loud please. We the jury find Victor Newman guilt on all counts of bribery and guilt on one count of obstruction of justice. The judge said, you will be held at county jail until your sentencing next Thursday at ten am. Court is dismissed. Victor was lead out he never turned to look at anyone in the room.


	94. Victor Believes Sharon Is Behind His Arr

It had been a long day and Sharon was tired. Her stomach was upset she missed lunch and needed something to eat. She had felt run own and tired since her bout with the flu a few weeks ago. She had made a Dr. Appointment for the next day. She went by Gina's for dinner. She decided to get a room there instead of driving all the way to the ranch.

Adam stopped by a fast food place on his way to the motel. He hated all of this. It was hard to wish ill on a man you couldn't even remember. He so wanted his memory back. But really what was the point. He didn't have a son. He didn't have Sharon. He didn't have a dad who cared. He didn't have a job. Maybe he should pack his bag and move on again. Nothing seemed to help him in his quest to get his memory back.

Sharon called Miguel and told him about Victor. I am sure it will be on the news. It came out that Adam is alive. Would you try and keep Faith from hearing that? She will be upset knowing he is here and she can't see him. Sure Sharon we will leave the radio and TV off. I will be home right after my Dr.'s appointment. That's fine Ms. Newman. Give Faith my love and tell her to make sure she gets her homework done.

Victor sat in his cell alone. His shoulders were drooped and his head hung low. He had lost Nick, Summer, Faith and Noah. Even though Faith and Noah still wanted him as a grandpa. He would always love them but now it wasn't the same. But he would be grandpa if they wanted even though it wasn't legally. His business could suffer. And then there was Nikki. He wanted to see her. He demanded Paul let him. Paul couldn't think of a reason to keep him from seeing her so he let him.

The argument got so heated Paul had him physically escorted from the room and back to his cell. He had his lawyer come and he had immediately and filed for a divorce. Victoria didn't know but he had already had the papers served and Nikki had signed without a fight. He made sure she would have money when she got out of jail. But as far as he was concerned they were done. He wanted to make sure he wasn't tied to her while she was in jail. And as soon as a judge signed off on it he was a free man.

Until his sentencing anyway. When those post cards he had mailed to the Sexton family came into play along, with those of Faiths he knew he was done for. Damn that Sharon anyway! That had to be her doing. He had made Brad fire her and now he was doubly glad of it. He had a fifty, fifty chance of only being found guilty of one count of bribery till that point. Now he has to face guilty on all counts. He was looking at jail time how much he didn't know.

His man at the police department had been fired. His other two wouldn't help him anymore. He still had some who would do as he asked he hoped. They might not do dirty work for him. But they would keep him informed of what was going on in the outside world. Victor lay back on his cot. I will have time to plot my revenge on Sharon while I'm locked up anyway. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


	95. At The Doctors

Sharon was up early she showered and dressed. She made her way down stairs for breakfast. She checked out of her room, thanked Gina and headed out for her Dr.'s appointment.

She signed in and took a seat. She picked up a newspaper and read the highlights about the trial. It was too depressing to spend much time on. She turned to the funny pages and got a laugh over Garfield. The nurse called her back weighed her, took her pulse and blood pressure. She led her to a room. She asked her all kinds of medical questions and what had brought her here today. She said, I feel tired all the time. I had the flu a couple of weeks back and it really got me down. I haven't really felt the same since.

Sharon saw the nurse talking to the Dr. She showed him the notes and he shook his head. They walked off down the hall out of her sight. The nurse returned with some vials and a needle. Doc wants me to collect some blood. We will run a CBC and BMP and see what we get. Sharon laid her arm out and the nurse put the tourniquet on. She inserted the needle. She filled the vials and removed the tourniquet and labeled the blood. After she left Sharon found a magazine about horses and started reading.

Finally Dr. Ramsey entered the room. Hey Sharon its been awhile since you've been in. I know Dr. It has been a hectic year or so. I hate to here about your ex mother and father in law, he said. Thank you, was all she could think to say. Tell me what's going on with you. Well I had the flu a few weeks back and my head was busting. It lasted about a week but something is lingering. Now I still feel tired and drug out all the time. Well I have had a look at your blood work. Everything checks out fine. Any dizziness or nausea. Yes some, Sharon said. Hold on Sharon I want them to run one more test would you give the nurse a urine sample. Sharon went down the hall and peed in the cup. The nurse took it and went into the lab area.

Sharon returned to her room. Twenty minutes later Dr. Ramsey was back. Sharon I had them do a pregnancy test on you. It was positive. Impossible, Sharon said. I haven't had sex since New Years Eve. When was your last monthly Sharon. Um, well I'm not sure I have been sick and under so much stress. So much going on I guess it was December maybe. Well then you had sex on New Years Eve it stands to reason you are at least two months and a half months along.

Oh, my gosh. It is two and a half months if I am pregnant. It was the first time I had sex in almost two years Doc. How would I not know? Well Sharon you thought you had the flu its not uncommon for women to be that sick and for their head to hurt. This is your fourth pregnancy right? Your a little older its been what eleven years or so since Faith was born? Yes going on twenty I mean twelve, Sharon said and laughed. This cant be real she thought to herself. Your body has been going through many changes, Sharon. Those changes cause your body to react in different ways. You said you were under stress and had a lot going on. Its understandable how you might not notice a missed period or two. I am going to step out in the hall and I want you to get undressed and put on this gown, he said reaching it to her.

He knocked gently at the door and Sharon said come in. He brought the nurse in with him and put on gloves. Sharon please lie back and put your feet in the stirrups. I am sure you remember the drill. Yes very well, Sharon said. The nurse was standing by with a tube of jell. She squeezed some out for the Dr. Sharon your are definitely pregnant. I noticed on your check in information you had a little weight gain. Yes now that I think about it my clothes are rather tight. I thought it was just all the great cooking I've been eating. Don't over indulge Sharon. Even though some say you are eating for two it's really not healthy. Walk and do a light exercise plan.

We usually do an ultra sound at this time to determine a due date. But you are certain of the conception date. And according to that you will deliver around October 7th or 8th. In a few more months we will do an ultrasound to take a look at the baby and make sure every thing looks good in there. The receptionist will set you up with a return visit. Until then rest as often as you need to. Eat a healthy diet and don't for get the walking and light exercise plan. He handed her a bottle of prenatal vitamins and a prescription for more. If you have any problems or questions don't hesitate to call or come to the office.

Sharon's hands were shaking as she dressed. What am I going to do? I want this baby more than anything but I cant let Adam know about it. He has to get his memory back and chose me because he loves me. Not because I am pregnant. Sharon sat in her car tears of joy and worry falling down her face. She would figure it out. She was safe for a few months. But then no trips to town.

No accidentally running into Adam. She headed to a clothing store and bought four flannel shirts in larger sizes and four pairs of maternity jeans with the stretch material this would help for a few months. She bought shorts and bigger tops as well it would be getting warm She bought a pair each of shoes and boots a couple of sizes to big for those occasions her feet swelled. She went by the grocers and picked up extra fruit, nuts and vegetables. She was determined to eat healthy and until the garden was planted and the vegetables ready she would have to buy her own.

She headed for the ranch. To tell or not to tell when she arrived? That was the question. There would be so much to do to prepare for the baby. And she new Miguel and Marie would support her. She would have to tell Faith, Adam was alive and the baby was his. She just couldn't stand for Faith to think she was irresponsible again and didn't know who the baby belonged to. Faith would want to see him. She always loved Adam and hated when Adam and I divorced, Sharon thought.


	96. Adam Visits Dylan Undercover

Adam was still on a quest to get his memory back. He went to the coffee shop in his disguise. Dylan was there. He walked up to him. Mr. MacAvoy is there any way we can speak in private. Yes sir, is something wrong with your coffee or pastries, Dylan asked. No, I just need to talk to you. Dylan led the way to his office. He motioned for Adam to take a seat. Mr. MacAvoy I am here to discuss Adam Newman. And your name is, Tom Reardon. Well Mr. Reardon I'm not sure I can tell you much. How did you know him, Tom asked? Did you like him was he a likable person? Everyone knew him he had an air about him. He resonated power and intelligence. He had moments where he was fun and outgoing. But mostly all business.

So the story is you and he were seeing the same woman. Chelsea Lawson, I believe her name was. Well she was with him because of the money and name. Truth be told she and I were in love. But she wouldn't give the money up for me. That coupled with the fact that she got herself pregnant by Adam. Be sure and put that in your article, Dylan said. Oh I am not a reporter Mr. MacAvoy. I am here to deliver something to you. As you have heard Adam Newman is very much alive. Yes I heard but he has yet to show himself, Dylan said. He asked me to deliver this to you. Adam handed him a sealed envelope turned on his heel and walked out of the office and the coffee shop.

Dylan sat staring at the envelope. What could Adam possibly have to tell him that he wanted to hear? He called Cathy and when she stuck her head around the door he said would you bring me a coffee then manage the shop for a while? Sure boss, she disappeared and returned with a cup of black coffee for him. Close the door as you leave please and thanks. Cathy went out and shut the door. Dylan sipped his coffee and turned the envelope over and over in his hand.

Finally he took his letter opener and sliced the envelope. He took the two sheets of paper out. He read the top one. Dylan, I don't remember anything about our past. I only remember one person but not our history. Sharon, Dylan guessed. I hope we were at least sociable to one another. I am trying to find out as much about my past as I can. Hoping something will trigger a switch and I will get my life back. I'm not asking for sympathy or a best friend. I just wanted you to have this. Good luck with your future. As I hope to find my past. Sincerely, Adam Newman. He put the first letter aside. He felt kind of bad for Adam not knowing your past or anyone would be awful.

He started reading the next page. Mr. Adam Newman we regret to inform you that you are 99.999% not the father of Conner Newman. Please feel free to call this office if you have any questions concerning the results. Sincerely, DNA Testing Center of Wisconsin. Dylan stared at the letter. He read it three times. It did not change. Adam was not Conner's father. That meant he was. He had seen the boy often and thought to himself that they favored in looks. But Chelsea had assured him Adam us the father. Now he knew the truth. He had a son! But he had no idea what he was going to do next. Chelsea was married to Billy now and seemed happy enough. But he couldn't help but think about how great their life could be.

After Adam left the coffee shop. He felt better now that Dylan knew the truth. He took the original copy of the DNA results to Michael. Michael can you stop the leak of my money to Chelsea. She is getting a huge child support check on Conner and he isn't mine. If she wants another test I will agree to it. Dissolve the huge trust left for him by my father. Make sure Conner has one hundred thousand dollars left in the trust. Make it where he will be able to get it when he hits 21. And where Chelsea can't get her hands on it. I'll get right on it Adam. I'm sorry about Conner. Thanks Michael I don't remember any of it. But I am sure even though Conner wasn't mine I loved him. But I will not let that woman get another penny from me. I understand and I will deal with it trust me. Thanks, Michael. Anything else you need. No that's it for now. Let me know when it's done. Will do see you later, Michael said.


	97. Faith Has To See Adam

Sharon pulled into the ranch and Miguel came out and helped her unload her bags. She went to put her new clothes in the washing machine. After words she went into the kitchen were Marie was washing the vegetables before storage. Miguel was putting the fruit in the bowl. Guys I have something to tell you, Sharon said. The doctor has found out what is wrong with me. She saw worry on their faces. Don't worry its nothing fatal. Thank goodness, Miguel said. What is it, Marie asked?

I'm pregnant, Sharon blurted out. What, Miguel asked? Pregnant you know baby. Are you happy about it Miguel asked? Yes of course, the baby is Adam's we got a little carried away after Jerry and I found him. And this is the result. Miguel and Marie both had big smiles. If you're happy we're happy Miguel said. For the first time since she found out about the baby Sharon felt relief. I am more than happy, Sharon smiled. There is so much I need to do before the baby comes.

It will be an early October baby. We are here to help, Marie said. I sure hope Faith likes the idea, Sharon said. I don't think she will have a problem with it Sharon. If she does it will be short lived, Miguel told her. I understand all the extra fruits and vegetables now, Marie said. Yes Doc said eat healthy I'm not as young as I was when Faith was born. Always good advice pregnant or not, Marie said. Other than being pregnant everything is fine. He said when I was so sick it was mostly my body adjusting to the pregnancy. I'm going to go down and let the guys know so they will understand my not pitching hay and hefting bags of feed.

Sharon walked down to the barn and told Anthony to gather up the guys. He made his way around the barns and they all came walking up. Hey fellas I first want to say I appreciate all the hard work you guys do every day around her. She got a round of thank you s. I just wanted to let you all know I am pregnant. And no I am not married but the father of my child is the love of my life. Whether we will be together or not I don't know. I won't be able to do any heavy lifting till after the baby is born. But I will still do what I can to help. She had cheers of congratulation's. Thanks guys.

As she started back to the house Miguel was on his way to pick up Faith at the end of the road. She went in and got a couple of lemonades and brought them out to the screened in front porch. When they returned. Sharon said, Faith come and sit with me I have a lemonade for you and somethings I need to tell you. Faith hugged Sharon, took her drink and sat down. I don't know where to start Faith. Just say it mom.

Okay Faith you are going to be a big sister! You're going to have a baby mom? Yes, in early October. Faiths eyes were big. Before you say anything let me finish. Faith Adam is alive. Tears started falling down Faiths cheeks. I swear Faith he is alive. And this baby belongs to him. That is why I missed Christmas and New Year's. Jerry and I were trying to find Adam.

With tears still streaming down her face she said I want to see him. Sure honey we can go this weekend. No mom I want to see him now. Please mom I have missed him. I want to know he is really alive. Okay honey, we can drive by the motel and see if he is there. Sharon went to get the car keys and tell Miguel where they were going. We will be back in time for dinner. Okay Ms. Newman. On the way to the motel Sharon told Faith she could not tell Adam she was pregnant. Why not mom?

Well honey Adam can't remember much he has amnesia. You know what that is right. Yes memory loss, was it from the accident? Yes it was Faith and he is working hard to remember. And he doesn't need to know about the baby until he gets his memory back. I won't say a word then mom. And I am happy about the baby really I am. And Adam being alive makes me even happier. I am so sorry you are going through all of this, Sharon said. The longer they went the more agitated Faith became. Honey it's okay its Adam. Yes but mom he won't remember me. Sharon knew Adam would recognize Faith and if she didn't ask a lot of questions about the past, things should go good.

They pulled into the motel parking lot and Sharon saw Adam's truck in the lot. She took Faith by the hand and walked up to the door and knocked. Adam came to the door. Sharon, Faith what are you doing here? Faith grabbed Adam around the waist and hugged him hard. I have missed you so much. Ah I have missed you too sweet one. You do remember me, Faith said. I was afraid you wouldn't.

I knew I saw you in the restaurant the other day. You had on a wig and beard but I knew it was you. I thought I was losing my mind. You called me sweet one and then I knew. Why didn't you tell me about it Faith, Sharon said? I was scared and I didn't know if I was supposed to tell or not. You did the right thing sweet one. It wasn't safe for anyone to know about me at that time, Adam said. I am glad you know though he said hugging her. She finally smiled for the first time since leaving the house.


	98. Good Night Baby

Okay Faith we have to head home Miguel and Marie will have dinner ready by the time we get there. Faith kissed Adam on the cheek and said I am glad your home. She went to the car. Sharon said you handled her well thank you. She insisted on coming to see you. I had to tell her you were alive before she heard it from someone else. It is okay Sharon I understand. I don't remember the past but I do know I loved that little girl. Good night, Adam. Good night beautiful, Adam said.

Adam realized what he said after he closed the door. Sharon caught it as well. Adam couldn't help how he felt about her. She was the love of his life. He just didn't know how things would go once his memory returned.

Faith said thanks mom. I feel so much better now. You could have come to me you know. When you saw Adam. I would have believed you and I could have explained things to you. It's okay mom. I thought it was him but then again I didn't know if maybe I wanted it so bad I was imagining it. He always treated me so good and I love him so much. I remember the times he played with me when I was little and him taking me for ice cream and too the park. I also remember our dress up dates where he would take me to lunch or dinner. Yes I remember those times as well Faith. We still have every picture we took of those times, Sharon reminded her.

Faith ran into the house when they returned to the ranch. She burst into the kitchen and said I'm going to be a big sister! I can't wait. I couldn't tell Adam but I had to tell someone. I'm glad your excited about it Faith. But you can't tell anyone else okay. Yes mom. Mom can I help decorate the nursery when its time? Yes of course you can. Hopefully everyone can add a little something to the nursery if they want. But let's not rush it we will take our time and do it the way we want.

Faith and Sharon got out the lap top and the magazines Sharon had picked up. Mom, we don't know what the baby will be how do we choose a color. Well we can use pastel colors, yellow, purple, blue, pink, green any and all of them really just not a lot of pink or blue. Look at this wall paper mom it has little baby animals all over it. It is cute. But why don't we choose a color for the walls it won't be a nursery forever, Sharon said? Your right if it's a boy, he probably wouldn't want furry little animals all over his walls when he gets bigger, Faith agreed.

What do you think of this rocking chair mom? Yes I like that put it on our list and how about this crib, changing table and dresser. Yes it's pretty, Faith said writing down the information. We have to order some of these cute little bottles mom. Okay write them down. I will have to start stocking up on diapers and diaper wipes. And for now any clothes will be colors other than pink and blue. I am so excited! Are you sure you are happy about this Faith? Yes I really am. I always wanted a brother or sister but you and Adam never had a baby. We wanted to dote on you and travel and see the world. We had lots of fun back then and saw lots of places. I guess we thought we had all we needed with our little family.

Get your bath and brush your teeth. I will be up to say good night in a bit. Okay mom can we work on this some more tomorrow. We will see. School will be out in a few weeks then we will have the summer to do as we want. It's going to be so much fun mom and I will help all I can. Thanks baby run along and get ready for bed.

Sharon couldn't help but think about Adam and all that he was missing. She started a scrap book for him. Telling him about her first Dr.'s visit and how happy she was. She also told him why she wasn't telling him about the baby. She wanted him to get his memory back and choose her out of love not because of the baby. And she didn't want him to feel trapped or pressured in any way.

She put the book away and headed up to say good night to Faith. We also have to choose some names mom. That's going to be fun as well. Yes it will Faith we will have to make a list of boy and girl names till we find out what we are getting. Good night my love I will see you in the morning. Good night mom, Faith put her hand on Sharon's belly and said good night baby.


	99. Sharon Tells Noah About The Baby

A few days later Victor was sentenced.

Adam was up early today was the day. Hopefully he would get a glimpse of Sharon again. Surly she would be there? He put in his favorite blue contacts. They went brilliantly with his black hair and beard and mustache. Victor would be sentenced.

Sharon had slipped into a pair of the maternity jeans and an oversized shirt. She turned every which a way to look at herself in the mirror. After she was confident that the baby wasn't sticking out to far under the shirt. She fixed her hair grabbed her new carhartt which was a little big and headed to the door. I won't be long Miguel I'm just going to the hearing and then I'm going to grab some more diapers.

I'm stocking up so I won't have to go into town for a while after the baby is born. She headed into town. It was still a little chilly but the warmer weather was close she dreaded having to go into town when she had a very visible bump. In a few months she would have her ultrasound.

The room was packed. Victor sat at the front waiting for his life to be changed by a man he didn't even know. After Judge Franklin entered and everyone was seated. He said Victor Newman please stand. I have decided on your sentence. I sentence you to three years in State Prison. If you conform you will be eligible for early parole. Victor was led away. Victoria was crying and Nick was trying to support her. Sharon didn't make herself known to them. It was better she didn't at this time.

She saw a blond haired man from a distance he looked up at her as she exited the court house. It might have been Adam she wasn't sure he was too far away. She hoped he hadn't notice the oversized clothes if he was there. She worked on a ranch now surly no one would think twice about her clothes.

Sharon picked up a huge supply of diapers and she bought a baby food making kit. She got a couple of dozen small containers. She intended to make her own baby food with the fruits and vegetables from the garden next year. She also bought a breast pump and the needed supplies. She headed to the ranch and put her purchases away. The baby's closet was half full of new born and size one diapers and boxes of wipes. Plus stacks beside the closet. Sharon had bought a breast pump and the needed bottles. After the baby was so old she would hire a nanny for it. So she could work the ranch.

In the days ahead Sharon and Faith kicked around names ordered, clothes that would work for a boy or a girl a tried to agree on a color for the walls. She also called Noah and broke the news to him about the baby. Mom I know you're an adult and can make your own decisions, but really? Your 36 years old are you sure you want to go through this? More than sure, Sharon said. This is Adams child the love of my life. I want this more than anything. In that case mom I am happy for you and will support you all I can.

Please don't say anything to anyone no one knows but you, Faith, and the people here at the ranch. Okay mom I won't tell anyone. Thanks Noah I love you. I love you too mom if you need me call. That went better than expected. He was 18 going to college and living with Eden. So he really couldn't say a lot she thought. But it was good having the family on board. With or without Adam she was having this baby and she was glad to have family support.

Sharon's phone rang it was Dylan. It's been awhile since we toughed base, he said. Yes things have been hectic with the ranch and all the personal family stuff, Sharon said. Adam sent me a letter a few weeks back. It had the results of Conner's paternity test in it, Sharon he's mine. I didn't know what I was going to do till now. Chelsea called me saying Adam had cut off the child support and had proven Conner was not his. She finally broke down and told me Conner was my son. She also told me she never stopped loving me, she just couldn't give up the life she wanted.

I don't know what the months ahead will hold. I just wanted you to tell Adam if you see him how much I appreciate what he did. Sure, Sharon said I will tell him. Keep me posted on what happens. As the weeks drug on Sharon's barely noticeable bump became very noticeable. Around the ranch she didn't care. But during business meetings she wore her oversized work clothes. She had dealt with a few future clients. They didn't seem to notice her pregnancy, yet any way.

Mr. Littleton had acquired ten more beautifully colored horses for her 9 mares and a multicolored Stallion. Sharon's business was growing. All most all of her mares were with foal. Anthony and Arron had been showing some of the horses in color and breed competitions. They had brought home several first and second place ribbons and trophies. They had the ribbons placed on a framed picture of each horse. They had built shelves in the tack room to put the winnings on. It looked real nice.

Sharon was out in the garden when her cell phone rang. Letting you know Nikki's date for sentencing has been set for next week, Michael said. Thanks I will be there. Why did it take so long, she asked? The days were flying by. Nikki had been in jail almost four months. Apparently the judge chosen for her had a murder trial that took longer than expected. This time as bad as it pains me and I know she let Adam take the fall. I guess I will be on her side on this, Sharon said. I realize she was wrong but it was an accident. Yes, I too will be rooting for her. I hope the judge will take her illness and her words into consideration. Thanks for calling Michael.


	100. Nikki's Sentencing

One of Sharon's last glimpses of town until after the baby was born would be Nikki's sentencing. She was going to try and make it unnoticed by anyone of importance. As luck would have it, the day was rainy and chilly. Sharon slipped on her bigger coat and grabbed an umbrella. She could always tilt it down in front of her belly if need be. She parked close to the door and looked around for anyone she knew. She saw Victoria and Brad making their way inside. She slipped out of the car put up her umbrella and made a beeline for the door.

Who should be there holding the door open but Adam black hair, blue eyes, beard and mustache Adam? Damn my luck, Sharon thought. She tried to maneuver past him. He said, I don't think you want to go in with an open umbrella do you? No of course not, she said. Adam took the umbrella from her hand and went out on the steps and shook it out and closed it. She took the opportunity to make sure her baby bump was well hidden behind her oversized purse. He handed her the umbrella and said, how have you been? She held it across her mid-section with her big purse. Fine and you? Hanging in, he said.

I haven't found that one thing that would jog my memory yet. If you don't bring it back I'm not sure what will. Keep searching Adam it's bound to happen probably when you least expect it. We should go inside before someone gets suspicious. Yes your right, he said. The courtroom was packed full with reporters or media of all kinds. Sharon walked through the door of the court house to find a dashing Adam. He was more handsome without all the hair all over his face Even though in his own color it might be nice. There was an officer at the door checking ID. Adam showed him, his driver's license. Michael had helped him get it back in his own name.

The picture was the real Adam and Sharon helped him explain the disguise. It took some talking but finally the guard let them through. Victoria and Nick were in the front pew. Adam and Sharon took the second. Victoria turned around and asked Sharon what she was doing there? Even though Nikki and I were never the best of friends I feel for her. I know it was an accident. And I can get past her lying about Adam. Victoria said you have no business being here. You need to leave!

At that point Adam had had enough of Victoria's condescending tone and her rudeness to Sharon. He removed his wig and to Victoria's astonishment removed the beard and mustache as well. Adam looked at her and said, Sharon has just as much right to be here as you do. She is a Newman and is here standing in for her children. And I as you can see have every right as well. Adam you are really alive, Victoria said. I am glad to see you. There is so much I want to say to you but this isn't the time or the place. He could have sworn he saw a tear escape her eye before she turned her head.

Sharon had filled him in on Victoria and Nick. And their resentment of him and his love for Sharon. Sharon told him he had never really done anything bad to Victoria she was a daddy's girl and went along with everything daddy said. She also hated the fact that Adam was so much smarter than her in business. And that he could go toe to toe with Victor and not back down and she couldn't. She let Victor control her, and always had.

Nick on the other hand stared right through him. He was upset about the same things Victoria was but now Adam was Victor's only son. Nick was an Abbot now and he would try his best to get along with Adam.

A door opened and Nikki was led out to the chair in front of the family. She smiled at Victoria and Nick then saw Adam a look of resolve crossed her face. Adam was Victor's only son. What was being said about Victor was true he had covered up the fact that Adam was alive. Would Victor ever learn? She nodded at him and Sharon then sat down.

All rise for the Honorable Judge Whitmore. Be seated. Nikki Newman are you ready for your sentencing? Yes your honor. Then please rise. Sharon found herself scanning the area for Victor he wasn't there. But she saw Billy and Chelsea across the room. She had heard Victor had divorced Nikki. She was afraid that would happen when he found out about Nick. The judge got right down to business. Nikki stood is there anything you would like to say the judge asked her. She said I am sorry for my part in Delia's death. I hope her family knows how truly sorry I am. And I would like to apologize to my own kids for my mistake that will now take me away from them.

For the first time Sharon noticed Chloe and Cain. Chloe was crying. And holding her new baby close to her. Sharon hoped to see the baby after they were through here.

Is that all Mrs. Newman? Yes your honor. Nikki rose and stood straight and tall. Nikki Newman I have taken into consideration your illness and your account of what happened that fatal night. I could charge you with vehicular manslaughter. But I think the manslaughter should have been dealt out to the parent not you. It was dark and the child was in a spot where no child should have been. I am only sentencing you with hit and run. You could have faced higher charges which would have put you in prison for 25 years. As it stands I have received many letters asking for leniency in your case. You have been an upstanding member of this community for years and you have volunteered you time and services as well.

There for I am sentencing you to five years with a reduced sentence for illness and your part in calling 911. Sharon visibly saw Nikki's stance falter just a little then she pulled herself straight again. It was clear you were trying to do what was right but as you stated your fight or flight mechanism kicked in and lead you astray. You will serve 2 years minus time served, in a minimum security woman's correctional facility. You will be held here in GC jail until such time as a room for you is made available. Nikki was led out she gave a small smile to Victoria and Nick and was gone.


	101. The Ultrasound

After Nikki's sentencing Sharon slipped out of the court room and headed for her car. Just as she opened the door Nick asked her how she was. Startled at first she gasp and then immediately thought of her baby bump. She felt safe with the door between her and Nick. Sharon I wanted to thank you for writing that letter for mom. The judge let Victoria and I both read it. He said the way you talked about how much you and mom didn't get along and every thing she did to you. Yet you still asked that he be lenient on her because of her illness and the fact that you didn't believe mom would ever intentionally hurt anyone. You said if she hadn't of been so afraid she would never have left Delia.

You made quite the impression on him. He said if anyone deserved to hate her and want her sent to prison it would be you. Yet you spoke kindly of her. So thank you for helping change his mind. It was nothing Nick really. Even though your mom and I never have seen eye to eye I have no doubts that she is not an evil person. And I know she loves her family very much. I am sure others said much the same in their letters. Well thanks Sharon.

How is Faith doing? She is great Nick really. She wants to know who her dad is and I promised her I would do what ever it takes to remember. I am really sorry things have been so hard on you Nick but I feel you are in for the happiest times of your life with Avery. I believe you are right Sharon. Avery and I decided in a year or so we are going to try for a baby. That's great Nick I wish you the best. Nick said his good byes and turned towards his truck.

Sharon smiled to her self as she slipped into the car seat and patted her own growing belly. Now off to her Doctors appointment and her ultrasound.

She was a little late for her appointment and the nurse ushered her on back. She weighed her and had her change into the gown for her exam. A few minutes later the Dr came in. He said Sharon you have gained some weight more then expected at this time in your pregnancy. I don't know doc I have been eating right and doing the exercise plan you suggested. I am sure its nothing the doc said just keep up your routine. Are you ready for your ultrasound, he asked.

Yes I am ready Sharon said. The doctor called for the nurse to bring in the ultrasound machine. In a few short minutes Sharon was laying flat with her belly exposed. The doctor took the gel the nurse offered and squeezed some out on Sharon's belly. He then moved the wand over her baby bump while asking Sharon if she wanted to know the sex of her child. She said no I don't think I want to know. All of the sudden he got a strange look on his face. Sharon said, what is it doc what is wrong? Nothing Sharon everything looks fine. But I won't be able to keep the sex a secret because at your age we are going to have to take extra precautions now.

Your scaring me doctor what is wrong. Nothing Sharon everything looks fine but see this, he said pointing at the screen. Yes Sharon said. It is a foot and that is a foot as well. And as you can see that is also a foot. Oh my gosh don't tell me my baby has three feet doctor. No, no Sharon sorry I was trying to say you have two babies in there. Two Sharon said. Yes two and since you are older we need to take extra precautions with a multiple birth. I want to do an amniocenteses test just to make sure the babies are healthy. Nurse will you set that up for me now.

Sharon look here and here you have a boy and a girl. That explains your weight being a little above normal. You have twins. Twins, Sharon repeated in a state of shock. The nurse returned just as the doctor was finishing up telling Sharon about the procedure and sterilizing her belly. She laid out the needle and syringe and put a cloth with a hole in it over Sharon. She then took Sharon's hand and held it throughout the procedure. We will call you with the results in a few days Sharon. Set up your next months appointment as you leave. Take things easy and don't lift to much or over work yourself.

Sharon left the office and in a daze made her way to the car. She didn't see the man in the cap and sunglasses watching her. She didn't notice he was taking pictures of her. She sat in the car her mind reeling. Twins oh how she wanted to share this news with Adam. A boy and a girl unbelievable and wonderful. She had her ultrasound pictures for Adam's baby book and she was so anxious for him to get his memory back. She made her way to the store and bought more diapers and had the store order double on the crib and other things she had asked them to send to her. Two rocking chairs for sure so she and Adam could both rock the babies.


	102. Faith Cant Wait

When Sharon got home Miguel helped her unload the car. Sharon more diapers?, Miguel asked. I will explain everything after I get this stuff put away, she told him. He helped her putting things where she told him to then they headed into the kitchen for a cool drink. Marie brought out fruit and cheese and made them all a glass of lemonade.

Sharon said I have news and I hope it won't scare you two off from working for me, Sharon laughed. I don't know how to do this so I will just say it. I am having twins, she stated. A boy and a girl. Oh my, Marie said with a smile on her face. Two for one, Miguel kidded. That explains why you bought more diapers, he laughed. Yes, she smiled. I had to order double of everything. I cant wait to tell Faith. Well we aren't going anywhere Sharon, Marie said. We will help you all we can. Thanks Marie. I will eventually hire a nanny to help with the day to day care while I am working on the ranch but I want to spend as much time with them as I can.

Sharon planned a special meal for Faith. When she arrived home from school Sharon ushered her into the kitchen to wash her hands and sit down at the table. She brought the plates to the table. Chicken Alfredo and garlic bread my favorite. Marie made it for us special. They began to eat and Sharon said there is a surprise I want to tell you about Faith. I think you will be happy at least I hope so.

Okay mom tell me. Well Faith I had a doctor's appointment today and he told me I was having twins a boy and a girl. Really Faith said her eyes big. Yes sweetie twins. I can't wait Faith said. I get a baby brother and a baby sister at the same time. It's still very important to not say anything to anyone about the babies honey. Why can't we tell Adam mom he really should know, Faith asked? Honey he needs to get his memory back and deal with things first. Then we will go from there. I am keeping a scrap book for him so he will get to see everything that is happening, Sharon said. That's a great idea mom. Can I see it? Sure honey after your home work we will sit down and add today's news to it.

Sharon and Faith finished with the scrapbook and then folded and put away all the fresh washed baby clothes. Sharon sent Faith up for bed and a little while later she went up to say good night. Faith are you sure you are okay with the babies? Of course mom I can't wait to be a big sister. I just wish I knew who my dad was. I feel kind of like the odd person out when everyone has a dad but me, Faith said. I know Sharon said believe me I am trying my best to remember. I have had dreams and I have to check into them. Just know I won't give up till I remember Faith. Okay mom, I love you. I love you to sweetie good night. Good night mom, really I can't wait for the babies to come please don't worry.

Sharon made her way to her room. She took a shower and climbed into bed. Finally a quiet chance to think about the days events alone. Twins unbelievable. How I wish I had Adam to lean on. He would be so proud if he knew, she thought. But I want him to regain his memory and want me back because he loves me not because he is going to be a daddy.

Sharon drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Faiths words in her mind. I wish I knew who my daddy was? Sharon was back in the barn again on the night of Victor and Nikki's dinner party. She remembered making love she just couldn't see his face. It was magical so tender and satisfying. Nick had let her take control and guide some of their love making he had never done that before. Usually he was totally in control. It was like she was there just for his pleasure and her needs didn't matter. But tonight it was different she figured it must be because of the fight and he wanted to start seeing her again so he was being sensitive to her for once.

Sharon awoke with a feeling of Deja Vu. She had the same dream again. She had talked to Nick about redoing the test and he had told her they did it three times. With blood, hair and a mouth swab what more can they do? You need to think real hard and maybe even under go hypnosis. What ever it takes to remember he had suggested. Things she had already determined she would do.

A few days later Sharon got the results of the amniocenteses test. Everything was fine with both babies. Sharon cried out of pure happiness and released stress. She wrote about her feelings in the scrapbook and how happy she was that she and Adams babies were healthy.


	103. Making Friends

It's no problem I still don't know my past or you sorry. You don't remember this table then, Gloria asked? Should I, he said? Well you proposed to Sharon at this table. You ordered Bananas Foster and had the ring on top of Sharon's dish. Was she in a red dress, he asked? Yes she was and you were in a tux. Was it Valentine's Day? Yes so you do remember, she said. I only had flashes of it, Adam told her.

Were we happy together, he asked? Very much so, Gloria said. I have never seen two people so much in love and have such chemistry. Every time you two were next to each other the sparks and heat were undeniable, she said. And the way you looked at each other across the room unbelievable. Thanks for the information Gloria. Adam wanted more information but he had a feeling if he didn't order this lady would talk his ear off.

I will have a stake medium rare with baked potato and a salad. A cold beer too please. Then apple pie and ice cream to go. Yes sir coming right up. Glad to see you still have your appetite. She brought his food and he ate in peace. She gave him the pie and he paid. It's really good to see you again Adam. Thanks see you later, he said on his way out the door.

He actually found someone who knew him and liked him. And she had confirmed the dream he had of Sharon in the red dress. It must be significant that I sat at that table my memory must be returning. Even if it is a slow go. He decided to go by the coffee house and see Dylan. He was libel to get a punch in the face for all he knew. But he wanted to see what Dylan would say to him. He walked in and went to the counter. A woman was there. He ordered coffee and said, is Dylan around? Yes he is in the back would you like me to get him for you? No that's alright I will just take a seat.

When Dylan emerged from the back room, Adam saw him head towards the counter. Here it comes he thought. When Dylan noticed him he stared with raised eyebrows for just a moment then walked around the counter and sat at Adams table. I want to thank you for the letter you sent me. Your welcome Dylan I don't have my memory back I just needed to know if he was my son or not. Hopefully you can make a life with your son, Dylan. I am sorry for my part in keeping him from you. You mean you don't want Chelsea back. No I don't remember things but I do know I was never with her for love.

It's not your fault Adam she is the one who lied to both of us, Dylan said. I am sorry for all the heartache I caused you Dylan. I think I might have known the truth and just let the lie go on. What will you do now? Well Chelsea finally came around and admitted Conner was mine, Dylan said. I will start visitation and see how things go from there. Adam finished his coffee and rose to leave. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye Adam but I am willing to give you a second chance at friendship if you want it. I would like that Adam said he shook Dylan's hand and walked away.

He was on a roll. Victoria, Gloria and now Dylan. If all these people wanted second chances he didn't intend to revert to the apparent ass he was before that made them dislike him so much. Even when he got his memory back he knew he would never be the same again. He had been given a second chance at life. And a second chance to be a better person and have a better life. I'm going to grab it and hold on tight, just as Victoria said.


	104. Life On The Ranch

Mark had managed to slip in with a group of potential buyers for the upcoming foals. They were checking out the mares and Stallions. They would get the first look at the foals when they were born. They were impressed with the looks of Sharon's business so far. Mark took more pictures of Sharon and the barns. He had a perfect lay out of their set up now. He slipped out behind the barns and followed a trail almost to the house taking pictures as he went. He got several of the house up close. Then he slipped back in the group and took some more pictures of the horses.

He sure hoped Victor wouldn't hurt these beautiful creatures. He didn't know what Victor's plans were and he was glad he would not be carrying them out. He felt bad enough gathering the information for him. But if nothing else Victor paid well, very well for his services. He made his way out with the group and to his truck. He had changed vehicles so no one would link him to the car he was in the first time he came to the house.

He had pictures of Sharon and Faith. He overheard Faith telling Sharon she couldn't wait to stay with Nick the next few weeks before school started. He made note of that. And the fact that Sharon's mid-section was huge. He wasn't able to get much information on her pregnancy. He had bribed a nurse but all she would tell him is there was no dads name on the papers and she was due in early October. And apparently she wants to keep her pregnancy a secret, the nurse said. He knew she didn't come to town any more except for office visits. He drove his truck out by the fence alongside the road and waited to see if anything new happened.

Time on the ranch had a slow easy pace to it. It was like living in a different time warp. Things were so different from city life. Which seemed to be more rushed and constantly moving. Here we did the chores and took care of the horses. Then watched them play and romp. It would get hectic when they all started foaling but nature would take its course and all we could do was help, Sharon thought.

Mac and Anthony had been right most of the blackberry vines had to be replaced. They got enough for about four jars of blackberry preserves. Arron and Daniel took Faith for her first ever berry picking expedition. She had a blast. She returned with black fingers and a black mouth. But that enabled them to make several more jars of blackberry preserves. What a summer it was for Faith.

They had planted several more apple and peach trees and even put in a few pear trees to see if they would grow. They added blueberries and more strawberry plants as well. Sharon talked them into getting a couple of those indoor banana trees and they put them in the bunk house. They all laughed at her about banana trees on a ranch. That is until the bananas started growing. She was thrilled she would have fresh bananas for Faith and the babies.

Now it was almost autumn. Sharon was helping Marie and Miguel can vegetables and fruits. She shucked the corn and helped bag it for the freezer. She had two huge freezers full of vegetables and berries, not to mention shelves full of canned goods. It was a lot of work but what a feeling of satisfaction they all had when it was done. Even if all she could do was set and shuck, peel and cut up the produce. And Marie was going to can some pumpkin for pies and make some pumpkin butter. She had already made apple butter, apple and peach pie filling. Marie was a true asset to her ranch.

Adam took a drive out of town to see if he could find Sharon's new house. Jerry had given him general directions and after close to fifty miles he saw the Newman Ranch sign. A ranch, well, Adam said. He started to turn up the drive when he saw a man climb the fence from Sharon's property. He drove on by and waited a bit then came back and the truck was gone. It could have been a ranch hand checking fence or someone just stopping to take a leak he thought. He started up the drive way but the house was a ways off the road so instead of taking the chance on being seen he turned around and headed back to town.


	105. Adam Visits Victor

Time slipped on by.

Sharon was close to the middle of her 8th month. Faith had been gone to Nicks for a while now. Miguel had driven her in. Sharon had used the time to work on things she wanted to do herself. Adams scrap book and surprises for the babies' room. When they were a little older she would decorate the connecting room and they would each have their own room. She was so excited she could hardly contain herself.

She hadn't seen anyone in at least three months but people from the ranch. And her potential clients of course but most of them were from different states. She was getting a little antsy being stuck on the ranch for months. But she knew this was for the best she couldn't take a chance on running into Adam. She often wondered if she was doing the right thing. But she just could not let Adam find out about the babies before his memory returned. She wanted his feelings for her to be real and genuine. Not because of the twins. Twins that's just amazing she thought for the thousandth time.

Dr. Melton had been out to the Ranch. They had a mare that was sick. Sharon often made trips to the barn to check on her. It was good exercise for her and comfort for the horse. The guys would be out this evening it was Friday. She promised them she would check on the mare before she went to bed and she promised to be careful doing it. I'm not an invalid guys, I am just pregnant she had told them.

Adam decide to go see Victor. He had been taken to the state prison way up north. It was a few hours' drive. When he got there the guard told him it would be a bit Victor already had one visitor. A man finally came out and immediately went to a corner and made a call. The man looked familiar to Adam he just couldn't place him. He could hear some of the conversation though. It has to be tonight, the man was saying. No Victor said tonight and if you can't do it he will find someone else who can. Eddie if I were you I would not disappoint Mr. Newman.

The man accidentally knocked his briefcase off the chair and it popped open and all the contents spilled out. Adam got up and went over and started picking things up. He saw pictures of horses, barns and to his disbelief Sharon. Who are you, he asked the man? Who was grabbing things out of Adams hands and throwing them back into his case. None of your business, the man said. As the man walked out the door Adam though, I have a bad feeling about this.

His name was called and he was lead to a holding room where Victor sat with his hands chained to the table. When Victor saw Adam walk in a look of disbelief crossed his face. What are you doing here, he asked? Don't worry dad I still don't have my memory back I just wanted to see if being here would jog something for me. Well, Victor said? Nope nothing, Adam said. How is it going for you out there Adam? I would imagine it's hard with no memory. Believe it or not dad I have some people willing to help me. I have my stocks, bonds, money market and the trust back you took from me when you "thought" I was dead.

Son believe me or not I would have given all of that back to you if and when you returned. Tell me dad, did you know you were giving my money to a woman who lied about her son being mine. Victor's eyes shifted. What do you mean son? Conner isn't mine dad. Chelsea lied Conner belongs to Dylan MacAvoy. Well at first I thought he might actually be yours, Victor said. And you seemed to want it that way. But then the accident happened and you were gone.

And as the months went by Victoria would send pictures of the grand kids to me and Nikki while we were on our trip. The boy began to look more and more like MacAvoy. I would have corrected the mistake if this mess had not of happened. It was on my to do list, Victor said.

What else is on your to do list dad? I have two or three irons in the fire son. Believe me some will pay and pay dearly. Is Sharon one of those irons dad, Adam asked? Victor changed the subject. How is it going with your memory surly you are closer to getting it back, he said?

I am just having the occasional flash backs nothing major yet. So you and Sharon aren't together, Victor asked? No we both thought it would be best if I got my memory back first. And then if we got together it would be for the right reasons. Understandable son. But you need to know that woman is bad news. She will break your heart, Victor said. Let's not get started on that. I just wanted to see if you could tell me anything to jog my memory. My real memory dad. I don't know what it would be son I don't know what you know and what you don't.

Can you tell me why you don't like Sharon? That woman burned my house down. She brought nothing but pain and suffering to my family. She will pay. I am your family dad and I love her why can't you just accept that? It ain't gonna happen son, Victor shouted.


	106. Victors Plan

Adam left and started his drive back home it would be dark soon he wanted to get home. He had so many questions. He did find it strange how easily he and Victor had used the words dad and son. It's like after he saw him and he first spoke. Adam had no doubts he was his dad. Victor didn't feel love or rejection either one from Adam just an acceptance that he was his dad. Just as Adam didn't feel love for Victor he had no memory of him. Maybe someday there would be love and respect between them.

Adam was worried about Sharon. Victor was hell bent on making her pay. He had glimpsed the pictures of the barns, and a few of the house he presumed. And the few of Sharon not good pictures but enough to tell that she had been followed. Then he remembered the phone call it had to be done tonight the man had said. Could Sharon be in danger. He put his foot down and headed towards GC and from there he would go straight to Sharon's. He stopped to grab coffee and use the restroom. And fill up the truck. As he was waiting for the pump to cut off he thought again about the man he overheard at the prison. The pump kicked off and he jumped in and head out again.

Sharon finished putting her thoughts and latest pictures of her baby bump into Adams scrap book. It was getting late she had to go down and check on the mare. She slipped on her boots and headed to the barn. She grabbed a lantern and lit it. She got a brush and walked to the back of the barn to the stall where the sick mare was. She passed three others on her way and she had to pet each ones forehead on the way by. The mare whinnied at her and Sharon made sure she had plenty of water. Then she started brushing the horse down. All the while talking in hushed tones to her and soothing her.

Eddie found the Newman Ranch without any problems he had studied the lay of the ranch. He planned on getting in and doing the job and back out as quickly as possible. He had his orders and had been assured no one was going to get hurt except maybe a few horses in the barn. He parked the truck in the ditch. He put on his coal miners hat with the light attached and started through the wood to the barns. He had two can of gas. Two chains and pad locks.

Adam had past GC and was closer to Sharon's. What if it was a false alarm and he upset her or Faith? He knew she had been followed someone had taken pictures of her property. She still might be in danger even if it was the job the man said Victor wanted done tonight. That man where have I seen him, Adam thought. Of course it was when I had driven out to see if I could find Sharon's place. I saw him just climbing over the fence and getting in his car. He was there getting pictures. Adams foot pressed harder on the gas.

Eddie retch the closest barn the other was farther away and he wouldn't take the chance on getting caught to walk all the way to it. He slipped the chain on the door and padlocked it. He poured gas on the outside of the barn and lit it on fire. Then he slipped around the barn chained and padlocked it as well and started toward the house.

The horses started to whinny and panic. Sharon smelt the smoke she went to the barn doors but they were shut and she couldn't get them open. She went to the back of the barn and it was the same way. She felt in her coat pockets damn she had left her cell phone on the coffee table at the house. She had forgotten to latch the mares stall all of the sudden the mare burst forward knocking Sharon to the barn floor. She hit her head and was out.

Victor sat in his cell thinking about the job. He had sent a man to burn down Sharon's barn and possibly kill a few of her high dollar horses. He also had orders to set the house on fire surly Sharon would be able to get out of the house. If not his man had orders to go in and bring her out then disappear? He knew Faith wasn't there she was with Nick. After her home burns to the ground she will know how I felt to see my life's work go up in smoke. He was waiting on a message that the job had been done. Adam would be heart broken when he found out she was pregnant by who knows whom. This would surely be the end of any relationship for them ever.


	107. Adams Memory Returns

When she came to and stood up she felt a gush of wet between her legs. The fall had thrown her into early labor. As the pain hit her, she let out a scream. She didn't know what to do. She tried to comfort the horses but her labor was restricting what she could do.

She grabbed a blanket and started trying to put out the flames that seeped into the barn. Faith had come quick and she was afraid these babies were coming fast as well. She was going to give birth and they were all going to die in a burning barn. She continued to beat at the barn wall away from the burning doors and yelled as loud as she could.

Adam had turned onto the property and suddenly come upon the burning barn. He pulled up as close as he could. Eddie saw his lights from the house and grabbed his gas cans and took off.

Adam heard Sharon yelling and he had to do something. She made sounds like she was on fire. He yelled for her to get far from the door. Sharon grabbed the mares' mane and moved her back. Just as Adam came flying through the doors with his truck. He saw Sharon standing on the other side of the flames.

He jumped out and grabbed some horse blankets and started beating out the fire. The mare made a beeline out the new found way of escape. There is a water hose just around the corner of the barn Adam to the right. Sharon was never so happy she had a well drilled for the barn. She undid the latches on the other stalls and sent the horses out of the barn. Another pain hit her and she stifled a scream. She went to her knees and lay back in the hay.

Adam came busting in with the water hose and dowsed out all remaining flames. He turned to Sharon that's when he noticed her down in the hay. He saw blood on her forehead but that wasn't the problem.

She let out a large groan and Adam moved just enough to see her belly in the light from the truck. Oh my god! Sharon you're in labor. Yes! Yes she panted! Grab the first aid kit from that room there, she said pointing. It's for the horses but it will work. He ran for the kit and returned. He had a horse blanket liner in his hand as well. He helped her remove her pants and boots. And he covered her with the liner. He was so hyped up he didn't stop to think whose kid this was. Since he had broken down the barn doors and saw Sharon standing in the flames his mind was flooded with memories.

He grabbed a stack of clean horse blankets and lay a couple on the hay and helped Sharon onto them. I have to go for help he said. I can go to the house and call 911. No there is no time I feel the baby's head pushing, Sharon said through clenched teeth. In the kit is a scalpel wrapped in paper. Do the episiotomy now. I can't Sharon! If you don't I will tear Adam, it will be less painful if you do it.

At that moment Miguel came into the barn. I heard breaks squealing down by the highway and I had to come and make sure everything was okay. Miguel move my truck more this way so I can see what I am doing. Sharon is in labor hurry, Adam said. Miguel moved the truck. Go up to the house call 911 tell them to send an ambulance. Get some receiving blankets and filled bottles Miguel, Sharon said. Oh and diapers Miguel. Miguel headed off on his mission.

Adam's whole life was flashing in front of him. From the instant he saw the fire and Sharon when he busted down the barn doors. It opened a flood gate he remembered her in his dads home and the fire all around her. He remembered carrying her to safety and Miguel being there just as he was now. Sharon said Adam please make the cut. Adam slipped on the rubber gloves from the box and took the scalpel in hand. He inserted his finger between the baby's head and Sharon flesh. He made a perfectly straight incision. Adam there should be string and scissors in the box for the cords. And a suture kit as well for when we're done.


	108. Adam Delivers The Babies

Adam had to push the memories aside. After months and months of trying to remember with nothing. Now all of the memories wanted to be made known at once. He had little time to think why she talked of everything in the plural form. Sharon gave a push and a baby slid out into his waiting hands. He stuck his finger in the baby's mouth and cleaned it out then he tapped the bottom of the baby's foot. He let out a cry and Adam said it's a boy. He lay the baby on Sharon chest tied off and cut the cord. And then he gently tugged to deliver the placenta. Miguel returned at that moment with receiving blankets and bottles in hand. He took the baby put a diaper on him and wrapped him in a blanket.

Adam took the suture kit out of the box and started to open it. Sharon let out a huge groan and said not now Adam. She gave a push and Adam saw a second baby's head. Miguel gave the baby a bottle while Sharon gave her final push and a tiny baby girl slid out into Adams hands. He cleaned her mouth tapped her foot and heard her cry. It's a girl Adam said. I know Sharon said tears streaming down her face. I think she cried louder than her brother, Adam said. Miguel handed the boy to Sharon and after Adam tied and cut the cord Miguel took the baby girl in his hands and put a diaper on her and wrapped her in a blanket. He stuck the nipple of the bottle in her mouth and she immediately started sucking.

After delivering the placenta. He opened the suture kit and threaded the needle Sharon was so involved in the babies she didn't even feel him sewing her up. Miguel held the boy to give mom some time with the girl. Sharon had already counted all ten fingers and toes on each baby. Adam said, I beat you to it I counted them while I was cutting the cords, Adam said smiling at her. Miguel said, I think I should go down by the road to flag down the ambulance and get Marie. Thanks for all your help Miguel I couldn't have done it without you, Adam said. You did fantastic Adam and of course you too Sharon, Miguel smiled broadly. You and Miguel were prepared for two babies, Adam stated. Why didn't you tell me, he asked? It was a surprise, Sharon said.

Adam you knew Miguel did you see a picture of him or something. No Sharon I remember everything. When I saw you in the barn with the fire everywhere I remembered the house fire and me carrying you to safety. It all came back and it's been coming back full force. I had to make myself concentrate to deliver your babies.

What do you remember about me Adam, Sharon asked? He said, that I love you with my whole heart and soul. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care who the father of the babies is I want you! Well Adam I wasn't due for two more weeks. I guess when the horse knocked me down it started premature labor. They were supposed to be October babies. Here they are born on September 22nd.

Adam turned to her with a wide eyed look on his face and then he grinned. New Year's Eve! He exclaimed. Yes or possibly when we had trouble with the elevator the next morning. Their mine! I have twins, he whooped! We have twins Sharon reminded him. He held each baby and kissed their little foreheads. Then he kissed Sharon deep and long. She said knock it off Adam that's how we got these babies to begin with, and she laughed. They heard the wail of the distant sirens in the night. Help was on the way a day late and two babies short but they were coming.


	109. Everyone Checks Out Fine

The police immediately started investigating the scene. They saw the broken in doors and the truck. They waved Adam over sir we would like to ask you some questions. Adam gave them the run down of what he knew. Miguel walked up and said, there is the smell of gas at the main house as well. On the porch and around the sides of the house. My guess is Adam scared off who ever did this before they could set fire to the house. Miguel led the officers to the house and Adam returned to his family. His family this was where he belonged he had no doubts about it.

The EMT s took the babies and checked their lungs and listened to their hearts. They sound just fine one said strong and determined to get attention. They strapped the sleeping babies into infant seats Miguel had gotten from the house. One checked Sharon's pulse and listened to her heart. And checked out the sewing job Adam did. The EMT said I couldn't have done better myself. Good job Mr. Newman.

They lifted her onto a gurney and headed for the ambulance. Marie could you get my bag. I had it pre-packed and ready. It's on the left side of the closet. Sure Sharon do you have a bag for the babies cloths as well. Yes, I forgot thanks. It's just inside the nursery door. We will see you at the hospital, Marie said. The EMT s loaded Sharon up and headed to GC Memorial.

Can I back my truck out of the barn now, Adam asked one of the officers. Yes of course. Adam backed his truck out and the police took the chain and pad lock and put them in an evidence bag. They took bolt cutters and cut the chain off the back door and did the same. I wouldn't hold my breath on catching the guy the cop said I am sure he wore gloves. I already know who is to blame, Adam thought to himself. And he would be paying the man a visit tomorrow.

Two trucks pulled in some men got out and ran for the barn. What happened here? Who are you, Adam asked? I am the foreman of this ranch. Adam introduced himself and gave Anthony the rundown of the night's events. Ms. Newman is okay then, Mac asked? Yes she and babies are fine Adam said. Arron took the rest of the men and went in search of the horses. They must be scared, he said. Anthony told Adam to tell Ms. Newman that the he and the men would be up in the morning to see her and the babies. For the briefest second Adam felt jealousy for this man for all of them really. Then he realized it was because they got to see Sharon every day and share in the pregnancy. He had missed it all why? Adam headed for the hospital.

He had two babies with Sharon it was amazing. Why hadn't she told him about them? Should he be mad? Was she ever going to tell him or was she forced to by the chain of events? He didn't understand her reasoning and it kind of hurt. But he was thrilled to death to be a dad. A real dad he had no doubts these babies were his. Well he wasn't sure for a split second because he had counted the months and he thought she had conceived in December for a September delivery. But when she said they were supposed to be October babies he knew they were his.

He was one proud poppa. And he had delivered them himself. All that work on the ranches in Colorado where he helped deliver foals, calves and other baby animals had prepared him well. It dawned on him, he would never have the option when one of his children forgot to close the door, to ask him or her if they were "born in a barn"? he laughed to himself.

By the time he got to the hospital Sharon and babies were in a room. They had been given the twice over and labeled doing wonderfully. Sharon was exhausted from the night's events and the doctor had given her something to help her sleep. She was resting peacefully. Dr. Ramsey told Adam her head injury wasn't serious but they would keep an eye on her through the night.

He also told Adam what a wonderful job he did delivering his babies. And taking care of Sharon. They should be able to go home day after tomorrow. Adam we want to watch the babies a few days. They came a little premature but there is no major problems. Dr. Ramsey assured him, it's just a precaution.

He knew Sharon needed her rest but he was busting with questions. Miguel and Marie came in to say good night to the babies and Adam before they headed home. We'll see you in a few days. We'll will have the house prepared. Miguel do you have Nicks number I really need to let Faith know the babies are here. Miguel gave him the number and they turned to leave. Oh wait, Marie said I forgot I brought you this. I am sure Sharon would want you to have it now. Marie said as she pulled the huge scrapbook out of her bag and handed it to him.

When the message came it wasn't what Victor wanted to hear. Attempt to accomplish mission derailed by unforeseen events. Victor slammed his fist on the table and swore under his breath. What unforeseen events? He figured he would find out more in the morning. He went back to his cell and lay down on his cot and thought about how to fix the situation. He had already started the ball rolling on Billy and Chelsea's marriage it would be short lived now. And Adam would find out about Sharon's promiscuity and that relationship will be shattered before it starts. Even if Eddie didn't get to achieve all he sat out to do things were still looking up.


	110. The Scrapbook

Adam took the phone and dialed Nick's number. Nick answered, hello. Nick its Adam. Before you say anything listen. Sharon is in the hospital. Is she hurt, is she okay, Nick asked? Shes fine Nick. I don't know how to explain so I will just say it, Adam said. Sharon gave birth to twins tonight, my twins, Adam said. Nick was at a loss for words. Can you bring Faith in the morning to see her mom and the babies? Yes, of course, Nick said. I didn't know she was pregnant, Nick said. Neither did I, Adam said I will explain all tomorrow.

Would you do a favor for me and call Victoria, Nick? You really need to get a cell phone now Adam. Yes second order of business tomorrow, Adam said. Sure I will call her and let her know about you and Sharon. And about the babies as well, Nick said. Thanks, Adam said, we have made a pact to be better siblings. She actually agreed to try and be civil to Sharon if we ended up together. We are trying to pull the family together. Something you will always be a part of Nick whether you want to or not. And I can't wait to introduce her to her new niece and nephew, Adam said.

Adam pulled the reclining chair close to Sharon's bed. The nurse had brought him coffee and he settled in the chair and picked up the scrapbook.

Memories for Daddy, was on the cover. He turned the page to see this book belongs to our daddy Adam Newman. There was little foot prints and hand prints on either side. He recognized Sharon's swirls and flourishes. He read the first page Sharon explained exactly why she couldn't tell him about the baby right now. She talked extensively about wishing he was there with her. She had poured her heart out in the scrap book, pictures and ultrasound images and doctors notes. How he ever doubted she wanted him in her life he didn't know.

One of the babies started crying and he laid the book aside. It was his son. He changed him and got a bottle he held his son and fed him. I can't keep calling you the boy, he said. Your mom and I need to name you and your sister in the morning. Adam fell asleep with the baby in his arms. The next thing he knew Faith was coming through the door laughing and excited. She saw Adam and flung herself at him he picked her up and spun around with her. He sat her down and said come meet your baby brother and sister. Adam pulled the bassinets closer to Faith. What are their names, Faith asked? We haven't had a chance to figure it out yet honey, Sharon said. Mom you're awake, Faith said giving her a hug. Who could sleep with all the racket, Sharon laughed. The nurse stepped in to take Sharon's vitals and those of the babies as well. Nick motioned for Adam.

Faith was on the bed with Sharon playing with the babies. Mom can we call the girl Crystal. That's a pretty name Faith we will run it by Adam. Sharon thought about Crystal Hope after Adams mom. That would work. She had thought of a few boys names but none really clicked. Brandon, Morgan she just didn't know.

Adam and Nick had stepped out into the hall. Adam gave him the story of what happened the night before. Then he told him about his visit with Victor. He's still at it Nick said. Sounds like he was getting pay back for Sharon burning the house down. What are you going to do, Nick asked? I am paying the ole man a visit this afternoon, Adam said. You have your memory back don't you, Nick said. Yes the fire in the barn and Sharon trapped in there brought it all back. I want to go with you to see Victor, Nick said. Make sure Avery doesn't mind first, Adam said. And fill her in on what has happened.

I don't want Sharon to know of Victor's involvement in this Nick not ever. I understand Adam I won't say anything. I have to try and pull the family together not rip it apart even more, Adam stated. You're a changed man Adam. Yes the months I spent not knowing who I was taught me many lessons I am I hope a better man now Adam said.. It was hard for me to come to grips with my Abbot family, Nick said. And it was hard for them to accept me at first but then they poured all the love they could on me. I know Sharon loves you Adam and I am proud for you and the babies. Sharon deserves to be happy and I know that includes you in a big way. I figured out life is what you make it Nick, and I hope we can at least be sociable.

I will work on it, Nick said. Nick went to go call Avery and Adam walked back to Sharon's room. Faith hit him up as soon as he walked in the door. Adam can we name the baby girl Crystal. Adam looked at Sharon. Sharon said, Crystal Hope Newman after your mother? That sounds great Adam smiled. Now let's work on the boy.

Nick stuck his head in the room. Come on Faith I have to take you back to Avery she has plans for the two of you. Well okay, Faith said. Mom let me know what name you choose. I will sweetie see you soon. Nick motioned for Adam to come out the door. I will be back in half an hour and we can head out, Nick said.


	111. Clearing The Air

Adam went back in and Sharon said what was that about? He was just congratulating me on the babies. He told me to take care of them and you. Back to a name for our son, Adam said. Scott, Max, Frank, Adam suggested. No way, Sharon said. I was thinking Adam, why not Christian? Christian that's my dads name. Adam eyed her. Yes I know, Sharon said. I had Christian Adam Newman in mind, Sharon said. Yes, I like it and maybe it will soften the ole man. I want to go see him Sharon and tell him about the twins. Sharon handed him her cell phone take this and show him the pictures of Faith and the babies. Are you sure Adam said. Yes he is their grandpa.

Okay Adam said we have the babies named when I get back we can sign the birth certificate papers. We will be waiting Sharon said. Adam I love you. I love you to beautiful. He kissed the babies and headed out the door. In a few seconds he was back he grabbed Sharon's cell phone, kissed her and left. He and Sharon hadn't had time to talk about all the memories floating around in his brain.

Nick jumped into the truck with Adam and they took off. They talked about everything on the way up. There was a guy named Mark and one named Eddie, Adam said. Mark doesn't ring a bell but Eddie does. He has done odd jobs for Victor before, Nick said. I'm not sure how to handle this situation, Adam said. You at a loss, that's not like you at all Adam, Nick told him. You need to unscramble all those memories and figure this out. I know you. You would go in guns blazing and hit him with both barrels, Nick said. Yes I can see that, Adam said.

But I want to approach this with a different attitude. Victor is going to be in there for three years Nick. I want to use his confinement as a chance to forge a father son relationship with him. Something I have never achieved matching him toe to toe. I'm in no way saying I will let him run my life. I just want to make him a softer man. Try and find out why he acts the way he does. I know the story of his dad but there is no reason for him to turn out the way his dad did. The man is unwilling to give or except love form anyone. Its just so sad, Adam said.

How do you intend to do that, Nick asked? First off I am going to show him these he handed Nick, Sharon's cell phone. Nick flipped through the pictures of the babies. And we have named them. Crystal Hope Newman and Christian Adam Newman. Christian after Victor, Nick said. Surly that will touch his heart. I sure hope so, Adam said. By the way how much did the babies weigh. The little girl, Crystal looks so small, Nick said. Yes she weight 5lb 10oz and is 17 inches long. And Christian hit a whopping 6lb 8oz and is 19 inches long, Adam beamed.

Adam I know I made life miserable for you I am sure you know that. I just want to say I am sorry. I should have treated you like a brother not an outcast. Even though we are not brothers I want to get along with you. I would like for the Newman/Abbot fight to end with Victor and Jack. And I want it to stay ended and not cross over to you and I. I would like that Nick, Adam said. I am sorry as well for all the bad things I did to you. I was jealous of the relationship you had with dad, Adam said. I wanted and still want a father son relationship with him, Adam said.

It really wasn't as it appeared on the out side Adam. I was never good enough for that man. He showed me more attention then you because he was punishing you for being as good a man in business as he was. Behind the scenes he never supported me or believed in my abilities, Nick said. It was clear even though he mouths you he is proud of the man you are even if he can't or won't say the words. Well that gives me hope on getting him to stop his vendetta with Sharon, Adam said. He has to know I love her more than anything? He has Nikki surely he understands how I feel? Well actually they have divorced yet again, Nick said. And I am sure he is going to be bitter about it. When he found out mom lied to him about me that ended their marriage. He just couldn't stand losing to Jack. I'm sorry Nick I truly am. We spent so much time in competition over dad, Sharon and Newman Enterprises we didn't really take the time to get to know each other. I hope we can start now, Adam hoped. Are things good with you, Jack and Phyllis? It must be hard having your ex married to your dad. I know Sharon was married to dad but it was totally different. I don't call her mom that's for sure, Nick laughed. But they love one another and that is really all that matters now.

They made their way to the prison visitation area. The guard led them to a room.


	112. Victoria Meets The Babies

The ride back home for Adam and Nick was uneventful. They stopped and Adam got a cell phone and some roses for Sharon. When they arrived back to the hospital Nick left for home and Adam rode the elevator up to see his family. The babies were sleeping and Sharon was in the shower. Adam put the roses on the bed side table and picked up the scrap book. He had gotten to the second trimester before he fell asleep the night before. Sharon had to go through an amniocentesis test with out him. She had to wait for the results alone. She had made it through the months of morning sickness and worry by herself. She was such a strong and capable person. He was so proud of her.

Sharon came out of the bathroom and smiled at him. He crossed the room and handed her the roses. Thank you, she said. I love you so much Sharon. I love you to Adam, I am so glad you have your memory back. I was so afraid you wouldn't want to be with me when you remembered how I pushed you at Chelsea. If you knew Conner wasn't mine or you felt he wasn't why did you do that, Adam asked. Because you seemed to want it so much. It looked like it was making you happy so I gave you what you wanted. Having a child with that woman would never be something I wanted Sharon. I admit I did want to give my dad a grandchild to see if he would accept me more. I was with her because I couldn't get over you nothing more nothing less. I so hoped that was the case, Sharon said. I couldn't get over you either and you will never know how hard it was for me to keep pushing you at her. We didn't have a life together Sharon, I made it clear to her that she could have money and my name but never a sexual relationship, we would marry for the child only. Now I know the child isn't mine and it makes me wonder if I ever slept with her at all. The only time we were supposed to have I got so drunk from missing you I don't remember anything. And I fully intend to ask her soon.

I wanted to tell you how much the scrap book means to me. It makes me see how much you loved me and what you sacrificed to let me get my memory back and make the choices based on that instead of the babies. You knew if I had known about them I would have stopped trying to get my memory back. But I would have chosen you because of love Sharon and because of the babies. The only thing that kept me trying to get my memory back was you. I knew above all else that I loved you. A knock sounded at the door. Victoria stuck her head in and said, am I welcome? Sharon had a shocked look on her face and Adam said yes of course sis. Hello Sharon, if you are uncomfortable with me being here I will go. Adam and I have agreed to try and build our relationship and I am willing to try to work on ours if you are, Victoria said. Yes, of course I would love that, Sharon said.

Nick called and told me what happened and about the twins, Victoria said, handing Sharon two gift bags. The clothes are for when they are older but I couldn't resist. There are pacifiers and teething toys as well. And if you need or want anything else please let me know. Sharon looked into the bags and pulled out the prettiest little dress for Chrystal and a cute little suite with a bow tie and cummerbund, that matched some of the color on Chrystal's dress, for Christian. Thank you so much Sharon said they are adorable and I cant wait to have their pictures taken in them. Adam said, come Victoria meet your new niece and nephew. He picked up the girl and lay her in Victoria's arms. Aunt Victoria meet Chrystal Hope Newman. With tears in her eyes she said Hope after your mom that's special. She kissed the baby and Sharon took her so Victoria could hold her nephew. Aunt Victoria this is Christian Adam Newman he said passing the baby to her. How wonderful you named the baby after Dad, she said. Does he know? Yes I told him earlier today I took a ride up to see him.

How was he, Victoria asked? Same dear ole dad, he still shouts about revenge. But I think showing him the pictures of the babies brought some softness to him. I would like to hope that he can change and become the man he was, the man my mom told me about, Adam said. I understand that he wants to protect his family but protecting and controlling are two different things. He has to get back to the man who loves and has feelings for something other than money and power. Somewhere along the way he has lost sight of the important things in life. I agree, Victoria said. I would like to see that man again myself. I think I will pay him a visit in a few days and remind him he has family that loves him. Victoria took some pictures of the babies on her cell and kissed them then she left.

Wow that went really well Sharon said. I called Faith after you left this morning, she really liked Christian for the baby's name. She is so excited about the babies and she is glad you have your memory back. I called Miguel and he said the horses were settled in the other barn and that the men had begun repairs to the burned out part of the main barn. He also said the mare went into labor after we were taken to the hospital and we have a new colt. He was born on the same day as our twins. They are ready for us to come home.

Speaking of home. Adam would you consider moving in with us? It would make all of us so happy. Yes I would love to, Adam said. I want our family to be whole again. I will go see when they will be discharging you guys. Adam made his way to the nurses desk and talked with the nurse there. The doctor should be making rounds soon and I am sure he will let them go then. They are all doing fine and even thought the babies are small they have no life threatening problems, she told him. Thank you, Adam said. He told Sharon what the nurse said and asked her if there was anything he needed to get while they waited for discharge. Nothing I can think of Adam. I spent the last few months stocking up on stuff for the babies and I can't think of anything we need. Okay I guess we wait then.

Sharon there is something I want to tell you. At first I didn't want you to know but now I don't want to start our lives together with this in the back ground. What is it Adam? Don't worry nothing you tell me will keep me from wanting to be with you. It's not about me, its nothing I have done, he said.


	113. Taking The Babies Home

Sharon I know for a fact that Victor was the one who had your barn burned. I went there to confront him about it. He denied it of course but I told him he needed to end this vendetta he has with you. I honestly don't believe he meant to hurt you or the babies. I showed him the pictures of the twins and as I left I saw tears running down his face Sharon, I think he will try to change for the babies if nothing else.

I thought it might have been him Adam. If he were to kill me then he wouldn't be able to carry out his acts of revenge so I don't believe that was his intentions either. He just wanted to make me hurt like he did when I burned down his house. I have apologized for that so many times but he refuses to understand the condition I was in at the time. I am glad you told me Adam I don't want to ever have secrets like that between us. I understand why you almost didn't tell me, he is your dad Adam. And its natural to want to protect your family.

That was part of it Sharon but I also wanted to protect you from what he did. Even though I don't think he meant to hurt you he did aim to burn you out. And that concerns me as well. He has to get back to the man who would protect you the man who was like a father to you. You are going to be my wife and I want you to feel safe and close to Victor and he you. He is our childrens granddad. And I want a close family. I have to find a way to break down the walls he has built around himself.

Yes I understand that and I just hope it is possible, Sharon said. But he has closed off from everyone who loves him. He has lost so much I am not sure he will rise above all of it. I would like to hope the twins, Noah and Faith can help soften his heart again. He has to put the past behind him and accept us as his future. Question is will he be willing and able to do that?

Noah will be flying in with Eden in a few days to see the twins and I am sure he will want to visit Victor, Sharon said. He loves his granddad and has chosen to stay a Newman. Surly that will make Victor proud. And he will always have Faith. All we can do is stand by Victor and try and prove we care for him Adam. Have you told Noah I have my memory back and that you and I are going to be together? Yes and he is supporting us. He wants me to be happy and he knows you are what will make me happy. There has been so many changes in our lives that started the day you were supposed to have died. And now that you are back anything is possible for all of us.

A knock came at the door and the Dr. came in. He told Sharon and Adam that the babies were doing well and he would be releasing them to go home. And you Sharon are doing marvelously for having given birth to twins in a barn. Do either of you have any questions for me? No I think were good, Adam said. Okay, I will fill out the paperwork and you all will be free to go. Follow my instructions to the letter Sharon no sex for six weeks. And bring the babies in for a checkup in a week. Yes Dr. Sharon said. The doctor went out and Sharon said I almost forgot discuss that matter with Adam and let me know what you decide. Sharon laughed and said I will doc. A half hour later the nurse entered with the paper work. She reminded them of the appointment for the babies and for her. Then she got a wheelchair and Sharon sat down. Adam had brought in the car seats for the babies and they were nestled safely inside. Sharon took Crystal in her lap and Adam carried Christian. He had already loaded the bags and was now ready to take his family home.

Sharon couldn't wait for Adam to see the ranch. Her hopes and dreams were finally coming true. We need to pick up Faith first and then we will be ready I already called Miguel and they are ready for us as well, Sharon said. Do you need to retrieve your things from the motel Adam? No as a matter of fact Jerry went there and packed up my stuff for me its in the truck. They loaded up and Sharon called Nick to have him get Faith ready. We're all going home, Sharon said. I will have her ready, Nick said. How are the babies? They are fine and they seem so good and happy. Glad to hear it Sharon see you soon.

When Adam and Sharon pulled up at Nicks they took the babies in to see Avery. I hope this brings you peace Sharon told Avery. My life is with my children and Adam I hope this erases any doubts you may have had that I wanted Nick. They are beautiful Sharon congratulations. And I believed you the last time we talked and you told me Nick was your far past. But the babies were a grand gesture, Avery laughed.

They all climbed into the new double cab Adam had bought and headed out of town. When they pulled in at the ranch all the hands were there to meet the babies and welcome Sharon back home. Sharon introduced them to Adam and let them know he would be living there now and working with each of them. Anthony invited Adam down for a tour after he had his family settled.

Miguel and Marie were eager and waiting as well. They ushered Sharon and Adam into the house Miguel who had already held the babies took Crystal and placed her in Marie's arms. She held the little bundle as tears rolled down her face. She is beautiful guys, Marie said. Now for Christian Miguel said as Adam took Crystal from Marie. One look at Christian and Marie was in love. What a handsome man you are, she cooed to the baby. Marie and Sharon took the babies to the nursery and put them down for a nap.


	114. Adam Gets A Tour Of The Ranch

The ranch was spectacular and the barns filled with hay for the winter. The horses were beautiful and several were close to foaling. He was shown the garden site and the orchard. He was impressed with all Sharon and her help had accomplished. The ranch hands had repaired barns and re painted them and cleared the needed areas of land. They had cut and stored enough hay to last the winter and beyond. He checked out the chicken coup and was impressed with the lighting system that would have the hens laying during the winter months. Sharon had shown him before pictures and he was impressed with all the work the ranch hands had put into the place. She had made a spectacular choice for her home and business and he wanted to help her all he could. She had made a ranch that far rivaled Victors. He knew Sharon would be a huge success without him but he hoped together they would be unstoppable.

He walked back up to the house and Faith gave him the tour of the ranch house. He told her how grown up her upstairs room was. He also loved the nursery and the fact that the rooms were joined by a bathroom. Christian and Chrystal would share. Life was so close to perfect he didn't know of anything that could spoil life for him and his family. The kitchen was beautiful big and spacious. Faith told him about the island Sharon had insisted on. Marie assured them the island made the work they had to do in the kitchen so much easier. He loved the den as well his retreat that would double as an office for ranch affairs.

Marie sent Miguel to tell the family dinner was ready. She had prepared pot roast with potatoes and other vegetables. The meat was tender and juicy. Adam and Sharon both complimented her on the meal. She had made a peach cobbler for dessert. Sharon had made sure Marie always cooked enough for she and Miguel to have for their dinner. They cleaned the kitchen and headed for their cottage. Sharon fixed the cobbler for Adam and Faith they enjoyed their dessert and then Sharon put the dishes in the dish washer.

After dinner that night Adam and Sharon were lying in bed and Adam said Sharon I would love to have a family portrait made to hang over the fireplace in the living room. That is a fantastic idea, Sharon said, set it up and we will all go. I will find out when Noah is free for another visit, Sharon said. Sharon and Adam held each other close and fell asleep only to be awoken, a short time later to a crying baby.

They both climbed out of bed and Adam made his way to the nursery as Sharon took the bags where she had pumped milk from the fridge and made the bottles. As she figured by the time she got there both babies were awake and ready to eat. Adam had already done diaper duty and took Christian in his arms. Sharon retch him a bottle and he settled into a rocking chair as Sharon settled with Chrystal. They are so cute, Sharon said. Yes, thank you Sharon I am one proud papa.

Why are you thanking me Adam, Sharon asked? For being such a strong woman Sharon. I was such a jerk and you had to deal with the pregnancy all alone. You could have gone in a different direction Sharon. I would never have done that Adam I loved you and these babies mean the world to me, Sharon said. They kept me going, them and the dream of us all being a family. Yes I know you wouldn't have ever given them up, Adam told her. Even if they weren't mine you would have kept them. I am just glad you are the strong and fighting woman you are. I love you and I am so blessed for the gifts you have given me.

I had help Adam the twins didn't just materialize you had a hand in their creation. They came from our amazing love. And you will be an amazing dad. You gave these two gifts to me just as much as my part in their birth. And I want to add you were amazing at delivering your children. They switched babies and held them for awhile bonding with them was so important for both Sharon and Adam.

They put the babies down in their cribs and made their way back to bed. In a few hours they would be up to start the feedings over again. And Adam and Sharon were both thinking to themselves, "I can't wait".


	115. Help From Miguel And Marie

As they slept Sharon fell into her normal dream about Nick and Faiths paternity. In her dream she always tells herself they have to redo the paternity test. But she never remembers all of the dream when she wakes up. All she remembers is Nick standing in the shadows saying he loves her. She wasn't with anyone else after that so Faith has to be Nicks. Sharon woke up and made her way to the bathroom. I have put it off long enough we have to get that test redone.

Adam heard her come out of the bathroom. Is it time he asked? Close Sharon said. The bathroom called so I had to answer. I will head to the kitchen to get the bottles ready. Adam headed for the bathroom saying, I will go change some diapers and await your presents in the Prince and Princess' chambers. Sharon smiled at him and laughed at his description of their children.

The next morning Miguel and Marie took care of the early morning feeding to let Sharon and Adam get a little sleep. Faith made an appearance and held the babies and loved on them. She went out to sit on the porch and wait for Miguel to take her to meet the bus. She was deep in thought when Miguel appeared. Are you ready little miss, he asked? Yes I suppose so, she said. You don't sound to enthused. What's wrong, he asked? Its just that I am worried Adam doesn't love me as much as the babies and I want a dad, Faith said. Awe, honey he loves you just as much he always has since your mom and he were married and before even I am sure. The babies won't change that ever.

Thanks Miguel I know I am just a little jealous I guess. That's normal hon, Miguel smiled. Those babies were born a little early and need a lot of attention at first but things will get back to normal soon, Miguel said. Yes I know and I will do my part as a big sister. I love them so much, Faith said. I love all of you so much. We love you too Faith and wouldn't want to be without you. Come on we need to get you down to the main road to meet the bus. Thank goodness next year they will be driving out here to pick you up.

After Miguel returned to the ranch he found Sharon. Ms. Newman can we talk. Miguel I told you call me Sharon unless my clients are around. Okay Sharon do you have a minute. Yes of course whats up, Sharon asked? It's Faith she voiced somethings I thought you might want to know about, Miguel said. What things, Sharon asked? She feels a little jealous of the babies and she thinks Adam loves them more then her. I told her that wasn't the case and she seemed to accept that. But I thought maybe we could include her more in the twin's care and Adam might spend some extra time with her. Sure Miguel thanks for letting me know. I will talk with Adam and maybe he can make special plans for the two of them. I will call my counselor and see about getting some hypnosis done to see if I can remember anything about the time she was conceived. I swear Miguel I keep having this dream and it had to be Nick but he said they did the test with blood, hair and a mouth swab and it wasn't him. Keep trying Sharon like Adam's memory it is bound to return. Thanks Miguel I will keep this conversation between you, me and Adam.

Sharon and Adam took a walk down to the barns to visit the horses. Sharon told Adam about Faiths thoughts. Adam felt so bad he said I will spend more time with her starting with a trail ride. That's a marvelous idea Sharon said. They headed for the house so Adam could ask Faith if she wanted to go exploring the ranch on horseback. Faith eagerly accepted and she and Adam headed to the barn saddled the horses and headed out. They explored the ranch for almost two hours and talked and had loads of fun. I love you Faith never forget that, Adam told her. I love you to Adam maybe someday I can find out who my dad is, Faith said. But you will always be a big part of my life Faith assured him.

After they got home Adam told Sharon of the fun they had and the talk. I am going soon for hypnosis to see what I can remember Adam I have to for Faith. I want the to hire a nanny so Marie isn't stuck with the care of the twins and everything else she does around her. Yes we need to do that and soon. I will call an agency and have them line up some possible candidates Adam said.


	116. Adam And Victor Make Progress

Adam made many trips to visit Victor. They talked extensively about Adam's family. Victor slowly accepted Sharon as the woman Adam loved and would spend the rest of his life with. He loved the stories Adam told him about Faith, Chrystal and Christian. Just as Adam hoped the kids were softening the ole mans heart. Victor was slowly changing hopefully by the time Victor got parole his new personality would be in control.

So when are you and Sharon going to get married? I would think the sooner the better its been a few months already. Yes we are planning the wedding and I hope we have your blessing dad. I've been doing a lot of thinking Adam and I realize that a lot of what Sharon did was my fault. I pushed her and used her for my own selfish reasons. I bullied her and made her feel unimportant, unneeded and that I was her only hope in getting Faith back and other things as well. I pushed her to far and she broke. And I am truly sorry for it, Victor said.

I am happy to hear that dad. Sharon and I have cleared the air with Victoria, Nick and Avery. We have checked on Nikki as well and showed her pictures of the babies. She seems depressed and lonely even though Nick and Victoria make frequent visits to see her. Noah as well.

That woman has lied to me her last time, Victor said. I love her and will make sure she is taken care of financially for the rest of her life but she cost me dearly by lying about Nick. And she also treated you like a piece of dirt on the bottom of her shoe for way to many years. I know I was no better but son I will honestly tell you I was jealous of you. I hated that you could stand toe to toe with me and even best me. And I also hated that you were so much better in business then Nick. I thought he was my first born and there for he should inherit the business. As it stands you are my only son and I hope you and Victoria can handle the business together some day. I would like that dad but she would have to have control and I would be a silent partner. I don't plan on working there for long. I want to buy some cattle and help Sharon run her ranch. I would hate to lose you son but your life and family should come first.

Just know son I do love you. I always have. You just reminded me of a happier and easier time when I was with your mother. Hope and I were so happy when we were in Kansas together and I was a better person. When I lost her I turned even worse then I was before. I wasn't happy and I didn't want anyone else to be either. And I resented you because Hope chose you over me. I know that's irrational you were a child who needed his mother. But I couldn't see it was me and my actions that drove your mother away. I am sorry dad truly. I hope you know that mom loved you so very much and she always wondered what would have happened if she had stayed with you and tried a little harder to help you see what you were doing to yourself and other people. I am hoping to help myself and you be better people., Adam said. I think we are well on our way, Victor said.

About the wedding, Adam stated. Noah is going to give his mom away and Faith is the flower girl. She is going to be pushing the twins down the isle in a stroller while dropping the rose peddles. Sharon's mom is coming and her new boy friend Frank. We have lots of family and friends going to be there as well. I am going to ask Paul if he will let you and Nikki attend dad. This will be the last time for me and I am finally home with my family to stay. It is going to be such a special day for me and Sharon and I really want you there. And you and Nikki could see the babies and Faith. It would mean so much to me dad would you like to be there? Yes son if you can pull it off I would love to be there. I know I cant change over night but I am truly trying, Victor said. And I will still stick my nose in your and Victoria's lives but I wont try and control you guys again.

Soon Adam left with high hope that one day they would have the kind of relationship he had wanted for years. Victor called Brad and had him set up a board meeting. He wanted Adam appointed President of Newman Enterprises. He would take Victors place until he got released from prison or someone else replaced him. The business was growing and the company Victor had acquired while in New York saved so much money and tripled their production and profits soared. Victor seemed genuinely sure that the company would prosper in Adam and Brads hands. I may just retire when I get home, Victor thought.


End file.
